


Čtvero cest osudu

by Iantouch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Vyprávění se začíná krátce po Vraždění rodných v ústí Sirionu. Nepřímo navazuje na události z povídky „Pro černé oči Syna přítmí“, ale o osudech Giliona Nienbara se zde nedozvíme nic. Příběh sleduje cesty Glorfindela, Erestora, Velekrále Gil-galada a mladého Elronda Půlelfa na konci Prvního a v průběhu Druhého věku.





	1. První část

**I. Glorfindel**

Dýchal. Jasně cítil chladivý, svěží vzduch, jak mu rozechvívá chřípí. Jasně cítil, jak vlhká a zemitá vůně jitra vstupuje hluboko do jeho těla. Už dávno zapomněl, jaké to je ucítit nádech v plicích. Cítil každičký sval, každou šlachu, každý nepatrný pohyb své hrudi. Nádech – výdech. Nádech – výdech.

Vnímal vánek, který se lehounce dotýkal jeho nahé kůže. Hebce a mazlivě jej hladily prokřehlé dlaně povětří. Prsty větru se zapletly do vlasů, hýčkaly je a laskaly, probíraly je něžně jako prsty milující bytosti. Byl to neznámý pocit; či jej snad zažil před velmi dávnou dobou, ale nedokázal si vybavit kdy nebo proč. Něco mu říkalo, že tohle není poprvé, ale vše bylo přece tak nové! Tak jiné!

Znovu se zhluboka nadechl. Získal dech a umíral obavou, že jej snad zase ztratí. Pak otevřel oči. Bílé, oslepující světlo se vedralo pod víčka s mučivou naléhavostí. Bolest. Taková bolest! Hlavou mu proletěla rozžhavená čepel ranního slunce. Neviděl nic, nedokázal se dívat. Zatím ne. Instinktivně si zakryl tvář předloktím. Byl zmatený. Nechápal, co se děje. Potom ucítil, jak ho kdosi neznámý starostlivě halí do pláště.

„Vítej zpět,“ zaslechl vzdálený šepot hlasu, který se zdál tak známý, ale přesto jej nedokázal zařadit, přesto si nesvedl vybavit ani stín tváře, k níž by patřil.

„Co se děje?“ snažil se říct, ale nedokázal víc než němě rozevřít rty.

Přesto uslyšel odpověď: „Jsi živý, Glorfindeli.“

**II. Erestor**

Dveře do královských komnat se hrozivě a majestátně tyčily před útlou, téměř ještě chlapeckou postavou a jevily se jako brána nedobytné pevnosti. Zjizvené, černé dřevo bylo protkáno ocelovými pruty, probito masivními hřeby a nýty, zašlý stříbrný erb byl posetý zprohýbanými hvězdami z mosazného plechu jako jakousi nezdravou vyrážkou. Vše bylo drsné, strupovité, mnohem více to připomínalo vchod do Angbandu než do pokojů Velekrále. Při vzpomínce na Angband se mladík nepatrně zachvěl. Zahlédl brány do pekel jen zdálky, ale přesto je měl nesmazatelně vryty v paměti.

Ve skutečnosti ovšem Gil-galadovy dveře takové nebyly. Nezdály se být o moc děsivější než víko nějaké truhlice na šaty. Ale chlapcovy oči ošálil strach. Byl vyděšený jako dítě. Jistě, už nebyl dítětem. Zažil už příliš mnoho žalu na to, aby mohl zůstat v dětství. Ale přesto se teď děsil okamžiku, kdy na ta strašlivá vrata zaklepe a bude vyzván, aby vstoupil.

Když byl malý, představoval si, jaké to bude, až dospěje v muže. Myslel si, že se to stane ze dne na den. Myslel si, že mu jeho otec jednoho dne podá ruku a řekne mu, že už je dospělý. A v těch představách dospívání bylo šustění knižních stránek a spousta vědění, ale nebyly v nich probdělé noci, napuchlá víčka a zápach inkoustu a hořícího oleje, který vás málem nutil zvracet. A byl v nich lesk brnění, nádhera korouhví a řinčení mečů, ale nebyla v nich krev, mouchy a hnilobný puch. Nebyly tam slzy, hnus, smrt. Nebyla tam beznaděj: nenávist k sobě samému, ke své vlastní bezmoci.

Jak jen se lišily jeho dětské představy od toho, co k němu přišlo v Nirnaeth Arnoediad, jak jen se lišily od toho, co nastalo potom… A přese všechno si uvědomoval, že ty věci se prostě musely stát, že to všechno musel zažít, aby se teď cítil dospělý. Teď byl muž a dětské slzy už vyschly. Už nesměl plakat. Už vyrostl a dospěl. Poslední jiskřička jeho dětství nadobro zhasla v Cirith Thoronath.

Zhluboka se nadechl a sevřel prsty na uchu cínové konvice s vínem, kteroužto přinášel. Pozvolna zatnul levou pěst a nesl ji pomalu a neslyšně k tvrdému dřevu. Těsně před cílem se na chvíli zarazil, rozevřel dlaň a bříšky prstů zlehka pohladil dřevo. Bylo drsné, rozpraskané, ale hřejivé. Uvědomil si, že taková musí být dlaň starého člověka. Ovšem mohl jen hádat, nikdy se žádné takové nedotkl.

Polkl rychlý doušek vzduchu, třikráte energicky zaklepal. Jasná a čistá ozvěna toho zvuku se rozlila kamennou předsíní, aby se pak opět rozplynula v tichu.

„Vstupte,“ ozval se hluboký, hebký hlas, který patřil králi.

Mladík se opřel ramenem o těžké veřeje v očekávání, že dveře budou vzdorovat, ale šly otevřít překvapivě lehce. Sotva za sebou opět zavřel, padl na kolena a zrak upřel na dlážděnou podlahu. Prameny černých, nezvykle krátkých vlasů mu zakryly tvář.

„Můj pane,“ snažil se říci co možná nejzřetelněji, ale hlas mu vypověděl službu a místností zazněl jen chraptivý šepot.

Pak bylo ticho. Neodvážil se zabloudit očima jinam než na zem, ale naslouchal: veselé praskání ohně v krbu, vzdálený hukot moře, šustění těžké látky – možná sametu nebo brokátu, škrábání pera o pergamen. Slyšel ten známý zvuk zcela jasně; hrot by již potřeboval znovu seříznout, občas se totiž ozvalo nepříjemné zaskřípání. Vzpomínal na své učitele, kteří ho za tohle vytrvale peskovali, a pousmál se.

Králův dech zněl poněkud frustrovaně. Pak tu byl ještě další, vycházející z mnohem menších plic: vrnění kočky. Zvíře mladíka zaujalo. Ještě jednou bedlivě nastražil uši, a když se přesvědčil, že se nic nezměnilo, velmi pozvolna pozvedl zrak a rozhlédl se po místnosti.

Obrovský modrošedý kocour si líně hověl v jednom z křesel před ohništěm, olizoval si packu a občas otřel čumák o opěrku. Po chvíli si zřejmě uvědomil, že je pozorován a upřel své kulaté, žluté zřítelnice na toho divného, cizího elfa, který klečel na studené dlažbě u dveří na pravém koleně a křečovitě svíral nádobu s vínem.

Chlapec poplašeně uhnul očima, zaryl pohled zpět do podlahy a skryl svou pobledlou tvář za oponou vlasů. Královský kocour se nevzrušeně protáhl, překvapivě hbitě seskočil z křesla a otřel se svému pánu o nohy. Gil-galad se sklonil a několikrát pohladil zvíře po hřbetě. Kocour zavrněl a začal se lísat.

„Co myslíš, Silmarosi? Jak dlouho tam ještě vydrží klečet?“ oslovil vladař kočku a zasmál se. Konejšivá melodie jeho hlasu se nesla místností jako pohlazení.

Mladík sebou neklidně trhl. Kocour stále vrněl a neodpovídal.

„Tak vstávej a nalej mně i sobě. Jestli máš za sebou aspoň z půlky tak dlouhý den jako já, potřebuješ se taky napít,“ vyzval král svého nového společníka.

Chlapec váhavě vstal a udělal několik kroků směrem k vladaři. V chůzi si zastrčil několik temných pramenů za ucho. Chvatně se rozhlédl po pokoji, o němž měl stále totéž mínění: totiž že se v něm ocitl jakýmsi nedopatřením. Rychle nalezl místo, kde Gil-galad odložil svůj pohár. Naplnil číši, jež byla zhotovena ze skla a kovu, a podal ji svému pánu. Sám sobě odlil skromné množství nápoje do jednoho z cínových pohárků.

„Nuže,“ nakousl král větu, upil trochu vína, nepatrně zkřivil ústa a pokračoval, „Jak ti říkají, hochu?“

„Říkají mi všelijak,“ odpověděl tázaný poněkud směle. Pak se ale zarazil uvědomiv si nevhodnost svého počínání a tiše dodal: „Jsem Erestor, syn Ilwëho, dědic gondolinského Domu Pilíře a Sněžné věže; avšak tento titul zanikl s Bílým městem a mně se nedostává jiných poct.“

Král mlčky přikývl, aby dal najevo, že bere na vědomí. S jakou pokorou, s jakým vyrovnaným klidem byla ta slova vyřčena! A přesto v nich zaznívala zatvrzelá hrdost někoho, koho se mockrát snažili zlomit, ale nezdařilo se.

Gil-galad se napil vína a usedl do jednoho z křesel. Silmaros vyskočil do králova klína a pohodlně se tam uvelebil. Jeho pán odložil pohár na širokou opěrku a začal zvíře poněkud mechanicky hladit. Kočka předla.

Erestor zmateně pozoroval králův sveřepý profil, který se temně rýsoval proti světlu z ohniště. Plameny tančily v pozadí Gil-galadovy tváře a vrhaly hluboké stíny do ostře řezaných rysů. Bylo vepsáno mnoho bolu v tom obličeji, ale přesto byl klidný. Poněkud nepřítomný pohled pomněnkově modrých očí zářil mírným světlem, byl naprosto vyrovnaný. Se vším. V průhledných polokoulích rohovek se zrcadlil oheň, jako by tančil. Erestor z toho pohledu cítil cosi nepopsatelného, něco co nedokázal pojmenovat.

Královy rty se pohnuly. Zprvu se otevřely mlčky. Až po dlouhé chvíli z nich vyšla tichá, melodická slova: „Mnoho z nás ztratilo své domovy, své příbuzné, své milované. Já se jen modlím k Valar, aby mi dali sílu a já dokázal vytvořit nový domov takovým, jako jsi ty, Erestore.“

Chlapcova pohublá tvář se zkřivila bolestí. Znovu a znovu docela jasně viděl všechny ty strašlivé obrazy: louži tatínkovy krve, maminčiny vlasy, které se v ní máčí, oheň, Glorfindelovu milosrdnou pěst v ocelové rukavici, která ho zbavila vědomí, aby se nemusel dívat, jak jeho rodinu trhají Morgothovi vlci. Potom to studené kamení, které mu rozdíralo prsty, když skládal chudobnou mohylu v Orlí soutěsce. A pak vraždění v Přístavech, Maedhrosovu rudou kštici slepenou krví rodných, rozšklebenou ránu ve tváři jediného přítele, paní Elwing v rozervaných šatech marně volající dvě hvězdná jména.

Kousl se do rtu a pevně stiskl víčka ve snaze zahnat své vzpomínky, pohřbít je někam hluboko. Potlačil náhlý příval slz, jež se mu draly do hrdla. Dokázal neplakat. Chvatně upil trochu vína. Bylo trpké.

„Posaď se,“ pokynul Gil-galad svému společníku.

Mladík se váhavě usadil na huňatou kožešinu u králových nohou. Přitáhl si kolena k tělu a zkřížil nohy, aby si udělal trochu pohodlí. Cítil k vladaři hlubokou úctu a nikdy by si nedovolil zaujmout místo mu rovné.

„Umíš zpívat, Erestore? Zazpívej mi něco!“ promluvil muž v křesle na chlapce, který se stále ještě snažil uvelebit na předložce a zrovna při tom svíral své pravé chodidlo. Erestor na krále mlčky upřel své obrovské, hnědé oči, jejichž pohled jako by žádal o smilování.

„Prosím ne,“ zašeptal poté plačtivě a velice, velice tiše pokračoval: „Můj pane, já… já nemohu zpívat… zpíval jsem naposled, když… já jen…“

„Rozumím,“ přerušil jej Gil-galad právě ve chvíli, kdy si byl jist, že se mladý elf skutečně rozpláče, „Nemusíš zpívat, pokud nechceš. Jen jsem chtěl ukrátit dlouhou chvíli, bylo to ode mne hloupé.“

„Děkuji,“ vydechl Erestor a jediným douškem vyprázdnil svůj pohár. To víno chutnalo hnusně.

Král vyprostil prsty z modrošedé srsti Silmarosovy, chvíli si zaujatě prohlížel svou dlaň a pak velmi něžně pohladil sedícího chlapce po vlasech. Erestor ucukl a vystrašeně po Gil-galadovi střelil očima. Ten se shovívavě, téměř otcovsky usmál, jemně uchopil hocha za bradu a zadíval se mu do tváře. Byla pobledlá, vyhublá, rámovaná tmavými pramínky jako uhelnou krajkou; hnědé duhovky v ní byly zasazeny jako dva neznámé drahokamy.

„Neublížím ti,“ řekl tiše panovník a mírně naklonil hlavu. Jeho dlouhé, černé vlasy spletené v drobných copáncích se svezly po skráni a ožily rudým světlem.

V mladíkových očích se zaleskly slzy. Přesně tahle slova kdysi slyšel z jiných úst. Ten, který je tenkrát říkal, svůj slib dodržel. Mohl doufat, že tak učiní i král? Vroucně si přál, aby ano. Někde v hloubi duše věděl, že Gil-galad mluví pravdu, ale přesto ho ovládl strach. Vstal, aby oběma dolil vína.

„Nemůžu spát,“ pronesl z ničeho nic panovník.

Erestor mu věnoval nechápavý pohled.

„Jestli jsi unavený, můžeš odejít. My to tu zvládneme, viď Silmarosi?“

Mladík zavrtěl hlavou. Vlasy, jež se svou délkou sotva dotýkaly ramen, se rozletěly jako hedvábná vlákna zdvižená poryvem větru. Král se podivil náhlému záblesku krásy, která se tu zjevila s tím obyčejným pohybem, ale vzápětí opět zmizela v pochmurném závoji smutku.

Erestor nabídl Gil-galadovi pohár a opět zaujal své místo u jeho nohou. Cítil únavu a vypité víno v hlavě, ale netoužil po chladné samotě svého lůžka. Připadal si tu v bezpečí. Bylo mu dobře ve společnosti muže, který nemohl spát a povídal si s kočkou. Neurčitě vnímal jejich vzájemnou blízkost. V něčem si byli strašně podobní. Ale Erestor netušil v čem…

**III. Elrond**

Přepečlivě vykroužená písmena Maglorova rukopisu se unaveným, bouřkově šedým očím slévala do nejasných, mlhavých skvrn. Dvacetiletý chlapec, jemuž ty oči patřily, několikrát zamrkal a promnul si víčka, ale neviděl o mnoho lépe. Ruina kdysi slavného domu, v níž nalezl úkryt, se pomalu nořila do tmy; podzimní slunce viselo nízko nad obzorem. Jeho studené paprsky sice stále ještě pronikaly dovnitř vysklenými rámy vysokých oken a děrami ve střeše, ale nesly s sebou jen malé množství světla. Hoch, sedě na nejspodnějším stupni obrovského schodiště, vstal a přesedl si o pár schodů výš. Suché bukové listí zašustilo v sotva znatelném průvanu, který způsobil svým pohybem. Do knihy padl jeden z posledních, mihotavých paprsků.

Chlapec se usmál a pokračoval ve čtení. Aniž by si to uvědomoval, nepatrně pohyboval rty ve snaze bezchybně pochopit báseň psanou v starobylé quenye. Dech se mu tajil víc a víc s každým dalším řádkem Noldolantë, žalozpěvu, který vyprávěl o temných skutcích jeho příbuzných.

„Vínéééém!“ vyjekl zděšeně a odhodil knihu, jako by se byla změnila v rozžhavený kov. Na řádek, který začínal slovy _Byli jsme jako opilí…_ totiž dopadla tučná, zelená housenka.

„Elrosi, ty tchoří levobočku!“ vykřikl chlapec svým téměř ještě dětským hlasem, pohrozil do výšky zaťatou pěstí a snažil se dostihnout své dvojče stojící vysoko nad ním, naklánějící se přes zábradlí obrostlé břečťanem, chystající si další vypasenou ponravu.

Elros se zasmál a rozběhl se nečekaným směrem, totiž dolů. Hbitě se prosmýkl kolem bratra a ten jediný, nepatrný okamžik se zdál být pohledem do zrcadla. Pak jeho dlouhé, tmavohnědé vlasy zavlály jako plášť a zmizely za oprýskanou zdí.

„Jestli jsem já tchoří syn, tak ty taky, Elronde!“ ozvalo se spolu se smíchem odněkud zvenčí.

Elrond v běhu vyzvedl knihu, opatrným gestem z ní shodil zmatenou housenku a vložil útlý svazek do brašny. Drobné kamínky zaskřípaly o dlažbu pod jeho pevnými, dobře padnoucími škorněmi, když proběhl pod pobořeným mramorovým obloukem. Pak už utíkal naprosto neslyšně; stejně jako jeho bratr, který se ztratil mezi kmeny starobylých stromů.

Podzimní podvečer proměnil jižní cíp lesa v místo barevných kouzel. Listí, zlaté a rudé, utkané ve všech odstínech okru a nachu, se pomalu snášelo v širokých pruzích měkkého světla na chladnou zeleň travin, kde zhasínalo jako jiskřičky. Stříbřité kmeny staletých buků se leskly jako odlity z ušlechtilých kovů, jejich větve se vzpínaly k tmavnoucí obloze, jasně se rýsovaly proti ní zachycujíc poslední sluneční paprsky.

Dva chlapci, dvě dvacetileté děti, běželi zlatistou záplavou soumraku, vznášeli se jako modří a stříbrní motýli, smáli se, výskali a škádlili se lapeni v prostinké radosti z žití. Jejich pohyb byl ladný a plynulý jako závan mírného větru. Tam, kde se lehké nohy dotkly lesního koberce, nezbyly stopy, ani listí se nepohnulo.

Elrond se zastavil, něco jej zaujalo. Opřel se dlaní o strom, pootočil hlavu a naslouchal. Odněkud zdálky se nesl známý zvuk: lesní ticho se nepatrně zachvívalo, jak kopyta mohutných hřebců dopadala na měkkou prsť. Pokynul bratru, aby jej následoval. Rozeběhli se jízdě v ústrety. K zřícenině dorazili, zrovna když jezdci zastavili koně.

Vysoký, rusovlasý muž pozvedl levici v jasně promlouvajícím gestu. Jeho druhové postupně seskákali na dlažbu porostlou mechem. Kroužky a pláty zbrojí vydávaly kovové chřestění s každým dalším nárazem. Celkem pětačtyřicetkrát. Rusovlasý zůstal v sedle. Shlížel na dvojčata očima unavené šelmy. Elros hlasitě polkl, Elrond bratra bezděky uchopil za ruku.

„Hneme se. Sbalte si věci!“ křikl muž na chlapce a stiskem kolen otočil koně.

„Ano, strýčku Nelyo,“ zakoktal Elrond a kvapně odváděl bratra na mýtinu, kde před pár dny rozbili tábor.

Ozbrojení muži z Maedhrosovy družiny se pomalu trousili ke stanům, míjeli dvě útlé, dětské postavičky a nevěnovali jim velkou pozornost. Jen tmavovlasý elf, v jehož křišťálovém pohledu sídlil pradávný žal, se posmutněle usmál, když chlapce spatřil. Seděl na padlém kmenu a v prstech si bezděčně pohrával s červeným bukovým listem. V okolí jeho úst a očí se s tím úsměvem zjevilo několik mělkých vrásek.

„Maitimo se vrátil?“ oslovil dvojčata.

Elros přikývl. „Říkal, že odjíždíme, strýčku Kano.“

Kanafinwë Macalaurë, jehož Sindar nazývali Maglor, pokýval hlavou a vstal. Prohlížel si na vlas stejné obličeje svých chráněnců a bylo mu těžko u srdce. Věděl, že dvojčata nemrzel tento způsob života. Věděl, že si zvykla na dlouhé dny v sedle a tvrdou zem, že si zvykla na vyhnanství. Žádný jiný život totiž neznala. Ale přesto se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že někde v hloubi svých dětských dušiček tuší, že by to mohlo být jinak. Že to možná kdysi bylo jinak. Po tváři mu skanula slza.

„Co se stalo, strýčku Kano?“ zašeptal Elrond a položil muži ruku na rameno.

„Jsme jako listí ve větru…“

**IV. Gil-galad**

Křik racků pozvolna utichal v houstnoucím šeru. Vítr vanoucí od moře pomalu nabíral na síle; nesl s sebou ledovou, slanou tříšť a dutý zvuk Ulmových rohů. Nebe nad obzorem tmavlo a splývalo s neklidnou, inkoustovou plochou oceánu v jedinou rozbouřenou masu. Křišťálově průzračná voda se bíle pěnila na oblázcích, v blízkosti břehu náruživě objímala velké balvany, o něž se lámaly největší z vln. Večerní moře běsnilo, pělo svou děsivou píseň.

Velekrál Noldor, samojediný, stál hrdě vzpřímen a pohlížel do tváře příboje. Směs slané vody a větru mu bičovala skráně, drobné copánky, do kterých byly spleteny kadeře, divoce zavlály. Mohutný poryv větru uloupil králův plášť a vrhl jej na skaliska. Špičky vysokých bot olízla studená vlna. Gil-galad se nepohnul.

Netušil, jak dlouho nehnutě prodlívá na skryté pláži. Čas kolem něj plynul; první hvězdy se zjevily na nebeské klenbě. Spatřil Carnil a Luinil, Nénar a Lumbar, Alcarinquë a Elemmírë, také Menelmacara s jeho svítícím opaskem a sedm světel Srpu Valar, Wilwarin, Telumendil a tolik dalších! Chtělo se mu až plakat z toho náhlého pocitu souznění s Eä, totiž se Světem, který jest. Gil-galad věděl, kam patří.

„Copak tě trápí, králi?“ zaslechl za sebou známý hlas.

Pozvolna se otočil. Hleděl do usměvavé mužské tváře, která mu byla tolik drahá. Opětoval úsměv a udělal krok směrem k stříbrovlasému elfovi, v jehož rukou se modral ztracený plášť.

„Nic. Jen hledám samotu,“ odpověděl.

„A v samotě hledáš odpovědi.“

Gil-galad přikývl.

Teleri pokračoval: „Ne všechny se dají najít, když jsme sami, Ereinione.“

„Pak jsem stále nenašel toho, kdo mi je pomůže získat.“

„Najdi si ženu. Ty dostaneš odpověď, lid svou královnu“ usmál se Stavitel lodí, „Věci jsou někdy velmi jednoduché.“

„A někdy mnohem složitější, než se zdají, Círdane.“


	2. Druhá část

**V. Elrond**

Mrazivý večer zavládl pláněmi. Drobné vločky se pozvolna a bezútěšně snášely na holou, zimou spálenou zem. Ve stanu dvojčat bylo chladno a vlhko. Dech se srážel na voskovaném plátně v drobných, ledových kapkách, vzduch byl prosycen smolným čoudem z loučí, které jen spoře osvětlovaly to prozatímní obydlí.

Elros spal zachumlaný do kožešin a naříkal z neklidného snu. Elrond se posadil na lůžko, vyklouzl z bot a ještě těsněji se zabalil do vlněného pláště podšitého sobolinou. Jen malou chvíli upíral zrak kamsi do daleka. Pak se natáhl na přikrývku s rukama pod hlavou a pozoroval stínohru na klenutém stropě. Zvenčí k jeho uším doléhal tlumený šepot a praskání hořícího dřeva. Hřejivé světlo strážných ohňů kreslilo na stěny stanu v temných a rudých záblescích své živelné obrazce. Chlapec nedokázal usnout, ačkoliv cítil únavu. Oči jej pálily, ale nesvedl je zavřít. Opět se mu vkrádal do mysli ten známý, úzkostný pocit ne nepodobný strachu. Netušil proč. Nebylo čeho se bát, byl tu v bezpečí. Přesto věděl, že usne až k ránu.

„ _Nana!_ “ zoufale vykřikl Elros, prudce se posadil na lůžku a zmateně upíral oči do tmy. V jeho tváři se leskly slzy a pot. Dýchal poněkud přerývaně. „Elronde?“ zašeptal.

„Něco zlého se ti zdálo,“ odvětil jeho bratr nevzrušeně, aniž by se pohnul. Tohle se dělo skoro každou noc. Zvykl si.

„Elronde, můžu k tobě?“ zavzlykal Elros.

„Tak pojď,“ usmál se Elrond a důvěrně známým pohybem odhrnul ze svého lůžka teplou přikrývku, v níž se hned vzápětí ztratilo drobné Elrosovo tělo.

Chlapci se tiskli k sobě, oba rozechvělí: Elros doznívající noční můrou, Elrond zoufalou potřebou spánku. Jejich temně hnědé vlasy se smísily na polštáři, ani sami nesvedli rozeznat, kterýže pramen komu patří. Dva páry bouřkových očí se pozvolna skrývaly v keříčcích dlouhých, děvčenských řas.

„Jak dlouho jsem spal?“ zašeptal usínající Elros.

„Sotva pár hodin, ještě není půlnoc,“ zazněla odpověď, již téměř ze sna.

Zvenčí se ozval výkřik. Elrond sebou trhl, vztyčil se a naslouchal. Elros zděšeně otevřel oči. Tábor najednou ožil množstvím vzrušených hlasů. Z té změti po chvíli jasně vystoupil zastřený hlas strýce Maitima. Štekl několik rozkazů. Pak bylo ticho.

„To přece musí být silmaril, který nyní září na Západě!“ ozval se opět Maedhros, ovšem z jiného, bližšího místa. Jeho hlas byl tichý, ale naléhavý.

„Jestliže je to opět silmaril, jejž jsme viděli padat do moře a jenž opět vstává z moci Valar, buďme rádi; vždyť jeho slávu teď vidí mnozí, a přece je v bezpečí před každým zlem,“ odvětil Maglor. Maedhros na to neřekl nic.

Elrondovy útlé paže se ovinuly kolem bratrových ramen v pevném objetí. Elros cítil, jak se jeho dvojče chvěje.

„Elronde, ty pláčeš?“

„Elrosi, ty to nechápeš? Nechápeš, co se stalo?!“ zvolal se slzami v očích mladičký půlelf a věnoval bratrovi pohled plný úlevy a štěstí, „Tatínek s maminkou našli Valinor!“

**VI. Erestor**

Křehká je hranice mezi spánkem a bděním. Snění se mísí s myšlením a myšlenky se sny. Obrazy, které vídáme v temnotě, mohou být skutečnou vzpomínkou stejně jako pouhou vidinou, zhmotnělým přáním. Znavený elf bloudil v tom nejasném prostoru a víčka měl těžká. Horká voda vonící mýdlem mu omývala ztuhlá ramena, unavené údy, objímala jeho zbědované tělo, přijímala ho ve svém náručí. Z lázně pozvolna stoupaly chomáče páry, prolínaly se s voňavým dýmem z doutnajících bylin, plnily koupelnu svou měkkou vlhkostí. Bylo ticho. Jenom občas se odkudsi ozvalo cinknutí kapky, odrazilo se od kamenných stěn a velice záhy utichlo.

Erestor zívl, protáhl ztuhlou šíji a zajel si prsty do vlasů. Zkracoval je často. Od jisté chvíle nesnesl pomyšlení na to, že by zas někdy byly dlouhé. Vlající, havraní hříva jeho dětství měla být zapomenuta a on cítil, že tak je to správně, že tak to má být. S temnými prameny od sebe odstřihl bolestné dozvuky minulosti.

Otevřel oči. V řasách se zalesklo několik průzračných kapiček, viděl rozostřeně. Sklouzl pohledem pod hladinu. Dlouhý čas zaujatě pozoroval své bílé, nahé tělo, které se pozvolna nořilo z mlhavých obrysů, aby pochvíli získalo obvyklý tvar. Bylo štíhlé, snad až hubené, pokryté mnoha jizvami. Ostré vrcholky kostí se jasně rýsovaly pod napjatou kůží, avšak svaly byly pevné, zocelené dlouhými roky, v nichž vládly mečem. Pomalu zvedl pravou ruku, otáčel si ji před obličejem, prohlížel si ji ze všech možných úhlů. Kolik že životů vzala ta chlapecká dlaň? V náhlém zmatku ze sebe sama rychle sevřel prsty a skryl ruku pod hladinou, jako by se byl spálil. Kvapně se rozhlédl, jestli jej někdo nesleduje, ale koupelna byla prázdná.

Hlasitě vzdychl. Kdysi přece dokázal milovat; měl v sobě tolik lásky! Ale láska, kterou nemůžeme rozdat, postupem času v srdci zhořkne, změní se ve zlost a nenávist, ba co hůře: v prázdnotu. Erestor cítil, jak jeho srdce chladne, jak se obrací ve velký ledový krystal, který se sice skví čistotou, ovšem není v něm citu. Věděl, že s každým dalším rozbřeskem stojí blíže a blíže nicotě. Avšak nelitoval. Raději necítil nic, než aby po zbytek života umíral žalem.

Vystoupil z lázně. Dlažba pod bosýma nohama zastudila. Ovinul si bedra ručníkem a přistoupil k zrcadlu. Bylo zamžené, otřel je dlaní. Oči, které na něj hleděly ze stříbrolesklé šmouhy, se podivně leskly. Zamrkal a odvrátil tvář. Nedokázal se na sebe podívat.

Někdo zaklepal. Erestor mlčel. Dveře se váhavě otevřely. Ve výseči světla z chodby se objevil velký džbán na vodu, který nesly dvě drobné ruce. Vzápětí se v místnosti zaleskla plavá hlava služebné. Drobná dívka se zarazila, když spatřila pána bez oděvu. Stydlivě uhnula očima, tváře jí zabarvil ruměnec.

„Chcete… chcete pomoci s oblékáním, mistře Erestore?“ zakoktala se.

„Zvládnu to sám, jsem už velký kluk,“ odvětil s úsměvem vrchní královský písař.

Stříbrovlasá Lanthirwen odložila konev a pustila se do své práce. Nedělala nic zvláštního: sebrala do koše mokré ručníky, poskládala prádlo, vylovila z umývadla rozmočenou kostku mýdla a vrátila ji na místo. A přesto se cítila v rozpacích, byla zmatená, poněkud nejistá z naléhavé přítomnosti podivného mistra Erestora. Pohled ji zrazoval. Těkala očima zas a znova do rohu místnosti, kde se ve stínech skrývala štíhlá, mužská postava. Přitahoval ji. Nedokázala odvrátit zrak od alabastrové kůže, která se matně leskla v nevýrazném světle malé lampy; nedokázala se na něj nedívat.

Prvně ho spatřila před mnoha lety. Nezměnil se velmi od doby, co s Gil-galadem připlul z ústí Sirionu, alespoň vzhledem ne, ale přece jen to byl někdo jiný. Tenkrát ji okouzlil svým nevinným, dětským úsměvem, velkýma očima plnýma otázek, které jen sem tam probleskly zpod opony vlasů, svou tichou pokorou a uctivou zdrženlivostí. Ten muž, co se teď rutinně oblékal do tmavé róby, již dávno ztratil svou chlapeckou nesmělost. Byl vážný, poněkud chladný, s obrovským smyslem pro zodpovědnost. Na jeho bedrech ležela tíha významné funkce, v lehoučkém úsměvu dalo se přečíst vědomí moci. Mistr Erestor, pravá ruka Gil-galadova pokud šlo o psané slovo, věděl a znal. Dovedl pozorně naslouchat stejně jako chladnokrevně rozkázat; byl přímý a spravedlivý. A přesto z něj Lanthirwen cítila bezbřehý žal, nějakou věčně bolavou ránu, jíž nebylo možno zhojit. Snad právě tenhleten pánův tichý smutek připadal dívce tolik nádherný.

Erestor utáhl zdobený opasek, nákončí provlékl koženou přezkou, zacvakl sponu. Ten jasný, kovový zvuk vytrhl služebnou z úvah. Vzápětí pánova ponurá postava zmizela v záblesku světla.

Elf kráčel kvapně tichou chodbou. Jeho kroky se tu rozléhaly sotva znatelně, ale bylo je možno zaslechnout stejně jako šustění dlouhé, atlasové róby. Mířil do svých pokojů. Bylo k půlnoci, ale nechystal se na lože. Byl si vědom, že má ještě příliš mnoho práce. V duchu přemítal, do kterých listin se pustit dříve. Gil-galad přikládal nejvyšší prioritu korespondenci s Maedhrosem Vysokým. Erestor byl jiného názoru, mnohem více jej trápila letošní neúroda, ale nechtěl být s králem ve sporu.

Minul dvojici mladých Teleri.

„Dobrý večer, mistře Erestore,“ pozdravil jeden z chlapců.

„Dobrý večer.“

Dorazil do své pracovny. Přivítala jej známá vůně: inkoust, pergamen, silný černý čaj. V krbu pozvolna doutnalo velké březové poleno. Erestor poklekl k topeništi, přihodil několik drobných větviček a rozfoukal oheň. Šedavé vločky popela zavířily vzduchem a usadily se ve vlhkých vlasech. Elf tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Zanesl plamen k lampě. Olejem prosáklý knot jasně zaplál a vrhl své světlo na hromadu listin na psacím stole. Erestor nad listy chvíli zamyšleně postával. Pak začal třídit ty, na nichž rozeznal rukopis Maedhrosova písaře či aspoň pečeť Domu Fëanorova. Uchopil nejnovější.

„Copak nám píše Nelyafinwë?“ zamumlal zamyšleně, sklonil se nad listem a poškrábal se v mokrých vlasech na temeni. „Vážený vladaři… hm… šest řádek titulů…“ broukal si zaujatě a mnul si bradu, „Žádám Tě jménem svým a jménem svého bratra Maglora… bla, bla… silmarily… bla, bla… vojsko… hm… dobytí Angbandu…“

Nechal ruku s dopisem klesnout. Stále ta samá písnička. Hořce se pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ubohý Maedhrosi,“ zašeptal.

Odhrnul ze stolu Maitimovy listy; několik z nich se sneslo na podlahu a dopadlo na dlažbu s tichým plesknutím. Než začal s prací, stáhl si z pravé ruky masivní, zlatý prsten s žíhaným kamenem a odložil jej do zásuvky. Překážel mu při psaní. Polkl a olízl si rty. Měl žízeň. Broušená karafa s vodou i jeho pohár stály připraveny na svém místě; Lanthirwen byla svědomitá. Pohodlně se usadil, seřízl brk a pustil se do práce. Skončil až k ránu.

**VII. Glorfindel**

Zlatavým přítmím Irmových zahrad nesl se vzdálený zpěv Vanyar, zněly tu tóny louten a harf, ševelil dětský smích. V hřejivém dechu Ardy jako by navěky sídlil tesklivý, toužebný chvalozpěv flétny. Zdálo se, že se tu vše utápí v písni: stříbřité lístky vrb se zachvívaly v mírném vánku, jako by naslouchaly. Kvítky rudé a bělostné leskly se v soumračném slunci jako drahokamy, skloněné hlavičky modravých zvonků kývaly se do rytmu odvěké, klidné melodie lesa. V průzračných kapkách prýštících z Estëiných fontán sídlily jasné, duhové záblesky. Ve vodách pod nimi vířila těla stříbrných rybek. Tříšť z vodotrysků se snoubila s povětřím; vzduch voněl rosou.

Zamlklý bojovník se sluncem ve vlasech usedl na měkkou zem. Usmál se. Těšil jej pohled na hejna motýlů i chladivý dotek smaragdové trávy. Vůně nesčetných květů jej vábila do snů. Vždyť darem Šedé paní byl odpočinek. A on byl tolik unaven! Lehl si, pozvolna položil tvář na luční hedváb. Vdechoval parfém úrodné země hlubokými doušky. Ano, mohl by tu být šťastný. Ovšem nebyl.

„Glorfindeli?“ probral jen andělský hlas, který zněl jako pohlazení.

Pomalu otevřel oči. Překvapen málem vykřikl, neboť pohleděl do tváře jedné z Valier. Byla zářivá, oděná v sněhobílé roucho, vlasy však sluly bezbřehou temnotou bezhvězdné noci.

„Má paní!“ vykřikl ve velkém údivu, neboť Nienna, ke které tolikrát v Mandosu volal, málokdy přicházela sem, na místo, v němž vládla radost.

Kvapně vstal, posbíral se ze země poněkud neohrabaně. Pak poklekl před Třetí královnou a sklopil zrak v hluboké úctě. Pocítil však na tváři něžné, chladivé dlaně. Nienna jej uchopila za bradu a pozvedla jeho tvář naproti své. Chápavě se usmála. Do Glorfindelových modrých očí vstoupily slzy.

„Cítím tvůj žal,“ zašeptala.

„Já…“ začal větu elf, ale pod pohledem očí z tekutého zlata nedokázal dokončit.

„Opustil jsi lásku. Vidím to ve tvém srdci.“

„Ano, má paní. Musím se vrátit! Čeká na mě!“ vykřikl Glorfindel s velikou nadějí a vrhl se Vale k nohám.

„Ještě nepřišel čas.“

**VIII. Gil-galad**

Jaro zavládlo krajem. V korunách bělostných bříz rašila měkká, zelená poupata, ještě lepkavá mízou. Mezi suchými stébly loňské trávy tu a tam probleskly sluneční kvítečky podbělu; smaragdové vějířky jeho listů stále ještě pokrývala stříbřitá pavučina. Větve štědřenců se obalily hrozny květů, ztěžklé splývaly k zemi, padaly z keřů jako zlatý déšť. Hlína stezky poddajně vítala kopyta koní: měkká, provoněná táním a rašícím životem.

Povětřím zaznělo cinkání rolniček. Na světlém nebi zjevil se obrys velkého dravce, za jehož nohama povlával řemínek pout. Gil-galad vzhlédl, spatřil svého orla a počal jej vábit. Pták zakroužil nad mýtinou. Popatřiv na svého pána vrhl se střemhlav ke skupině lovců. Král sevřel otěže, zastavil koně, natáhl pravici čekaje na dravcův návrat. Mávání mohutných perutí mořského orla zvířilo vladařovy vlasy. Když pták dosedl, ostré pařáty zaryly se hluboko do kůže sokolnické rukavice.

„Ta, ta, ta, Vanwë,“ promluvil něžně Gil-galad na dravce, prstem jej pohladil po hlavě a vyklonil se ze sedla, aby jej předal jednomu ze svých lovčích.

Sokolník navlékl orlovi čepičku. Pták nervózně roztáhl pera a ohnal se zobanem, ale ihned se zase uklidnil slyše králův konejšivý hlas. Círdanův jestřáb přešlápl na pánově předloktí a významně otočil svou černobílou hlavu.

„Vím, vím, dnes jsi lovil lépe, Vílë,“ zasmál se Gil-galad směrem k ptákovi.

Stavitel lodí se významně ušklíbl, odevzdal dravce, pobídl koně a vyrazil k městu. Jeho stříbrné vlasy zavlály, blýskly se mezi stromy jako tasený meč. Gil-galad přijal výzvu, následoval jej, ale stále ho nemohl dostihnout. Círdan byl lepší jezdec. Vyvedl svého hnědáka z remízku a tryskem proletěl loukou. Chladná voda se rozstříkla pod kopyty Teleriho koně, když procválal brod, a uštědřila Velekráli studenou sprchu. Gil-galad se zasmál a pokračoval ve stíhání. Až nedaleko hradeb Círdan zvolnil a vyčkal. To už slunce stálo vysoko a vrhalo ostré světlo na prochladlou zem.

Jezdci mířili ke stájím. Na hradním nádvoří vše žilo čilým ruchem řemesel a obchodu. Círdan, aniž by opustil sedlo, koupil ošatku jablek a jedno hodil po vladaři. Gil-galad se zasmál, zachytil nabízené ovoce a s chutí se do něj zakousl.

„Můj pane, posel! Posel ze severu!“ rozlil se tržištěm naléhavý hlas.

Panovník si zastínil tvář a vzhlédl k hradbám, odkud ten výkřik zazněl. Maedhros, vytanulo mu náhle na mysli. Zahodil jablko, seskočil z koně, podal opratě poblíž stojícímu štolbovi a rozběhl se na cimbuří.

Když stanul na hradbách, vítr mu vehnal do očí slzy, vlasy a plášť plápolavě zavlály. Otvíral se mu pohled na širou pláň. Jen malou chvíli mu trvalo, než v krajině objevil osamělou siluetu jezdce. Mladý muž, snad ještě chlapec, držel se vzpřímeně v sedle nesa dlouhé kopí, na němž se svítila korouhev s ostnatou, osmicípou hvězdou. Blížil se rychle.

Posel dorazil k bráně, prudce zastavil koně; zvíře mohutně zaržálo a vzepjalo se na zadní. Vladař nehnutě sledoval neznámého jezdce. Mladík, sotva dospělý, oblékl těžkou, zčernalou zbroj a prostý vlněný plášť. U pasu nesl krátký meč, u sedla visel potlučený štít s erbovním znamením kdysi slavného Domu Fëanorova. Chlapcovy tmavohnědé vlasy poutal pár prostých copánků, jaké si splétají muži na cestách. Kadeře padaly do kápě jako lesklá, hedvábná látka. Drze klenuté obočí hyzdila čerstvá ranka (často se stávalo, že jezdce šlehla větévka), ale tvář byla sličná. Bouřkově šedé oči hořely vzrušením, žhnuly jako dva uhlíky v kovářské výhni. Na tenkých rtech sídlil lehce samolibý úsměv dítěte, jemuž byl svěřen závažný úkol.

„Jsem Elrond Peredhel, dědic Eärendila Mořeplavce. Přicházím ve věci svého opatrovníka Maglora Fëanoriona!“ zvolal poněkud ochraptěle a lehkých dotykem na krku uklidnil koně, který se neustále vzpínal.

Ta slova se nesla větrem, splynula s šuměním moře a kvílením racků, aby pak zjemnělá dolehla k uším Velekrálovým. Elrond, který je pronesl, mrštil svým kopím do země. Ratiště se zachvělo, korouhev stříbřitě zavlála. A to byla chvíle, kdy Gil-galad ztratil své srdce.


	3. Třetí část

**IX. Elrond**

Královská knihovna nebyla velká. V policích leželo jen několik desítek svazků, vesměs pokrytých prachem; jako by je tu někdo zapomněl, zanechal je tu ve spěchu. Na dřevěném psacím stole s mramorovou deskou, který stál v rohu místnosti, bělela se dobře palcová vrstva jemného prachu. Prach tu byl vůbec všudypřítomný. Jeho zrníčka vířila vzduchem, třpytila se v úzkých pruzích světla, které do knihovny pronikalo děrami v těžkém závěsu. Jinak tu vládlo šero. To místo bylo jednoduše opuštěné, zanedbané, jako by leželo mimo prostor i čas. Jen úzká, tmavá pěšina vyšlapaná v kamenné dlažbě, vedoucí ode dveří k regálům, prozrazovala čísi občasnou přítomnost.

Elrond si povzdechl. Šupinky zbroje lehounce zachrastily, jak chlapci poklesla ramena. Měl žízeň a nudil se. Přestával mít přehled o tom, jak dlouho už tu tvrdne. Od chvíle, kdy mu řekli, aby počkal v knihovně, musela uplynout už dobře hodina. Zlobně sešpulil rty a nakrčil obočí. Čekal by větší zdvořilost ze strany krále všech Noldor.

Čas plynul pomalu, málem jako by docela stál. Mladík přistoupil ke stolu a setřel z něj prach. Na dlani rukavice zůstal chvějící se stříbrošedý chomáč. Shodil jej na podlahu a posadil se na studenou desku. Nohama v jezdeckých holínkách nervózně pohupoval ve vzduchu. Necítil se tu dobře. Samota ho dráždila, jitřila jeho smysly k nevydržení. Neustále pozoroval dveře, zde se nepohnou, ale nedělo se nic. Prokousl si ret. Zaklel a olízl krvavou kapku.

Odněkud zvenčí zaznělo štěkání psa, pak bylo opět ticho. Elrond zavřel oči. Přál si být daleko odtud. Neměl ponětí, z jakého důvodu se tu octl. Připadal si zrazený, využitý, opuštěný. Neznal obsah listu, který sem doručil, ale něco mu říkalo, že mu Kanafinwë přikládá značnou důležitost, zvolil-li jako posla jeho a ne někoho ze svých poddaných. Elros byl s podobným dopisem vyslaný k Edain.

S myšlenkou na bratra polkl Elrond několik slz. Nevěděl proč, ale stále silněji se jej zmocňoval pocit, že už své dvojče nikdy neuvidí. Kvapně si stáhl rukavici a otřel si vlhkost z tváře. Aby se rozptýlil a zapudil od sebe zhoubné myšlenky, vstal a namátkou sáhl po jedné z knih. Sfoukl z ní trochu prachu.

„Pád Gondolinu,“ přečetl nahlas zlatá písmena a otevřel svazek někde uprostřed.

Kniha byla psána pečlivými, drobnými tengwami, rovnoměrně sedícími v řádcích. Inkoust se místy rozpíjel, stránky byly zažloutlé a páchly zatuchlinou. Sloh byl přehnaně vzletný, bylo to prostě příliš patetické. Elrond se ušklíbl a listoval dál. Narazil na několik ilustrací ve zlatých rámech. Jednu z nich někdo vytrhl. Zůstal z ní jen nepatrný cár. Chlapec jej pečlivě zkoumal ve snaze zjistit, co na stránce bylo, ale nepřišel na to. Přelétl očima pár dalších odstavců. Jedno slovo jej zaujalo: jméno jeho otce.

„Eärendil Požehnaný,“ zašeptal plačtivě. Nesmírně ho bolelo, že pro něj Eärendil byl jenom tím jménem z knížek. Ať se snažil sebevíc, nedokázal si vybavit jedinou vrásku tatínkova obličeje. To, že mají s bratrem jeho oči, věděl pouze z vypravování.

Zahnal ty myšlenky mávnutím ruky a znovu se pustil do čtení. Dostal se k pasáži líčící souboj knížete Glorfindela s Morgothovým balrogem. Horší blábol v životě nečetl. Ten, kdo to psal, ztratil snad veškerou soudnost. Pobaveně se zasmál.

„Čemu se smějete?“ zazněl mu za zády tichý, mužský hlas.

Elrond se zachvěl. Páteří mu prolétla ledová vlna. Stále ještě s úsměvem na rtech vzhlédl od knihy, ale do smíchu mu již nebylo. Ve dveřích do místnosti stál cizí elf. Nezvykle krátké vlasy mu padaly do tváře, odkud se zatřpytil mrazivý pohled. Pleť byla děsivě bledá, zářící z černi róby a temnoty vlasů jako měsíční svit. Ten muž vypadal jako přízrak, jako stín. A přesto tu byla jeho živoucí přítomnost, bolestně naléhavá.

„Já… četl jsem si o Glorfindelovi z Gondolinu. Taková pohádka pro děti,“ zkusil se Elrond zasmát, ale hlas jej zradil, bezděky umlkal, až ztichl docela.

Tvář muže jako by byla zkameněla. Elrond z ní nesvedl vyčíst nic. Pak se ten cizí elf pohnul: udělal několik rychlých kroků směrem k chlapci. Hrdá elegance toho pohybu Elronda překvapila. Vzápětí vystrašeně polkl a pootevřel rty, neboť spatřil dva temné, neblaze žhnoucí body, upírající se mu do očí.

Tichem knihovny zaznělo plesknutí. Elrond se zmateně uchopil za tvář, na kterou dopadl políček. Starší elf se beze slova otočil a spěšně odkráčel z místnosti. Černý plášť za ním zavlál v průvanu. Zdál se být mávnutím havraních křídel.

**X. Glorfindel**

V droboučkých, bělostných prstících zasvítil květ. Zahořel rudě jako krev. Další byl žlutý. Dívenka, sotva pětiletá, obratně splétala stonky a stébla, kladla barevné hvězdičky v náležitém pořádku těsně vedle sebe, stahovala je sítinou. Z malinkatých dlaní pozvolna vyrůstal věneček. V pravém koutku úst se chvílemi zaleskl růžový jazýček. Obrovité, fialkové oči prozrazovaly hluboké soustředění. Do zlatých kadeří usedl motýl, nastavil svá bleděmodrá křídla slunci, několikrát jimi líně zamával a pak se zase vznesl. Dítě si toho ani nevšimlo. S velikou zručností dokončilo květinový šperk, usmálo se a váhavě své dílko podalo dospělému společníku v bílé tunice.

„To je plo tebe, stlejdo,“ řekla holčička velmi vážným hlasem a zahleděla se muži do očí, „abys nebyl tak smutnej.“

Glorfindel se pousmál. Oběma rukama uchopil vínek a posadil si jej do vlasů. Chrpy, zvonky, kopretiny a mnoho jiných květů – rudých, zlatých a růžových, jenž mají jména jen v jazyce Ainur – dotklo se něžně zlatistvých kadeří; jako by je okvětní plátky konejšivě hladily.

„Seš hodnej, stlejdo, ale požád jenom plakáš. Nemysli si, že to nevim.“

„Něco mě moc trápí, miláčku,“ zašeptal bojovník a pohladil děvčátko po vlasech.

„A co tě tlápí?“ zeptalo se dítě bezelstně.

„Stýská se mi, víš?“

„A po kom?“

„Po někom, koho mám strašně moc rád,“ hlesl Glorfindel a musel se velice přemáhat, aby se nerozeštkal.

„Hm,“ přikývlo děvče a soucitně elfa chytilo za ruku.

Seděli chvíli mlčky. Dítě si hrálo s malými kamínky, bojovník naslouchal ptačímu zpěvu. Tak líbezný byl ten malý kousek světa, v němž trávili čas, že srdce jímala pochyba, zdali je opravdu skutečný. Jevil se jako vidina. Ale nebylo divu: vždyť pánem těch zahrad byl Irmo, poručník snů.

Glorfindel otevřel oči. Znejistěl. Vycítil čísi přítomnost. Ohlédl se. Oslepil jej jasný záblesk stříbrného světla. Zastínil si tvář. Z dálky se blížila nejasná postava. S každým dalším krokem jako by vystupovala z mlhy, získávala tvar; duch se odíval tělem. Nakonec nabyl podoby jednoho z Ilúvatarových dětí. Stál tu štíhlý, tmavovlasý elf. Jen zářivá, zlatá barva očí napovídala, že je to někdo z Maiar.

„Olórine,“ usmál se Glorfindel a vstal, aby Maiovi stiskl ruku.

„Glorfindeli,“ pronesl Olórin poněkud obřadně. Pak mu tvář rozzářil nádherný úsměv, když zamával holčičce. „Zdravím tě, Lindelen.“

„Ahoj, stlejdo!“

„Co tě přivádí, příteli,“ zeptal se bojovník.

Maia záhadně mlčel. Pak něco pošeptal děvčátku. Lindelen přikývla, zasmála se a odběhla. V mžiku se ztratila mezi stromy. Glorfindel sledoval toho muže, snažil se něco vyčíst z jeho sličné tváře, ale nebyl úspěšný. Olórin byl nejmoudřejší z Maiar, ale někdy byl až příliš tajnůstkářský. Těšilo ho, když mohl jen napovídat. Jenže Glorfindel nesnášel, když ho někdo nutil přemýšlet. Kysele se ušklíbl.

Olórin káravě pozvedl obočí. Pak se jen zasmál, uchopil elfa okolo ramen a spiklenecky špitl: „Pojď, chci ti něco ukázat.“

Šli zvolna, hluboce zabráni v přátelském hovoru. Dlouhé míle cesty utíkaly hladce jako voda v řece, proti jejímuž proudu kráčeli. Čas plynul rychle a souvisle v blaženém Valinoru; byl pozměněn přítomností Ainur, nasycen štěstím a klidem. Když za soumraku dospěli do hvozdů obklopujících Aulëho dvůr, Glorfindel necítil únavu. Jako by Olórinova přítomnost dávala lehkost jeho nohám, půjčovala mu křídla.

V síních Valy kováře panoval čilý ruch. Mnoho Aulëho Maiar, ale i sličných Vanyar a zejména pak Noldor, usilovně pracovalo v nesčetných kovárnách, slévárnách, platnéřských dílnách i koželužnách. Glorfindel se nechápavě rozhlížel. Pozoroval stojany se stovkami lesklých zbrojí, břitkých mečů a dlouhých kopí. Překrásná díla vznikala přímo před jeho očima.

„Manwë vyslyšel prosby Eärendila Mořeplavce. Nyní chystá vojsko. Již brzy Eönwë vyjede na pomoc Středozemi v čele armády Vanyar. Nepřítel musí být poražen,“ vysvětlil Olórin.

„Pojedu tedy s nimi!“ vykřikl nadšeně Glorfindel.

Maia se soucitně usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Tvůj osud leží jinde, můj drahý příteli.“

„Proč? Proč mě tady drží?!“ zvolal zoufalý bojovník v pocitu strašlivé bezmoci a udeřil pěstí do stěny.

„Kdo zná úradky v srdcích Valar?“ zašeptal Olórin a smutně pokrčil rameny.

**XI. Gil-galad**

Ossë běsnil. Za okny královy jídelny zuřila bouře. Občasné poryvy větru vrhaly obrovské, ledové kapky naproti sklu, takže se zdálo, že po něm stéká jediný, souvislý veletok deště. Oblohu nad mořem rozčísl blesk. Osvětlil černé, vířící vody oceánu, přístavní hráz i neklidně se zmítající trupy lodí. Odstrojené stěžně plachetnic čněly hrozivě do vzduchu jako les kopí. S každou další, zpěněnou vlnou zdálo se, že se plavidla rozlomí vejpůl, zůstanou po nich jen třísky, avšak poctivá práce Círdanových loďařů odolala bez škrábnutí již mnohem horším bouřím.

V jídelně ovšem panoval klid. Bylo tu teplo: ve velkém krbu vesele praskal oheň, kamenné stěny pokrývaly telerijské gobelíny s vetkanými hejny třpytících se rybek. Jen plamínky tlustých voskovic, které se lehce zachvívaly v mírném průvanu, prozrazovaly, že venku zavládl nečas.

„Jsem rád, že jste přijal mé pozvání k večeři,“ pronesl Gil-galad s úsměvem na rtech směrem ke svému společníku.

Elrond nesměle přikývl. Cítil se trochu nesvůj. Rychle dožvýkal, co měl zrovna v ústech, a polkl, aby mohl králi slušně odpovědět. Pak se napil vody. Vladař mu sice nabízel víno, ale to odmítl. Ještě stále měl v živé paměti to děsivé ráno poté, co s Elrosem ukradli soudek a pili a pili. Zlomyslný, pobavený smích strýce Maitima tenkrát způsobil, že se mu málem rozskočila hlava. Elrond se tedy nebavil; myslel si, že umře. Jedinou útěchou se mu stalo, že jeho bratr na tom byl ještě hůř. Usmál se při vzpomínce na Elrose, kterak pobledlý klečí u potoka, nehorázně kleje a zvrací.

Velekrál sledoval tichého mladíka a nemohl od něho odtrhnout oči. Byl překrásný. Temně hnědé vlasy se hedvábně leskly spleteny v prostý cop, z nějž po dlouhém dni uniklo několik tenkých pramínků. Vějířky dlouhých řas se nepatrně zachvívaly, chvílemi z pod nich váhavě problesklo jasné světlo šedých očí, které byly očima Noldor, jejichž krev také proudila v půlelfových žilách. _Je zrovna v tom věku, kdy si myslí, že je muž, a přitom je stále ještě dítě,_ pomyslel si Gil-galad. I králi trvalo dlouhá léta, než si uvědomil, že dospíváme teprve v okamžiku, kdy si připustíme, že jsme stále dětmi.

Elrond ho okouzlil. Připomínal mu jeho samotného. Také on si kdysi – stejně jako tento chlapec – myslíval, že odvaha spočívá v síle a mít strach že je zbabělost. Tolik toho musel prožít, aby mu došlo, že strach je tím nejcennějším, co bojovník může mít, a že odvahu získáme jedině tehdy, přiznáme-li si svou vlastní slabost. Zatoužil Elronda učit, stát se mu oporou a vzorem, být mu nablízku. Chtěl ho. Chtěl ho mít u sebe, cítit jeho přítomnost, dělit se s ním o moudrá slova i bezstarostné chvíle radosti, stejně jako o slzy a bolest. Toužil s ním prostě jen sdílet své bytí.

„Takže váš opatrovník mě žádá, abych vás přijal ke svému dvoru,“ řekl do nastalého ticha, aby svým dlouhým mlčením neuvedl chlapce do rozpaků.

„Zjevně,“ odvětil Elrond, „Chápu jeho pohnutky.“

„Bude mi ctí, zaujmete-li místo mého pobočníka. Vzhledem k vašemu titulu Eärendilova dědice máte plné právo být povýšen do šlechtického stavu.“

„Děkuji za projevenou důvěru. Pokusím se vás nezklamat, vaše veličenstvo.“

„A já vás, milý lorde Elronde.“

**XII. Erestor**

„Děkuji vám, kapitáne,“ zazněla pracovnou tichá, strohá věta, která se námořníkově sluchu ovšem jevila jako zaklínadlo. Vysvobozující zaklínadlo.

Plavovlasý Filin, velitel Gil-galadova loďstva, váhavě převzal několik listin, které mu vracela bledá, kostnatá ruka králova vrchního písaře. Znatelně se mu ulevilo, když vypadl z místnosti a mohl se nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu, v němž nepáchl inkoust. Pokaždé, úplně pokaždé, cítil se nesvůj v přítomnosti mistra Erestora. Ještě jej snesl venku, na přístavních hrázích, kde zpívalo moře, jež tolik miloval. Ale v tíživém tichu ponuré pracovny vždy zas a znova zažíval ten pocit, jako by mu žaludek sevřel slizký pařát bezejmenné obludy. Ó ne, ta mrcha měl svá jména: nedůvěra, odpor, strach. Filin se otřásl. V duchu sám sobě vrazil pohlavek. Mohl si do nekonečna opakovat, že tomu muži křivdí, ale cit v něm vítězil nad rozumem. Erestor byl prostě divný. To nikdo nemohl popřít.

Konsternovaný Erestor nepřítomně pozoroval dveře, ve kterých zmizel ten protivný Teleri. Nemohl vystát tu Filinovu povýšenost, ten jeho znechucený výraz pokaždé, když spolu mluvili. Vstal a s pocitem jistého zadostiučinění za mužem pořádně zavřel. Poté si protáhl ztuhlý krk, dotkl se bolavých ramen a štíhlými prsty si promnul svaly. Chvíli nehnutě stál s pohledem upřeným do místnosti. Přelétl pokoj očima: byl tu nepořádek. Přistoupil k oknu a pohleděl ven na bílé a modré plachty napnuté ve větru, stříbřitá křídla racků třepotající se tak blízko slunci, nekonečnou plochu oceánu. Kdy vlastně poprvé zahlédl moře?

„V ústí Sirionu,“ odpověděl si polohlasně.

Tenkrát je pro slzy ani nevnímal. Bylo stejně krásné jako teď? Stejně záhadné? Nevěděl. Nedokázal si vzpomenout. Mysl mu zastřely odlišné vzpomínky. Uviděl záplavu zlatistých vlasů rozhozenou na polštáři, dva safíry – nebesky modré oči – klidně se lesknoucí ve stínu řas. A úsměv – mírný a konejšivý. Pak jenom krev. Chtěl plakat. Zoufale zatoužil po malé slze, jež by mu skanula po tváři, ale nedočkal se. Už to nedokázal.

Někdo zaklepal na dveře. Erestor sebou trhl, upravil si oděv a zastrčil za ucho několik pramenů vlasů.

„Volno,“ pronesl na svůj vkus snad až příliš hlasitě.

Do pracovny vstoupila Lanthirwen s podnosem. Okolo dívky se pozvolna linula příjemná vůně čerstvého chleba a pečené ryby.

„Přinesla jsem vám oběd,“ usmála se a bokem se opřela do dveří, aby je za sebou zavřela.

„Nemám hlad,“ utrousil Erestor.

„To říkáte vždycky, pane,“ pokárala ho služebná.

Elf se usadil k jídlu. Znuděně prozkoumal každičkou kuličku vína, než si ji zanesl k ústům. Lanthirwen stála u něho vzpřímená, s rukama v bok, tak jako matky stávají nad neposlušnými dětmi. Erestor byl starší o celá staletí, ale vždycky ochotně hrál její hru. Ať už chtěl nebo ne, musel si přiznat, že jen tahle starostlivá péče ho udržela při životě. Kdyby nebylo Lanthirwen, nejedl by asi vůbec nic. Poslušně snědl oběd, vypil sklenici vody a pustil se do moučníku. Pokaždé, když obědval, koketoval s myšlenkou, že by si po jídle spokojeně odříhl, jako to dělají děti, ale nikdy se neodvážil. Tohle by udělal snad leda Glorfindel.

„Dneska jsem viděla mladého pána Elronda,“ řekla z ničeho nic dívka.

Erestor nikdy moc nechápal tu hloupou ženskou zálibu mluvit o naprosto zbytečných věcech, ale teď ta slova uvítal, neboť jej spasila od dalšího přívalu neblahých vzpomínek. Pohodil hlavou, aby dal najevo, že k němu informace dolehla.

„On je tak kouzelný!“ pokračovala Lanthirwen nadšeným tónem, „Vyjel si před polednem s jeho veličenstvem Gil-galadem na pobřeží. Prý tam poobědvají.“

„No a?“ utrousil Erestor, odsunul talíř a nechápavě se na dívku zadíval.

„Prostě, vždyť víte, co se o králi povídá. Noldor nemají královnu a znáte ty řeči…“

„Obávám se, že neznám.“

„Aha. Tak to je jedno. A co na pana Elronda vlastně říkáte?“

„Já?“ podivil se elf, a aby si byl jist, že se ta otázka skutečně týká jeho, zabořil si ukazovák do prsou.

„No ano! Kdo jiný!“ zasmála se služebná zvonivým smíchem.

„Vlastně toho drzého spratka nesnáším. Stačí?“ zavrčel vztekle a prudce odstrčil židli.

Vstal, hlasitě vydechl a pak smetl ze stolu, co na něm bylo. Dívka vykřikla a vyplašeně zamrkala. Takhle pána neznala. Zkoušela přemýšlet, co řekla špatně, ale nic ji nenapadlo. Klekla si na dlažbu a začala sbírat rozbité nádobí. Pořezala se o sklo.

„Promiňte,“ vzlykla. Skutečně neměla daleko k slzám.

Elf udělal několik rychlých, bezcílných kroků. Poté se zarazil, otočil se a pohleděl na služebnou. Její jasně zelené oči tonuly v slzách. Byla hezká, hezká takovým tím roztomilým způsobem. Připomínala mu kotě. Světlé vlasy, stříbroplavé, se poněkud vlnily; několik pramínků uteklo z účesu a svíjelo se podél skrání. Měla růžové tváře a plné rty, malinký nos. Erestor se shovívavě usmál a vztáhl k ní ruku. Rozplakala se.

„Ale no tak,“ zašeptal konejšivě a přistoupil blíž, „Vstaň, nech to být.“

Lanthirwen se pomaličku zvedla. Bylo jí trapně, chtěla odsud utéct. V duchu se peskovala za to, že se chová jako dítě.

„Ukaž mi to,“ vyzval ji Erestor. Vzal ji za ruku, po které pozvolna stékal úzký proužek krve, a starostlivě si prohlížel zranění.

Dívka zatnula zuby, pevně stiskla víčka. Schoulila hlavu mezi ramena. Cítila, jak se jí hrne krev do tváře. Přála si tu nebýt. Toužila zmizet. Myslela, že snad omdlí. Nikdy předtím se jí nedotkl. Ne takhle…

Jak jen ho milovala! Kolik bezesných nocí strávila v mučivých představách o mistru Erestorovi, který se ke všem stavěl chladný a odtažitý, ale jí občas věnoval úsměv. Nikoho jiného nenechal nahlédnout pod tu tvrdou slupku, do níž se odíval jako do šatů. Jen ona, Lanthirwen, věděla o tiché bolesti. Cítila ji z jeho velikých, hnědých očí, když si myslel, že se nedívá. Kdyby z nich jenom dovedla přečíst, co ho tak bolí! Tolik si přála mu rozumět, být mu útěchou!

V náhlé záplavě citu vrhla se elfovi do náruče. Skryla svou zoufalou tvář v záhybech jeho roucha, silně se k němu přitiskla. Jak jenom voněl její smutný pán! Nechala se kolébat sladkým parfémem hřebíčku a malin a měla pocit, že teď by mohla umřít a umřela by šťastná.

„Neplač, Lanthirwen,“ zašeptal Erestor a pevně ji sevřel.

Desítky let nikoho nedržel v náručí, desítky let se nikoho nedotkl. Děsilo ho to. Byl přesvědčen, že to nezvládne. Teď objímal tu malou, uslzenou dívku, silně ji svíral pažemi, cítil tlukot jejího srdce, její horký, zrychlený dech. Byl bezradný. Křehoučká Lanthirwen chvěla se v jeho objetí jako zraněné ptáčátko. Erestor poprvé po letech netušil, co by měl dělat. Čekal. Nic lepšího ho nenapadlo.

Dívka se po chvíli odtáhla. Otřela si obličej do rukávu, zatvářila se provinile a omluvila se. Elf tomu nerozuměl. Ještě více jej zmátlo, když na něj vzápětí upřela něžňoučký pohled, který pronikal hluboko do jeho očí a snažil se dosáhnout tam, kam si on sám už dávno odepřel přístup.

„Můj pane,“ hlesla.

Její rty, hebké jak růžový květ, zůstaly malinko rozevřeny. Chvěly se, jako by čekaly. Erestor náhle pochopil. Jak jen to mohl nevidět! Celá ta léta byl slepý?! Zastyděl se. Pohladil děvče po tváři, palcem mu osušil poslední slzy. Sevřel ten mladý, hořící obličej ve svých ledových dlaních; chvíli jej mlčky sledoval. Pak dívce věnoval lehoučký, otcovský polibek na čelo.

„Odpusť mi, přesladká Lanthirwen,“ zašeptal soucitně, „Já tě nemohu milovat.“


	4. Čtvrtá část

**XIII. Elrond**

Ráno bylo chladné. Od úst šla pára, drobné kapky vody se srážely na ledovém kovu zbraní a stékaly po něm v tenkých, stříbřitých proužcích. Krajinu halila mlha. Ovšem ten bělostný opar byl jistým příslibem krásného dne, jak to bylo obvyklé v tuto roční dobu. Královští lovčí vstávali za tmy a měli plné ruce práce, aby vše stačili připravit do rozbřesku. Gil-galad se totiž před nedávnem rozhodl, že uspořádá lov na kance. Ve hvozdu nedaleko města se usídlilo nebezpečné zvíře, které napadlo skupinku žen sbírajících lesní plody, a vladař tu výzvu přijal.

Elrond zívl, postavil se ve třmenech a rozhlédl se po nádvoří. Oči měl ještě zastřené spánkem. Musel několikrát zamrkat, aby se nejasné, barevné skvrny zaostřily a staly se smečkou velkých loveckých psů v kožených zbrojích, mnoha jezdci s oštěpy a širokými meči, lesem šípů čnících ze zdobených toulců a ovšem také usměvavou tváří Velekrálovou. Gil-galad na chlapce pohlížel z vedlejšího sedla. Vlasy měl dosti netradičně svázané do prostého copu, který vyčníval zpod kožené čapky. Vypadal trochu legračně, ale pokrývka dobře chránila hlavu, což bylo nezbytné. Půlelf vzdychl a nasadil si tu svou. Ještě jednou zkontroloval, zda má všechno na svém místě: kančí meč, tesák, luk, sedm šípů, dvě náhradní tětivy. Pobídl koně. Kopyta zvířete několikrát zaklapala po dláždění. Lovčí podal půlelfovi dlouhý oštěp s křidélky a srdcovitou hlavicí. Elrond jej potěžkal, nadhodil si jej výše a poděkoval úsměvem. Byl připraven.

Slunce se zrovna přehouplo přes obzor a rozlilo své hřejivé světlo na pláně, když mužové opustili hradby města. Mlha se rychle rozplynula, zvedla se jako závoj při polibku, a odhalila temnou hradbu lesa. Elrond z toho neměl dobrý pocit.

Jakmile dorazili k houštinám, zvětřili psi stopu. Štvanice začala. Mladému chlapci, jako byl Elrond, se situace zdála stále více nepřehledná. Dělo se toho moc. Snažil se držet blízko krále a moc mu nepřekážet. Nebyl zkušený lovec. Ze všech možných koutů lesa se ozývalo zlověstné, naléhavé štěkání. Mezi stromy se míhaly siluety jezdců; stahovali kruh. Pak Elrond zahlédl kance. Bylo to obrovské zvíře. Musel mít nejméně pět set liber. Chlapec bezděky obdivně hvízdl. Z kňourových klenutých beder pokrytých hustými, černými štětinami trčelo už několik šípů. Kanec zuřil. Malá očka měl podlitá krví, hrozivě funěl. Z nozder mu kanula sražená pára. Mohutné, zahnuté kly měl pokryty krví.

„Ai, Oromë,“ hlesl Elrond a sevřel pevně svůj oštěp.

Za kancem se vyřítila velká smečka psů. Kňour jednoho nabral a odhodil do podrostu. Pes zakňučel. Z rozpáraného břicha mu vyhřezla střeva. Elrond polkl. Psi hnali kance směrem k němu. Gil-galad byl nedaleko, ale zrovna otáčel splašeného koně a byl tím zjevně plně zaměstnán. Elrond varovně výskl.

Král uklidnil svého hřebce, pohladil jej po krku a vzhlédl. Rozzuřený kňour se řítil jeho směrem. Gil-galad založil šíp a natáhl tětivu. Bílé letky ho lechtaly na uchu a lícní kosti. Čekal. Byl klidný. Mířil na oko a potřeboval kance blíž. Vtom se mezi něj a zvíře vřítil Elrond. Mocně se napřáhl a mrštil oštěp. Zasáhl. Kanec zaryčel a změnil směr. Jeho kopyta rozryla půdu v hlubokých rýhách. Vyběhl proti Elrondově koni. Běsnil. Z rány způsobené půlelfovým oštěpem prýštila temná krev.

Elrond vyděšeně zařval. Než stačil odepnout luk, napadl kanec jeho grošáka. Zraněný kůň se vzepjal a shodil jezdce. Půlelf dopadl na záda a vyrazil si dech. Zmateně zašátral po tesáku, ale než ho vůbec stihl nahmatat, ocitl se pod kopyty koně a musel rychle uhnout. Pak ucítil náraz.

„Elronde!“ vykřikl Gil-galad zděšeně.

Mladík chvíli netušil, co se vlastně děje. Cítil jen bolest a rychlý pohyb. Vše se mu slilo do barevných šmouh, ale rychle se zorientoval. Kanec ho zřejmě chtěl odhodit, ale přezka boty se zahákla o jeden z klů a teď zvíře vláčelo půlelfa s sebou. Chtělo se zbavit té nechtěné zátěže, ale Elrond se zachytil kancovy srsti, podařilo se mu na kňoura zavěsit. Avšak stále se tloukl o kořeny a balvany a nemohl dosáhnout na tesák.

Gil-galad pobídl koně. Řítil se tryskem mezi stromy, pronásledoval kance, který se vzdaloval směrem ke strži. Nadhodil si oštěp, ale stále se nemohl dostat do dobré pozice. Věděl, že má jen jednu ránu a nesmí ji ztratit. A navíc tu byl Elrond, jehož by mohl zasáhnout. Konečně v proluce zahlédl cíl. Hodil. Kanec zoufale zaryčel, naposledy se vzepjal a padl. Půlelf zůstal uvězněn pod jeho tělem. Král chvatně seskočil z koně a rozběhl se k Elrondovi.

„Jste v pořádku, Elronde?“ vydechl Gil-galad, když spatřil chlapcovu tvář plnou krve a bláta.

„Ano, ale on… není mrtvý!!!“

Kňour se naposled vztyčil a vrhl se na krále. Gil-galad zařval a upadl. Elrondovi se konečně zdařilo nahmatat zbraň. Vší silou bodl zvíře do krku. Horká krev mu vystříkla do tváře; strašlivý kanec konečně skonal. Půlelf se vyprostil zpod mrtvoly a ztěžka se postavil na nohy. Byl potlučený, ale jinak celý. To se ovšem nedalo říci o vladaři. Gil-galad ležel na zemi, oděvem na boku mu prosakovala jasně rudá krev. Ve tváři měl vepsanou těžko přemáhanou bolest.

„Vaše veličenstvo,“ zašeptal Elrond a odhrnul muži vlasy z tváře.

Gil-galad se hořce usmál. „Obávám se, že se nepostavím na nohy,“ řekl.

Elrond se spěšně rozhlédl. Byli tu sami. Králův hnědák se ztratil v lese, nikdo z lovčích nebyl na dohled. Tiše zaklel, roztrhl si košili a obvázal vladařovu ránu. Naštěstí nebyla hluboká.

„Elronde, chtěl bych vám něco říct,“ zašeptal král a rozkašlal se. Ústa mu ošklivě zkřivilo znamení bolesti.

„Nemluvte, vaše veličenstvo.“

„Ereinione,“ opravil půlelfa Gil-galad a znovu se usmál, „Prosím…“

„Dobrá. Ereinione. Tak teď to bude asi bolet,“ řekl Elrond a s tím zdvihl Gil-galada do náručí.

Král útrpně sykl. Pak zavřel oči. Cítil se v bezpečí. Elrond ho nesl jak malé, bezbranné dítě. Gil-galad zatoužil po tom, aby ten okamžik trval už na věky. S každičkým nárazem, s každičkým půlelfovým krokem, cítil příšernou bolest v boku, ale přesto byl šťastný. Poprvé v životě opravdu šťastný.

**XIV. Glorfindel**

Zlatovlasý bojovník sevřel prsty na jílci. Ten pocit byl velice známý. Tasil. Ostří se zachvělo a povědomě zazvonilo. Čepel se zaleskla v poledním slunci, zasvítila se jako jasný plamen. Elf si zbraň zaujatě prohlížel, pak prsty zlehka přejel po ostří. Několikrát mečem zkusmo máchl do vzduchu; byl skvěle vyvážený.

„Tak co na něj říkáš?“ zeptal se Olórin s výrazem pyšného otce.

„Vpravdě jsem zvyklý na těžší, ale myslím, že to půjde,“ odvětil Glorfindel, zasunul zbraň zpátky do zdobené pochvy a připnul si ji k pasu.

„Vyřídím Aulëmu, ať příště šetří mithrilem,“ zasmál se Maia.

„Co?!“ vyprskl Glorfindel překvapeně. Olórin se jen chechtal.

Chvíli kráčeli mlčky. Glorfindel se tvářil zasmušile; bloudil v myšlenkách. Byl zmatený. Nechápal to, nerozuměl tomu. Na jednu stranu dostal skvělou zbraň, na druhou se s ním v bitvě nepočítá. Tak proč?

„Manwë má pro tebe úkol, ale ještě není ten správný čas,“ odpověděl Maia.

Bojovník se zamračil. „Čteš-li mi myšlenky, přečti si tuhle!“ zavrčel vztekle.

„To je anatomicky nemožné, drahý příteli,“ usmál se Olórin nevzrušeně.

„Nech mě! Nechej mě být! Nestojím o tvoje odpovědi a už vůbec ne o tvoji společnost!“ vykřikl Glorfindel, rozezlen strčil do svého druha a rázem se mu chtělo plakat.

Připadal si jako panák. Posadil se na zem, vztekle utrhl neznámou rostlinu a cupoval její listy na maličké kousky, které pak padaly do trávy. Přál si, aby Maia odešel. Chtěl být sám. Zas tu byl ten pocit krystalické bezmoci, nenávisti k vlastní neschopnosti cokoliv změnit nebo udělat. Zoufalství ho obtáčelo jako tělo hada.

„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal Olórin, „Jestli pro tebe mohu cokoliv udělat…“

Glorfindel tiše vzlykl. Pak jej ovládly vzpomínky. Ten obraz naplnil celičkou mysl, byl jasný, živoucí, nádherný. Byl to obraz milované bytosti. Viděl zářivé hvězdičky v těch velkých, hnědých očích, viděl tu záplavu havraních vlasů, co se na slunci leskla jako hedvábí, viděl ty štíhlé, bílé prsty ve svých vlastních horkých dlaních. Málem měl pocit, že se jich může dotknout. Jak jen si cenil pokladu svého srdce! Dal by cokoliv za to, aby se dozvěděl, jestli je v pořádku.

Olórin pokýval hlavou. „Dobrá, dám ti na něj pozor.“

**XV. Erestor**

Byly věci, které Erestor běžně nedělal. Od svého nástupu do služeb krále Gil-galada nikdy nezpíval, nikdy nepil víc než pohár vína, nikdy nemarnil čas zbytečnostmi, jako byl lov, nikdy nesáhl po zbrani a už vůbec nikdy si nebral volno. Dnes ovšem udělal výjimku. Mezi elfy v přístavu div nevypukla panika, když dva mladí podkoní zahlédli vrchního královského písaře, kterak se oděný do prosté tuniky, úzkých nohavic a vysokých, hnědých škorní nazdařbůh prochází po pobřeží. Říkalo se totiž, že v den, kdy mistr Erestor odloží svou černou róbu, nastane konec světa. Kupodivu se nestalo nic. Moře se nevylilo z břehů, nepršely žáby, ani země se nerozestoupila a nedštila z útrob oheň a síru. Jedinou zvláštní událostí nakonec bylo, že malí synci kapitána Filina našli na pláži obrovitou, chcíplou oliheň. To se přičetlo zmíněnému podivnému úkazu a opět zavládl pokoj.

Moře bylo klidné. Jeho mírné vlnky byly jako pohlazení; splývaly zvolna po malých, oblých kamíncích, po jemném písku a barevných lasturách, s nimiž si hrály, jako to dělají děti Teleri. Průzračná voda se blyštila protkána zlatavou sítí slunečních paprsků jako tyrkysový šperk. Zpěněné čepičky poblíže horizontu se zdály být vzdálenou hradbou hor, na které ulpíval věčný závoj sněhu.

Erestor usedl do písku. Prosíval v prstech jeho jemná zrníčka, která se zase sypala zpět, unášena mírným vánkem. Upíral pohled daleko za obzor. Tam za mořem ležel Valinor. Tak vzdálený! Modlil se každičkou noc za Eärendila Mořeplavce, prosil Valar o smilování. Teď na nebi zasvítil silmaril, znamení naděje. Ale jinak se nedělo nic. Nic.

Vstal, sesbíral několik kulatých oblázků, chvíli je probíral v dlani a pak je jeden po druhém naházel do moře.

„Ulmo!“ vykřikl směrem k oceánu.

Zvedl se vítr. Vál studeně, pronikal oděvem, zalézal do morku kostí. To byla jediná Valova odpověď. Erestor zamířil k městu. Byla mu zima a stejně už zahálel dost. Nevěděl, co ho to napadlo opustit práci a povinnost. Bylo to podivné: ráno se probudil a cítil neutuchající potřebu odejít, nechat za sebou všechno být, nadýchat se vzduchu a vyčistit si hlavu. Jako by někdo nepozván přišel, ve snu mu zašeptal do ucha, vložil tu myšlenku do jeho srdce. Někdo, kdo o něj měl starost. Někdo, komu na něm záleželo. Přítel.

V přístavu bylo živo. Námořníci vykládali zboží. V těchto dnech víc než kdy jindy kvetl obchod s lidmi smrtelného rodu a ovšem také s Naugrim, kteří byli mistry v práci s kovem. Gil-galadovi zbrojíři platili velkoryse za mithrilové kroužky a jiné polotovary, z nichž pak vyráběli zbroje nejen pevné a lehké, ale rovněž lahodící oku. (Což trpaslíci nedovedli.) Erestor prošel po molu nezpozorován a pokud si jej přece jen někdo všiml, nedal to najevo. Nikdo se s ním nikdy nebavil, pokud nemusel, a on to vítal.

Z druhého hradního nádvoří zazníval křik a smích. Řinčení mečů se neslo už zdaleka. Mladí elfové trénovali. Na tom by nebylo nic zvláštního, ale byl tu i Elrond Půlelf a to se nedělo často. Erestor se opřel o dřevěné zábradlí a chvíli ho tiše pozoroval. Nebyl špatný šermíř. Byl možná trochu moc zbrklý, ale počínal si dobře. Učil ho zřejmě Maedhros; měl jeho agresivní styl. Právě zvítězil nad jedním z mladíků a pomáhal mu na nohy.

„Mistře Erestore!“ křikl chlapec, který se právě sesbíral ze země a zastrčil meč do pochvy, a pozvedl ruku na pozdrav.

„Dobrý den, Falmarosi,“ pousmál se Erestor.

Pamatoval si všechna jména dětí, která kdy zapisoval do matričních knih. Tohle byl Falmaros Carnel Anarborion, otec Noldo, matka Teleri, šedesát dva let. Jako by to bylo včera, kdy poprvé uviděl ten malý, černovlasý uzlík, jak klidně spí na rukou usměvavé ženy. _Na dětech nejlépe vidíme, jak ten čas letí. Je to sice hloupá fráze, ale je to tak,_ pomyslel si.

„Mistře Erestore, co takhle souboj?“ zasmál se jiný mladík, Indilion, a ležérně se opřel o svou zbraň.

„Ó ne,“ řekl nesměle Erestor a ukázal chlapcům prázdné dlaně, „Já mnohem lépe vládnu perem nežli mečem.“

„Co jsem vám říkal, je to zbabělec,“ procedil mezi zuby Elrond a povýšeně se usmál.

„Nebojuji a mám k tomu své důvody, lorde Elronde, ale zbabělost mezi nimi není,“ pronesl Erestor klidně a otočil se, aby odsud zmizel.

„Jestli teď odejdete, jenom mě utvrdíte v tom, že nejste muž ale baba! Konec konců v sukních už chodíte…“ zachechtal se Elrond, pak se na písaře lépe podíval a pro pořádek dodal, „Och, pardon, dnes máte kalhoty. Jen si nejsem moc jistý, jestli do nich máte taky co dát!“

Erestor se hněval. V okamžiku se rozběhl, přeskočil zábradlí a ještě v běhu vytrhl z pochvy meč poblíž stojícího Falmarose. Těsně před Elrondem zastavil, dýchl mu do tváře a ustoupil o pár kroků vzad. Upřel na půlelfa soustředěný pohled a postavil se do střehu. Elrond se spokojeně usmál. Cítil zadostiučinění. Provokace zabrala, jak měla.

Písař s přehledem odhadl situaci. Elrond byl předvídatelný, zaútočil standardně: sekem na hlavu. Erestor vykryl, ale útok neopětoval. Chvíli se jenom bránil, ustupoval, sem tam schválně klopýtl, ale hlídal si bezpečný prostor. _Nechat ho myslet si, že má navrch. Až ucítí převahu, přecení se. Začne dělat chyby. Jenom číst, zachytit vzorec útoku. Někde musí mít slabé místo, každý ho má, slyšel v hlavě slova svého učitele. Dva kroky. Otočit hlavu doprava, obejít ho zleva. Odkryje si rameno a hlavu_ , konstruoval strategii, která se vzápětí ukázala jako správná.

Někdo z mladíků vykřikl. Erestor totiž zaútočil. Doslova protančil kolem soupeře a udeřil jej do tváře hlavicí meče; záštita rozťala kůži na rameni. Vytryskla krev. Elrond zazmatkoval a odkryl si záda. Erestor mohl zabít, kdyby byl chtěl, byl v perfektním úhlu, aby mu ťal do páteře. Namísto toho půlelfa jenom naplocho plácl přes zadek. Ten zavrávoral a upadl na všechny čtyři. Jeho meč zařinčel na dláždění. Indilion vyprskl smíchy. Elrond zaklel a vyplivl krev. V uších mu zněl jen přidušený řehot mladých elfů a klidné kroky mistra Erestora, který kroužil okolo něj, špičku meče skloněnou k zemi.

„Jak se… co se…“ koktal Elrond zmateně a ze všech sil zatínal zuby, aby nedal najevo bolest. Pak vzhlédl a díval se do tváře muže, v jehož očích se zračila moc. Dostal strach. „Pro lásku Valar, kde jste se tohle naučil?!“ vykřikl.

Erestor se zlomyslně usmál: „U Glorfindela z Gondolinu, lorde Elronde.“

**XVI. Gil-galad**

Blížila se půlnoc. Nebe nebylo zcela temné; obloha vypadala jako černý čaj, do kterého někdo zrovna nalil smetanu a ještě nezamíchal. Mírně mžilo a v údolí ležela mlha. Válela se v hustých chuchvalcích po kamenné dlažbě města, usazovala se v každé možné prohlubni. Světla pochodní a lamp se mihotavě chvěla, rozpitá ve vzdušné vlhkosti. Z hradního nádvoří bylo možno zahlédnout siluetu muže v plášti s kápí, jak se zřetelně rýsuje proti jasnému, hřejivému světlu vycházejícímu z královských komnat. Gil-galad stál tiše a nehnutě na balkoně, ruce položeny na kamenném zábradlí, a pozoroval nebe. Dnes nevyšla ani jedna hvězda.

Vrzly dveře, zašustila těžká látka závěsu. Gil-galad se neotočil, aby se podíval na pozdního návštěvníka. Věděl, kdo to je. Cítil jeho přítomnost již dávno. Už před notnou dobou zaslechl, jak se zvuk kroků pomaličku přibližuje. Byl nezaměnitelný, rozeznal by ho kdykoliv.

Elrond mlčky zaujal místo po králově levici. Opřel se o zábradlí a zadíval se tímž směrem co panovník. Na vladaře nepohleděl. Vnímal jeho blízkost a cítil se s ním spojen právě tím, že společně pozorují jedno a totéž bezhvězdné nebe. Nějak cítil, že je to tak správně, a nepřál si okamžik narušit přihlouplým civěním do královy tváře.

„Povím vám příběh, Elronde,“ zašeptal Gil-galad a od úst se mu odvinula stužka bílé páry.

„Jaký příběh?“

Král chvíli mlčel, hledal správná slova. Poté se zhluboka nadechl a začal vyprávět. „Stalo se to před dávnými lety. Nebyl jsem ještě na světě a vězte, že má paměť sahá hluboko do Prvního věku. Morgoth, Temný nepřítel světa, uvěznil muže elfského rodu. Nechal jej viset za pravé zápěstí na srázech Thangorodrim…“

„Znám ten příběh!“ zvolal Elrond, „To byl můj opatrovník Maedhros!“

„Pak také jistě víte, jak byl zachráněn.“

Elrond vzdychl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne zcela. Maedhros sám o tom nikdy nemluvil. Byl poznamenán velkou bolestí. Strýc Maglor mi pak pověděl, že ho zachránil jediný muž, ale nic bližšího neřekl. Maedhros potom stejně zuřil a myslím si, že i plakal.“

„Ten muž byl můj otec,“ řekl Gil-galad. Pak se na chvíli odmlčel. Cítil, jak se mu do očí vkrádají slzy, ale překonal pláč. „Víte, Elronde, udatný Fingon miloval Maedhrose víc než svůj život. Proto se vypravil na tu pouť, samojediný.“

„Miloval jej? Jako přítele?“

„Víc než to, Elronde, víc než to…“

„Já… asi nechápu. Co tím chcete říct?“

„Jen to, že kdybyste měl někdy trpět a všichni už by vzdali myšlenku na vaši záchranu, tak já bych pro vás šel…“ zašeptal král a pohladil půlelfa po tváři.

Dlouho mu hleděl do očí. Elrond se tvářil poněkud zmateně. Pak několikrát vyplašeně zamrkal, jako by mu celá věc došla. Gil-galad shodil kápi, usmál se a chystaje se k polibku naklonil mírně hlavu. Pak ucítil na svém krku chlad. Byla to ocel.

„Jestli mě teď políbíte, přísahám, že vás zabiju,“ zasyčel Elrond.

Gil-galad se vrhl na smrt. Risknul to. Doufal, že z chlapce mluví hlavně strach. Než Elrond stačil cokoliv udělat, uchopil ho pevně za zápěstí a zkroutil mu ruku za záda. Půlelf vykřikl a upustil dýku. Zbraň zazvonila o kamennou dlažbu. Gil-galad mladíka přitiskl k sobě. Držel ho pevně. Cítil na tváři jeho zrychlený dech.

„Miluji tě, Elronde,“ zašeptal vlhce do toho nádherného ucha, jehož dokonalý tvar ho přiváděl k šílenství.

„Okamžitě mě pusť, Ereinione,“ procedil Elrond mezi zuby, „Zabiju…“

Král ho umlčel polibkem. Jak hebké byly ty mladinké rty! Jak svěží byla ta ústa, chutnající pramenitou vodou! Gil-galad, unesen okamžikem, ztracen v opojné vůni chlapcova těla, povolil sevření. Elrond ho od sebe odstrčil, znechuceně si otřel tvář a věnoval králi vyděšený pohled. Gil-galad chtěl něco říci, ale než se vůbec stačil nadechnout, překvapil jej náhlý záblesk bolesti. Zkameněl s rukou přiloženou k tváři. Nikdy v životě nedostal pohlavek. Až teď. Zmateně sledoval půlelfova záda, jak mizí kdesi za závěsem. Samým překvapením pootevřel ústa. Olízl si rty, nadechnul se a ucítil na patře vlhce studený vzduch. Po strnulém obličeji stekla první, horká slza. Skanula z brady a dopadla na studenou dlažbu. Král byl bezradný, zmatený. Poprvé v životě neuspěl v něčem, v čem si byl jistý, že uspěje. Netušil, co by měl dělat. Najednou totiž nevěděl, co vlastně bolí víc: jestli ten pohlavek, a nebo odmítnutí.


	5. Pátá část

**XVII. Erestor**

Gil-galadův rukopis ze všeho nejvíc připomínal rozfoukané listí, zachycené ve vysoké trávě. Zkušené oko v něm dovedlo číst, najít v něm stopy významu, ale neznalému se nutně musel jevit jenom jako nečitelná změť obloučků a čar. Řádky stoupaly a klesaly, jak se jim zrovna zachtělo, mezery mezi slovy mnohdy nebylo možno najít a o interpunkci se nedalo mluvit. Byl zázrak, pokud se občas vyskytla vlnovka za větou. Erestor upil trochu bílého vína smíchaného s vodou v osvěžujícím poměru a znovu se soustředěně zahleděl na ten příšerný text. Sváděl s tím dopisem boj už několik hodin.

„Co je, pro Valar, tohle za slovo?!“ zaúpěl zoufale a položil špičku brku k jakési skvrně vzdáleně připomínající tengwar, „Á, už to mám: _nepřípustné_!“

Zamyšleně se poškrábal na bradě a přeškrtl řádek jedinou souvislou čarou. Pak chvíli hleděl na svitky před sebou a přemýšlel.

„Nemůže přece lady Galadriel napsat, že je to nepřípustné,“ zamumlal si sám pro sebe. „Napíšeme: _Vaše požadavky zvažujeme, avšak obáváme se, že nebudeme s to jim vyhovět._ No, to je lepší,“ pousmál se a přepsal větu úhledným písmem na vedlejší čistý kus pergamenu.

Tyhle zdlouhavé dopisy! Během hodiny Erestor dokončil, co začal, sroloval svitek a převázal jej šňůrkou. Teď jej zanese ke králi. Gil-galad dopis přečte a pokud bude spokojen, což většinou bývá, schválí a opatří pečetí. Pak si Erestor udělá procházku přes nádvoří a zanese list poslům. Aspoň se dostane na čerstvý vzduch. Někdy se až podivoval tomu, kolik pohybu si užije při svém sedavém zaměstnání. Usmál se té myšlence a sfoukl svícen na psacím stole. Tenké proužky kouře se stříbřitě zavlnily temnotou pracovny, pak byla naprostá tma. Erestor popaměti došel ke dveřím, tiše je otevřel a vyklouzl ven. Kvapně vyrazil k Velekrálovým komnatám.

Kamenná chodba byla osvětlena mihotavými plameny loučí a vládlo v ní naprosté ticho; jediný zvuk, který naplňoval prostor, byly Erestorovy kroky a šustění jeho oděvu. Nebylo divu; již před notnou chvílí minula půlnoc. Většina elfů se již odebrala do říše snů, ovšem Erestor a Gil-galad, dva věční nespavci, chodívali na lože až k ránu. To je spojovalo a právě to opravňovalo vrchního královského písaře k těmto nočním pracovním návštěvám.

Erestor se zastavil. Zdálo se mu, že něco zaslechl. Znělo to jako klopýtnutí; někdo ztěžka došlápl na kamennou dlažbu. Pak se k zvláštnímu zvuku kročejí přidal zrychlený dech, který zněl ze všeho nejvíce vyděšeně. Než se Erestor vůbec zorientoval, objevila se naproti němu mužská postava. Vlasy uvolněné z účesu zakrývaly tvář. Erestor chtěl něco říct, zeptat se, co se přihodilo, ale než otevřel ústa, neznámý se přiblížil a hrubě do něj strčil.

„Jděte mi z cesty!“ ozval se do ticha plačtivý výkřik. Hlas patřil Elrondovi.

Erestor zastrčil svitek do záňadří, udělal několik rychlých kroků a zachytil chlapce za oděv. Elrond se zastavil a zmateně se ohlédl. Erestor jej uchopil za ramena, otočil jej tváří k sobě a zadíval se mu do očí. Mladík vypadal vystrašeně, zmateně, v ušmudlaném obličeji se svítily dva jasné proužky omyté slzami. Připomínal dítě, které zahlédlo něco děsivého.

„Co se stalo, lorde Elronde?“ promluvil Erestor velice klidným, tichým hlasem a pevně sevřel mladíkova ramena, aby jej trochu zklidnil.

„Nechte mě být!“ vzlykl Elrond a pokusil se vyprosit, „Nešahejte na mě!“

„Dobrá, nechám vás, ale řeknete mi, co se přihodilo,“ řekl Erestor nekompromisním tónem a spustil paže.

„Já…já…,“ zakoktal Elrond, „Já… uhodil jsem krále…“

„Cože jste udělal?!“ vydechl překvapeně Erestor, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě uslyšel.

Elrond neodpověděl. Křečovitě zatnul zuby a několikrát prudce pohodil hlavou, jako by chtěl z mysli vypudit obrazy nedávných vzpomínek. Erestor jej ochranitelsky objal kolem ramen a odvedl ke své pracovně.

„Přijměte, prosím, mé pozvání na pohár vína. Promluvíme si o tom v klidu, ano?“ řekl, když otevřel dveře a zanesl jednu z loučí ke svícnu, aby jej rozžal.

Elrond ne zrovna ochotně přikývl. Erestor jej zatáhl dovnitř, usadil do jednoho z křesel a podal mu pohár. Pak se pln očekávání usadil naproti chlapci, opřel si bradu o složené dlaně a shovívavě se usmál. Elrond se zbrkle napil a trochu vína mu steklo po bradě.

„Tak,“ pronesl Erestor do ticha, „teď mi to všechno hezky povězte. V klidu, od začátku. Nemusíte se bát. Přísahám vám, že cokoliv se tu dozvím, zůstane jen a pouze mezi námi.“

Elrond na písaře civěl a nezmohl se na slovo. Znovu se rychle napil. Tohle nemůže myslet vážně? pomyslel si. Pozoroval mistra Erestora, toho nenáviděného mistra Erestora, kterak bezhlesně sedí v tom velikém křesle a nabízí pomoc. Nemohl uvěřit. Nemohl strávit tu myšlenku, že je tu v bezpečí a že mu nic nehrozí.

„Bojíte se mě?“ zašeptal Erestor, který z chlapcovy tváře snadno vyčetl pocity.

„Ne,“ odvětil Elrond, ale to lhal.

„To je dobře, protože nemáte důvod. Já vám chci pomoci. Nemyslete si, že to snad dělám kvůli vám, ovšem mám své zájmy a k nim patří i Gil-galadův klid. Je to můj zaměstnavatel.“

„Ó jistě! Takže jste jenom sobec, co si hledí svého, a já jsem se vám náhodou připletl do cesty!“ zvolal Elrond a vstal. Vzápětí se ale opět sesunul do křesla. Podlomila se mu kolena.

„Lorde Elronde, já vám tu nabízím ucho a řešení vašeho, řekněme, přestupku. Pokud odmítnete, nebudu se hněvat, ale mohu vám zaručit, že se pak dostanete do potíží. Takže mou nabídku zvažte.“

„Dobře, ale přísahejte, že to nikomu neřeknete…“

„To už jsem učinil. Máte skutečně tak krátkou paměť?“

„Nenávidím vás!“

„Jsem rád, že je to vzájemné. Nuže?“

„On… on… mě políbil!“ vykřikl Elrond a polil se vínem.

„Tak je to tedy…“ usmál se Erestor poněkud tajemně, vstal a odešel ke džbánu s vínem, aby nalil sobě i Elrondovi.

„Víc neřeknete?“ zakoktal chlapec překvapeně.

„Víc vám řeknu, až se napiju.“

Elrond zmateně zíral, neschopný pobrat písařův klid. Pozoroval tu podivnou, temnou postavu v dlouhé róbě, jak nevzrušeně dolévá poháry, a v hlavě mu vířilo nespočet myšlenek. Nedokázal se v nich vyznat. Erestor mu podal víno a opět si sedl, tentokrát s oběma rukama na opěrkách. V levici svíral číši.

„Podívejte se na mě, Elronde,“ řekl pochvíli, „Co vidíte?“

Mladík pokrčil rameny. Viděl bledého, hubeného elfa v střízlivém, černém oděvu, co měl vlasy tak krátké, že sotva překryly uši. A byl divný. Ano, divný. Nevěděl, co by mu měl odpovědět.

Erestor se smutně pousmál. „Tak já vám to tedy povím: Vidíte muže, co už toho od života příliš nečeká.“

„Jak to?“ vyhrkl bez rozmyslu Elrond. Začalo ho to zajímat.

„Byl jsem asi tak ve vašem věku, když jsem poznal lásku, Elronde. Bohužel netrvala dlouho. Než jsem si stačil uvědomit, jak je v životě důležitá, ztratil jsem ji.“

„Ztratil? Co se stalo?“

„Je teď v Mandosu,“ hlesl Erestor sotva slyšitelně, pak ovšem pokračoval obvyklým tónem. „Od té doby jsem sám a chci být sám. Nedokázal bych být s někým jiným. Elronde, láska je to nejcennější, co vás může potkat, a vězte, že vás mnohdy potká jen jedenkrát. Neměl byste ji zbrkle odmítat, když vám ji někdo nabízí…“

„Ale on je muž!“ zvolal Elrond.

„Myslíte, že na tom sejde?“

„Já… já nevím… Strýc Maglor mě poučil o věcech mezi mužem a ženou, ale…“

„Ale?“

„Neumím si představit, jak… jak by…“

„Takže jen máte strach z neznámého. To jsem si myslel,“ ušklíbl se Erestor, „Víte, je radost se na vás a Gil-galada dívat. Doslova záříte, když jste spolu, všiml jste si? Tak si to, prosím vás, nepokazte.“

Elrond bezděčně přikývl. Gil-galad byl úžasný. Byl pro něj přítelem a vzorem: předobraz muže ctnostného a odvážného, ale i laskavého a moudrého. A byl půvabný. Elrond se zalekl toho, že si to přiznal, ale ano, on byl půvabný!

„Elronde, měl byste se mu omluvit a dát mu šanci. Ne proto, že je to král, ale proto, že vás má rád,“ řekl Erestor, vstal a poplácal půlelfa po rameni, „A pokud budete cokoliv potřebovat, jsem tady a rád vám poradím.“

„Děkuji,“ vzlykl Elrond a – jakkoliv mu to připadalo nelogické – Erestora objal.

**XVIII. Gil-galad**

Na rozdrobený, okoralý krajíc chleba sedla vypasená moucha. Chvíli jej zkoumala sosákem a pak hbitě přelezla na nakousnutou hrušku. Ta chutnala lépe: byla sladká a šťavnatá. Pochvíli přilétla druhá moucha, menší, kovově zelená, která se pustila do netknutého králičího stehna. Pečínka byla studená a oschlá, ale to mouše nevadilo. Král zamyšleně pozoroval, jak se mu na talíři zabydluje hmyz, ale neodháněl ho. Neměl na jídlo ani pomyšlení. Aspoň to nepřijde vniveč, pomyslel si, rezignovaně vzdychnul a vstal od stolu.

Do místnosti proudilo jasné polední světlo; bez ptaní vcházelo do pracovny dělenými okenními tabulkami a vytvářelo na podlaze pravidelný ornament. Gil-galad stál uprostřed pokoje a mlčky tu světelnou mozaiku sledoval. Věnoval veškerou pozornost její stínohře. Dlažba v ní získala okrový nádech, stíny byly tmavošedé. Král v duchu počítal, kolik se na jednu každou dlaždici vejde zářivých políček. Bylo to různé, ale přesto se zdálo, že je v tom systém – jen na něj přijít. Panovník věděl, že hloupě marní čas, ale netušil, jak jinak zaměstnat zjitřenou mysl, jak ji jednoduše zabavit, aby se neustále nevracela k té události s Elrondem.

Ovšem, uplynulo již několik dní, ale Gil-galad se stále nemohl zbavit toho divného, protivného pocitu, který ho ovládal. Nedokázal ho pojmenovat, neznal ho. Na jednu stranu cítil obrovskou lítost a smutek, na druhou vztek a zášť k tomu, jenž si ho dovolil odmítnout. Nevyznal se sám v sobě a to ho ještě více rozčilovalo.

„Ó ne, Ereinione, takhle to dál nejde,“ pronesl odhodlaně do ticha prázdné místnosti a rychlými kroky vyrazil k truhlici s archivem.

Otočil kovaným klíčem a nadzvedl víko. Do nosu ho udeřil těžký, zatuchlý puch. Pod vrstvou prachu tu bez ladu a skladu leželo velké množství všemožných fasciklů. Zažloutlé listy vyčnívaly z tlustých desek, mnohdy ožrané od myší nebo roztrhané. Král se sehnul pro spisy, co mu zrovna padly do oka, vyzdvihl je na světlo a sfouknul z nich prach. Nesčetná zrnka zavířila vzduchem, zamihotala se v pruzích světla a opět se pozvolna snášela na štítek s nápisem _Horní právo – žádosti_. Gil-galad se rozkašlal, zakryl si ústa rukávem a hodil svazek na stůl. Desky dopadly na dřevo s hlasitým žuchnutím, stříbrný talíř s netknutým obědem zazvonil. Mouchy uletěly. Panovník odstrčil jídlo stranou a začal se přehrabovat v lejstrech. Některá byla psána ještě starou quenyou.

„Tyhle jsou v té bedně asi od dob mého děda,“ povzdychl si a hořce se zasmál. Představil si totiž kovuchtivé elfy, kteří stále ještě čekají na Fingolfinův souhlas s těžbou.

Sedl si ke stolu a pustil se do třídění. Jistě, mohl tu práci svěřit komukoliv ze svých písařů – aby pravdu řekl, dokonce by si s něčím takovým nedovolil obtěžovat ani mistra Erestora – ale právě teď prostě potřeboval něco dělat. Cokoliv. A nejlépe práci, která ho nebavila a nad kterou musel přemýšlet. Tohle bylo ideální.

Četl jen chvíli, když se ozvalo zaklepání. Odevzdaně vydechl, protočil panenky a otráveně zavrčel: „Vstupte, pokud musíte!“

Dveře nepatrně vrzly. Do místnosti energicky vkročil Círdan. Gil-galadovi se značně ulevilo. V okamžiku, kdy příchozího vyzval, aby vstoupil, si totiž uvědomil, že by to klidně mohl být Elrond. Toho opravdu netoužil vidět. Cítil se před ním trapně. Jako Velekrál nemohl odkrývat slabiny a s půlelfem tu chybu udělal. Podřízl si pod sebou větev.

„Udělal se nám krásný den,“ řekl Teleri místo pozdravu. Byl oblečen jako sokolník, na pravém předloktí mu spokojeně přešlapoval Vílë a zvonil rolničkami. „Jedeme pochytat pár myšek, viď?“ promluvil k jestřábovi a teprve pak se otočil ke králi, „Jedeš taky?“

„Mám práci,“ procedil Gil-galad skrz zuby.

„Jsi král, Ereinione. Máš stovky poddaných, kteří to mohou udělat za tebe,“ usmál se Círdan.

„Ale já nechci, aby to za mě někdo dělal!“ vykřikl Gil-galad téměř plačtivě, vstal a udeřil pěstí do stolu; talíř poskočil, hruška se z něj skutálela a rozbila se o podlahu.

Vílë vydal typický, hlasitý zvuk podobný racčímu skřeku, nervózně roztáhl křídla a ohnal se zobanem. Stavitel lodí ho spěšně uklidnil.

„Tady se děje něco, do čeho nevidím, a obávám se, že ani vidět nechci. Stejně pochybuji, že bys byl ochoten mě do svých problémů zasvětit. Takže já odcházím,“ řekl pak Círdan jízlivě, otočil se na patě a odkráčel ke dveřím. Když bral za kliku, myslel si, že ho Gil-galad zadrží, vyzve ho, aby zůstal, ale nestalo se nic.

**XIX. Elrond**

Zeď byla studená a vlhká. Ve spárách mezi kameny se usazoval mech a šedivé šupinky lišejníku. V prohlubních zvětralých kvádrů se bělela sůl, kterou s věčným, neutuchajícím úsilím přinášel vítr vanoucí od moře. Ta zeď byla pramálo přívětivá, avšak vzrušený mladík teď velice vítal její dotek. Opíral se zády o tu nevlídnou stěnu, tiskl se k ní ze všech sil a snad nevědomky zavřel oči, jako by mu temnota za víčky mohla pomoci ukrýt se. Nedýchal, nechtěl se prozradit. Bylo poněkud chladno a od úst stoupala pára. Jen pouhou chvíli čekal ve svém úkrytu, ale připadala mu nekonečná. Když začínal cítit bolest v hrudi, jak se srdce zběsilým tlukotem hlásilo o trošku vzduchu, přece jen pozvolna vydechl, ale zakryl si ústa rukávem, aby ten zvuk trochu ztlumil. Uspěl, nebyl odhalen. Opatrně vyhlédl zpoza rohu, přelétl očima nádvoří a pak se rozběhl k protější budově. Gil-galad ho neviděl. Díkybohu.

Už několik dní trvala tahle přihlouplá hra na schovávanou. Elrond nevycházel ze svých pokojů (nechával si přinášet jídlo k sobě) a pokud přece jen musel opustit jejich bezpečí, kradl se po hradu jako zloděj, plížil se v postranních uličkách a temných zákoutích a skrýval se ve stínech, jak to jen šlo. Měl strach. Bál se Velekrále vidět, natož pak potkat. Netušil, co by měl dělat. Odvahu podívat se tomu muži do tváře, omluvit se a požádat o odpuštění, neměl. To jediné věděl zcela jistě. Ale zároveň si byl jistý, že tahle situace je neúnosná, že nemůže vydržet navždy, že se musí něco stát. To by na jednu stranu vítal, protože se – přiznej si to, Elronde – choval jako idiot, na druhou ho k smrti děsila myšlenka na to, že byl měl s Gil-galadem kdy promluvit. Nejraději by odsud utekl, ale jaksi nebylo kam, pokud nechtěl po zbytek života pobíhat po lesích jako srnka.

S tou myšlenkou si vzpomněl na Elrose, jak jednou jako malý utekl z Maglorova tábora a toulal se mnoho dní divočinou, než ho nalezli. Když ho pak Elrond uviděl, nevěděl, jestli má plakat nebo se smát. Jeho bratr byl bosý, pohublý a špinavý, v zacuchaných vlasech měl bodláčí, trní a kuličky svízele a když mu pak Kanafinwë podal misku s jídlem, jedl je rukama jako zvíře.

Elrond se vzpomínce nahlas zasmál. A to byla osudová chyba. Příliš pozdě zaznamenal rychlý pohyb za svými zády. Stačil se jen zbrkle otočit a v tu ránu hleděl do tváře muže, kterého si přál spatřit ze všech mužů na světě nejmíň. Gil-galad. Mladík zmateně polkl, chtěl udělat krok zpět, ale narazil zády do zdi. Král jej ostražitě pozoroval; ústa se zkřivila do zlobného úsměšku. Jinak byl ovšem nádherný: černé prameny vlasů měl spleteny do úzkých copánků protkaných stříbrnou nití, modř očí – poněkud ztemnělá – se zrcadlila v mithrilové sponě, která zdobila krátký plášť. Více si Elrond nestačil povšimnout. Gil-galad si vztekle stáhl rukavici a silně jí uhodil mladíka do tváře.

„Už mě nebaví vaše chování, Elronde,“ zavrčel, „Urazil jste mne a já jsem unaven čekáním na omluvu, nemluvě o vašem dětinském schovávání. Čekám vás za pár chvil na pobřeží. Tam si celou tuhle věc vyřídíme jako muž s mužem. Vezměte si meč.“

Pak se král otočil na patě tak rychle, až za ním zavlál plášť. Pevným a snad trochu strnulým krokem odešel směrem ke stájím. Elrond stál neschopen pohybu nebo slova a přihlouple zíral. Ó, měl poslechnout toho pisálka svitků a prostě se omluvit! Ale kde měl vzít odvahu za Gil-galadem přijít, kde? Chtělo se mu až plakat. Vždyť si svou hloupostí podepsal rozsudek smrti! Proti Velekráli neměl v boji nejmenší šanci. Zoufale zakvílel a rozběhl se pro svou zbraň.

Gil-galad se spokojeně usmíval, když přijížděl na pobřeží. Konečně cítil, že se zachoval správně. Tohle měl udělat už dávno. Vždy byl ve sporu s těmi, kdož tvrdili, že násilím se nic nevyřeší. Z vlastní zkušenosti věděl, že násilím se toho vyřeší překvapivě mnoho. (A také překvapivě snadno.) Pravda, nešlo ho použít vždycky, ale v některých situacích bylo k nezaplacení. Tohle byla jedna z nich. _To nejjednodušší řešení bývá to nejsprávnější_ , řekl si a v duchu sám sobě přikývl.

Zastavil, seskočil z koně a přivázal zvíře ke stromu. Odepjal meč od sedla a připevnil si ho k pasu. V mysli si promítal možný průběh souboje, ale sám sebe překvapil: nebyl schopný se soustředit. Místo toho uviděl spanilou Elrondovu tvář, jeho bouřkově šedé oči i ten přidrzlý úsměv a začal si přát, aby to byl on, kdo bude raněn, ne Elrond. Mladík by překonal strach, který ho svazuje, a on by si vychutnal jeho starost a péči a ovšem také bolest. Protože fyzická bolest vždycky uleví bolesti srdce.

Nadechl se. Mírný vítr od moře mu čechral vlasy, hladil ho po tváři, voněl solí a záhadným parfémem vzdálených krajin. Král ještě ani nedospěl ke břehu, když za sebou zaslechl jezdce. Neotočil se, jen naslouchal. Mladík se přiřítil tryskem, prudce zastavil svého grošáka a poněkud těžkopádně seskočil na zem. Gil-galad se otočil až ve chvíli, kdy si Elrond připínal zbraň a nemohl ho tedy vidět. Spokojeně se pousmál.

„Jsem tu,“ pronesl chlapec, jako by panovník o jeho příjezdu snad stále ještě mohl pochybovat. Gil-galad přikývl, jako že bere na vědomí.

Mlčky bok po boku odešli na pláž. Pak stáli naproti sobě a upřeně na sebe hleděli. Písek pod jejich nohama byl vlhký; občas některá vlna olízla podrážky bot. Vítr zafoukal do Elrondových rozpuštěných vlasů a unášel je stejně jako plášť. Gil-galadův účes byl pevný, jen několik pramínků zavlálo v povětří. V jeho pohledu se lesklo něco záhadného, v okolí pomněnkově modrých očí se sotva znatelně jevily vějířky drobounkých vrásek. Elrond nemohl odpoutat zrak od toho obličeje, jeho ostře řezaných rysů, které však pokaždé zjemnila jakási laskavost. Byl mu přece tak drahý!

Gil-galad tasil. Ostří meče kovově zazvonilo a zalesklo se jako planoucí hvězda. Elrond hluboce vydechl a rovněž sáhl po zbrani. Král zaútočil. Jeho protivník uskočil, uhnul se piruetou a zůstal k soupeři zády. Nad hlavou křečovitě svíral meč, který stále ještě brzdil panovníkův útok. K uším mu doléhal táhlý, zvonivý zvuk, jak čepele narazily. Gil-galadova se svezla a zbrzdila se o Elrondovu záštitu. Mladík přenesl váhu, prudce se otočil připraven útočit na levý bok. Čekal obvyklý pohyb, čekal soupeřův meč v krytu, ale nestalo se nic. V poslední vteřině zastavil ránu. Nemohl uvěřit takové chybě; vždyť ho právě mohl zabít! Gil-galad jako by zkameněl. Elrond vzhlédl, zmateně upřel oči na krále a pak málem vykřikl. Ereinion plakal. Stříbrné slzy mu kanuly po tváři, obličej křivilo znamení bolesti. Pak upustil meč. Zbraň ztěžka dopadla do písku.

„Elronde,“ vzlykl a vztáhl k chlapci ruce v tichoučké prosbě o milost.

Mladík odhodil meč. Ostří se blýsklo v slunečním svitu a zmizelo v pěnivých vodách. Elrond zaklonil hlavu a otevřel ústa, jako by náhle nemohl dýchat. Cítil bolest. Zcela ho ovládl mučivý pocit, který nemohl snést. Nedokázal dívat se na muže, který trpěl tak, že se právě rozhodl zemřít. A jen kvůli němu! Vrhl se ke králi, pevně jej objal. Ucítil jeho dech, jeho tělo, jeho teplo. Chtěl, aby to bylo napořád. A pak ho jen líbal a líbal.

**XX. Glorfindel**

Hradba hor Pelóri byla stále ještě zahalena v bílém oparu rána, ačkoliv se již připozdívalo a čas kvapně uplýval k poledni. V údolích ležela mlha, hustá a chladná, barevné listí stromů ztrácelo své syté odstíny a bledlo a chřadlo v studeném objetí droboučkých kapiček. Pak konečně vysvitlo slunce, první hřejivé paprsky pronikly bělostným závojem a Světelný průsmyk se v tu ránu proměnil v zlatistvou ohnivou řeku. Záře Anar se oslnivě leskla na zbrojích, štítech i štíhlých hrotech kopí valarského vojska, které se pomalu blížilo k přístavu. Skvostná byla armáda Valar, jak se ubírala ke stovkám labutích lodí, jež pro ni léta stavěli Teleri z Alqualondë.

Glorfindel si zastínil oči dlaní, neboť hleděl k východu a slunce bylo jasné, a s velikou nadějí upíral zraky k Vanyar, kteří byly zlatovlasí, krásní a strašní, jak pochodovali za zvuku bubnů a píšťal, na rtech s písní, jež zněla jako hlas zvonů. A spatřil i Maiar, kteří se rovněž oděli podobami Ilúvatarových dětí – nádhernými, skvělými a hrozivými. Černé vlasy mnohých z nich byly hedvábnou temnotou večera a jejich zbroje se stříbřitě leskly jako měsíc na bezhvězdném nebi. A tehdy si byl Glorfindel jist, že vojsko zvítězí, že Nepřítel bude poražen jednou provždy. Ale přesto měl v srdci veliký žal, protože chtěl jít s nimi. Chtěl, ale nesměl.


	6. První intermezzo: O Válce hněvu a změnění tváře světa

O pochodu valarského vojska na sever Středozemě se v žádném příběhu mnoho nevypráví, neboť s nimi nešel nikdo z elfů, kteří žili a trpěli v Bližších zemích a kteří skládali příběhy z oněch dnů, jež jsou dosud známy; o všech těchto událostech se dozvěděli až dlouho poté od příbuzných v Amanu. Nakonec však ze Západu přišla valinorská moc, obloha se rozezvučela vyzývavými trubkami Eönwëho a Beleriand zahořel skvělostí jejich zbraní, protože vojsko Valar se odělo podobami mladými, krásnými a strašnými, a hory mu zvučely pod nohama.  
Střetnutí vojsk Západu a Severu se jmenuje Velká bitva a Válka hněvu. Sešla se tam celá moc Morgothova trůnu, a byla již nespočetně velká, takže ji Anfauglith nemohl obsáhnout a celý Sever vzplanul válkou.  
Ale Morgothovi to nepomohlo. Balrogové byli zahubeni až na několik, kteří uprchli a ukryli se v nepřístupných jeskyních u kořenů země, a nesčetné houfy skřetů mizely jako sláma ve velkém ohni nebo byly smeteny jako suché listí před hořícím větrem. Dlouhé roky jich potom zůstalo málo na to, aby soužili svět. Hrstka, která zbyla ze tří domů Přátel elfů, Otců lidí, bojovala na straně Valar, a pomstila se v těch dnech za Baragunda a Barahira, za Galdora a Gundora, Huora a Húrina a mnohé jiné ze svých pánů. Ale velká část lidí, jak Uldorovci, tak jiní noví příchozí z východu, pochodovala s Nepřítelem, a elfové na to nezapomínají.  
Když viděl Morgoth, že jsou jeho vojska poražena a jeho moc rozptýlena, zalekl se a neodvážil se vyjít sám, ale vypustil na nepřátele poslední zoufalý útok, který měl připraven, a z jam Angbandu se vyrojili okřídlení draci, které ještě nikdo neviděl; nápor té strašné eskadry byl tak náhlý a zkázonosný, že vojsko Valar bylo zahnáno nazpátek, neboť draci přilétali s velikým hřměním, blesky a ohnivou bouří.  
Přiletěl však Eärendil, zářící bílým plamenem, a kolem Vingilotu byli shromážděni všichni velcí nebeští ptáci a jejich vůdcem byl Thorondor; bojovalo se ve vzduchu celý den a celou temnou noc nejistoty. Než vyšlo slunce, zabil Eärendil Ancalagona Černého, nejmohutnějšího z dračího vojska, a shodil jej z oblohy. Zřítil se na věže Thangorodrim a ty se jeho pádem zpřerážely. Pak vyšlo slunce, vojsko Valar zvítězilo a téměř všichni draci byli pobiti; Morgothovy jámy byly pobořeny a odkryty a moc Valar sestoupila do hlubin země. Tam se konečně ocitl Morgoth zády ke zdi, ale neprojevil statečnost. Uprchl do nejhlubších ze svých dolů a prosil o mír a milost; podťali mu však nohy a srazili jej na tvář. Potom byl spoután řetězem Angainorem, který již kdysi nosil, ze železné koruny mu ukovali obojek na krk a hlavu mu sehnuli ke kolenům. A dva silmarily, které ještě Morgothovi zůstaly, mu z koruny vzali, a ty zazářily neposkvrněné pod oblohou; ujal se jich Eönwë a střežil je.  
Tak skoncovali s mocí Angbandu na Severu, zlá říše byla zničena a z hlubokých vězení se nečekaně vynořilo na denní světlo množství otroků a pohlédlo na svět, který byl změněn. Tak veliká byla totiž zuřivost obou protivníků, že severní končiny západního světa byly rozervány a moře se do nich burácejíc řítilo mnoha průrvami, panoval zmatek a veliký hluk; řeky zanikaly nebo si hledaly jiná koryta, údolí se zvedala, kopce byly zašlapávány, a Sirion již nebyl.  
Tu vyzval Eönwë jako herold Staršího krále beleriandské elfy, aby opustili Středozem.

Ale ne všichni Eldalië byli ochotni opustit Bližší země, kde dlouho trpěli a dlouho žili, a někteří se zdržovali ve Středozemi mnoho věků. Mezi nimi byli Círdan Stavitel lodí a Celeborn Doriathský se svou manželkou Galadriel, jež zůstala jediná ze všech, kteří vedli Noldor do beleriandského vyhnanství. Ve Středozemi přebýval i Velekrál Gil-galad a s ním Elrond Půlelf, který si zvolil, jak mu bylo přáno, být přičten k Eldar, ale jeho bratr Elros si zvolil zůstat s lidmi.

(Silmarillion, str. 216-217, str. 219)

Ve Velké bitvě a při bouřlivém pádu Thangorodrim se země zuřivě rozbouřila a Beleriand byl rozbit a zpustošen; na severu a na západě kleslo mnoho zemí pod hladinu Velkého moře. Na východě, v Ossiriandu, byly rozbity valy Ered Luin a vznikla v nich směrem k jihu velká průrva, do níž se vevalilo moře a vytvořilo záliv. Do toho zálivu vtékala novým korytem řeka Lhûn, proto dostal jméno Lhûnský záliv. Té zemi kdysi Noldor říkali Lindon a toto jméno si zachovala; bydlelo tam dál mnoho Eldar, kteří otáleli a ještě nechtěli opustit Beleriand, kde dlouho bojovali a pracovali. Jejich králem byl Fingonův syn Gil-galad a s ním byl Elrond Půlelf, syn Eärendila Mořeplavce a bratr prvního númenorského krále Elrose.  
Na březích Lhûnského zálivu si elfové postavili přístavy a pojmenovali je Mithlond; měli tam mnoho lodí, protože to bylo dobré kotviště. Ze Šedých přístavů Eldar čas od času odplouvali a prchali ze tmy dnů Země; z milosti Valar totiž mohli Prvorození dál putovat cestou a vracet se, když chtěli, ke svým příbuzným na Eressëi a ve Valinoru za okružními moři.

(Silmarillion, str. 245)


	7. Šestá část

**XXI. Erestor**

Zvuk kroků na kamenném schodišti zcela zanikal v hučení větru, takže nemohl přilákat ničí pozornost. Jen zkušený pozorovatel a nebo někdo, jehož oči vedla pouhá náhoda, mohl z nábřeží zahlédnout štíhlou, tmavou postavu, kterak sestupuje k moři. Její obrys se ztrácel a znovu objevoval mezi šedými zdmi, jako stín proplouval řadami kamenných oblouků, míhal se po terasách a schodištích, jak pozvolna směřoval k přístavišti. Nikdo jiný v okolí nebyl. Stmívalo se a vzduch byl vlhký a chladný, jen tu a tam byl prosvětlen hřejivým ohýnkem lampy či vzdáleným světýlkem pochodní stráží.

Elf oděný v těžkém, černém plášti s kápí pomalu prošel klenutou brankou a za chvíli stanul na přístavní hrázi zbudované z velkých kamenných kvádrů. Zvedl hlavu, odhrnul si vlasy z čela a zahleděl se na obzor. Upíral zrak do houstnoucího šera a pokoušel se najít místo, kde se obloha zdánlivě dotýkala moře. Kolik lodí už odplulo? Kolik jich uviděl ztratit se přesně v tom bodě, na který teď pohlížel?! Už dávno je přestal počítat. Bylo jich mnoho.

Zvedl se vítr, jeho náhlý poryv přinesl slanou tříšť, odhodil mužovu kapuci a odkryl tak bledou tvář králova vrchního písaře. Zasvítila se jasně do soumraku, jako by byla řezána z alabastru. Krátké, černé prameny vlasů zavlály hned tím, hned zase oním směrem, tančily zběsilý tanec větru, který teď vířil nad pobřežím, jako by zešílel.

Erestor pomalu přistoupil k samému okraji mola a zahleděl se do temné vody pod sebou. Na zvlněné hladině neklidně plulo pár dřevěných třísek, uschlé listí a nakousnuté jablko, již notně svraštělé pobytem ve slané vodě. Smetí tvořilo podivnou skvrnu, která s každým dalším poryvem větru měnila tvar; tu připomínala pečené sele, tu krajíček chleba, v dalším okamžiku byla fazolovým luskem, pak zase miskou ovesné kaše, v níž stála lžíce. Elf se pousmál své obraznosti. Měl hlad. Od rána pořádně nevzal do úst. Lanthirwen ze služby odešla a nová služebná postrádala její starostlivost a ovšem také tvrdošíjnost, se kterou by pána nutila, aby něco jedl.

Písař udělal krok zpět. Trochu se mu zatočila hlava a v náhlém pocitu slabosti se obával, že by mohl ztratit rovnováhu a skončit v ledové vodě. Otřásl se už při pouhé myšlence na nechtěnou koupel. Zabalil se do pláště a opět si nasadil kápi, kterou stáhl šňůrkou. Bylo opravdu chladno a mrholení se změnilo v déšť. Erestor vykročil podél břehu. Pochvíli před sebou zahlédl světlo, pak pohyb. I přes všechen ten nečas chystali námořníci další z bílých lodí pro cestu na Západ. Ve světle pochodní a lamp se zaleskla stříbroplavá hlava Stavitele lodí. Vlasy byly promáčeny deštěm a lepily se na skráně v tenkých pramíncích. Pán přístavu s vážným výrazem ve tváři pročítal jakási lejstra a mírně při tom pokyvoval hlavou. Když si povšiml přicházejícího, tvář mu ozdobil hřejivý úsměv a v očích se vlídně zaleskla zlatá zář luceren. Přesto bylo znát, že je velice unaven.

„Mistře Erestore, dobrý večer!“ pronesl radostně, „Co vás sem přivádí v takovém nečase? Jestli je to povinnost, cítím s vámi. Pokud není, nerozumím vám.“

Erestor pokrčil rameny. „Abych pravdu řekl, sám nevím, co vedlo mé kroky právě sem. Zatoužil jsem vidět moře.“

Círdan odložil svitky na dřevěnou bednu, udělil mužům několik rozkazů a vykročil směrem k písaři. Objal Erestora přátelsky kolem ramen a odváděl ho dále od lodi, aby si mohli nerušeně promluvit. Vzdálili se od pobřeží a nalezli úkryt v mělkém výklenku, jehož severní stranu tvořila masa útesu, jižní dovedně zpracované kamenné kvádry. Déšť ještě zesílil a velké kapky teď pleskaly o dlažbu, rozbíjely se o ni a sytily vzduch svou sladkou vlhkostí.

„Zatoužil jste vidět moře,“ zopakoval Círdan Erestorova slova, jako by mu stále ležela v hlavě a celou cestu sem o nich nemohl přestat přemýšlet.

„Ano,“ přitakal elf tiše a shodil kapuci. Stříbrné kapky z ní stekly na lesknoucí se látku pláště.

„Mnoho z nás opouští Středozem. I mé srdce touží po Bílých březích Eldamaru, ale je ještě mnoho práce, kterou tu musím vykonat, a proto nemohu jít. Ještě ne,“ vyslovil Teleri tiše, ale přesto v těch slovech zazněla jakási naléhavost. „Vás tu nic nedrží, Erestore, a na další lodi se určitě najde jedno volné místo.“

„Mýlíte se, můj pane. Mám tu příliš mnoho povinností, než abych je opustil. Ovšem tvrdíte-li, že mne tu nic nedrží, co mě ale pak čeká ve Valinoru? Jen samota.“

„To je nesmysl!“ vykřikl Círdan rozrušeně, pevně sevřel písařova nadloktí a zahleděl se do velkých, hnědých očí. Jeho pohled byl prosebný a naléhavý. „Vaši práci zastane někdo jiný, vy můžete…vy _musíte_ jít! Erestore, já jsem vpravdě jen Stavitel lodí, ale nejsem žádný hlupák! Vidím to každý den: vidím, jak trpíte, jak se ztrácíte před očima, jak pomalu blednete.. Světlo na Západě vyléčí vaši duši, tak pro lásku Valar běžte!“

Erestor se zakousl do rtu, pevně stiskl víčka. Přikryl si uši dlaněmi. Nedokázal ta slova dál poslouchat. Vyděšeně kroutil hlavou, jako by měl z odchodu panickou hrůzu. Takhle rozrušeného ho Círdan ještě neviděl. Vlastně ho vůbec nikdy neviděl jinak než s vyrovnaným klidem.

„Nikoho…nikoho tam nemám,“ vyrazil ze sebe písař po chvíli a Teleri viděl, že jen s velikou obtíží. „Vy nesmíte… nesmíte mě nutit. Všichni jsou mrtví. Všichni, které jsem měl rád, jsou mrtví!“

„O důvod víc, proč putovat na Západ. Shledáte se s nimi…“

„Ne!“ vykřikl Erestor. Pak si zřejmě uvědomil, jak zmateně se chová, několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval hlasem tichým, vyrovnaným, ale stále ještě rozechvělým: „Jen velmi krátká doba uplynula od smrti mých blízkých. Všichni zcela jistě ještě pořád dlí v síních Mandosu. A já budu raděj v bezútěšných temnotách Středozemě sloužit svému králi, jenž je mi přítelem, než užívat veškerou blaženost Valinoru úplně sám.“ 

Trošku lhal. Telerimu i sobě. Ve skutečnosti ho děsila myšlenka na to, že by se měl shledat s někým, s kým se už navždycky rozloučil. Choval v srdci pouze bolest a bál se, že cit, který v sobě dávno pohřbil, by mohl znovu vzplanout. Byl přesvědčen, že by to nezvládl. Dokázal-li se vyrovnat se smrtí, s životem už to nedovede. Raději dožije v poklidném objetí smutku, než aby shořel v jediné chviličce radosti. Na to, že jen oddaluje nevyhnutelné, ve svém rozčilení nepomyslel.

Círdan mlčky kývnul, přitáhl si plášť ke krku a vyrazil zpátky k přístavišti. Erestor osaměl. Stál dlouho tiše v kamenném přístřeší. Pak vykročil do deště. Vítal ten nečas, děkoval studeným prstíkům deště, protože v hustém lijáku nikdo nemohl zahlédnout, že mu po tvářích stékají horké, slané krůpěje. Plakal po letech, ale nebyl to pláč ze zármutku. Byly to slzy strachu.

**XXII. Glorfindel**

Mohutná vlna olízla trup bílé lodi svým zpěněným jazykem. Vodní tříšť zašuměla, jak pronikla dřevěným zábradlím a její drobné kapičky dopadly na palubu. Kapitán Dorion stál rozkročen na samé přídi a pohlížel kupředu. Vál příznivý vítr, sám Manwë jej zajistil, takže elfovy tmavé vlasy zakrývaly tvář a látka jeho pláště pevně objímala záda. Plachty modré, stříbrné a bílé byly napnuty a štíhlé plavidlo klouzalo po vlnách jako by letělo; sotva se dotýkalo hladiny. Slunce stálo vysoko a bylo jasné. Stříbrozlaté záblesky na křídlech racků napovídaly, že se loď blíží k pobřeží. Dorion se spokojeně usmál. Byla to klidná plavba.

„Země na obzoru!“ ozvalo se po chvíli.

A skutečně se elfímu zraku záhy otevřel pohled na břehy Tol Eressey, za nimiž se z oparu pozvolna nořila bílá hradba hor s průsmykem zvaným Calacirya. Někdo začal zpívat. A byl to jen nápěv, pouhá melodie, neboť to, o čem elfové staletí zpívali v touze svých srdcí, se jejich zraku náhle zjevilo skutečné a již nebylo potřeba slov.

Loď zakotvila nejprve na Osamělém ostrově, pak se vydala k Alqualondë. V přístavu již čekal zástup elfů, jak bylo obvyklé v těchto dnech, kdy připlouvalo mnoho lodí ze vzdálené Středozemě. Když námořníci uvázali lana a spustili můstek, začal se odehrávat již docela zevšednělý rituál vítání. Alespoň takový připadal zlatovlasému muži, který jej pozoroval zpovzdálí sedě na dřevěné bedně s koleny přitaženými k bradě. Trpělivě a přesto rozechvěle, s velikou nadějí v srdci, sledoval každého, jehož noha se dotkla břehu a s každičkým novým příchozím zadoufal, že by to mohla být bytost nejvíce milovaná. A pokaždé se zklamal.

Vzdychl a vstal. Loď byla prázdná, všichni už ji opustili, a on se nedočkal. Už zase si namlouval, že slzy v očích nejsou slzami zklamání. _Je to jen vítr. Vítr z Východu_ , opakoval si v duchu jako už tolikrát. Nenáviděl ten vítr, a přesto jej prosil, aby na svých křídlech přinesl to, po čem nejvíce toužil. Ovšem marně, stále marně.

Otřel si tvář a vykročil k muži s kapitánskými insigniemi na oděvu v naději, že nedočkal-li se svojí lásky, dočká se alespoň dobrých zpráv.

„Mohu vám pomoci?“ zeptal se s úsměvem Dorion, když spatřil elfa, který k němu přistoupil pln očekávání.

Glorfindel se zarazil, náhle totiž nevěděl, co říci.

„Čekal jste někoho?“ nadhodil kapitán odhadnuv situaci. Dostalo se mu stručné odpovědi: neznámý pouze přikývl. Pak nastalo tíživé ticho, které Doriona mátlo. Čekal však, nechtěl svého společníka odbýt.

„Chtěl jsem… chtěl jsem se zeptat, zda nevíte něco o Erestoru Ilwionovi…“

„Ano, znám mistra Erestora,“ odvětil námořník s úsměvem.

V nebesky modrých očích zaplálo světlo, které až doposud spalo. Glorfindel poněkud zmateného Doriona radostně uchopil za ramena a pohleděl na něj naplněn nadějí.

„Mluvte!“ vykřikl, „Daří se mu dobře? Chystá se na Západ?!“

Kapitán mlčel. Netušil, jak by měl odpovědět. Co je dobře a co špatně? vytanulo mu na mysli. Bezděky se poškrábal na bradě a trochu se zamračil. Pak řekl: „Co je mi známo, váš přítel zastává funkci vrchního královského písaře a Ereinion Gil-galad, Velekrál Noldor, je s ním spokojen. Prý jsou si blízcí. A pokud vím, mistr Erestor nehodlá opustit Středozem. Víc vám, bohužel, nepovím.“

„Děkuji,“ zašeptal Glorfindel bezbarvým hlasem a rychlými kroky opustil přístaviště, aniž by se snad rozloučil.

Mysl mu ovládla ledová temnota. Tolik se snažil zapudit vtíravé myšlenky, které svým stínem zastřely světélko zdravého rozumu, ale žárlivost a nevýslovný pocit křivdy jej zcela pohltily. _Prý jsou si blízcí… Erestor… Můj Erestor a král?! Ne, to není možné! To přece není možné, aby…_ vířilo mu v hlavě a on nevěděl, čemu má věřit: zda slovům cizího muže, vlastní zjitřené mysli či slibu, který mu byl kdysi dán.

_Miluji tě, jenom tebe, na věky věků, do konce Ardy a ještě dál,_ zazněla mu náhle v uších slůvka šeptaná zbožňovanými rty. Glorfindel vzdychl, jako by se byl zbavil velikého břemene. Uklidnil se a v duchu sám sobě uštědřil políček. _Jsem takový hlupák_ , řekl si a jeho ústa ozdobil bolestný úsměv, _jak jen mě mohlo napadnout, že by na mě zapomněl…_

**XXIII. Gil-galad**

Nebe na východě bylo růžové a šedé, pruhy mraků se táhly v souvislých, vodorovných pruzích, které byly tak pravidelné, že se málem zdálo, že je sem někdo narýsoval inženýrským inkoustem. Na horizontu pak temný okraj oblohy splýval s lesnatou krajinou v jediný souvislý celek. Měsíc byl v úplňku a plul nad obzorem; příliš brzy se ukázal na nebi neposlušen hlasu Valar. Slunce totiž ještě nezašlo, dotýkalo se moře, usínalo měkce uloženo v nachových červáncích a zrcadlilo své poslední paprsky na mírně zvlněné hladině.

Král stál tiše a klidně na nejvyšší věži v přístavu. Levou ruku měl položenou na kamenném zábradlí; studilo ho do prstů, ale příliš to nevnímal. Pravou si bezděčně přejížděl rty v hlubokém zamyšlení a snad i v jistém smutku, který se ho zmocňoval, když pozoroval nádherný večer pozdního podzimu. Žasnul nad Mocnostmi Ardy, které pouhou svou písní stvořili tuto krásu. Jak skvělé asi musely být Stromy Valar, když pouhé zlomečky z nich dokáží takový div? Zatoužil promluvit s někým, kdo Stromy spatřil, ale nikdo takový tu už nebyl. Gil-galad zhluboka vzdychnul. Srdce mu totiž ztěžklo náhlým vědomím, že vše pomíjí, umírá a nebo odchází, a vše, co kdysi bylo živé, je dnes jen zemřelou vzpomínkou.

Naposledy přešel po ochozu, shlédl na svou zemi a pak seběhl po točitých schodech. Mramorové zábradlí bylo ledové a hladké; rád se ho dotýkal. Vychutnával si ten nezaměnitelný pocit na bříšcích prstů. Na schodišti vládlo husté šero a studený kámen krále vedl, dodával mu jistotu, když se přítmí změnilo ve tmu. Ale to trvalo jen chvíli, za okamžik se opět ocitl venku. Prošel kolonádou a zamířil do svých pokojů. Těšil se na jejich teplo, na oheň v krbu a měkké koberce. A ovšem také na přítomnost Elronda, v níž tak trochu doufal. Měli teď oba mnoho povinností, ale ještě stále si dokázali najít každý den aspoň malou chvíli, kterou by strávili spolu sami.

Gil-galad nepřítomně minul stráže před svou ložnicí a vešel do pokoje. Dveře trošku vrzly. Rozhlédl se po místnosti, přelétl ji očima, jak to měl ve zvyku, a vykročil k oknu, aby zatáhl závěsy. Elrond seděl zády ke králi v pohodlném křesle před krbem. Gil-galad zatím zahlédl jen rudé odlesky plamenů na jeho vlasech, ale už to ho naplnilo pocitem nevýslovného štěstí. Přistoupil k chlapci (ano jistě, Elrond již dávno dospěl, ale Ereinion o něm uvažoval stále jako o dítěti) a políbil ho na tvář. Půlelf se usmál.

„Dobrý večer,“ zašeptal něžně Gil-galad a opět Elronda políbil, tentokrát na rty.

„Dobrý večer,“ odpověděl Elrond a vstal, aby mohl krále obejmout.

Chvíli jen tak stáli. Vychutnávali si dotek a vzájemnou blízkost. Po únavném dni byly právě tohle okamžiky, na které se těšili ze všeho nejvíc. Jen klidné spočinutí v náručí toho druhého, nic víc nepotřebovali. Elrond se však náhle odtáhl, vymanil se z Gil-galadova sevření a pohleděl králi do očí.

„Dorazil posel z Eregionu,“ oznámil suše a všechna intimita předchozí chvíle se vytratila, jako když sfoukne svíčku.

Pevnými kroky došel k psacímu stolu a předal Gil-galadovi svitek, který tam ležel. Král krátce pohlédl na pečeť a nadzvedl obočí.

„Celeborn Doriathský?“ zamumlal překvapeně, neboť s lady Galadriel korespondenci vedl, ovšem s jejím manželem nikoliv, „Co asi chce?“

„Nevím, nečetl jsem to. Čekal jsem na tebe,“ pousmál se Elrond.

Gil-galad otevřel dopis a začal číst. Půlelf ho se zájmem pozoroval. Ereinion se tvářil zprvu vážně, ale postupně se jeho tvář rozjasňovala, až se pak zcela a úplně rozzářila nadšeným úsměvem. Elrond na krále nedočkavě upíral zrak.

„Tak co je?“ vydechl nakonec, když si uvědomil, že se ho Gil-galad rozhodl potrápit mlčením.

„Pojedeme do Eregionu,“ řekl král po chvilce záhadným tónem.

„Něco se stalo?“ Elrond zvážněl. Představoval si situace, které by vyžadovaly jejich přítomnost v sousedním království, a ty nebyly kdovíjak příjemné. To se ovšem neslučovalo s Velekrálovým potěšeným úsměvem, takže se cítil poněkud zmatený.

„Napadá tě nějaký dárek?“

„Dárek? K čemu dárek? Ereinione, přestaň mě týrat a půjč mi ten dopis!“ vykřikl nazlobeně a vytrhl Gil-galadovi svitek z rukou.

A pak se usmál i on, neboť v listě stálo, že Galadriel povila dcerku a jeho veličenstvo Ereinion Gil-galad s družinou jsou srdečně zváni na slavnosti.

**XXIV. Elrond**

Chladné slunce ještě naposled problesklo mezi stromy, odrazilo své paprsky na zlatém koberci spadaného listí a pak se ukrylo za obzorem zanechávajíc po sobě už jen malé zbytečky světla. Ovšem v lese již notnou dobu vládlo husté šero. Z temných stínů v propletených větvích křovisek se již ozývaly podivné hlasy nočního života a do srdce se pozvolna dobýval pocit pradávného strachu ze tmy.

Královská družina (aniž by snad byla spatřena) s polednem minula kraj osídlen Periannath, drobným zemědělným lidem, který v očích Eldar neměl valného významu, jak si tak spokojeně žil ve svých skromných obydlích a obdělával svá kulatá políčka nevěda nic o událostech ve velikém světě, a nyní pomalu směřovala k hranicím Eregionu. Teď se na nebi rozsvěcovaly první hvězdy, ale poskytovaly jezdcům jen málo světla, neboť hvozdy, jimiž nyní putovali, byly hluboké.

Elrond upíral oči do houstnoucí temnoty a světlou stezku mezi mohutnými kmeny už spíše jen tušil. Byl unaven po dni stráveném v sedle a toužebně upínal zrak k Velekráli, který poklidně a jistě vedl koně po jeho boku. Konečně Gil-galad přitáhl zvířeti uzdu, zastavil a pozvedl ruku na znamení, že je čas rozbít tábor. Mužové seskákali ze sedel téměř neslyšně; listí pod jejich lehkými botami jen nepatrně zašustilo.

Také Elrond seskočil z koně, rozhlédl se po tvářích okolo sebe, které se svítily do tmy jako tváře mramorových soch a světlo jejich očí bylo odrazem světla hvězd. Ale nejsličnější a nejzářivější byla půlelfovi tvář Gil-galadova. Snad nebyla dokonale krásná se svými ostře řezanými rysy a drobnými vráskami muže, na jehož bedrech leží tíha velké zodpovědnosti, ale Elrond nikdy nepoznal jinou, která by v jeho srdci vyvolávala takový pocit síly (často si v králově přítomnosti připadal tak, že dokáže cokoliv na světě) a zároveň v něm jitřila bolestnou něhu, která ho nutila plakat bezmezným štěstím. Choval k Ereinionovi mnoho citu a jeho láska k němu měla mnoho podob: král mu byl otcem, kterého nepoznal, byl mu přítelem, kterému se mohl svěřit s každým trápením a byl mu ovšem i milencem, v jehož objetí zapomněl na bolest a žal okolního světa. Už si nedokázal představit život bez něho. Potřeboval ho. Potřeboval ho k životu a nechápal, jak někdy mohl žít bez něj.

„Rozdělejte oheň, v noci bude zima,“ vyrušil Elronda z úvah hlas, kterým Gil-galad udílel rozkazy – vlídný a přesto plný autority. „Kdo má zájem o první hlídku?“

Někdo se přihlásil, ale Elrond tomu nevěnoval příliš pozornosti. Stále visel očima na Ereinionových rtech, které se ještě chvěly vyřčenými slovy. Elfové okolo se pustili do práce: opatřili koně, ustlali lůžka z listů a větví a pokryli je přikrývkami, rozdělali malý ohníček. Více světla nebylo radno, protože v této době, čtyři sta let po Morgothově pádu, začalo zlo opět vylézat z děr a lesy se toulaly bandy orqui. Naštěstí se pohybovaly hlučně a neohrabaně, takže nebylo těžké je zpozorovat včas.

Začalo sněžit. Letošní první vločky – ještě vlhké a těžké – se pozvolna snášely z těžkých mraků, které nepozorovaně zakryly oblohu. Některé dopadly do Ereinionových černých vlasů a zazářily v nich jako hvězdičky. Elrond se na krále usmál. Měl nutkání zajet prsty do lesklé záplavy tmavých copánků a cítit v ní roztávající sníh, ale věděl, že v přítomnosti jiných elfů si takovou důvěrnost nemůže dovolit.

„Půjdeme spát?“ řekl Gil-galad opětuje Elrondův úsměv a aniž by se dočkal odpovědi, začal si rozepínat přezky zbroje.

Také Elrond se odstrojil, ale vzápětí se zas rychle obalil teplým, vlněným pláštěm, protože se skutečně značně ochladilo a jemu začínala být zima. Vklouzl do přikrývek poblíž ohně, a když vydechl, od úst mu vystoupal obláček páry. Přetáhl si deku přes hlavu a otočil se na bok, aby se mohl ještě jednou podívat do králových pomněnkových očí. Ereinion totiž ulehl vedle něj.

Tábor se pozvolna nořil do ticha. Za chvíli se noční temnotou neslo jen praskání ohně, pravidelné oddechování spících a tichoučký rozhovor mužů na hlídce. Povídali si o nějaké dívce. Elrond ovšem nedokázal usnout. Posadil se na lůžku, přitáhl kolena k bradě a zabalil se do přikrývky ještě těsněji. Byla mu zima. Strašná. Pootevřel ústa, aby nejektal zuby. Ledový vzduch prosycený sněhem mu zalézal do morku kostí. Proto i s určitou mírou závisti pohlédl na klidně snícího Ereiniona.

Král náhle otevřel oči, jako by ucítil, že je pozorován, a ospale zívl. „Co je?“ zašeptal ještě napůl ze spánku, když si povšiml Elrondova zoufalého výrazu.

„Je mi zima,“ vzlykl půlelf pohlcen ve své beznaději.

„Pojď ke mně, zahřeju tě,“ odvětil s úsměvem Gil-galad a nadzvedl svou přikrývku ve vstřícném gestu.

Elrond neváhal, nepřemýšlel a nabídku přijal. Ihned ucítil teplo Ereinionova těla, jeho klidný dech a vůni bylin z jeho vlasů. Král jej pevně objal, ovinul paži kolem jeho ramen a přitiskl ho ještě těsněji k sobě. Elrond usnul téměř okamžitě. S rozedněním elfové z královské družiny nalezli oba spáče v těsném, láskyplném objetí, ale připadalo jim víc než moudré tvářit se, že se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo.


	8. Sedmá část

**XXV. Erestor**

Erestor umíral. Byl nahý, kůži měl pokrytou jedem a vrstvou ledového slizu. Dusil se; nemohl dýchat a zvracel krvavou pěnu. Snažil se vstát. S vypětím posledních sil dokázal udělat ztěží dva kroky. Pak upadl a rozbil si kolena o kamennou dlažbu. Tu bolest cítil ze všeho nejvíc.

Pak se obraz změnil. Tížila ho zbroj a viděl jen v obrysech pro všechen ten popel, prach a jedovatý kouř. V pravé ruce nesl potrhanou korouhev, levou se marně snažil znovu zachytit uzdu, kterou před chvílí upustil. Splašený kůň zoufale řičel a snažil se ho shodit ze sedla. Erestor marně hulákal Glorfindelovy rozkazy k ústupu. Z úst mu nevyšlo jediné slovo. Pak mu do tváře vytryskla krev. Stekla mu na rty a byla sladká. Elfí krev. Chtěl tasit meč, ale zbraň se mu v prstech rozpadla na prach. Vykřikl.

Probudil se ozvěnou vlastního hlasu, která pozvolna utichala v jeho ložnici zalité sluncem. Položil si dlaň na prsa. Srdce mu tlouklo tak prudce, že měl pocit, že mu snad vyskočí z hrudi. Tenká noční košile byla zmáčená potem. Chvíli jen dýchal, snažil se uklidnit a zapudit poslední dozvuky snu. Pak si protřel oči, protože víčka měl oteklá a těžká – možná ve spánku plakal. Zoufale vzdychl a vstal. Stáhl ze sebe košili, zmuchlal ji a odhodil do kouta. Chvíli stál nahý uprostřed pokoje a nepřítomně pozoroval stěnu. Již po chvíli se jeho myslí rozhostilo příjemné prázdno. Dlouhá léta se učil tomu, aby dokázal nemyslet vůbec na nic. Nyní to umění dovedl k dokonalosti. Tedy s výjimkou snů, protože ve spánku svou mysl ovládnout nedokázal.

Udělal několik kroků, zvedl z podlahy odhozený kousek oděvu, pečlivě jej poskládal a odložil do koše se špinavým prádlem. Miloval pořádek. Měl rád ve věcech jasno už jako malé dítě. Nesnášel chaos. Glorfindelovy obaly od cukrátek poházené po nábytku ho dováděly k nepříčetnosti. Ovšem na Glorfindela se nedokázal hněvat. S touto vzpomínkou na chvíle štěstí se zahleděl na psací stůl a tak trochu čekal, že tu najde hedvábný papírek ulepený karamelem, ale žádný takový tu nebyl. Přesto ke stolu přistoupil a pečlivě urovnal všechny své věci. Pak si uvědomil, že je nahý a trochu se zastyděl. Ale bylo tak milé vystavit kůži hřejivým paprskům, které sem pronikaly okenními tabulkami.

Oblékl se, upravil, posbíral z polic několik listin, které potřeboval k práci a vyšel ze svého bytu. O snídani nedbal; vypil jen trochu vody. Neměl na jídlo ani pomyšlení. Obtěžovalo ho jíst, zdržovalo ho to od práce. Nesnášel pocit toho mít něco v ústech. Býval podrážděný, když ho král nebo někdo jiný pozval k večeři a on nemohl odmítnout. Ne, jídlo a mistr Erestor prostě nepatřili k sobě.

S myšlenkami na něco tak šíleného, jako byl chléb s máslem a medem, (ty mu zřejmě podvědomě podsouvalo jeho strádající tělo) vyšel na nábřeží a ubíral se do knihovny, kde dnes hodlal strávit svůj drahocenný čas. Přelom podzimu a zimy nabízel jeden z posledních slunečných dnů, a tak se přístavní hráze hemžily všemožnými elfy: ženy praly prádlo a vesele u toho štěbetaly, námořníci chystali lodě, rybáři nabízeli své zboží, skupinky dětí si hrály a jejich veselý křik plnil Šedé přístavy prostou radostí ze života.

Erestor minul jeden takový hlouček. Pak se, sám nevěda proč, zastavil a přistoupil k dětem blíž. Chvíli je pozoroval a jeho srdce se plnilo štěstím, aniž by si to přál nebo snad uvědomoval. Stříbrovlasý chlapec, asi patnáctiletý, měl oči zavázány šátkem a naháněl ostatní v prosté hře, kterou hrávají snad všechny děti Ardy.

„Tady Alphaeli, chyť si mě!“ pokřikovali na něj jeho kamarádi jeden přes druhého, aby hocha ještě více zmátli.

Alphael udělal několik nejistých kroků. Pak se rozběhl směrem, kde tušil čísi přítomnost a překvapen vrazil do Erestora. Ten upustil svitky. Listiny se rozlétly do všech možných stran. Děti rázem zmlkly. Dívky si vyděšeně zakryly ústa dlaněmi a snad ani nedýchaly. Hoši zaujali poněkud bojovnější pózy, ale přesto z nich sálal strach.

„Tak kdo jsem?“ pousmál se, přes všechna očekávání vlídně, vrchní královský písař.

Chlapec neodpověděl. Namísto toho si pomalu rozvázal šátek a bojácně pohlédl muži do tváře. Zděšen se nadechl a vytřeštil oči. Erestor! vytanulo mu na mysli, ale nahlas to nevyslovil. Nedokázal se pohnout, natož promluvit. A navíc to jméno bylo v dětských myslích synonymem hrůzy. _Když budeš zlobit, zavolám na tebe mistra Erestora!_

Písař se sklonil, aby byl s chlapcem na stejné úrovni, usmál se a zlehka se dotkl jeho ramene. Hoch ucukl.

„Ty jsi Alphael, syn Falmarosův, viď?“ promluvil tiše. Chlapec přikývl. „Tak ode mne, prosím, pozdravuj otce a hlavně maminku.“

Alphael horlivě přitakal a odběhl zpátky do hloučku dětí. Když se pak Erestor při sbírání svitků ohlédl, viděl, jak chlapec hrdě vypíná hruď a jeho vrstevníci jej uznale poplácávají po ramenou. Bylo přece důkazem veliké odvahy hovořit s obávaným mistrem Erestorem. A to platilo i pro syna Lanthirwen.

**XXVI. Gil-galad**

Krajinu pokryl čerstvě napadaný sníh. Pole a louky byly jakoby posypány cukrem, ovšem v okolí cesty, po níž projížděla královská družina, se tvořily hluboké závěje. Bylo jasno, ale vál mírný vítr a blyštivé vločky se snášely z větví stromů – leskly se na slunci, jako by nějaká neviditelná ruka rozhodila do povětří plné hrsti drahokamů. Klenby a arkády Ost-in-Edhilu, hlavního města království Eregionu, se leskly zdaleka. Byly ozdobeny ledovou krajkou; obrovské i malinké rampouchy visely z jejich okrajů a připomínaly horský křišťál. Ale toto byla krása pomíjivá, stejně jako tu nebyly natrvalo sněhové čepičky na střechách budov a kopulích pavilónů. V ulicích města panovala pokojná atmosféra právě nastávajícího období dlouhého klidu. Příroda i díla Noldor spokojeně odpočívaly pod bělostnou peřinou.

Klid a mír zimního rána byl ale záhy narušen. Skupinka dospívajících elfů vyběhla na malé prostranství před branami s veselým povykem. Chlapci, teple oblečeni a zamotání ve vlněných šálách od svých pečujících matek, strhali za bujarého veselí tyto nedůstojné kusy oděvu, aby se mohli věnovat divoké hře, která spočívala v tom povalit protivníka tváří do závěje, nasypat mu sníh za krk, a nebo jej strefit zledovatělou sněhovou koulí (a to nejlépe do ucha). Dívky té mele přihlížely, smály se a vybíraly své favority, jež by pak odměnily zelenou větévkou cesmíny, jejíž trnité keře tu rostly v hustých řadách a daly království jméno, neboť Eregion znamená Cesmínie. Ovšem chlapci – jak už to bývá – věčně nedospělí, věnovali děvčatům přízeň pouze v podobě sněhové nadílky a teď to byli oni, kdo se smáli, neboť dívky čekaly polibky a dostaly nakládačku.

Gil-galad ten výjev sledoval ze sedla a smál se. Pak hbitě seskočil z koně a podal otěže jednomu ze strážných, kteří jej a jeho družinu uvítali v branách Ost-in-Edhilu. Město bylo skvostné, jak si mohl Velekrál i ostatní povšimnout, když byli prováděni jeho ulicemi směrem ke královskému paláci, kde pobývala paní Galadriel, Gil-galadova příbuzná, a její manžel Celeborn Doriathský, jehož pozvání sem Ereiniona přivedlo. Architektura – nyní pokryta sněhem a ledem – byla odlišná od té Mithlondské, neboť v kraji Cesmínie kvetl obchod (a přátelství) s trpasličí říší, jíž se v jazyce elfů říkalo Hadhodrond, ovšem sami Naugrim ji nazývali Khazad-dûm. Strohé, masivní a geometricky stylizované tvary trpasličích staveb byly ovšem dovednýma elfskýma rukama ozdobeny členitým ornamentem propletených větví, doplněny sochami a soškami živoucích podob – jako by na holé skále vyrašily květy a usídlil se zde život. Stromy nyní spaly a také zeleň jehličí a voskově lesklých lístků cesmíny jen tu a tam probleskovala sněhem, takže si Gil-galad pravou podobu města mohl pouze domýšlet. Přesto byl okouzlen, neboť svým založením (jako každý z Noldor) velice miloval díla vzniklá umělou rukodělnou prací.

„Je tu krásně,“ vzdychl jaksi zasněně zpola pro sebe, zpola oznamujíc fakt Elrondovi, který nezvykle tiše kráčel po jeho boku.

Půlelf neodpověděl. Král to přikládal jeho nadšení pro krásu Ost-in-Edhilu, ale mýlil se. Elrond se cítil nesvůj, nelíbilo se mu tu. Ereinion sem ovšem patřil: Zářivě se usmíval, hovořil s ost-in-edhilskými elfy, které potkávali, kynul jim a mával, pokud jej s úctou zdravili, přijímal malé dárky od dětí a červenajících se dívek z dobrých rodin (byl přece svobodný!) a sebevědomým krokem mířil k setkání s vládci Eregionu. Elrondovi připadalo, jako by mu Ereiniona brali. Ukradli mu ho! Doma v Lindonu pro sebe vždycky měli chvilku, ale tady se Peredhel cítil tak nějak navíc, nechtěný, trpěný, odstrčený mezi ostatní družiníky, aby snad nepřekážel. Marně polykal hořkou pachuť žárlivosti. Navztekaně si oklepal sníh z pláště a ostentativně odvrátil hlavu. Gil-galad mírně pokrčil rameny. Nepřikládal tomu gestu valného významu. Znal Elrondovy nálady a věděl, že ve chvíli ho tato mrzutost opět přejde.

„Vítejte v Eregionu, můj pane,“ oslovil Velekrále Galadrielin majordomus, který družinu očekával před branami paláce, a položil na jeho hlavu zelenou korunu spletenou ze jmelí a všudypřítomných větviček cesmíny.

„Děkuji za milé přivítání. Nechť hvězdy svítí na vaši cestu,“ odvětil obřadně Gil-galad a upil z poháru horkého, kořeněného vína, který mu nabídl další sloužící.

Nápoj omamně voněl a král se stále ještě skláněl nad pohárem, když jej podával Elrondovi, aby se také zahřál. Pohled mu zastíraly copánky, které se svezly po skráních a padly do očí, ale přesto jako by koutkem oka zahlédl záblesk jasného světla. Ohlédl se tím směrem a oněměl. Zůstal nehnutě stát s pootevřenými ústy. Pak nepřítomně předal číši půlelfovi; jako by ji podával do jiného světa trhlinou v okouzlení, které ho teď zcela pohltilo.

Spatřil dvojici mužů. Prvního z nich – tmavovlasého, s vlasy svázanými do pevného copu, jako je nosívají kováři, oděného v kožené kazajce – nechával ovšem bez povšimnutí. Jeho pozornost totiž zcela upoutal jeho společník. Byl oblečen v bělostné tunice a plášti stejné barvy a nebýt bohaté, zlaté výšivky, která jej hustě protkávala, splynul by snad zcela se závějí sněhu. Byl stejně bledý jako sněhová vločka a stejně zářivý a skvostný, když sluneční paprsky dopadly na jeho vlasy v barvě taveného mithrilu. Oči se svítily světlem jasnějším, než bylo světlo očí Eldar, a jejich barva byla jaksi proměnlivá. Zprvu se zdálo, že jsou šedé, pak se pozvedly k obloze a byly modré, najednou zase zprůhledněly a blížily se svou podobou diamantům, které zdobily tenkou čelenku (či snad korunku) na čele neznámého. Ta jediná poutala rozpuštěné vlasy, co rámovaly chlapecky krásnou tvář, jenž ovšem slula bezbřehou moudrostí. V obrovských zřítelnicích tančily jiskřičky, když se ten muž naklonil k druhému; byli zabráni v družném hovoru nad tlustými deskami, v nichž se zřejmě nacházely nějaké technické výkresy. Usmíval se a ten úsměv byl zářivý, jako by oplýval aurou vznešenosti, laskavosti a ovšem také nezměrné osobní přitažlivosti.

Gil-galad nevěděl, jak dlouho jen zíral a vpravdě mu to bylo jedno. Nezajímalo ho nic víc než dokonalost zjevu té zářivé bytosti, od níž nesvedl odtrhnout oči. Pak jakoby zbaven smyslů a zdravého rozumu uchopil majordoma za předloktí, přitáhl jej k sobě a netrpělivě vyhrkl: „Kdo je to?!“

„To je kníže Celebrimbor, syn Curufina, syna Fëanorova, můj pane,“ odpověděl služebník neutrálně zbarveným hlasem.

„Ne, ne!“ vykřikl málem Gil-galad, neboť toho, o němž byla řeč, tušil v tmavovlasém Noldovi, „Ten druhý!“

„Ach,“ pousmál se majordomus, „to je jeho spolupracovník, pán Annatar.“

„Annatar,“ zašeptal Velekrál to jméno téměř zbožně a opět se zahleděl směrem k bíle oděnému muži.

Elrond stojící pár kroků za ním málem upustil pohár. Pak zatnul zuby, polkl slzy, co se mu draly do hrdla, a nebýt mnoha elfů v okolí, snad by se rozběhl a utíkal pryč. Jestli se před chvílí cítil být okraden, nyní si připadal naprosto zrazen.

**XXVII. Glorfindel**

„Lindelen?“

„Ano, Glorfindeli?“

„Jak rozumíš té básni?“

Dívka se hlasitě zasmála, když pohlédla na zlatovlasého elfa, jehož zoufalý výraz nad útlou knihou byl všeříkající. Celé dopoledne diskutovali nad touto novou sbírkou a Glorfindel býval vskutku k pomilování, když se rozčiloval nad poezií.

„Inu, řekla bych, že autor se zamýšlí nad tím, že jediný správný okamžik smrti je ten, v němž se cítíme šťastni a spokojeni,“ nadhodila vysvětlení, které se vskutku nabízelo.

Glorfindel se pohrdavě ušklíbl. „To je ale kravina.“

„Co?“ vyprskla Lindelen smíchy, vyskočila z pláště, na němž seděla, a vtiskla elfovi rozpustilý polibek na tvář.

Bojovník odhodil knihu do trávy v přehnaně vzletném gestu loučení, vstal z lavičky a počal se procházet okolo vodotrysku. Chvíli kráčel tiše a výraz jeho tváře prozrazoval, že přemýšlí nad vhodnými slovy. Pak spustil: „Nezlob se na mě, ale ten pisálek ví o smrti asi tolik, co právě narozená mořská houba. Viděl jsem spoustu smrti, má drahá, a nikdo, _nikdo_ neumírá šťastný a spokojený. Možná lidé, ale o těch toho nevím mnoho ani já, natož tenhle… tenhle…“

„Ale tys byl šťastný a spokojený, když jsi zemřel, nebo ne?“ přerušila jej Lindelen. Z části ji k tomu vedla zvědavost, z části obava, jakými přívlastky by Glorfindel nebohého básníka odměnil.

Glorfindel zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Byl jsem zoufalý,“ polkl. „A měl jsem strach.“

„Velice nerad ruším váš rozhovor, ale rád bych ti někoho představil, Glorfindeli,“ ozval se znenadání hlas patřící Olórinovi.

Zprvu to byl opravdu jen hlas, protože Maia v hmotné podobě se objevil až o několik okamžiků později. S ním přicházeli další dva Ainur, a když se oděli tělem, získali podobu světlovlasých elfů. Snad byli v Ilúvatarově mysli bratry, neboť si byli velice podobní jak zjevem, tak vystupováním. Glorfindel se uklonil.

„Toto jsou Pallando a Alatar, služebníci Oromëho,“ představil je Olórin.

„Rád vás poznávám,“ řekl Glorfindel a v jeho hlase zazněla zvědavost.

Moudrý Olórin četl snadno v elfově srdci a neotálel proto s vysvětlováním. „Pallando a Alatar budou již brzy známi jako Ithryn luin, Modří čarodějové, a budou vysláni do Středozemě na pomoc v boji proti zlu.“

Glorfindel smířeně pokrčil rameny. _Stejný případ jako s vojskem Valar. Podívej se, kdo půjde tam, kam tebe nepustí_ , pomyslel si.

„A ty půjdeš s nimi,“ dokončil Maia.

Glorfindel samou radostí vykřikl, vrhl se Olórinovi kolem krku a nevěděl, zda se má smát a nebo plakat. Nakonec zvládl oboje najednou. Tentokrát rameny pokrčil Olórin. _Tihleti elfové_ , řekl si v duchu, _jsou pořád jako malé děti_.

**XXVIII. Elrond**

Půlelf se znechuceně nimral v jídle, stále dokola naháněl po talíři jedinou brusinku a nejraději ze všeho by vztekle zahodil vidličku či ještě lépe ji zabodl do ruky páně Annatara. Gil-galad zaujal čestné místo v čele velkolepé tabule a hovořil teď s paní Galadriel, ovšem jeho pohled neustále utíkal do míst, kde večeřel kníže Celebrimbor se svým společníkem. Elrond, usazen o několik míst dál, doslova trpěl ve společnosti jedné z urozených dam, jíž měl být dnešního večera doprovodem. Nebyl si jist, jestli ho více mučí nepříliš briskní humor, jímž ho oblažovala ona šlechtična, či Ereinionův zjevný nezájem. Ale ani on sám se nemohl ubránit pohledu na skvostného Annatara, který stolovníky doslova okouzloval vřelými, přátelskými úsměvy a vyšperkovanými bonmoty, o nichž by i Elrond musel konstatovat, že jsou imponující, inteligentní a vtipné, pokud by ovšem nebyl pohlcen žárlivostí, nenávistí a ze všeho nejvíce nedůvěrou. Ano, nevěřil mu. Nedokázal pojmenovat důvody, proč tomu tak bylo, ale tenhle podivný, běloskvoucí elf v něm vzbuzoval pocity jediné veliké lži.

V následujícím okamžiku byl však přinucen svoje úvahy opustit. Panstvo se totiž odebralo do vedlejšího sálu, kde bylo již všechno připraveno pro obřad Dávání jména. Královna Galadriel, zářící štěstím jako všechny matky, převzala z náručí chůvy maličký stříbrovlasý uzlík zamotaný v dlouhém, přezdobeném povijanu. Její tvář se doslova rozsvítila, když s dojatým úsměvem pohlédla na svou spící dcerku. Celeborn přistoupil k manželce a vtiskl jí na tvář cudný polibek, jako by děkoval za to, že dala život.

Elrond ten výjev sledoval jako u vytržení. Jen matně si uvědomoval, že prožívá zásadní chvíli, že se ho právě v tomto okamžiku dotýká osud, ale přesto to kdesi v hloubi duše cítil. Uviděl sebe jako otce a právě teď skutečně zatoužil se otcem stát. Viděl sám sebe očima někoho jiného, viděl se, jak za život svých dětí děkuje přenádherné ženě, ne nepodobné Galadriel. Několikrát zamrkal, aby se zbavil těch záhadných vizí a pohleděl na miminko v královnině náručí. Cítil se s ním naléhavě spojen a všechno ho velmi mátlo. Nedokázal si to vysvětlit.

Obřad mezitím započal a byl zdlouhavý a nudný, jako bývají všechny takové obřady. Dítě se vzbudilo, bylo rozmrzelé a začalo plakat. Galadriel se jej marně snažila utišit. A pak se ozvala věta, která se z té přehršle slov jako jediná zapsala půlelfovi do paměti. Pronesl ji Celeborn a zněla: „Dávám ti jméno Celebrían.“

Další události prožíval Elrond jakoby ve snu. Snad jen díky proudícímu davu, který jej strhl, dospěl až ke křeslu, v němž seděla královna, aby předal svůj dar pro Celebrían. Byly to dětské střevíčky – jeden z těch hloupých dárků, ke kterým se uchýlíme, když nás naše představivost zradí. Ale co nakonec darovat dítěti? Půlelf opatrně položil hedvábný balíček na stolek k tomu určený, pak se naklonil k dívence, usmál se a kývl hlavou na pozdrav. Také Celebrían se usmála, sevřela svou malou ručku okolo pramene vlasů, který se uvolnil z Elrondova účesu, a zatáhla za něj s překvapivou silou. Půlelf sykl bolestí.

Galadriel se zasmála: „Myslím, že se jí líbíte, lorde Elronde.“


	9. Osmá část

**XXIX. Elrond**

Kůň letěl tryskem; byl jako tmavá šmouha v soumraku. Kopyta se zarývala hluboko do měkkého písku, ledová slaná voda se pod nimi měnila v bělavou tříšť a nemilosrdně máčela hřívu zvířete i jezdcovy rozpuštěné vlasy, které s ní splývaly v jeden zběsilý, tmavohnědý vír. Mužova tvář se leskla. Byla pokrytá mořskou vodou a ovšem také slzami, ale to věděl jen jezdec sám. Jak jen vítal ty ledové kapky, které se tříštily ve tváři a zakryly pláč! Nevěděl, proč vlastně pláče. Netušil, zda jsou to slzy vzteku či neštěstí; všechny pocity se v něm slily do jediné, bolavé masy připomínající tlustá těla červů, vzájemně propletená v obrovské slizké klubko. Cítil jen bolest. Co vlastně ho bolí, nedokázal říct.  
„Jeď, jeď!“ zaječel na znavené zvíře, které klopýtlo a zpomalilo.  
Přitáhl uzdu. Hnědák se vzepjal, otočil na místě a zoufale zaržál. Půlelf jej pobídl, postavil se ve třmenech a hnal koně dál. Světlý pruh pobřeží se zdál být bez konce. Pro jezdce tu byl jen vítr, slaná voda v tváři a zběsilá rychlost, kterou ujížděl. Rychleji, ještě rychleji! Ale marně si namlouval, že dokáže utéci svému zoufalství. Stále ho dohánělo, neboť nelze uniknout něčemu, co máme hluboko uvnitř sebe.  
 _Děje se něco, Elronde?_ Ta slova vyřčená s naprostou lhostejností mu stále zněla v hlavě, vířila v ní a hučela jako hejno much. Když je Gil-galad říkal, snad ani nezvedl hlavu od papírů.  
Nic, odpověděl a třískl dveřmi. Jistě! Jistě, že se nic nedělo! Všechno bylo jako dřív!  
Elrond zastavil koně, vyprostil nohy ze třmenů a vyčerpaně se sesunul ze sedla. Upadl tváří do písku. Vlasy se smísily s vodou, splynuly s dosud mírnými vlnami; moře je unášelo v konejšivém rytmu, jako by chtělo půlelfa utišit.  
„Ereinione,“ vzlykl Elrond polohlasně a celý se rozechvěl pláčem a zimou.  
Od návratu z Eregionu uplynulo pár týdnů a na první pohled vše skutečně zůstalo při starém. Ale Ereinion se změnil. Elrond to cítil. Začal být tajnůstkářský. Zamykal se ve své pracovně, psal zdlouhavé dopisy, které nedával číst nikomu, ani Erestorovi, aby je opravil, když hovořil, mluvil jen o Annatarovi a nebo nemluvil vůbec. Byl najednou strašlivě vzdálený.  
 _Miluješ mě ještě?_  
Co to je za hloupé otázky, Elronde?  
„Miluješ mě ještě?!“ vykřikl půlelf do sílícího větru, ale slova splynula s hučením moře.  
Řev příboje sílil. V uších běsnily nárazy vln. Jedna z nich udeřila Elronda do tváře. Zvedl se a chvíli zmateně bloudil očima po pobřeží, jako by si neuměl vysvětlit, kde se tu vzal.  
Pak jakoby příboj přinesl zpěv. Byl to jen nesmělý, vzdálený šepot, ozvěna kdysi krásného hlasu, a přesto Elrondově sluchu zněla, jako by byla součástí jeho samého. Byl to odraz v jeho duši i v paměti – ten tichoučký zpěv na mořském pobřeží. Půlelf, okouzlen náhle přítomnou melodií, se zvedl ze země a zaposlouchal se pozorněji. Jako zmámený kráčel vlnobitím, rozhlížel se, hledal toho, jenž zpívá. Pak náhle uviděl vzdálenou postavu. Muž seděl na temném skalisku, které se omýváno vlnami podobalo veliké příšeře, jak se líně plazilo po bílém písku směrem do moře. Když Elrond přistoupil blíž, všiml si, že je to elf – Noldo svírající v rukách harfu kdysi překrásnou, teď prasklou a zbavenou strun. Půlelf chtěl promluvit, oslovit jej, ale hrdlo se mu sevřelo a on nebyl schopen slova. Přes slzy jen matně zahlédl poslední cáry pláště s osmicípou hvězdou.  
Sedl si na kámen vedle něho. Oči toho muže, kdysi křišťálové, byly teď slepé, upřené kamsi nad vzdálený obzor. Tmavé vlasy prokvetly stříbrem, takže byl podoben spíše lidskému starci než někomu z Prvorozených, ale Elrond jej poznal. Jeho tvář mu přece byla tolik milá!  
„Strýčku Kano,“ zašeptal tiše a položil dlaň na elfovu drsnou ruku.  
Maglor se nepohnul. Jen ztěžka rozevřel popraskané rty a opět se dal do zpěvu – tichého, zoufalého zpěvu nekončícího utrpení. Ta píseň neměla slova, a přesto promlouvala k Elrondově srdci jasně. Mluvila o smrti, o prokletí a o lítosti, o činech, které nemůžeme vzít zpět, i kdybychom strašně moc chtěli. Náhle Elrondovi jeho trápení připadalo malicherné. Uvědomil si totiž skutečnou podobu žalu – tady ho uviděl v jeho nejčistší podobě. Bolest, kterou dosud prožíval, se mu ukázala jako rozmar, kterým skutečně byla. Došlo mu, že ji živí jenom svou vlastní žárlivostí a nedůvěrou. Zalitoval velmi, že přestal věřit, že pro vlastní hloupost odmítl možnost, že by jej Ereinion i nadále skutečně miloval. Zastyděl se sám před sebou.  
„Kanafinwë,“ řekl a zadíval se do prázdných očí, zda v nich přece jen nespatří jiskřičku světla, ale nebylo tam nic.  
„Již nejsem Kanafinwë, již nejsem ani Maglor,“ hlesl náhle muž a smířeně zakroutil hlavou, „Nepatřím už k elfskému rodu, chlapče. Příliš jsem se vůči němu provinil.“  
To byla poslední slova, která Elrond Peredhel slyšel z úst svého drahého strýčka. Seděl pak ještě dlouho na skalisku po jeho boku, objímal jej, plakal, naslouchal jeho šeptavému zpěvu, ale Kanafinwë už nepromluvil. Neboť si zvolil tento osud a již více nepatřil k rodu, jenž se nazývá Quendi, totiž Ti, kteří mluví.

 

**XXX. Erestor**

Čas je velice zvláštní veličina. Někdy nás miluje a jindy nenávidí (nebo spíše my jej někdy milujeme a někdy nenávidíme) a děje-li se tak či onak, je to vždy v závislosti na jeho plynutí. Čas totiž nikdy neplyne stejně. Někdy uhání jako splašený kůň, jindy se vleče a vteřiny jsou náhle dlouhými roky. Ale tohle je naše vnímání času. Čas sám sebe vnímá docela jinak, stejně jako my se vidíme docela jinak, než jak na nás hledí čas.  
Jsou chvíle, kdy na čas zapomínáme. To jsou okamžiky klidu a štěstí, kdy nikam nespěcháme, a nebo jen nemyslíme na to, že bychom měli spěchat, že máme povinnosti a práci, kterou je potřeba dělat. Pak jsou tu chvíle, kdy čas vnímáme. Je to buď ve spěchu, kdy nás čas tíží a my s ním bojujeme, nebo naopak při čekání, kdy nás čas mučí svou pomalostí, a nebo ve chvílích smíření, kdy pozorujeme dozrávající obilí a přemýšlíme, kolikrát už jsme okusili chléb, či se díváme na děti těch, které jsme znávali, když byli dětmi. Právě v takových chvílích se nás čas nejvíce dotýká, maluje na naše tváře drobounké vrásky a my si uvědomujeme, že stárneme. Může nás to děsit a můžeme s tím být smířeni, ale to už je čistě naše věc, to už není věc času. Ale zřejmě býváme směšní, snažíme-li se marně zabírat vesly na řece času, snažíme-li se otočit lodici zpět proti proudu.  
Plynutí času v pracovně králova vrchního písaře bylo dnes přítomno víc než kdy jindy. Čas houstl, převaloval se líně z jednoho koutu místnosti do druhého, ulpíval na těžkém nábytku, ale přesto bylo nemožné jej zachytit, neboť přes svůj rozkošnický zjev utíkal jako zběsilý. Erestor vězel v myšlenkách na čas a čas se mu vysmíval, objímal jej a líbal na tvář, ale byly to polibky s jedem na rtech, byly to polibky nepřítelovy.  
Na stole ležely urovnané stohy listin, nějaké knihy, psací potřeby; uprostřed desky byla položená miska ovesné kaše. Na první pohled by se mohlo zdát, že mistr Erestor upírá pohled právě na ni, ale elfovy oči zrovna teď neviděly. Obrovské, hnědé zřítelnice byly zakryty vějířky řas, jejich světlo jen nezřetelně probleskovalo, neboť Erestor podlehl a vzdal se, už nedokázal být silný, už prostě nezvládl udržet v hlavě myšlenky na práci. Namísto toho teď bloudil kdesi v temných zákoutích svojí mysli, kam před lety pochoval obrazy, které mu způsobovaly jen a jen bolest. Stal se obětí svých vlastních vzpomínek.  
Rozechvělými prsty se zas a znova dotýkal rtů a zoufale se snažil vybavit si chuť a vůni polibku. Ale nedokázal to. Chtěl aspoň plakat, ale ani to už nesvedl. Bál se velmi vlastní prázdnoty srdce, ovšem teď jej nejvíce ze všeho vyděsilo vědomí toho, že zapomíná. Zapomíná! Zachvěl se.  
„Přísahal jsem, že nikdy nezapomenu,“ hlesl do ticha. Zlomený hlas se rozlil pracovnou a vracel se k elfovým uším v posměšné ozvěně. „A přece už nevím, jak voníš…“  
Erestor proklel čas, který ho donutil zapomenout. Aniž by si to přál, z hrdla mu unikl zoufalý výkřik.  
„Děje se něco, mistře Erestore?“ Ve dveřích pracovny se objevila silueta neznámého sloužícího.  
Erestor neodpověděl. Nepřítomně hleděl na své vlastní dlaně – prsty byly jen kosti potažené kůží. Nenáviděl se. Jak jen mohl?! Jak jen mohl zapomenout! Zcela jej pohltil příšerný pocit viny.  
„Mistře Erestore?“  
Písař trhl hlavou, jako by se probudil z tíživého snu. Pohlédl na příchozího jako na přízrak. Chvíli se cítil naprosto zmatený.  
„Mistře Erestore, jste v pořádku?“  
Bylo ticho. Erestor zvedl hlavu a pohlédl směrem k neznámému, ale nedíval se na něho. Upíral zrak někam daleko za něj. Pak se jeho rty sotva znatelně pohnuly.  
„Myslíte, že něco může trvat věčně?“ zašeptal, „Třeba láska?“  
Mladík se nerozmýšlel a odpověděl: „Ano, láska určitě.“  
„Jste si nějak jistý. Jak to víte?“  
„Prostě.. to vím,“ řekl sloužící a pokrčil rameny.  
Erestor se jedovatě zasmál. „Nevíte o tom nic.“

 

**XXXI. Glorfindel**

Elf se zamyslel, zda už někdy v životě viděl tolik odstínů modré. Byla všude. Ranní nebe bez jediného mráčku skýtalo celičkou škálu: od bledinké modři oparu, která se pozvolna měnila v bílou, přes střední tóny podobné pomněnkám a zvonkům, až po docela temnou barvu, která připomínala inkoust. Právě ta se ponejvíc odrážela na mořské hladině, ovšem doprovázena mnohými dalšími valéry s nádechem do tyrkysu, smaragdové zeleně či jen čirého křišťálu průzračných vlnek u pobřeží. I plachty lodě, ke které teď kráčel, byly modré; modré a stříbrné.  
Zadíval se na Maiar, kteří jej doprovázeli. Dokonce i roucha, do nichž se Pallando a Alatar oděli, byla modrá. Svítila se množstvím stříbřitých nitek, jimiž byla protkána, ale barva, která tu převažovala, byla nejvíce podobna drobným kvítkům lnu. Jen sametové lemy a okraje plášťů byly tmavé – to byla temná modř hvězdného nebe. _Ithryn luin_ , pomyslel si, když pozoroval jejich tváře. Čarodějové měli podobu smrtelných mužů.  
„Naše poslání nás povede k Edain,“ promluvil Alatar, který snadno přečetl Glorfindelovy myšlenky.  
„Ty půjdeš k Eldar, Glorfindeli,“ doplnil bratra Pallando.  
„K Eldar,“ zašeptal elf jakoby ze sna.  
Neviděl teď služebníky Oromëho v modrých šatech, neviděl ani Teleri, kteří připravovali labutí loď k vyplutí. Neviděl bedny, sudy a zavazadla, která nakládali. Někde v nich byly Glorfindelovy věci – jeho šaty, zbroj a zbraně, jež mu daroval Aulë, ale to bylo právě teď docela jedno. Bojovník stál bez pohnutí na přístavní hrázi. Mysl mu zastíral jen jeden jediný obraz. Věděl, kam zamíří hned, jak se trup plavidla dotkne břehu: do Šedých přístavů. Za ním! Nemohl se dočkat okamžiku, až ho uvidí, obejme, políbí na hebké rty, co chutnají přesně jako víno pěstované na slunečných svazích Středozemě. Málem pocítil tu hebkou, černočernou záplavu v prstech, když si představil, jak hladí svoji lásku po vlasech. Už teď, při pouhé představě, se utápěl v bezedných hlubinách velkých hnědých očí; skoro jakoby cítil vůni smetanové pleti, po níž tolik toužil. Viděl Erestora tak, jak jej před lety opustil. Viděl jeho svěží mládí, jeho skoro ještě dětský úsměv, temné hedvábí jeho vlasů sahajících až do pasu. Nikdy by si nedokázal připustit, že by to mohlo být jinak.  
„Glorfindeli!“  
Zaslechl své jméno. Trhl sebou a uviděl Pallanda s Alatarem, jak stojí na zádi a mávají na něj. Rozběhl se k nim. Stanul na palubě a voňavý vítr mu pocuchal vlasy, jako by se s ním byl loučil. Pak se napjaly plachty a štíhlá, bílá loď pozvolna vyplula směrem na východ.

 

**XXXII. Gil-galad**

Bylo to, jako by se mezi stromy zablesklo. Jezdec proletěl po lesní cestě podoben paprsku jasného světla. Sněhobílý plášť za ním zavlál, zatřpytil se v doteku jarního slunce, které se prodralo mladým listím, a odkryl lehkou, stříbřitou zbroj. Zaleskla se stejně jako mithrilové vlasy, které se právě rozletěly v tom náhlém poryvu větru. Ovšem nejjasněji v lesním přítmí zářila mužova tvář a jeho oči, jež byly očima Maiar.  
Krajina se otevřela. Stromy řídly a za chvíli se terén začal svažovat k řece. Levý břeh Luny byl jediným prudkým srázem. Annatar pobídl koně a hnal jej přes balvany a průrvy, aby za několik okamžiků pohlédl na rozlehlou vodní plochu, která se leskla v zapadajícím slunci jako tavené zlato. To byl úzký záliv Lhûn, na jehož břehu stály Šedé přístavy. Maia seskočil na zem, přehodil zvířeti uzdu přes hlavu a opatrně jej vedl k vodě. Zde bylo pobřeží tvořeno písčinou, z které jako by vyrůstaly pískovcové útesy – zvětralé a zešedlé, ohlazené častými dešti. Do Mithlondu zbývalo ještě pár mil, ale z oparu už teď vystupovaly obrysy kamenných věží, na jejichž vrcholcích plála hřejivá světélka. Annatar se ladně vyhoupl do sedla a pobídl koně do trysku, neboť velice toužil dorazit ještě za světla. Jeho bělostná postava se mihla na pozadí temných skalisek, jako by tudy proletěl racek.  
Ve stejný okamžik (ovšem na jiném místě) odložil Velekrál Noldor rozečtenou knihu, několikrát zamrkal a pak pevně stiskl víčka a zamyšleně si promnul kořen nosu. Poté hluboce vzdychl a upřel unavený pohled z okna. Chvíli tiše pozoroval zapadající slunce, jež se zrcadlilo na hladině moře v rudých a zlatých odlescích, klouzavý let vodního ptactva i odstrojené stěžně lodí kotvících v přístavu. Vzápětí vstal a udělal několik bezcílných kroků místností, aby zapudil myšlenky, které mu jakoby naschvál předkládala rozjitřená mysl. Cítil se jako očarován – již delší dobu. Nedokázal si vysvětlit, čímže to Annatar uchvátil jeho rozum i cit. Nedokázal pochopit, proč jeho běloskvoucí obraz nemůže vypudit zpod víček, když usíná.  
Pohodil prudce hlavou. Drobné copánky jeho účesu prosvištěly pokojem, jako když šlehne bičem, a uhodily Ereiniona do tváře. Vítal tu bolest; zasloužil si trest. Vinil se velmi za myšlenky na Annatara, ovšem byl příliš slabý a mnohdy jim podléhal. O to víc pak ale trpěl. Jak bylo těžké potom pohlédnout do očí Elrondovi, jehož stále hluboce miloval! Raději se mu zbaběle vyhýbal vymlouvaje se na státnické povinnosti. Jen občas z pocitu veliké lítosti zatoužil po půlelfově společnosti. Jako teď.  
Oblékl plášť a zamířil do Elrondových pokojů. Toužil svou lásku sevřít v náručí, ale děsila jej představa, že chtě nechtě pomyslí na jiného. Zrychlil krok ve snaze odvrátit od sebe myšlenky na Annatara; nepřál si je, ale přesto mu vířily hlavou jako malé, ostré střípky, které zraňovaly.  
Opatrně a tiše zaklepal na dveře půlelfovy ložnice. Po krátké chvíli jej vyzval Elrondův hlas, aby vstoupil. Gil-galad se zhluboka nadechl, uzamkl doušek vzduchu v plicích, a vešel. Spatřil milence, kterak sedí v hlubokém křesle a nepřítomně hledí do plamenů v krbu.  
„Ach, to jsi ty,“ řekl Elrond bezbarvým hlasem, aniž by se na Ereiniona podíval.  
„Dobrý večer,“ zašeptal Gil-galad a pokusil se usmát. Musel se ovšem spíše přemáhat, aby nezačal plakat.  
„Potřebuješ něco?“  
„Chtěl jsem… chtěl jsem tě vidět,“ vydechl ztěžka Ereinion a začal vážně pomýšlet na odchod, „Ty máš pocit, že sem chodím, jen když něco potřebuji?“  
„Ne, mám pocit, že sem nechodíš vůbec. Co bys tady taky hledal, že?“ odsekl Elrond a nabroušeně vstal.  
Gil-galad pokrčil rameny a ukázal prázdné dlaně ve výmluvném gestu. Netušil, co by měl odpovědět. Hleděl zoufale do bouřkově šedých očí, v nichž hořely plamínky rozhořčení, a cítil se zle. Jistě, Elrond měl právo se hněvat, ale opravdu si zasloužil takovéhle jednání?  
„Mám odejít?“ vzlykl. Na jednu stranu toužil zmizet, na druhou si přál, aby ho Elrond zadržel. Netušil, co z toho chce víc.  
„Zůstaň tady,“ pousmál se Peredhel a přistoupil ke králi, „Zůstaň tady celou noc a buď tu se mnou, prosím. Chybíš mi. Omlouvám se.“ Poslední slova už sladce šeptal do Ereinionova ucha.  
Gil-galad políbil tmavohnědé vlasy, vdechl jejich vůni a cítil obrovský pocit úlevy. Stále měli svou lásku – tu křehkou, bolestnou a tajenou lásku, která patřila jen a jen jim. Objal Elronda, pevně jej sevřel v náručí, jako by chtěl beze slova sdělit, že ho už nikdy nepustí, že ho nikdy neopustí.  
„Slyšel jsi to?“ trhl půlelf hlavou směrem k oknu a vyprostil se z Gil-galadova sevření. Otevřel dveře na malý balkon a vyklonil se přes zábradlí.  
Ereinion ho následoval. Neodolal a pohladil Elrondova záda, jejichž ladná křivka se teď přímo nabízela k doteku. „Co jsem měl slyšet?“  
„Jezdec,“ oznámil Elrond a dále zaujatě napínal smysly do houstnoucího šera.  
Pak se to stalo. Muž na bělouši se zjevil náhle a byl jako měsíční paprsek. Celá jeho postava se koupala v stříbrobílém světle, když se přiřítil na malé nádvoří pod Elrondovými okny a prudce zastavil koně. Kopyta křísla o dláždění. Jako by tušil, že je pozorován, zahleděl se přímo do půlelfových oken, kde se proti světlu z místnosti rýsovaly dvě ztemnělé siluety. Jeho tvář zazářila jako umně vybroušený briliant; byla lemována mithrilovými pramínky vlasů, jako se sázejí kameny do prstenů.  
Gil-galad překvapeně vydechl: „Ale to je přece…“  
„Annatar!“ dokončil za něho Elrond, odstrčil Ereiniona a rozběhl se ven.  
„Kam běžíš?!“  
„Jdu mu říct, že tu není vítán!“ zavrčel půlelf a sevřel pěst, až mu zbělely klouby. _A jednu mu vrazit, aby tě už nechal na pokoji!_ pomyslel si ještě, ale nahlas to neřekl.


	10. Devátá část

**XXXIII. Elrond**

Zaplály pochodně. Vlhké šero se naráz prosytilo jejich zlatorudým svitem a tenkými pramínky načernalého kouře. Elrond přispěchal špalírem sloužících se světly a zjevil se poněkud náhle Annatarově zraku. Zář ohně se odrážela na jeho tmavohnědých vlasech, lesklých částech oděvu i špercích, které mu vetkli do účesu. Ovšem v bouřkově šedých očích hořel oheň sám. A nebyly to hřejivé plaménky domácího krbu. Byla to zlost. Půlelf pozoroval Maiu zpod drze klenutého obočí, které se teď ale svraštilo do výhružné grimasy. Celá jeho mysl zaplála stejně jako světla na nádvoří a on se nemohl ubránit pocitu, že jeho vlasy i plášť se co chvíli vznítí a pohltí jeho postavu v požáru. Pak se přece jen v mladistvé mysli objevil jakýsi záblesk zodpovědnosti a Elrond se ubránil nutkání hosta uhodit. Jako by k němu promluvil velmi vzdálený hlas někoho, kdo by byl bezpochyby jeho otcem, pokud by ovšem otce znal. Vydechl.  
Annatar se usmál. Jeho dětsky tvarované rty se rozvlnily do půvabné křivky prosté nevinnosti a odhalily bělostné zoubky. Postava jako by zazářila měsíčními paprsky, získala podobu noční sněhové vločky a užuž se zdálo, že ten ledový střípek v Elrondově žáru musí zaniknout. Ovšem nyní se ukázalo, že Annatarova podoba je vločkou tepanou z mithrilu, která se v plameni zloby jenom více rozzáří, což pouze dodalo Maiovi na půvabu.  
Elrond se zachvěl, v zádech mu zamrazilo. Dýchal zrychleně a od úst mu stoupala bílá pára, která se mísila s čazením loučí a v jejich světle se sama zdála být kouřem. Peredhel tu stál podoben démonu. Naproti němu se dokonale skvěl šperk andělského půvabu. Zazdálo se, že mezi muže kdosi postavil čarovné zrcadlo, které odráží podobu duše toho druhého.  
„Vítejte v Mithlondu,“ prolomil Elrond dusivé ticho vzrůstajícího napětí a lehce se uklonil.  
„Děkuji,“ odpověděl prostě Annatar.  
„Jistě jste po cestě unaven,“ pokračoval půlelf, „Dovolte našim sloužícím, aby vás doprovodili do vašich komnat.“  
„Přeji si být uveden ke králi,“ řekl Annatar a usmál se, ovšem ten úsměv byl naplněn lží.  
Elrond nevědomky udělal krok zpět. Chvíli se cítil naprosto odzbrojen. Jako by se proměnlivá barva Annatarových duhovek vpíjela hluboko do jeho mysli i srdce, kde je otravovala a ochromovala neznámým jedem. Zachvěl se, ale odolal.  
„Velekrál je zaneprázdněn. Pokud máte na srdci něco neodkladného, můžete to vyřídit se mnou, neboť i já jsem pánem v Přístavech.“  
Maia se zamračil. Jen na zlomek vteřiny se v jeho tváři namísto světla zjevila temnota, ale Elrondově zraku to neuniklo. Vycítil, že se karta obrací v jeho prospěch, hrdě si přehodil plášť a sebevědomě přistoupil k Annatarovi.  
„Velice se omlouvám, že jsem se dosud nepředstavil,“ pronesl jaksi obřadně.  
„To není nutné, znám vás. Jste lord Elrond,“ odvětil Annatar.  
Peredhel se naklonil k Maiovi tak, že mu málem dýchal do tváře a prohlásil tiše, leč pevně: „Jsem dědic toho, jenž nese na čele Silmaril.“  
Annatar potemněl. Zmenšil se a jeho světlo se vytratilo. Bylo to, jako když odlétne jiskra z kovadliny. A zhasne.  
Elrond se napřímil a pokračoval již nahlas, neboť si přál, aby jej nyní slyšeli všichni: „A z moci mého stavu bych vás, drahý Annatare, posle lží a traviči srdcí, nejraději poslal do horoucích pekel, odkud jste přišel. Ovšem chcete-li mluvit s králem, budete s ním mluvit až ráno, protože teď s ním musím mluvit já!“  
Nato se usmál – trochu zlomyslně a trochu vítězoslavně – a energicky odkráčel. Ten lehoučký úsměv jej naplnil prostinkou radostí a hrál na jeho tváři ještě tehdy, když procházel chodbami k pokojům Velekrále, i poté co vstoupil do Ereinionovy ložnice, a dokonce i k ránu, když klidně usínal ve sladkém vyčerpání.

 

**XXXIV. Erestor**

V místnosti bylo vedro. Oheň v krbu horečnatě sálal a naléhavě dával vědět o své přítomnosti. Erestorova tmavošedá tunika, která až příliš těsně obepínala krk, elfa dusila. Zastrčil pravý ukazovák pod škrobený límec a pokusil se jej uvolnit, ovšem příliš platné to nebylo. Olízl si rty a polkl. Jeho tělo prahlo po doušku vody, ale on si jej odepřel. Cítil, že jeho mysl je právě teď jasná jako horský křišťál a uspokojení tělesné touhy by ji pouze zakalilo. Přistoupil k oknu, otevřel jej a na okamžik se vyklonil ven. Chladný přímořský vzduch jej konejšivě objal, vánek ho pohladil po vlasech, jako by chtěl odhrnout prameny zakrývající obličej. Ale to trvalo jen krátce. Erestor se otočil zpět do sálu a tázavě pohlédl na vzácného hosta.  
„Nevadí to, doufám?“ otázal se Annatara a pohodil hlavou směrem k oknu. Maia se pousmál, poposedl v křesle hledaje pohodlnou polohu a zavrtěl hlavou.  
Vrchní královský písař poodstoupil ke stolu a spíše ze zvyku urovnal několik lejster. Jejich sametový šustot zaplnil místnost, přinášející důvěrně známý pocit uklidnění, náležitosti a smysluplnosti.  
Annatar elfa pozoroval. Jeho vysoká, štíhlá postava se jevila na pozadí polic s knihami jen jako jakási černá šmouha, snová poloprůsvitná bytost. A přesto to nebyla průhlednost stínu, byla to jakási těžko uchopitelná čistota šátku z černého hedvábí, jejž dovedné prsty žalu protknuly stříbrnou výšivkou slz.  
„Jste nádherný, Erestore,“ zašeptal Maia zpola pro sebe, ale natolik hlasitě, aby věta dolehla k elfovu sluchu.  
Erestor se otočil. Upřel na hosta zmatený pohled a bezděky se dotknul vlastní tváře.  
Annatar pokračoval: „Půvabný, tak půvabný… Jak dlouho už skrýváš ten žal, Erestore? Je to bolest, co tě vybrousila v ten překrásný diamant?“  
Erestorova mramorově bledá pleť pobledla ještě více, ačkoliv se předtím zdálo, že už to více není možné. Jako v mrákotách učinil nesmělý krok směrem k Annatarovi. Pak se v místnosti náhle zablesklo: to Erestorovi ukápla slza, uvízla na chvilku v paprsku bledého slunce, než zazvonila o podlahu. Maia vstal ověnčen aurou stříbřitého svitu a pomalu přistoupil k elfovi.  
„Ó ano, můj klenote. To tě jen já vidím jako briliant ležící na černém sametu?“ zašeptal do Erestorova ucha a pak jej pohladil po tváři. „Dej se mi, Erestore, vložím tě do prstenu…“  
Elf se nedokázal pohnout. Nedokázal promluvit a ani se bránit, když Annatar vtiskl na jeho rty horoucí polibek.  
Vstoupil Velekrál. Annatar poodešel od písaře a věnoval příchozímu jeden ze svých nonšalantních úsměvů.  
„Vaše veličenstvo.“  
„Drahý Annatare.“  
Erestor namáhavě zamrkal, jako by se byl právě probudil ze sna. Zmateně uchopil několik pramenů vlasů a pokusil se je zastrčit za ucho, ovšem byly příliš krátké.  
„Mistře Erestore, děkuji vám, že jste posečkal s hostem. Teď vás už nebudeme potřebovat,“ řekl Gil-galad a pohlédl na dveře ve všeříkajícím gestu.  
„Zajisté,“ odvětil Erestor, ale jeho vlastní hlas zněl jakoby odněkud z velké dálky.  
Později toho dne si nedokázal rozpomenout, jak se vlastně dostal do svých pokojů, kde jediným hlubokým douškem vyprázdnil velkou sklenici vína.

 

**XXXV. Gil-galad**

Ereinion si pohrával s prstenem. Byl to masivní šperk, pečetidlo jeho otce. Nosil jej pro zvláštní příležitosti a oficiální jednání a dnes ho po setkání s Annatarem zapomněl stáhnout z prstu. Prohlížel si, jak klenot rozkošnicky objímá štíhlý dlouhý prst s poněkud vystouplými klouby, který jako by teď nebyl součástí Gil-galadovy ruky, ale vystaven přílišné pozornosti náležel někomu docela jinému.  
Naproti králi seděl Círdan. Levým loktem se opíral o desku stolu, prsty sevřené v pěst podpíraly hlavu ztěžklou únavou. Stříbrné vlasy zdobil jen pár jednoduchých cůpků. Jinak padaly rozpuštěny na nábytek podobny hedvábným stuhám. V druhé ruce držel Teleri kovovou číši s vínem, z níž se ale ani jednou nenapil.  
V králově pracovně by docela určitě vládlo tíživé ticho nebýt ovšem Elronda; zvuk jeho nervózních, bezcílných kroků zaplňoval celou místnost. Doplňovalo ho škrábání pera o pergamen – onen nezaměnitelný šelest prozrazující přítomnost mistra Erestora. Byli bychom zcela jistě v právu, pokud bychom usuzovali, že Erestor něco zapisuje. Elf ale ve skutečnosti již poněkolikáté obtahoval dnešní datum, jehož umístění na svitku dokresloval čtverečky, trojúhelníčky a hvězdičkami. Věc vskutku nevídaná.  
Muži mlčeli. Mlčeli, a přesto jejich nitra přetékala slovy, která se drala na povrch hnána chorobnou touhou být vyřčena. Bylo jen otázkou času, kdo nevydrží a prolomí narůstající napětí.  
„Pošli ho pryč!“ vzkřikl konečně Círdan a zvrhl číši. Víno se rozlilo na ořechovou desku a začalo kapat na podlahu po vzoru trpělivosti Stavitele lodí.  
„Je to had!“ zvolal Elrond, přispěchal k Velekrálově židli a pevně stiskl její opěradlo, „Čte až příliš snadno v srdcích druhých, odkrývá jejich nejskrytější místa, nalezne slabinu a zaútočí.“  
„A to vše s úsměvem a dechberoucím půvabem,“ doplnil tiše Erestor.  
„Také jste si všiml?“ obrátil se Elrond k písaři.  
„Nelze si nevšimnout,“ utrousil pohrdavě Círdan.  
„Obávám se, že lze,“ hlesl Erestor a pomalu vstal, „Srdce elfů se snadno nechají zmámit krásnými slovy a ušlechtilým zjevem.“  
Oči těch tří se náhle obrátily ke králi. Upnuly se na něj v nejistém očekávání. Ovšem Gil-galad mlčel. Ostře řezané rysy jeho obličeje ještě poněkud zhrubly prozrazujíce boj, který se odehrával v Ereinionově mysli. Pomněnkové zřítelnice jaksi bezradně těkaly po pracovně, jakoby hledaly sebemenší náznak podpory. Nalezly ale jen nekompromisní obličeje zkamenělé hněvem a odhodláním. Ereinion nerozuměl. Mátlo ho zjištění, které bylo stále bolestněji přítomno: mýlil se. Nepřál si nic jiného než být dobrým králem a prospět svému lidu. Spatřoval v Annatarových nabídkách světlou budoucnost Eldar. Sympatizoval s jeho smělými vizemi, přál si podporovat jeho plány a zaštítit jeho umění, neboť Annatar vynikal v práci s kovy jako nikdo druhý. Nevěděl, co si má myslet. Netušil, zda se opřít o moudrost vlastní či moudrost ostatních.  
Zvedl zrak. Setkal se s pohledem Erestorových hnědých očí, které se leskly podivným rozrušením. Pak s očima Círdanovýma – ty byly hladinou moře ve větru. A nakonec s očima, jež byly šedé jak bouřkové nebe. Ty byly nejdražší, ty planuly nejvíc. Jejich světlo se dotýkalo Gil-galadova srdce.  
„Lorde Elronde,“ zašeptal nakonec Velekrál zlomeným hlasem, „Svolejte stráž a přikažte, aby pána Annatara vykázala za hranice Lindonu. V naší zemi již nebude vítán.“

 

**XXXVI. Glorfindel**

Měsíc byl v úplňku a zrovna se vyhoupl nad obzor, zasvítil se nad štíty Modrých hor a zalil klidnou hladinu moře svým bledým svitem. Kýl lodi se dotkl písčitého dna v zálivu, do nějž mírně a smířeně vtékala Baranduina. Glorfindel seskočil do mělké vody a škorně z měkké kůže náhle ztěžkly ledovou vlhkostí. A byl to právě onen nepříjemný pocit mokra v botách, který se elfovi ze všeho nejvíc vtiskl do paměti a zjevil se pokaždé, kdykoliv na tento okamžik zavzpomínal.  
Rozhlédl se kolem a vdechl velkorysý doušek vzduchu s nadějí, že v něm pocítí cosi důvěrně známého. Ale tahle Středozem byla cizí, tolik vzdálená té, kterou před lety opustil. Tvář světa se změnila.  
Pousmál se ale, neboť nyní vězel v myšlenkách nikoliv na tvář světa, ovšem na tvář docela jinou. Zase uviděl Erestorův úsměv, jeho chlapecky plné rty i nesmělé pohledy čokoládových očí, které se pozvolna měnily v jiskřící záplavu oddané lásky. Viděl je po celou dobu, co vykládal své věci i věci čarodějů, a dokonce i tehdy, když se s Pallandem a Alatarem loučil. Neboť cesta _Ithryn Luin_ se nyní ubírala na jih, kde sídlili Edain, zatímco Glorfindel směřoval na sever, do Šedých přístavů.  
Až po chvíli cesty si uvědomil, že osaměl. Stal se jedinou tmavou postavičkou na pobřeží Harlindonu. Nebo si to aspoň myslel. Úplný měsíc poskytoval dostatek světla a Glorfindel, ačkoliv cítil jistou únavu, se rozhodl neotálet. Vyrazil na svou pouť podél pobřeží. Nepostupoval rychle. V botách mu čvachtala slaná voda a půda pod nohama byla měkká; až příliš měkká, než aby skýtala pohodlnou chůzi. I zbroj, ač lehká, elfa tížila. Stejně jako meč a dýka byla dílem Aulëho. Luk a toulec s několika šípy byl pak darem Oromëho. Krom toho všeho nesl Glorfindel ještě cestovní brašnu s několika nejnutnějšími věcmi a jídlem. Připadal si jako věšák ve zbrojířské dílně, kam ještě kdosi přišel na návštěvu. Ale vlastně na to nedbal.  
Bylo už k ránu, když se rozhodl, že se utáboří. Vzdálil se teď od pobřeží a směřoval své kroky do svažité krajiny blíže k horám, nad jejichž zježenými vrcholky nebe pomalu světlalo. Mapu měl pečlivě uloženou v paměti. Viděl ji stejně jasně, jako když mu ji ukázali první elfové, kteří překonali moře. Neměl strach, že by zabloudil. Vždyť ho vedlo srdce a to byl průvodce, na nějž se mohl bezmezně spolehnout.  
Glorfindel vstoupil na malý palouk stíněný košatou korunou dubu a zarostlou skalkou. Rozhlédl se a zapřemýšlel, zda bude bezpečné rozdělat oheň. Chtěl si usušit boty. Z myšlenek na zdroj tepla a světla ho ale vzápětí vytrhl hluk. Blížil se a byl důvěrně známý: dupot těžkých bot, řinčení nedobře padnoucí zbroje, výkřiky v temném jazyce Orqui. Elf se hbitě a neslyšně vyhoupl do větví stromu. Zvuky se blížily. Glorfindel se opatrně nadechl, zadržel dech a založil šíp. V ten okamžik mezi stromy probleskla záře pochodní. Skřetí horda mířila k mýtině. Pohybovala se pomalu, skřeti nesli nějaké bedny a pytle, zřejmě kořist. Bojovník čekal a v duchu počítal. Dvanáct.  
Pak se vše událo až příliš rychle. Čtyři z nich sundal, aniž by si všimli, odkud střílí. Další dva v nastalém zmatku. Pochodně mrtvých padly do podrostu, suché listí začalo hořet. Elf odložil luk a odrazil se od pružné větve. Seskočil na zem, jeho vlasy se zaleskly v požáru jako tekuté zlato. Čepel meče se zablýskla v sotva postřehnutelném pohybu, v druhé ruce v tentýž okamžik zazvonila tasená dýka. Glorfindel protančil mezi nemotornými těly skřetů jako paprsek ranního slunce, co zaplaší noc. Zabil další dva. Zbytek bandy upustil kořist a dal se na útěk. Elf mrštil dýkou, která se se smrtící přesností zabodla do nechráněného místa na krku. Glorfindel vyskočil pro luk a třemi hbitými střelami dokončil započaté. Neotálel. Uhasil požár, posbíral své věci a vydal se po skřetích stopách. Tušil, že místo, kde Orqui rabovali, bude nedaleko.  
Běžel jen chvíli. Pak zahlédl světla vyhasínající zkázy a bezděky zaklel. Z malého tábora Druhorozených zbyla jen spoušť, několik mrtvých těl zmučených k nepoznání a malý, šílený kůň pobíhající kolem. Elf si odplivl, ale stále v ústech cítil pachuť spáleného masa. Pak se rozběhl, obratně zachytil ohlávku zvířete a začal mu šeptat uklidňující slova. Kůň se vzpíral, ale pak ho zradily síly. _Do jakého světa jsem to přišel?_ pomyslel si Glorfindel, když hladil k smrti vyděšeného grošáčka po hlavě.  
Zdánlivý klid měl být ale záhy narušen. Elf si uvědomil, že je pozorován. Zahleděl se do okolního šera; byl oslněn plameny šlehajícími z trosek krytého vozu. Byl to pohled zraněného, vyplašeného tvora, co na sobě cítil, nebylo třeba se ničeho obávat. Odvedl koníka ke stromu, pohladil ho po krku a přivázal jej. Pak velice pomalu vykročil směrem k záhadnému pozorovateli. Kladl nohy do podrostu docela tiše, pohyboval se obezřetně, nechtěl neznámého vyděsit. Již po pár krocích do tmy rozeznával první obrysy, za okamžik už nedostatku světla uvykl docela. A přesto jej překvapil pohled, který se mu vzápětí naskytl. Zprvu zahlédl jen slabý odlesk na slámově žlutých vlasech, pak pramínek krve, který v nich pozvolna zasychal. Hned nato se zbytky světla odrazily ve dvou obrovských modrošedých zřítelnicích. Ty oči byly naplněny strachem, nevýslovnou hrůzou a slzami. Teď už elf rozeznal, že je to chlapec, snad dvanáctiletý. Nedokázal to odhadnout. Smrtelné dítě nikdy předtím neviděl.  
„Neboj se, už jsou pryč,“ promluvil polohlasem.  
Chlapec otevřel ústa v němém výkřiku, instinktivně si zakryl hlavu a pokusil se o útěk. Nohy ho však zradily a on jen nešťastně klopýtl vzad.  
„Neboj se, nechci ti ublížit.“  
Dítě se vyděšeno rozklepalo, schoulilo do klubíčka a nekonečně kroutilo hlavou, jako by chtělo odehnat jak Glorfindela, tak nedávné vzpomínky na masakr, jemuž zřejmě uniklo jen o vlásek. Elfovi došlo, že mu nerozumí. Mlčky se k chlapci sklonil a uchopil ho za předloktí, aby mu uviděl do tváře. Konejšivě se usmál, ale hoch křečovitě zavřel oči v očekávání nejhoršího. Glorfindel ho pohladil po tváři.  
„Vezmu tě odsud pryč,“ řekl rozhodně a zvedl chlapce do náruče. Byl překvapivě lehký, ale nebyl to zrovna snadný úkol hodit si tu kopající a škrábající bytůstku přes rameno. Elf donesl dítě ke koni. Dával si pozor, aby se příliš nepřiblížil spáleništi. Správně předpokládal, že mrtvá těla patří chlapcově rodině. Postavil hocha na zem, položil mu ruce na ramena a zahleděl se mu do očí. Dítě se trošku zklidnilo a do temného oceánu děsu vtekla kapka zvědavosti.  
„Glorfindel,“ vyslovil bojovník zřetelně a zabodl si ukazovák do prsou.  
Hoch pootevřel ústa, ale nedokázal promluvit. Elf vysadil chlapce do sedla, vzal koně za ohlávku a vyrazil pomalým krokem pryč. Srdce mu sevřela veliká lítost nad zkažeností světa a nad osudem toho lidského mláděte. Nedal však na sobě nic zdát. Začal tiše broukat píseň beze slov. Byla to ukolébavka. Zpíval ji dítěti, co prohrávalo boj s únavou, když se nad obzorem zjevily první sluneční paprsky, dítěti, které v duchu pojmenoval Dínen, což v jazyce elfů znamená Ticho.


	11. Desátá část

**XXXVII. Elrond**

Les rozkvétal jarem. Vzduch byl lehký a sladký, nesl v sobě vůni vlhké hlíny, která se lepila na kopyta koní, když Elrond a Velekrál proletěli tryskem mezi stromy. Hnali se o závod, smáli se, nastavovali tváře slunci, které už získávalo na síle a vpíjelo svoje paprsky do bahnitých břehů jednoho z levých přítoků Luny. Temnými trsy kapradin probleskovaly první zlaté kvítky blatouchů a orsejí. Potok zpíval, voda v mělkém řečišti se stříbřitě skvěla, jak objímala hladké oblázky – bílé a zlaté. Na větvích stromů sklánějících se nad peřejí seděli barevní ledňáčci a mnozí jiní ptáci, kteří vábeni jarním povětřím, dávali zaznít těm nejlíbeznějším melodiím Středozemě.  
Gil-galad dojel k říčce, prudce zastavil, seskočil a dovedl zvíře k vodě, aby se kůň mohl napít. Usmál se pozoruje tu prostou nádheru jara a zahleděl se kamsi na druhý břeh. V tom okamžiku dorazil Elrond.  
„Vyhrál jsem,“ oznámil s úsměvem na rtech Ereinion, aniž by se na Půlelfa podíval. Zrak stále upíral do rašící zeleně na protějším břehu, ale jeho srdce se zachvívalo prostou dětskou radostí z vítězství.  
„Což znamená?“ nadhodil Elrond, zadíval se tázavě na Velekrále a mírně naklonil hlavu. Nehněval se. Nechal Gil-galada vyhrát.  
„To znamená, že příprava oběda je na vás, drahý lorde Elronde,“ odvětil Gil-galad s hranou vážností, ale přesto se mu nezdařilo z hlasu zcela vymýtit přídech poškádlení. Poplácal svého koně po krku předstíraje nezájem o další Půlelfovo počínání, ale přesto jej po očku pozoroval.  
Peredhel uvázal koně a jal se ze sedlových brašen vyndávat to, co si nechali zabalit na cestu. Na padlý kmen věkovité olše vyskládal kus uzeného masa, pečené kuře, chléb, nakládané okurky a brusinkový kompot. Nebylo toho mnoho, ale jídlo nebylo hlavním důvodem jejich vyjížďky. Chtěli být spolu sami, odpočinout si od povinností, od starostí, které přinášelo panování v Přístavech. Chtěli jen na malou chvíli předstírat před světem i sami před sebou, že jsou ti nejposlednější z elfů, prostí, bezstarostní a šťastní, že na jejich bedrech neleží osudy Eldar.  
Gil-galad odepnul od sedla přikrývku a rozprostřel ji pod větvemi mohutného jehličnanu, jejichž přístřeší skýtalo kousek suché země. Elrond se usmál poděkovav tak za spolupráci a naskládal oběd před Velekrále, který se mezitím pohodlně usadil na deku. Ereinion se s chutí zakousl do pečínky.  
„Uvařil jsi to výborně,“ pochválil svého druha a usmál se, protože jídlo bylo dílem kuchařek mithlondské královské kuchyně a Elrondův podíl na jeho přípravě spočíval skutečně pouze v tom, že jej vybalil.  
Elrond se pousmál, výmluvně pokrčil rameny, přisedl k Velekráli a opřel se o něj zády. Zaposlouchal se do zpěvu ptáků. Zdálo se, že pozoruje hru slunečních paprsků pableskujících na svěže zeleném listí. Zprvu tomu bylo tak, ale záhy jeho zrak potemněl. Hleděl kamsi, kam nikdo jiný nemohl dohlédnout. Zachvěl se a zbledl. Ereinion odložil jídlo a vystrašeně na Půlelfa pohlédl. V Elrondových očích se zrcadlila hluboká temnota. Bouřkové nebe ztmavlo. Pak se zablesklo. Ptáci ztichli. Elrond otevřel ústa a prudce se nadechl.  
„Co se stalo?“ vykřikl málem Gil-galad.  
Peredhel sebou trhl, jako by se posledních pár okamžiků odehrálo mimo jeho vůli a vědomí a on byl právě vytržen ze sna.  
„Ne… nic. Jen… jsem něco zahlédl,“ odvětil pak rozpačitě a nervózně se pousmál. Nebyl to upřímný úsměv.  
Gil-galad zbystřil a rozhlédl se po okolí. Velice záhy si ale uvědomil, že to, co Elrond spatřil, jistě není možné vidět tady a teď. Že budoucnost nelze vidět jinýma očima než bouřkovýma. Ereinion objal Elronda kolem ramen, přivinul ho k sobě a láskyplně jej políbil do vlasů. Půlelf se zachvěl a zkousl spodní ret. Bojoval s pláčem.  
„Co jsi viděl, lásko moje?“ zašeptal Gil-galad do Elrondova ucha a odhrnul z něj neposlušný tmavohnědý pramínek.  
„Nevím, nedokážu to popsat. Snad… Viděl jsem oheň a zrod něčeho velkého. Velkého mocí. Je to jenom nepatrná věc. Spařil jsem Temnotu,“ hlesl Elrond a odmlčel se na předlouhý okamžik, v němž se snažil co nejpřesněji vybavit si to, co bylo jeho zraku odhaleno. „A Světlo, Ereinione. Naděje přichází ze Západu.“  
Gil-galad vydechl a pevně sevřel Peredhela v náručí. Zahleděl se do korun stromů a pak tiše pravil: „Mé srdce mi říká, že je v tom zapleten Annatar. Jak jsem mohl být tak slepý?“  
„Jak řekl mistr Erestor: Srdce elfů se snadno nechají zmámit.“  
„Mé srdce je silné, protože v něm sídlíš ty,“ usmál se Gil-galad a políbil Elronda na čelo, „Už to nechci dál skrývat! Chci, aby to věděl celý svět! Aby věděli, že v mém srdci není místo pro nikoho jiného!“  
Půlelf se odtáhl a zavrtěl hlavou. Pohleděl Velekráli zpříma do očí a jeho tvář ovládl smutek. Šedé oči se plnily slzami. Gil-galad nechápal. Otevřel ústa a chtěl něco říct, ale dříve promluvil Elrond. Jeho hlas zněl cize, chladně a vzdáleně.  
„Naše cesty se rozejdou. Už brzy. Protože ve válce není čas na lásku.“

 

**XXXVIII. Glorfindel**

Svítalo. Bledé slunce se rozespale koupalo v mlžném oparu, z dálky se neslo skřehotání racků. Povětřím se nesla zemitá vlhkost jara, ale vítr vanoucí od pobřeží přinášel rovněž slaný parfém moře. Přístavy byly blízko. Cesta se ale vlekla. Dínen pospával v sedle procitaje občas mlčky z děsivého snu. Glorfindel rozvážně vedl koně ve snaze vyhnout se nechtěné pozornosti. Avšak s rozbřeskem přidal do kroku, protože cítil, že se blíží cíli. A vskutku: slunce se vyhouplo nad obzor a rozlilo své zlatorudé světlo na šedavé věže Mithlondu. Zjevily se tak náhle poutníkovu zraku, jako by nějakým kouzlem vyvstaly přímo ze země. Glorfindel se pousmál a vzhlédl k chlapci. Dínen si rozespale promnul oči a zakašlal.  
„Už jsme skoro tam,“ oznámil dítěti.  
Chlapec na oplátku zajektal zuby a utřel si nos do rukávu. Slunce teprve získávalo moc a noci byly chladné. Elf hocha uchopil v pase a postavil ho na zem. Zabalil ho do svého pláště, přes hlavu hodil kapuci. Z chlapce bylo v rázu vidět jenom několik kadeří slámových vlasů.  
„Půjdeš hezky po svých,“ oznámil rezolutně Glorfindel. Dínen zjevně pochopil a přikývl. Učil se rychle, ale ač bylo znát, že začíná rozumět, stále ještě nepromluvil.  
Bylo k poledni, když dorazili k branám Přístavů.  
„Kdo jsi, pane? Neznám tvou tvář, ačkoliv jsi oblečen jako jeden z velikých elfích knížat,“ řekl na uvítanou jeden ze strážných, když spatřil Glorfindela.  
„Jsem Ten, kdo nese poselství Západu,“ odvětil bojovník a přivinul Dínena ke svému boku, neboť cítil, že chlapce ovládl strach.  
„Tvůj syn, pane?“ otázal se druhý strážný a kývl hlavou směrem k dítěti, jehož tvář halila tmavošedá kápě.  
„Ano,“ odpověděl Glorfindel, aniž sám tušil proč. Po cestě jeho srdce velmi přilnulo k chlapci smrtelného rodu. Snad hlavně díky soucitu, který zlatovlasý elf cítil s tím lidských dítětem, jej začal velmi milovat. Ale jistě v tom byl i obdiv k Dínenově vnitřní síle, vytrvalosti a odvaze, se kterou dokázal čelit nepřízni osudu.  
Dínena ke Glorfindelovi poutala bezbřehá vděčnost. Cítil se v bezpečí, byl-li mu na blízku. Vzhlížel k němu a miloval ho; našel v něm otce, kterého ztratil. Nedokázal mu to říci, hoře ho zbavilo hlasu, ale cítil, že pouto je vzájemné. Poprvé po mnoha dnech se usmál, když jej elf nazval svým synem, ale úsměv zakryl Glorfindelův plášť.  
„Přeji si být uveden ke králi,“ protnul ticho náhle věcný požadavek. V hloubi duše toužil Glorfindel nejprve spatřit Erestora, ale smysl pro povinnost právě zvítězil nad hlasem srdce.  
„Máš za sebou dlouho cestu, pane. A tvůj syn je také jistě unaven. Koník je zmožený, potřebuje nakrmit a vytřít. Odpočiňte si zprvu,“ navrhl strážný v nezištné laskavosti, neboť pohled do Glorfindelových modrých očí, naplněných zářivým světlem dávných noldorských knížat, ho utvrzoval v tom, že neznámý hovoří pravdu.  
„Nemám času nazbyt, postarejte se o chlapce,“ řekl bojovník, ale palčivý stisk Dínenových drobných paží hovořil jasně: Neopouštěj mě!  
Glorfindel se na hocha usmál, pohladil ho po hlavě a potom souhlasil se stráží. Měli za sebou dlouho cestu. Dínen byl zraněný a vyčerpaný. A Glorfindel čekal staletí. Kvůli pár dnům se to už nezblázní.

 

**XXXIX. Gil-galad**

„Překrásná,“ vydechl téměř zasněně Velekrál. Usmíval se a těkal očima po detailně propracované kresbě plavidla. Světlé linky na tmavém pergamenu byly s dech beroucí přesností utkány do tvarů štíhlé labutí přídě, ladného klenutí trupu a kýlu i nebetyčné výšky tenkých stěžňů. Připomínaly hvězdnou krajku na jasné letní obloze, kterou kdysi utkala samotná Varda Elentári. Byly zářivé a lehké a přece svou semknutostí dávaly vyniknout přesnému, pevnému tvaru labutí lodi. Círdan hrdě vystrčil bradu, založil si ruce na prsou a až poté, co věnoval Velekráli několik sebejistých pohledů, mu podal další plán.  
„Tohle je návrh na nový tvar plachty, ale nejsem si jist, zda tu nemáme problém s krásou vítězící nad účelností. Budeme to muset vyzkoušet, až bude příznivý vítr,“ dodal s určitou nejistotou v hlase a povytáhl pravé obočí, které se skrylo pod obroučkou stříbrné čelenky, která jediná poutala Círdanovy vlasy.  
„Spoléhat se na ověřené nedává prostor pokroku,“ podpořil Teleriho Elrond, který seděl po Gil-galadově boku a sledoval nákresy stejně zaujatě jako Velekrál. Slunce mezitím vystoupalo po nebeské klenbě a pomalu nesměle nahlíželo do královy pracovny dělenými okenními tabulkami.  
Ozvalo se zaklepání. Gil-galad nevzrušeně vyzval dotyčného ke vstupu. Dveře se otevřely a oči pánů v Přístavech se upřely na postavu strážného. Vypadal poněkud nervózně.  
„Děje se něco?“ otázal se Velekrál a věnoval příchozímu jeden za svých nespokojených pohledů.  
„Můj pane,“ vydechl elf, „Včera za svítání dorazil do Mithlondu jeden muž.“  
„A taky vyšlo slunce a rackové chytali ryby v zálivu,“ doplnil větu Círdan se smíchem, neboť ho nenapadlo už nic obvyklejšího.  
„Ale pane, on…“ zarazil se elf. V jeho obličeji se zračilo silné rozrušení, jako by měl strach. Cítil se provinile, že krále neinformoval dřív.  
„Asi to bude někdo zajímavý?“ odtušil pobaveně Elrond, vstal a pohodlně se opřel bokem o desku Gil-galadova stolu.  
„On… tvrdil že… že nese poselství Západu!“ vyhrkl strážný a nevědomky učinil krok vzad, takže narazil do dveří.  
Gil-galad svraštil čelo. Zahleděl se upřeně na muže tisknoucího se ke dveřím a chvíli jej mlčky pozoroval. Jeho rty se proměnily v tenkou bílou linku; připomínaly najednou úsek Círdanovy kresby. Nepohnul se, ale jeho oči prozrazovaly rozčilení.  
„Řekl své jméno?“ zeptal se pak hlasem, z něhož nebylo možné vyčíst vůbec nic. I jeho tvář se zdála být jakousi neprůhlednou maskou.  
„Ne, můj pane,“ zakoktal strážný, „ale chtěl být k vám uveden.“  
„Tak proč tu sakra ještě není!“ vykřikl z nenadání Gil-galad, vstal tak prudce, že odstrčil židli, a začal bezúčelně popocházet po místnosti.  
Elrond ho pozoroval. Záblesky slunce se míhaly po Ereninionových tmavých vlasech tak nějak zlověstně. Tenké copánky se zdály jako klubko hadů. Velekrál ze všeho nejvíc připomínal šelmu lapenou v kleci. Majestát a nervozita z něj přímo čišely. Círdan opatrně sbalil plány ve snaze nezpůsobit tím žádný hluk. Elrond však nespouštěl oči z Gil-galada, sledoval ho, pozoroval, hledal odpovědi na otázky, které vířily v Ereinionově hlavě. Atmosféra v pracovně houstla, ticho – jen sem tam přerušené Velekrálovými kroky – se stávalo téměř hmatatelným. Zdálo se, že tenhle okamžik potrvá věčně, že jsou vládcové Mithlondu lapeni v donekonečna se opakující smyčce času. Vše rozbilo až vrznutí dveří. Pánové v Přístavech otočili hlavy ke vchodu jako jeden muž.  
Vstoupil strážný následován vysokým mužem v kápi. První elf se beze slova uklonil, odešel a zavřel za sebou dveře.  
Glorfindel pozvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Bylo v tom cosi obezřetného. Jeho zrak zprvu oslnily stříbřité vlasy Stavitele lodí, které se v paprscích ranního slunce náhle zaleskly jako tavený kov. Pak spatřil mladíka s bouřkovýma očima opírajícího se v sebevědomé pozici o stůl. Nakonec však pohledem setrval na sveřepé siluetě rýsující se proti oknu. Slunce bylo jasné, jen stěží ve stínu rozeznal ostře řezané rysy mužova obličeje. Avšak pomněnkové oči toho elfa zářily svým vlastním světlem, pronikavé a žádoucí, kypící otázkami a odhodláním. Glorfindel přemýšlel, kde už ty oči viděl. Vzpomněl si záhy: byly to Fingonovy oči, oči Velekrále Noldor. A byly to právě ty oči, nikoliv zdobená čelenka či honosný šat, co Glorfindela ujistilo v tom, že právě tenhleten muž je Gil-galad.  
„Můj pane,“ pronesl pevně a uklonil se.  
„Odlož plášť a řekni, kdo jsi,“ rozkázal Velekrál.  
Elf shodil kápi. Elrond zmateně vydechl a jako ve snách usedl zpátky do křesla. Círdan mimoděk přitáhl plány, které držel, blíže srdci. Gil-galad se nepohnul. Zdál se být omámen záplavou zlatých vlasů, které rámovaly sličnou tvář bojovníka, zaskočen nádherou lehké zbroje i šatu, které byly dílem Valar, spoután světlem nebesky modrých očí, které kdysi spatřily světlo Stromů.  
„Jsem Glorfindel z Gondolinu.“  
Nastalo ticho. Čas zamrzl. Kdo ví, jak dlouho by trvala chvíle, v níž by Gil-galad, Elrond i Círdan bezradně hleděli na cizince, kdyby Glorfindel nepromluvil: „Jsem vyslanec Valar. Před několika dny jsem připlul do Středozemě a mé kroky měly směřovat k Eldar. A proto jsem vyhledal tebe, můj pane, neboť jsi Velekrál Noldor v této zemi a těšíš se úctě jako pán v Přístavech.“  
Elf mluvil prostě, jako by pronášel to nejobyčejnější poselství pod sluncem. Ti tři se poněkud vzpamatovali a začali naslouchat, protože je velmi zaujalo, co říká.  
„Přináším varování. A nabízím pomoc,“ pokračoval Glorfindel, „Tímto krajem a krajem Eregion prochází muž, jenž si dal jméno Annatar. Právě před ním a jeho zkaženým duchem vás přicházím varovat, neboť ať už se tváří jakkoliv, je nepřítelem elfů i všeho dobrého v Ardě.“  
„Annatar byl vyhnán z Lindonu!“ přerušil ho Elrond, jako by chtěl Glorfindela ujistit, že on není hlupák, který se nechá oklamat.  
Gil-galad se zamyslel, poškrábal se na bradě a řekl: „Pak tedy musíme varovat naše příbuzné v Ost-in-Edhilu, neboť srdce mi říká, že Annatar je právě tam a těší se z velké přízně tamějšího lidu.“  
„Nabízím ti své služby, můj pane,“ dodal ještě Glorfindel, protože to kvůli Elrondově drzosti nestihl doříct.  
Ereinion přikývl. Jeho hlavou teď vířilo bezpočet různých obrazů. Musí varovat Galadriel. Už věděl, že Annatar je lhář, ale kdo je to, jestli jej před ním varují samotní Valar? Jeho mysl nedokázala přijmout vážnost hrozby, a přesto v ní zněla Elrondova slova: _Viděl jsem oheň a zrod něčeho velkého. Velkého mocí. Je to jenom nepatrná věc. Spařil jsem Temnotu. A Světlo, Ereinione. Naděje přichází ze Západu._  
Podíval se na Glorfindela. Elfovy vlasy se v záplavě slunce leskly jako vodopád zlata.  
„Lorde Elronde,“ řekl Gil-galad nakonec, když konečně unikl myšlenkám na zmar, „Musíme varovat Eregion. Ještě dnes vyšleme rychlého posla s důvěrným dopisem paní Galadriel. Zavolejte mi mistra Erestora.“  
„Erestor…“ zašeptal Glorfindel a jeho dosud vážnou tvář protkl drobný šperk úsměvu.

 

**XL. Erestor**

Otevřel oči; jen na zlomek vteřiny, než si uvědomil, kde je a co se stalo. Pak hned znovu stiskl víčka a vzýval milosrdnou mdlobu, aby jej opět objala jako před chvílí, když nic netuše vešel do Gil-galadovy pracovny. Byl tam. Prostě tam byl. Glorfindel. Stál tam, krásný a svěží jako před stovkami let, ten stejný Glorfindel, který teď seděl v nohách Erestorovy postele.  
V místnosti bylo šero. Těžké sametové závěsy propouštěly do ložnice jenom velmi málo světla. Připomínala hrobku. Bledá tvář vrchního královského písaře zářila z černi vlasů a oděvu jako posmrtná podoba tesaná z mramoru. Byl děsivě krásný jako smrt.  
„Jsi vzhůru?“ zaslechl jakoby odněkud z velké dálky Glorfindelův hlas. Ano, docela jistě to byl jeho hlas, copak by na něj dokázal zapomenout?  
Myslel si, že sní. Ale nebyl to sen. Už tisíciletí ho ve spánku týraly jen noční můry. O Glorfindelovi se mu nikdy nezdálo. Umíral strachem. Nevěděl, čeho se bojí. Nepatrně přikývl. Oči ale neotevřel, nedokázal se dívat.  
„Co sis to udělal s vlasy?“ zeptal se Glorfindel. V tónu hlasu byl patrný úsměv.  
Erestor neodpověděl. Nemohl se ani pohnout. Zdálo se mu, že jeho tělo obklopují statisíce nabroušených hrotů a pohne-li se, rozjitří bolest, kterou se celé ty roky snažil zapudit.  
„Mluv se mnou,“ ozvalo se mnohem blíže jeho ucha a jeho ledovou dlaň sevřela cizí, větší a teplejší.  
„Odejdi, prosím tě,“ hlesl Erestor. Nesnesl ten dotek. Všechno to, proti čemu bojoval, o čem si myslel, že v sobě dávno zabil, najednou bylo zpět. Cítil slzy, které se mu hrnou do očí, horké a palčivé, nenáviděné slzy!  
„Lásko moje… Umřel jsem a žil jsem jenom pro tenhle okamžik a ty mě posíláš pryč?“ Erestor ucítil cizí prsty na své tváři a ve vlasech. Dotkly se jeho ucha.  
„Ne,“ vzlykl zoufale, „já tohle nechci. Už tě nemůžu milovat, nedokážu tě milovat. Jsem někdo jiný! Běž! Přestaň mě týrat!“  
Slova se rozplynula v tichu. Pak byly slyšet kroky, rázné a odhodlané. Erestor náhle ucítil světlo. I přes zavřená víčka vnímal proud slunce, kterak se vlévá do pokoje. Glorfindel otevřel okno. Písař se ztěžka posadil na lůžku, upravil si límec róby a prohrábl si vlasy, jejichž pramenů se teď zmocnil vánek. Vzduch proudil do ložnice unášeje drobná zrnka prachu. Ta vířila ve slunečních paprscích ve svém třpytivém tanci.  
„Zatáhni ten závěs,“ pronesl Erestor překvapivě klidným, vyrovnaným hlasem. Nadechl se. Konečně se zas cítil sám sebou.  
Glorfindel stál v okně zalitý světlem, vítr si pohrával s jeho zlatými kadeřemi a jeho postava vrhala na dlažbu dlouhý stín. Naklonil hlavu a založil ruce v bok.  
„Nezatáhnu. Podívej se na sebe! Erestore, já jsem zemřel, abys žil. Přál jsem si, abys žil a ty ses za živa pohřbil!“  
Erestor se nepohnul. Jeho čelo rozryla nepatrná vráska. Upíral na Glorfindela své hluboké hnědé oči. Zlatovlasý elf se neodvážil do nich pohlédnout. Nebál se, že v nich spatří nenávist. Měl strach, že v nich nebude nic.  
„Žádal jsem tě, abys šel. Kolikrát to mám ještě opakovat?“  
Glorfindel vzdychl a beze slova odešel. Práskl dveřmi. Erestor zůstal sám. Plakal. Po staletích ho zcela ovládl pocit, že neví, co má dělat. Chtěl, aby se Glorfindel vrátil. Toužil rozběhnout se za ním a sevřít ho v náručí. Zároveň si byl ale naprosto jistý tím, že už ho nikdy v životě nechce vidět.


	12. Druhé intermezzo: O Prstenech moci

Kdysi býval Sauron, Maia, jehož beleriandští Sindar nazvali Gorthaur. Na počátku Ardy jej Melkor strhl na svou stranu a on se stal největším a nejspolehlivějším služebníkem Nepřítele – a také nejnebezpečnějším, protože na sebe mohl brát mnoho podob a dlouho mohl vypadat ušlechtile a krásně, když si to přál, takže neoklamal jen ty nejostražitější.

(Silmarillion, str. 245)

 

Když viděl Sauron zpustlost světa, řekl si, že Valar zase na Středozem zapomněli, jakmile porazili Morgotha, a jeho pýcha rychle rostla. S nenávistí hleděl na Eldar a bál se Númenorejců, kteří se občas vraceli na svých lodích k břehům Středozemě, ale dlouho se přetvařoval a skrýval temné záměry, které si utvářel v srdci.  
Zjistil, že ze všech národů Země je nejsnáze svést lidi, ale dlouho se snažil přesvědčit elfy, aby mu sloužili, protože věděl, že Prvorození mají větší moc; chodil mezi ně široko daleko a stále se jevil krásný a moudrý. Jen do Lindonu nechodil, protože Gil-galad a Elrond o jeho krásném vzhledu pochybovali, a třebaže nevěděli, kým skutečně je, nevpustili ho do té země. Ale jinde ho přijímali rádi a málokteří dbali na posly z Lindonu, kteří je vyzývali k opatrnosti; Sauron si totiž dal jméno Annatar, Pán darů, a zprvu měli z jeho přátelství velký prospěch.

(Silmarillion, str. 246)

 

Sauronovy rady byly nejlépe přijímány v Eregionu, protože Noldor v té zemi toužili stále zvětšovat umělost a složitost svých děl. Neměli také v srdci pokoj, protože se odmítli vrátit na Západ a toužili zůstat ve Středozemi, kterou opravdu milovali, a přece mít blaženost těch, kteří odešli. Proto Sauronovi naslouchali a mnohé se od něho naučili, neboť jeho poznání bylo velké. V těch dnech překonali ost-in-edhilští kováři všechno, co dokázali předtím; přemýšleli a vyrobili Prsteny moci. Ale jejich práci vedl Sauron a věděl o všem, co dělají, protože jeho touhou bylo elfy spoutat a přivést je pod svůj dohled.  
Elfové vyrobili mnoho prstenů, ale Sauron si tajně vyrobil jeden prsten, který by vládl všem ostatním, a jejich moc s ním byla svázána, aby mu zcela podléhala a trvala jen tak dlouho, dokud potrvá on. Do toho Jednoho prstenu přešlo mnoho Sauronovy síly a vůle, protože moc elfských prstenů byla velmi velká a to, co by jim vládlo, je muselo překonávat silou; Sauron jej vyrobil v Ohnivé hoře v Zemi stínu. A když měl Jeden prsten na ruce, vnímal všechno, co bylo vykonáno pomocí menších prstenů, a mohl vidět a ovládat samotné myšlenky těch, kteří je nosili.  
Elfy ovšem nebylo tak snadné polapit. Jakmile si Sauron nasadil Jeden prsten na prst, uvědomili si to, poznali ho a pochopili, že chce být jejich pánem a pánem všeho, co vykonali. Pak v hněvu a strachu sňali své prsteny. Když Sauron zjistil, že je prozrazen a že se elfové nedali oklamat, rozezlil se, vytáhl proti nim otevřeně do války a žádal, aby mu byly všechny prsteny vydány, protože by je elfští kováři bez jeho rady a pomoci nedokázali vyrobit. Elfové však před ním prchli, tři ze svých prstenů vzali, odnesli je a ukryli.  
Byly to Tři, které byly vyrobeny naposled a měly největší moc. Jmenovaly se Narya, Nenya a Vilya, Prsteny ohně, vody a vzduchu se vsazeným rubínem, diamantem a safírem; po těchto elfských prstenech právě Sauron nejvíc bažil, protože ti, kdo je přechovávali, mohli bránit rozkladu, jejž působí čas, a oddalovat únavu světem. Ale Sauron je nemohl vypátrat, neboť byly dány do rukou Moudrých, kteří je ukryli a už je nikdy otevřeně nepoužili, dokud Sauron držel Vládnoucí prsten. Proto zůstaly Tři nepošpiněné, jelikož je vyrobil Celebrimbor sám a Sauronova ruka se jich nikdy nedotkla. Ale i ony byly podřízeny Jednomu.

(Silmarillion, str. 247)


	13. Jedenáctá část

**XLI. Erestor**

Byl svěží podzimní den, slábnoucí slunce se houpalo na vlnách v přístavu a jen občas, jako by skrývalo zvědavost, vykouklo zcela zpoza mraků a nahlédlo do oken kamenných věží. Zrovna teď odkrylo tvář a jeho paprsky se bázlivě dotkly krátkých černých vlasů muže, který stál otočen zády k policím s knihami. Jeho štíhlá postava oděná do černé róby vrhala dlouhý stín směrem k psacímu stolu, kde se nad hromadou svitků skláněl plavovlasý mladík. Ten byl oblečen do stříbrné tuniky, jeho mírně zvlněné kadeře poutala zdobená čelenka, ruka svírající brk byla štíhlá a sličná jako ruka panny. Jen vskutku bystrý pozorovatel mohl odhalit, že Erestorův žák nenáleží k Eldar, ale je dítkem smrtelného rodu.

Vrchní královský písař udělal krok do místnosti a vystoupil tak z pruhu světla, který naň dopadal skrz úzké okno. Věnoval chlapci starostlivý pohled a pak mírně pozvedl obočí. Přistoupil ještě blíž, sklonil se k pergamenu a důrazně přiložil prst na řádek úhledně kladených písmen.

„Chyba,“ oznámil.

Mladík vzhlédl od svitků a tázavě se na elfa zahleděl.

„Nepíše se _numen_ a _quesse_ , použij _unque_ ,“ řekl Erestor a mírně naklonil hlavu.

„Jako by to nebylo jedno,“ zabrblal Dínen a přeškrtl tengwu.

„Pomalu, mladíku,“ pronesl docela klidným hlasem Elda, „Pokud z tebe má být co k čemu, měl bys mimo plachtění, máchání mečem a jízdy na koni ovládat taky gramatiku.“

Dínen přikývl, namočil si pero a pečlivě dopsal poslední odstavec. Za těch pár let, co pobýval v Mithlondu, se naučil důležitou věc: Nikdy neodporuj mistru Erestorovi.

Elf spokojeně pokýval hlavou a přisunul před chlapce tenkou knihu.

„ _Narn i Hîn Húrin_ ,“ slabikoval nejistě Dínen nápis na přebalu, „Co to je?“

„To přečti a do příštího týdne chci krátké pojednání o tom, jak to na tebe zapůsobilo. A teď už běž, venku je hezky.“

Mladík popadl svazek, vyběhl z knihovny, jeho slámově žluté vlasy zableskly v ostrůvku slunečního světla, krátký plášť zavlál mezi veřejemi a pak už ho nebylo vidět.

Dínen seběhl točité schodiště, proklouzl kolonádou kličkuje mezi sloupy, lehké nohy se v běhu sotva párkrát odrazily od kamenné dlažby a už se nacházel v docích, kde Círdan dohlížel na stavbu další ze svých labutích lodí. Zruční mužové znalí svého řemesla přitesávali kýl, chystali tenký stěžeň a začínali práce na kormidlu.

„Tahle bude ještě rychlejší!“ volal chlapec již zdálky na Stavitele lodí a ještě v poklusu mával na pozdrav.

Teleri zvedl zrak od plánů a sebejistě se pousmál. V představách již viděl, jak se štíhlý trup z březového dřeva lehce prodírá vlnami.

„O tom není pochyb,“ odpověděl, sroloval svitek a hrdě rozkročen pohodil hlavou směrem k lodi, „Poletí s větrem o závod.“

„Už máš pro ni jméno?“ zeptal se dychtivě hoch.

„Trpělivost, mladý námořníku, všechno chce svůj čas.“

„A kdy ji spustíš na vodu?“

Círdan se mírně zamračil, spíše zamyšleně než zlostně, opět rozvinul plány, aby je pečlivě prozkoumal, pak svitek smotal a zasunul jej pod paži.

„Tak kdy, Círdane, kdy?!“

„Už ti někdy někdo řekl, že dokážeš být neuvěřitelně otravné stvoření, synku?“ ozval se nedaleko Glorfindelův hlas doprovázený bodrým, zvonivým smíchem.

Dínen se plaše ohlédl, pokorně srazil paty a schoulil hlavu mezi ramena. Knížku, kterou stále ještě držel v rukách, instinktivně přitáhl k tělu jako štít. Zlatovlasý elf přistoupil k chlapci, uchopil ho za bradu a přiměl jej podívat se mu do očí. Nebyla v nich žádná zloba, ni náznak výtky; nebesky modré oči planuly čistou láskou otce k dítěti. Šedavé zraky Dínenovy ji odrážely. I on elfa miloval. Byli si podobni vzhledem i povahou a to je činilo ještě bližšími.

„Co je to za knihu?“ zeptal se Glorfindel.

„To mi dal mistr Erestor za povinnou četbu,“ hlesl ztrápeně Dínen a ukázal Glorfindelovi svazek, „Někdy mám pocit, že je na mě zlý jenom proto, že jiný být nedokáže.“

Bojovník pokýval hlavou a bezděky pohlédl ke věži, v jejíchž útrobách tušil tichou přítomnost královského písaře.

Erestor ucítil Glorfindelův pohled a odvrátil se od okna. Zbledl a zchvěl se, opřel se zády o studenou zeď, ucítil kapičky potu, kterak mu vyrážejí na ledovém čele. Kolikátý to byl podzim od Glorfindelova příchodu? Čtvrtý? Pátý? Sám nevěděl. Ta doba mu splývala v jediný souvislý vodopád bolesti. Jen Dínen, který rostl rychle po způsobu lidských dětí, mu připomínal, jak ubíhá čas.

Ztěžka polkl a zavřel oči. Vybavil si znovu okamžik, kdy mu Glorfindel přivedl chlapce, aby jej naučil číst a psát. _Víc nežádám_ , pravil tehdy bojovník, _jen trochu tvého času pro mého syna._ Erestor se tenkrát nepodíval ani na Dínena, ani na jeho průvodce. Nedokázal pohlédnout Glorfindelovi do tváře. Záře modrých očí ho oslepovala. Zvednout zrak fyzicky bolelo, jako by podívat se znamenalo přiblížit se k velikému ohni. Erestorovo vyprahlé srdce pukalo tím velikým žárem, jako puká půda pod žhavým sluncem země Harad; bylo zlomené, neschopné přijmout kapičku citu. Vyhýbal se pak veškerým setkáním s Glorfindelem, ale chlapec, který byl svému otci tak podoben, si pomalu, aniž by si to Erestor uvědomoval, pomalu získával místo v písařově srdci. Stal se vánkem, který po stovkách let přinesl opět do pouště déšť.

**XLII. Elrond**

Půlelf se ztrácel na stezkách neklidných snů. Tmavohnědé vlasy rozprostřené v pokrývkách zlověstně šelestily o hedvábí, pokaždé když Elrond zaškubl hlavou, kterou teď tížila zlá noční můra. Polokoule jindy jasných očí se zběsile míhaly pod víčky, až příliš těsně obepnuty zsinalou kůží. Tělo spalovala horečka, na čele se leskly drobné krůpěje potu.

Zpočátku Elrond neviděl nic. Cítil strach a velikou úzkost, bloudil zmateně naprosto tmou, v níž nebyl s to spatřit ani vlastní ruku, jíž si byl zamával v blízkosti očí. Později z temnoty vyšly obrysy a on vyrazil za světlem, tápal nejistě v nastalém šeru rukama se přidržuje stěn. Až nyní si byl jist, že se nachází v jakémsi tunelu nebo snad podzemní chodbě. Odkudsi zvenčí sem doléhal hluk, výkřiky strachu a bolesti, řinčení zbraní, ozvěny boje. Světlo sílilo a rovněž zvuky se zdály bližší a jasnější. Hrdlo se sevřelo úzkostí, bedra polila vlna horkosti, do očí vstoupily nezvané slzy.

Pak se sen proměnil. Elrondův nehmotný duch jako by se vznášel nad velkou dvoranou, v níž poznával jeden ze sálů Ost-in-Edhilu. Zdivo však bylo pobořené a vládlo zde zlověstné ticho. Mohutné dlaždice zdály se být pokryty podzimním listovím buků, jež šustilo po hladkém kamení, avšak vzápětí se zvuk přetavil, stal se pláčem a nářkem umírajících. Elrond se snesl níž a s hrůzou si uvědomil, že to, co ještě před chvílí měl za černé a rudé listoví, je popel a krev.

Tu upoutal jeho pozornost otisk mužské dlaně, který se jako znamení smrti zaskvíval na bílém mramoru jedné ze zbořených stěn. Z toho místa táhly se krvavé šlépěje, směřovaly k západní bráně, kde se spojily v jedinou krvavou šmouhu, skrytou pak pod tělem padlého elfa. Muž ležel tváří k zemi, Elrond ho nepoznal.

A znovu se scéna změnila. Půlelf se teď zcela zpátky ve svém těle ztěžka opíral o vlhkou zeď a bok mu stravovala ostrá bolest, jako by byl raněn, ale žádnou krev neviděl. Tiskl se ke stěně a zatajil dech, aby nebyl spatřen, avšak dvojice mužů, kterou pozoroval, se nezdála, že by si ho byla povšimla. Jako by byl očím zcela skryt.

Nedokázal zprvu rozlišit jejich tváře či podoby. Sledoval je zcela mlčky. Po chvíli, která se jevila, jako by neměla začátku ani konce, konečně rozeznal jednoho z nich.

Kníže Celebrimbor byl těžce raněn, stříbřitá tunika nasákla krví, vlasy se lepily k temeni hlavy, umíral. Tvář byla pokryta blátivým popelem; jen dvě světlé stružky ji proťaly v místech, kde tekly slzy. Z posledních sil zvedl se ještě z dlažby a učinil několik kroků. Pak jeho tělo kleslo. Celebrimborova sličná tvář se zkřivila bolestí, když se doplazil na konec chodby, kde zády narazil na chladnou zeď. Dýchal jen mělce, nehty se zaryly do spárů dlaždic.

Druhý muž vystoupil ze stínu. Nejprv se zaleskla hladká čepel meče, pak vlasy v barvě žhavého mithrilu. Elrond otevřel ústa v němém výkřiku. Annatar byl nádherný a strašný. Stále ještě byl oděn ve svou ušlechtilou podobu, avšak jeho oči hořely plamenem nejčistšího zla. Bezedná temnota zřítelnic studila hluboko v srdci.

Udělal další obezřetný krok. Snad si nepřál zašpinit si okované boty v kaluži elfí krve, která se teď tiše a nevyhnutelně rozlévala chodbou. Annatarovy rty ozdobil zlověstný úsměv, avšak hluboká vráska na jeho čele značila určité obavy.

Celebrimbor pozvedl zraky a jeho pohled střetl se s Annatarovým. Tolik bolesti a smutku zračilo se v nevyřčeném. Popraskané rty se rozevřely v němé výčitce, jako by stále dokola šeptaly jedinou otázku: Proč?

Tu Elrond v myšlenkách zaslechl hlas.

„Proč jsi to učinil, lásko moje?“ zněl nářek Celebrimborův. Pak vzepjala se v jeho hrudi poslední vlna odvahy.

„Tři nikdy nedostaneš, nikdy!“ vykřikl a ta slova se nesla ozvěnou sklepení ještě ve chvíli, kdy elfův život zhasl pod ostřím Annatarova meče.

Elrond se probudil s výkřikem na rtech. Jeho slova splynula s Celebrimborovýma. Zprudka se posadil na lůžku. Zděšeně pohlédl na místo po své pravici, kde zraky spočinul na smířené tváři Gil-galadově. Velekrál spal a zdál se být klidný, Elrondův výkřik jej z náruče spánku nevyrval. Půlelf konečky prstů pohladil zvlněné kadeře za Ereinionovým uchem a trošku se pousmál. Pak však jeho srdce ledovými prsty sevřela úzkost, která se opět vynořila ze snu. Půlelf zavrtěl hlavou, jako by chtěl setřást tíhu noční můry. Ještě stále cítil lepkavou pavučinu snu, kterak se táhne kolem jeho lebky a stahuje ho zpět do temné kotliny děsu.

Svítalo. Ložnice tonula v bledém světle, v krbu žhnulo několik posledních řeřavých uhlíků. Křik racků z přístavu pronikal ke bdělým uším. Elrond vstal, zahalil se do pláště a vyšel na malý balkon. Položil dlaně na chladné, kamenné zábradlí a nastavil tvář větru. Byl podivně teplý pro tuto roční dobu a vanul sem z pevniny, nikoliv od moře. To bylo zlé znamení, protože vítr z východu je vždy poslem špatných zpráv. Elrond se zatřásl.

Vtom ucítil konejšivý dotek dlaně. Gil-galad jej zezadu objal, pevně jej sevřel v náručí a položil bradu na jeho rameno.

„Proč nespíš?“ zeptal se Velekrál.

„Zlé sny,“ odvětil Elrond a zachvěl se v Gil-galadových pažích.

**XLIII. Glorfindel**

Východní vítr ustal. Připluly sychravé dny a bezvětří naplněné těžkou mlhou. Ledové kapky vody se srážely ve vlasech, stříbřily barevné listí a chladně se leskly na hladkém kamení hrází. Círdanovy lodě stály bez hnutí v přístavech a jejich plachty visely sklesle podél stěžňů, jako by byly pohrouženy v nevysloveném smutku. Moře bylo klidné a temné, oděné v smuteční roucho podzimu, a zastřená obloha splývala s jeho vodami v celistvou hradbu ledové tmy. Na druhé straně však nebe světlalo, slunce se probíralo ze sna a pomalu se hotovilo ke své každodenní pouti. Elfí rybáři vstávali časně, chystali sítě a pili svařené víno, aby zahřáli prokřehlé údy a potěšili svá srdce, ještě než vyplují za obživou.

Dínen tvrdě spal. Velikou část noci probděl, strávil ji v rozčilení, byl pln vzrušení a očekávání, a proto nebylo divu, že se ke spánku uložil až k ránu. Kvapně se blížily jeho šestnácté narozeniny a Glorfindel mu jako dar přislíbil první lekci šermu se skutečnými meči. Mladík, jak mu bylo doporučeno, se odebral na lože ihned po večeři.

_Pořádně se vyspi, ať nabereš sílu,_ radil mu Glorfindel, když se loučili, _vždycky vítězí ten odpočatý._

Ale dalo se vůbec spát, když Dínen pomyslel na to, že bude trénovat s nejlepším šermířem, jakého hostila Středozem? Že ho bude vyučovat muž, jehož jméno se skvělo v legendách a zpívalo v písních? Glorfindel z Domu Zlatého květu, elf, který dokázal porazit pradávné zlo?

Dínen se ztrácel v myšlenkách, neklidně se převaloval na lůžku a přál si, aby ho zítra čekala jen další nudná hodina písma s Erestorem. Jenže tohle bylo tak jiné! Takové vzrušení hoch dosud nepoznal. Okolo půlnoci vstal a bezcílně procházel pokojem. Lehl si až téměř k ránu, kdy jej konečně přemohla únava.

„Vstávej, synku, rybáři už vypluli, nechal jsem tě spát dlouho!“ zahlaholil vesele Glorfindel, který se vřítil jak bouře do Dínenovy ložnice s čadící lampou v ruce a úsměvem ve tváři.

Kdyby měl Dínen sil zaklít, učinil by to. Měl pocit, že zavřel víčka sotva před vteřinou. Z úst mu vyšlo jen zoufalé zasténání, s marnou nadějí se překulil na bok a zakryl tvář polštářem.

V ložnici vládla tma. Jediným zdrojem světla se zdála být namodralá záře Glorfindelových očí a svit jeho svítilny. Okno otočené k jihu odhalilo jen výseč černočerného nebe.

„Budeš něco snídat?“ zeptal se Glorfindel a ta otázka zazněla až nepříjemně blízko Dínenova ucha.

Chlapec se bezmocně vymotal z peřin, posadil se na lůžku a hlava mu poklesla do dlaní.

„Nech mě spát,“ zaúpěl zlomeným hlasem, z něhož se ztratila veškerá naděje.

„Já tě spát nechám,“ řekl mírně Glorfindel, „ale věz, že nepřítel takové ohledy nebere.“

Zadíval se soucitně na ospalé dítě, pohladil jej po vlasech a klidným krokem odešel z ložnice. Lampu však záměrně zanechal na stole.

Dínen vstal a vyhlédl z okna. Lucerny rybářských bárek se míhaly jen jako nejasná světýlka blizoučko obzoru, slunce se ospale vylouplo z podzimní mlhy.

Pružná postava bojovníka přibyla na jednu z hrází, jeho silueta se vyrýsovala proti světlajícímu nebi, a když se první paprsky zaskvěly na čepeli taseného meče, bylo to, jako by sama dokonalost právě získala obrys a tvar. Mladík překonal únavu, chopil se meče, spěšně se oblékl a vyrazil za elfem.

Jen skutečně bystrý pozorovatel mohl zahlédnout ještě jednoho elfa, který tak brzy opustil vyhřáté lože. Nebo snad celou noc bděl? Jeho ztemnělá postava se nepatrně pohnula, jako by byla pouhým stínem v jednom z úzkých oken nejvyšší věže. Roucho se zdálo být záclonou v období smutku.

Mistr Erestor sledoval každičký pohyb; zadržel dech pokaždé, když měly o sebe zazvonit dvě břitké čepele. Nemohl zaslechnout Glorfindelova slova, na to byl dvojici až příliš vzdálen, ale přesto jako by slyšel: „Vstávej!“ a „Znovu!“ a „Chyba!“ a „Zase jsi mrtvý!“

Napjatě hltal očima pečlivě vedené pohyby bojovníkovy, stejně jako nejisté kroky jeho učedníka. Nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od těch dvou zlatovlasých bytostí, i když mu útroby svírala mučivá bolest, jak do nich zaryly spár další nevítané vzpomínky.

Vracel se do doby, kdy byl málem ještě dítětem. Zas chodil po hebkých travinách Gondolinu, docela cítil hladké dlažice, jak po nich radostně utíká domů, nebo jak pečlivě krokuje v zlatavém písku, když jej Glorfindel poprvé vyučuje šermířskému řemeslu. „Vstávej!“ a „Znovu!“ a „Chyba!“ a „Zase jsi mrtvý!“ Kolik lásky a radosti bylo v těch zářivých úsměvech Glorfindelových, když mu zas a zas ochotně pomáhal na nohy.

Erestor se rozeštkal, opřel se dlaní o chladnou zeď. Marně zavíral oči, leč nesvedl odolat přívalu slz. Jeho srdce krvácelo z tisícera ran, které již dávno měl za scelené. Náhle mu bylo, jako by stovky let prožíval život někoho jiného, a jeho život, ten pravý život, který patřil jen jemu, se začal odehrávat znovu až teď, navazuje na ten jediný strašlivý okamžik, v němž docela skončil.

Nesnesl již pohled na Glorfindela, jenž teď klidně seděl se zkříženýma nohama na kamenné zídce a cosi vysvětloval Dínenovi, který mu zaujatě visel na rtech. Otřel si slzy a odvrátil se od okna.

Tu ulpěl pohledem na tváři v zrcadle. Vyděsila ho. Sám sebe nepoznal. S výrazem velkého údivu prohrábl prsty prameny vlasů. Byly krátké, byly strašně moc krátké…

Glorfindelovo srdce se zachvělo. Ucítil dotek veliké bolesti, ale i lásky, kterou byl před lety ztratil. Neporozuměl zprvu těm pocitům, ale přesto mu do očí vstoupily slzy.

„Děje se něco, ada?“ zeptal se Dínen, který již notnou chvíli čekal na to, až elf dokončí zpola vyřčenou větu.

„To nic,“ odvětil bojovník a zavrtěl hlavou, „To jenom vítr, vehnal mi něco do očí.“

Dínen se usmál a vědoucně přikývl. V přístavu vládlo bezvětří.

**XLIV. Gil-galad**

V králově pracovně zavládlo dusno. Vzduch ztěžkl, zhoustl, vlnil se a zlověstně komíhal záclonami. Jen sotva šlo zaslechnout obezřetný dech mužů, kteří byli svolání, aby sem bez prodlení dorazili. Byli oděni jen v nočních košilích, neboť zpráva je zastihla uprostřed noci, jen mistr Erestor, který si jako vždy odpíral spánek, byl oblečen do tmavošedé róby. Glorfindel se obezřetně rozhlédl a opřel se o veřeje, Círdan se uchýlil k oknu, Elrond zaujal místo po králově boku.

Gil-galad stál rozkročmo, opřen o masivní desku stolu, který byl umístěn uprostřed místnosti, a raději hleděl do mapy, než by zvedl zrak k mladému poslovi. Byl to plavovlasý elf, sotva plnoletý, přesto mu v očích sídlila temnota nedávno prožitých hrůz. Ve tváři Velekrále bylo znát neklid a velikou obavu.

„Zopakujte mi to ještě jednou,“ vybídl elfa a zavadil očima o jeho zmáčený plášť.

„V Eregionu zuří válka, můj pane,“ hlesl hoch zlomeným hlasem plným velikého žalu.

Elrond zbledl a odvrátil tvář. V jeho mysli se náhle zjevily oživlé obrazy všech nejděsnějších nočních můr. Poklesl a zachytil se stolu.

Ereinion mlčel. Nenacházel slova, jimiž by svedl vyjádřit, jakou chvíli teď prožíval.

„Jak se jmenuješ, chlapče?“ zeptal se posla Glorfindel a přistrčil mu židli.

„Lindir, pane,“ odpověděl hoch.

„Dejte tomu chlapci trochu vody a zavolejte ranhojiče. Nevidíte, že se sotva drží na nohou?!“ obrátil se Glorfindel k ostatním.

Círdan naplnil pohár a přistrčil ho Lindirovi. Erestor kývl a beze slova zmizel.

Glorfindel přiklekl k mládenci, schoval mu ruce do svých dlaní a soucitně na něho pohlédl.

„Teď mi v klidu pověz, co všechno se stalo…“


	14. Dvanáctá část

**XLV. Gil-galad**

Velekrál osaměl. Vyčerpaný posel z Cesmínie byl ihned poté, co vše vypověděl, odevzdán do pečujících rukou královských ranhojičů. Glorfindel měl pravdu: ten hoch byl zesláblý, vyčerpaný a zraněný; Gil-galad si jen stěží dovedl představit, jakými útrapami musel Lindir projít, než jeho schvácený kůň dorazil k hranicím Lindonu, k branám Šedých přístavů.  
Ticho v pracovně bylo tíživé, ještě stále neslo stopy slov, jimiž posel popisoval šílené běsnění Annatarovo. Celebrimbor je mrtev, eregionští dál vedou boje s oddíly temnoty, ale odpor se zdá být marný, jen v čirém zoufalství stále ještě nalézají sílu bránit svůj lid, svou zem a dílo svých rukou.  
Gil-galad uvolnil dýku, jíž se byl ze zvyku opásal, když opouštěl lože, tasil a chvíli si zaujatě prohlížel její stříbřitou čepel, fascinován dokonalou jednoduchostí tvaru, docela uvězněn v okamžiku, v němž světla čadících loučí krvavě zablýskla na chladném kovu. A pak vší silou zarazil dýku do stolu.  
Deska se otřásla. Dva drobné kroužky ležící uprostřed stolu poskočily k hraně, zazvonily, jako když udeříš do kovadliny, a jejich zvuk naplnil místnost. Byl velmi hlasitý a zůstal tu dlouho, jako by nikdy nemínil opustit královu pracovnu.  
Jeden ze strážných hlídajících u vchodu opatrně nahlédl dovnitř. Velekrál seděl u stolu se skloněnou hlavou, prsty křečovitě zatínal na rukojeti dýky. Prameny jeho temných vlasů padaly volně podél tváře, nebyly poutány obvyklým způsobem, jen zvlněné kadeře na spáncích mohly prozradit, že si Ereinion vlasy nechává splétat do droboučkých cůpků.  
„Děje se něco, veličenstvo?“ zeptala se stráž.  
„Zavolejte mi Círdana.“  
Těch několik minut, které uplynuly od vydání rozkazu, připadalo Gil-galadovi jako věčnost. Toužil teď nesmírně po dávném příteli, po jeho radě a moudrosti, jeho blízkosti a důvěře. Ještě nikdy si nepřipadal tak bezmocný, tak zoufalý, tak vyděšený. Prohlížel si své ruce a kladl si otázku, co může dělat, co on sám může dělat, vždyť jediný muž zmůže tak málo, má-li se postavit velkému zlu.  
„Volal jsi mě?“ To byl Círdan, zdánlivě klidný, připomínající moře před bouří.  
„Posaď se,“ řekl Gil-galad a pokynul na místo naproti sobě.  
Teleri usedl, zavadil pohledem o desku stolu, ale ihned se zadíval do znavených očí svého společníka. Drobné vrásky v Ereinionově tváři značily velikou starost a únavu. Gil-galad vyprostil zbraň z tvrdého dřeva a hrotem dýky pomalu přisunul jeden z kroužků směrem k Círdanovi.  
„Víš, co to je?“ zeptal se.  
„Prsten,“ odtušil Teler, „S rubínem…“  
„To je Narya.“  
Stavitel lodí se nadechl, ale z jeho úst nevyšla slova. Prsten jako by se rozzářil svým vlastním světlem, roztáhl se a opět smrštil, vzduch kolem něho se zavlnil a elfova srdce se zmocnila prazvláštní tíseň.  
„Vezmi si ho, schovej ho a za žádnou cenu ho neztrať,“ řekl Velekrál hlasem, v kterém byl patrný strach, „Je to jeden ze Tří, které vytvořil sám Celebrimbor a zlo se jich nedotklo. Ale nebylo by moudré je teď odhalit, Annatar se k nim nesmí dostat. V náš prospěch hraje to, že neví, že jsou tady.“  
„A ten druhý?“ zeptal se Teleri, navlékl si šperk na prsteník a nedůvěřivě si jej prohlížel.  
„Vilya,“ odvětil Gil-galad a sám sevřel v dlani prsten se safírem.  
„Říkal jsi, že jsou tři. Kde je ten třetí?“  
Ereinion si povzdychl. Vzpomněl si na tu velikou úlevu, když z poslových úst uslyšel, že jeho příbuzná Galadriel prchla i s rodinou tunely Hadhodrondu na druhou stranu Mlžných hor, než se brány trpasličího města nadobro zavřely.  
„Nenyu dostala Galadriel. Ale to teď není podstatné. Teď musím vyřešit jinou věc,“ řekl Velekrál bezmyšlenkovitě si pohrávaje s prstenem, „Musíme vyjet do Eregionu. Chystej si zbraně a zbroj.“  
„Nesmysl!“ vykřikl málem Círdan, vstal opíraje se o stůl a Narya na jeho prstě zlověstně zablýskla, „Ty musíš zůstat tady. Tvůj lid tě potřebuje, Ereinione, potřebuje tě živého v Lindonu, ne mrtvého někde v trní! A já neopustím své lodě. Podívej se sám, stále přicházejí ti, kteří se rozhodli opustit Středozem, a teď, po tom, co se děje v Eregionu, jich bude stále víc a víc. My dva musíme zůstat tady!“  
Gil-galad otevřel ústa, jelikož chtěl něco namítnout, ale Círdan ho nenechal promluvit.  
„Ty nemyslíš hlavou!“ zvolal rozčileně a zahleděl se Velekráli do očí, „Já rozumím, že máš strach a šílíš žalem a uvnitř tě spaluje vztek a bezmoc, ale neřekl jsi právě, že ty prsteny se nesmí dostat Annatarovi do ruky? A co chceš udělat ty? Dovézt mu je pod nos za zvuku rohů a s vojenskou zástavou navrch!“  
Gil-galad vzdychl a skryl prsten v dlani.  
„A co mám podle tebe dělat?“  
Círdan pokračoval: „Pošli tam posily, ano, ale nejezdi s nimi. Máš tu dost schopných mužů, kteří dovedou velet.“  
Gil-galad přikývl.  
„Pošlu Glorfindela.“  
„Dobře,“ pronesl protáhle Círdan, avšak jeho čelo rozčísla hluboká vráska pochyb, „Glorfindel je zcela jistě jeden z nejlepších válečníků, jací se kdy zrodili mezi Eldar, jeho zbraně a zbroj jsou darem Valar, ochotně půjde s posilami a byl bys blázen, kdybys ho nevyslal, ale velitelem být nemůže.“  
„A to jako proč?!“ vyštěkl zlostně Gil-galad zoufale se snaže zapudit vtíravou myšlenku, která se stále neodbytněji zjevovala jeho mysli.  
„Protože nezná cestu, můj králi,“ odvětil Teleri klidně, „Glorfindel přišel na tento svět jen před málo zimami a dosud neopustil Mithlond. Nezná změněnou Středozem, neví, kudy se dát.“  
Velekrál Noldor zadržel dech a nasadil Vilyu na prsteník. Kov prstenu zastudil. Na krátký okamžik měl Ereinion pocit, že cítí ve vlasech vítr. Ten pocit byl podivně uklidňující.  
„A koho mám poslat, aby velel vojsku, riskoval svůj život a bojoval předem prohraný boj?“ zeptal se dutým hlasem, neboť již dobře znal odpověď.  
„Lorda Elronda.“

 

**XLVI. Erestor**

Erestor procházel chodbami paláce jako stín. Dokázal chodit naprosto tiše, jen šustění jeho róby bylo podobno nočnímu letu netopýrů a prozrazovalo jeho přítomnost. Temná postava vrchního královského písaře působila klidně a majestátně, jen jeho oči teď mohly prozradit neklid. Přecházel předsíní vedoucí k pokojům, do nichž byl odveden eregionský posel. Sám si nesvedl vysvětlit, co jej tak mocně přitahuje k chlapci, který samojediný unikl z válečné vřavy, aby přinesl zprávy do Mithlondu.  
Přesto teď na chvíli váhal. Přiblížil pěst k dubovému dřevu dveří, ale opět ji nechal poklesnout k rameni. Sbíral odvahu nevěda proč, vždyť neviděl jediný důvod se obávat, nevěděl, proč by se měl děsit vstoupit.  
Nakonec proklouzl do komnat bez zaklepání, vkradl se sem jako zloděj a stejně tak si i připadal. Nedokázal se zbavit pocitu, že svou nezvanou přítomností Lindira o cosi okrádá.  
Mladík snil neklidný sen, ale záhy z něj procitl, zahlédnuv černý stín u dveří.  
„Kdo je to?“ hlesl a jeho veliké oči barvy lučních zvonků zatěkaly zšeřelou místností jako světla vyplašené laně.  
Erestor do nich pohlédl a na krátký okamžik ustrnul. Uviděl požár, slzy, bolest a smrt. Jako by zaslechl zoufalý ženský výkřik, jako by on sám v tenhle jediný okamžik musel rozhodnout: bojovat, a nebo prchnout a přežít. Vyděšeně zalapal po dechu.  
„Mistře Erestore?“ ozval se Lindir, který už ze sebe docela odpoutal tkanivo snů, a dokázal tedy rozeznat podobu nečekaného hosta.  
„Ano,“ vypravil ze sebe písař, překonal závrať, která se o něho pokoušela, pomalu přistoupil k poslovi a usedl na okraj lůžka.  
„Děje se něco, mistře Erestore?“  
„Ne,“ zalhal starší elf, „Jen jsem se přišel podívat, jestli jste v pořádku.“  
„Jsem,“ odvětil Lindir, „Starají se o mě dobře… Myslíte, že jeho veličenstvo Gil-galad pojede na pomoc do Ost-in-Edhilu?“  
Erestor pokrčil rameny. Neodvažoval se hádat. Velekrálovi zvědové stále častěji přinášeli zprávy o útocích skřetů a jiné havěti nebezpečně blízko hranic Lindonu. Doba byla zlá, temnota zaťala spáry do útrob Středozemě.  
Lindir se posadil na lůžku, upřel na Erestora pohled plný zoufalství a beznaděje a křečovitě sevřel jeho chladnou ruku.  
„Mistře Erestore, prosím! Poslali mě sem pro pomoc, ale já se tam musím vrátit! Je tam má matka a bratr. Můj otec padl, když bránil ústup pro ženy a děti! Ta zrůda se nezastaví před ničím! Před ničím! Chápete to?!“  
Erestor zlomeně přikývl. Po tvářích skanuly dvě horké slzy.  
„Mí drazí shořeli v Gondolinu. Chápu vás více než dobře.“

 

**XLVII. Glorfindel**

Zdálo se, že i samo nebe roní slzy. Bezvětří a mlhu vystřídaly deště. Drobné kapky vody se trpělivě řinuly z otevřených útrob těžkých černých mraků, jako by nikdy neměly přestat.  
Zlatovlasý bojovník vyhlížel z okna a ve tváři se mu zračila značná nespokojenost. Chvílemi sám pro sebe nevrle zamručel a skepticky zavrtěl hlavou. Prsty položené na parapet bubnovaly pravidelnou melodii, která pozvolna splývala s deštěm. Glorfindel znal tenhle pocit. Bylo to napětí před bojem a tomu se nic nemohlo vyrovnat; žádný jiný pocit nebyl podoben té zvláštní směsici, strachu, vzrušení a železné víry ve vlastní neporazitelnost.  
Dínen svého otce pozoroval od malého stolu. Polévka, kterou obědval, pomalu stydla. V misce se vytvářel škraloup, v jehož sílící vrstvě vězela stříbrná lžíce.  
Chlapec polkl, zhluboka se nadechl a tiše se zeptal: „Je všechno v pořádku, ada?“  
Glorfindel se otočil a věnoval dítěti odmítavý pohled. Dínen se přikrčil v židli.  
„Ten déšť,“ začal elf hovořit přicházeje k chlapci, „Dělá mi starosti. Cesty jsou pokryté tlejícím listím a pod ním je stále víc bláta. Pěchota je lehkonohá a bude jistá v kroku, ale co jezdci? Půjdeme děsivě pomalu, jinak nám koně zchromnou, ještě než překročíme Baranduinu.“  
Dínen odložil lžíci. Nemohl na jídlo už ani pomyslet. Jeho pohled sklouzl ke stojanu, na němž se blyštila Glorfindelova zbroj. Na nic jiného nemyslel od chvíle, kdy mu Glorfindel oznámil, že se hotoví do boje.  
„Musím promluvit s Elrondem,“ zamumlal elf spíše sám k sobě.  
„Opravdu nemůžu jet s vámi?“ zeptal se Dínen a vskutku se netázal poprvé, „Mečem se oháním docela dobře, sám jsi to říkal, ada. A nějaká zbroj se pro mě jistě najde. Říkáš, že jsem ještě chlapec, ale vyrovnám se v šíři ramen lecjakému elfímu vojákovi.“  
Glorfindelovo jasné čelo rozčísla vráska obav.  
„Řekl jsem ne a nebudu to víckrát opakovat,“ pronesl pak pevně, leč vcelku vlídně.  
Dínen však byl Glorfindelovi duchem podoben stejně jako vzhledem. A nemínil se vzdát bez boje.  
„Ale ada! Já chci bojovat! Chci pomoci tomu ubohému poslovi a dalším, co se brání v Eregionu. Sám jsi říkal, že každá pomoc je drahá a musíme bojovat proti špatnosti. A teď mi to zakazuješ! To není fér!“  
Glorfindel pozoroval syna, sledoval, jak jeho šedé oči hoří velikou vášní. Byl krásný. Rysy jeho tváře byly jemné, prsty útlé a hladké, ale Dínen byl urostlý na svůj věk, měl silné paže a široké plece. Připomínal svým vzhledem dávná knížata Edain. Elfově vnitřnímu zraku zjevila se podoba Tuorova, vybavil si jasně muže v labutí zbroji, kterak přichází do síní Gondolinu, aby přinesl poselství Pána vod. A tu Glorfindelovi napadlo, zda Dínen není potomkem Númenorejců, kteří na svých lodích čas od času připlouvali ke břehům Středozemě. Ovšem nahlas svou domněnku nevyslovil.  
„Posaď se a poslouchej mě,“ řekl nakonec chlapci, sám usedaje ke stolu, „Povím ti příběh.“  
Dínen se zklidnil, neboť nade vše miloval příběhy, sklonil svou hlavu a poslechl otce. Misku s polévkou odstrčil stranou.  
„Jistě jste se už s Erestorem, chci říci s mistrem Erestorem, učili o Válce hněvu a poražení Morgotha vojsky Západu,“ začal Glorfindel neurčitě.  
Dínen přikývl. Rád si představoval sám sebe jako bojovníka v pozlacené zbroji, jak s břitkým mečem v ruce míří k veliké slávě a velikému vítězství.  
„Byl jsem tehdy při tom, když se šikovalo vojsko. A velice jsem toužil pochodovat s nimi.“  
„A proč jsi s nimi nešel, ada?“  
Glorfindel si povzdychl: „Protože mi to zakázali.“  
Dínenovy zřítelnice se prudce rozšířily ve velikém údivu. Ani v tom nejbláhovějším snu si nedokázal představit, že Glorfindelovi někdo něco zakáže a on pokorně skloní hlavu a bez reptání uposlechne.  
Elf pokračoval: „Měl jsem tehdy přítele, velice moudrého a laskavého přítele, jménem Olórin. On mě naučil, že nejsem ničím proti osudu, který nám byl dán. Pověděl mi, že můj osud leží jinde a že je třeba čekat. A já čekal. Olórin mě naučil trpělivosti. A myslím, že mě jí chtěli naučit i sami Valar, když mi zapověděli boj. A já jsem za to vděčný. Protože kdybych tenkrát odmítl čekat, dopustil se podvodu nebo se vzbouřil, nikdy bych nenašel tebe.“  
Glorfindel sevřel chlapcovu ruku a věnoval mu krátký úsměv, ovšem plný lásky a něhy.  
„A teď jez. Budeš to mít jako psí čumák.“

 

**XLVIII. Elrond**

Šumění deště se stalo všudypřítomnou kulisou. Zvuk kapek dopadajících na vodní hladinu se tříštil a odrážel od přístavních zdí a zanechával v uších neutuchající ozvěnu. Záliv potemněl, vzduch byl chladný a chutnal po moři a po rozbředlé hlíně.  
Lord Elrond pohlížel do velkého krbu, kde hladové plamínky vesele oblizovaly těžká březová polena. Jindy by jej tento pohled rozradostnil, ale dnes bylo jeho srdce těžké. Nevnímal příliš přítomnost zbrojíře Angoela, který dovedně dotahoval řemínky jeho kyrysu a dokončoval poslední drobné úpravy na Elrondově zbroji.  
„Netlačí to?“ zaznělo do ticha.  
Půlelf se zhluboka nadechl, odevzdaně přimhouřil oči a krátce zavrtěl hlavou.  
Vše bylo bezchybné, zbroj byla dokonalá. Meč a štít opřené opodál odrážely na svém chladném kovu rudou záři z topeniště a byly nádherné. Nádherné a smrtící. Elrond se zachvěl. Jeho srdce se plnilo strachem, přetékalo obavou. Neděsil se boje. Učil se umění války u samého Maedhrose a nemohl mít lepšího učitele nežli urostlého Maitima. Rudovlasý elf byl nejlepším šermířem, jakého zrodila Arda, a o to více byl smrtící, že svou zbraní vládl levicí, zatímco štít nesla ruka pravá.  
Čeho se Peredhel děsil, to byla samota. Toto je poslední noc, kterou smí strávit s Ereinionem, neboť zítra za úsvitu usedne do sedla.  
„A už se nevrátím“ zašeptal, když myšlenka unikla mezi rty.  
„Co, pane?“ otázal se zbrojíř, který zrovna upevňoval nátepník.  
„Nic,“ odvětil Elrond a natáhl paži, aby Angoelovi usnadnil práci.  
Zbrojíř krátce pohlédl z okna řka: „Promiňte mi tu drzost, pane, ale vážně vám nezávidím, že vyjíždíte v tomhle nečasu.“  
„Eregionští bojují a umírají. Nemůžeme čekat,“ řekl Elrond, ovšem hlas mu zněl cize a slova byla prázdná, jako by pouze opakoval to, co se od něho žádá.  
Do pokoje tiše vstoupil Gil-galad. Proklouzl dveřmi bez zaklepání, usadil se pohodlně v křesle, založil si ruce na prsou a s hlavou mírně nakloněnou pozoroval Elronda.  
Byl nádherný. Mihotavé záblesky plamenů tančily na zlatavé zbroji, odrážely se v bouřkově šedých očích, jejichž řasy se maličko chvěly a jejichž pohled byl upřen do dálav vířících myšlenek. Vlasy měl Půlelf spoutané tenkými copánky, splývaly volně na tmavomodrou látku pláště, jehož sponu zbrojíř právě upevnil. Zbroj byla překrásná, lehká a zhotovená s velkým umem, ale přesto by Ereinion viděl Elronda raději bez ní.  
„Je to hotovo, pane, jen vám sem přidám dvě nebo tři řady kroužků, ať nepřijdete o loket,“ oznámil řemeslník a vytrhl tak Gil-galada z jeho milých představ, „Můžete to sundat. Sluha to pak donese do dílny.“  
Elrond přikývl.  
„Běžte, Angoeli,“ řekl Gil-galad a pohybem očí naznačil zbrojíři, aby opustil místnost.  
Osaměli. Velekrál přistoupil k příteli, zezadu jej objal, položil bradu na jeho rameno a zhluboka vdechl vůni jeho tmavých vlasů. Odepnul plášť a nechal ho sklouznout dolů. Kov Elrondovy zbroje jej zastudil na hrudi. Přezky nárameníků zazvonily o tepaný mithril.  
Elrond se otočil, pohlédl Gil-galadovi do tváře. Oči mu hořely touhou. Prudce jej objal a políbil.  
Nemluvili, neboť jim nebylo potřeba slov. Ústa a ruce hovořily místo nich, mluvili o velké lásce, o velkém smutku a zoufalé naději. A měkké lůžko stalo se svědkem posledního sbohem.  
Ráno se již nesetkali. Elrond oblékl brnění a usedl na koně. Déšť mu přilepil vlasy k čelu, od úst šla pára, vlhký kov zbroje se mrazivě leskl. Půlelf přehlédl řady svých vojáků zahalených do plášťů, s hlavami skrytými v kápích, a nebylo mu lehko. Bude to složitá cesta. A přetěžký boj.  
Přiklusal Glorfindel. Otočil koně a postavil ho k Elrondově boku. Jeho sveřepá tvář byla naplněna klidem, zlaté vlasy zazářily zpod kapuce a přinesly do toho sychravého jitra alespoň malou trošičku slunce.  
„Mno… mohlo by sprchnout,“ pronesl bojovník ve valarské zbroji, vytáhl z brašny jablko, radostně jej vyhodil do vzduchu a zase jej chytil.  
Elrond se zasmál. V Glorfindelově společnosti bude cesta, zdá se, alespoň o trochu snesitelnější. Peredhel kývl na herolda, aby zavelel k pochodu, když vtom přiklusal na nádvoří ještě jeden jezdec.  
Měl stříbřitou zbroj a tmavomodrý plášť, seděl na vraném koni a jeho štít nesl dávné znamení Gondolinu. Krátké černé vlasy byly staženy koženým řemínkem, ale přesto se několik pramenů uvolnilo a klouzalo po skráních pobledlé tváře.  
Glorfindel vydechl a upustil jablko.  
„Jedu s vámi. Mám královo svolení,“ oznámil beze všeho Erestor, zapřel se ve třmenech a upravil si plášť.  
„Je mi ctí, mistře Erestore,“ pronesl Elrond, v jeho tváři se však zračilo nemalé překvapení, „Smím se zeptat, co vás přimělo k tomuto rozhodnutí?“  
„Lindir,“ odvětil písař a krátce se ohlédl po mládenci, jehož kůň neklidně pofrkával ve vzdálené řadě.  
Glorfindel naklonil hlavu a věnoval Erestorovi nedůvěřivý pohled. Sáhl do brašny pro další jablko. Ovoce prosvištělo deštěm jako šíp střelený z tisového luku. Erestor jej postřehl a chytil.  
„V tom případě se najez,“ zabručel Glorfindel s hranou nevraživostí, „Někoho tak hubeného nemůžeme potřebovat.“  
Erestor se usmál a zakousl se do jablka.  
A Elrond zavelel k odchodu.


	15. Třináctá část

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V textu jsou použita slova písně Bílé město od uskupení s názvem Poetické společenstvo, tak se na mě snad nebudou hněvat. Ale proč vymýšlet něco, co už bylo dobře vymyšleno, že?

**XLIX. Elrond**

Čas se vlekl pomalu a bezútěšně. Temná oblaka plula hrozivě nízko nad zemí a stále ještě bez ustání chrlila proudy ledové vody. Mnohdy nebylo poznat, zda je den či noc, večer nebo ráno, vše bylo neustále ponořeno do hustého, nevlídného šera.  
Byly na cestě už druhý den. Cesty v lesích, jimiž projížděli, byly jen o málo světlejší než ostatek země, vlnily se jako řeky tekutého bahna, zakryty přítmím promáčených větví. Koně šli pomalu, vážíc pečlivě každičký krok. Jezdci často museli sesednout a zvířata vést, aby se nezřítila, když byl svah dolů příliš příkrý.   
Minuli kraj obydlený Periannath a pozvolna klesali do údolí Baranduiny. Elrond se tvářil sveřepě, nemluvil příliš, bouřkově šedé oči sledovaly cestu upřeny stále vpřed, jako by se Půlelf velmi děsil ohlédnutí. Po jeho pravici svíral otěže Erestor, vlevo jel Glorfindel.  
Zlatovlasý elf zaklonil hlavu a nastavil tvář dešti. Kápě se svezla dolů a odhalila bojovníkovy kadeře.  
„Až přebrodíme řeku, najdeme nějaké místo k táboření. Muži jsou unavení a začínají reptat,“ řekl Glorfindel, který se na rozdíl od Elronda ohlížel často.  
Půlelf přikývl. Déšť mu padal do očí, lepil vlasy ke skráním a ledové kapky občas zatékaly až za uši a za krk. Toužil zoufale po suchém místě, byť by to měla být chudobná chaloupka hluboko v lesích. Jenže ani tohoto luxusu mu nebude dopřáno nejméně příštích několik dní.  
„Začíná to klouzat,“ upozornil Erestor, který taktak ovládl svou černou klisnu, jejíž podkova nebezpečně zaskřípala o kamení.  
„Sesedneme,“ souhlasil Glorfindel.  
Elrond seskočil z koně. Došlápl lehce, ale přesto se bahno pod jeho podrážkami rozstříklo na všechny strany. Přehodil otěže koni přes hlavu, aby jej snáze provedl rozbahněnou cestou dolů. V údolí hlomozila řeka, její zpěv se mísil s šuměním deště a znělo to jaksi teskně, smířeně, jako žalozpěv za zesnulé. Bahnité stružky vody se proplétaly rozbředlou hlínou, umývaly kluzké kameny cesty a uháněly dolů, aby se spojily s rozvodněným proudem Baranduiny.  
Půlelf trhl uzdou a začal opatrně klesat. Stavěl se bokem, našlapoval obezřetně, vážil každičký krok. Nohy obuté ve škorních z měkké kůže pečlivě zkoumaly terén, hledaly nejschůdnější cestu pro okovaná kopyta Elrondova hnědáka a bořily se přitom stále hlouběji do bláta. Kameny ukryté pod vrstvou bahna nebezpečně klouzaly.  
Zdvihl se vítr. Jeho náhlý poryv se opřel do provazů deště a přidal k nim obrovské kapky, které předtím lpěly na větvích jehličnanů. Elrond nešikovně šlápl, zavrávoral a opravdu v poslední chvíli upustil otěže, takže naštěstí koně nestrhl s sebou. Padl na záda, přímo do proudu tekutého bahna. Kov zbroje se smýkl po kamení a Peredhel klouzal ze stráně šílenou rychlostí, marně se snažil zachytit kořene nebo kmene stromu. V rukou mu uvízla jen a pouze mokrá hlína.  
Zastavil se až dole na říčním břehu. Byl potlučený, měl pár oděrek a zbroj byla pomačkaná, ale kosti zůstaly celé. Pokusil se vstát, ale plášť nasáklý vodou a obalený bahnem jako by ho pevně připoutal k zemi. Zoufale zasténal a vyplivl trochu zetlelého listí.  
Erestor se vyhoupl ze sedla. Jeho klisna se plašila a byla vyděšená, neklidně zaržála. Elf ji objal a pohladil po čumáku.  
„ _Senda, Moriel. Senda, senda_ ,“ uklidnil ji melodickým šeptem.  
Pak se rozběhl dolů. Jeho štíhlé nohy dopadaly na blátivou cestu s obdivuhodnou lehkostí. Byl si jistý v kroku, protančil mezi kořeny i kluzkými balvany, jako by se snad ani nedotýkal země. Stanul u Elronda a pohlédl nahoru. Jeho zrak se střetnul s Glorfindelovým. Bojovník pochopil, zdvihl paži a zadržel vojenský oddíl. Elrond si nezasluhoval, aby jej jeho mužové spatřili v takovém ponížení. Plácal se na mokré zemi nemoha vstát a vypadal jako obrovský chrobák. Z drobné ranky v obočí prýštila krev, polovinu tváře měl pokrytou blátem. Erestor mu podal ruku a pomohl mu vstát.  
„Jste v pořádku?“ zeptal se písař.  
„V pořádku?!“ vykřikl Elrond plačtivě, „Ovšemže jsem v pořádku! Nechápu, proč bych neměl být v pořádku! Jsem v tom naprosto nejlepším pořádku!“  
Rozplakal se, ale slzy splynuly s deštěm. Pokusil se je otřít z tváře, ale jen si rozmazal po obličeji ještě víc bláta. Erestor vzdychl a beze slova svého pána objal. Elrond se rozeštkal, prsty zmazané blátem sklouzly po Erestorově zbroji a uvízly v záhybech pláště, kde se křečovitě sevřely.  
„To bude dobré,“ uklidňoval Půlelfa Noldo.  
Elrond přikývl a pevně stiskl víčka, ovšem stále se zoufale třásl.  
„Strašně mi chybí. Už teď… Tak strašně moc mi chybí…“ zavzlykal.  
„Já vím, můj pane, já vím,“ řekl s povzdechem Erestor, povolil objetí a podal lordu Elrondovi kapesník, „Ale teď pojďte. Tu ránu na čele musíme vyčistit. A taky tu máme ještě strašně moc práce.“  
Peredhel setřel nečistotu z tváře, zhluboka se nadechl a přinutil se k úsměvu. Erestor jej povzbudivě poplácal po zádech. A Glorfindel v sedle vědoucně pokýval hlavou.

 

**L. Erestor**

Překročili řeku a rozbili tábor. Utábořili se na východním břehu pod převislou skálou, která skýtala jakés takés přístřeší, a husté stromy v jejím okolí chránily alespoň částečně před ledovým deštěm. Rozdělávat oheň se ani nepokoušeli. Dřevo bylo mokré, naprosto nasáklé mnohadenním deštěm, a i kdyby se jim podařilo založit ohýnek, který by déšť a vítr nezdusily, nechtěli na sebe upoutat zbytečnou pozornost.  
Mistr Erestor dovedl koně k ostatním; ustájili je pod mohutným jehličnanem, jehož větve chránily kousek vcelku suché země. Potom se vrátil ke skále, odepjal meč a opřel jej o šedavý kámen. Zahalen do pláště usedl na štít. Nebyl uvyklý dlouhé jízdě, tělo měl bolavé a vskutku rád mu dopřál malou trochu odpočinku. Zavřel oči a naslouchal dešti. Jeho melodie ho konejšila a pomalu vedla do říše snů.   
„Mistře Erestore?“ To byl Lindirův hlas, tichý a hebký jako ten nejjemnější samet.  
Písař procitl a věnoval mládenci tázavý pohled. Lindir se usadil vedle, opřel se o skálu a chvíli upíral zrak kamsi do hlubin lesa, jako by hledal slova, která nebylo snadné naleznout.  
„Snad vás to nerozhněvá, ale chtěl jsem se zeptat…“ promluvil po chvíli.  
„Na co?“ přerušil ho Erestor, který záhy zbystřil, a jeho klidná tvář ztemněla stínem nedůvěry.  
„Váš štít,“ vydechl opatrně Lindir, „Co je to na něm za znamení?“  
Erestor si promnul ztěžklá víčka a pohlédl nejprve na okraj štítu, který vyčníval zpod jeho pláště, a teprve potom na mladého elfa.  
„Znak Domu Pilíře a Sněžné věže,“ odpověděl, „Znamení jednoho ze sedmi gondolinských domů. Jsem jeho dědicem. Můj otec byl Turgonův architekt.“  
Lindir překvapeně vydechl. V mysli se mu rodila přehršel otázek, ale nebyl s to vyslovit ani jedinou. Erestor postřehl jeho zmatek a shovívavě se usmál.  
„Znám jednu píseň,“ řekl nakonec Lindir, protože ticho jej velice tížilo, „Zpívá se v ní o Gondolinu.“  
„Zazpíváš mi ji?“  
Mladík přikývl, na okamžik se ztratil v myšlenkách, jak se byl rozpomínal na slova a nápěv, a pak se ozval jeho hlas. Déšť jako by utichl a čas se zpomalil, vody řeky se zklidnily a nebe zesvětlalo, když se mezi stromy proplétala píseň. Byla to vzpomínka na Bílé město, na jeho dávnou slávu.

_Kdo šel cestou ukrytou,_  
ať pod sluncem či pod lunou,  
kdo prošel skrze sedm bran,  
ten poutník budiž požehnán. 

_Gondolin, Gondolin!_  
Tvé jméno na rtech mám,  
když zpět se k tobě navracím.  
Nikde jsem nenašel  
krásy rovné věžím tvým! 

Vojáci ztichli a poslouchali. Slova jako by odkrývala dávno ztracené obrazy a melodie rozechvěla srdce mužů, i když mezi nimi nebyli mnozí, kteří by se byli pamatovali na krásu Gondolinu, jeho bílé věže a půvab jeho fontán.

_Gondolin, Gondolin!_  
Zas vidím krásu tvou,  
květ bílý v ranní záři stát.  
Ve tvých zdech je věčný mír,  
zde klidně budu usínat. 

Erestor zavřel oči. Píseň jako sametová stuha ovinula všechny jeho smysly. Nadechl se a ucítil vůni tisíce růží, které se pnuly po zídkách zahrad rodného města. Zas viděl zlatisté javory, zelené trávníky a jiskřivý písek pěšin; najednou se zdálo, že stačí natáhnout ruku a bude se moci dotknout bílého mramoru Turgonovy věže. Zaklonil hlavu a náhle měl pocit, že déšť ustal, oblaka se rozplynula a na nebi vysvitlo slunce.

_Gondolin!_  
Však kdopak ví,  
že v tobě zrada přebývá!  
Pýcha tvá nechrání  
ty, na něž přijde síla zlá. 

Ani Lindir, ani Erestor si zprvu nevšimli, že zlatovlasý bojovník pomalu přistoupil blíž. Postupoval opatrně a jeho kroky byly lehké. Aulë vynaložil veškerý svůj um při výrobě Glorfindelovy zbroje. Byla lehoučká, ovšem pevná, a její součásti do sebe zapadaly bez jediného zaskřípění - tak dokonale byly vyvedeny. Teprve tehdy, když se Glorfindel tiše usadil po Erestorově boku, aby mohl zblízka naslouchat písni, si jej povšimli. V Lindirově zraku dalo se přečíst překvapení. Erestorovy rysy poněkud ztvrdly, avšak neodtáhl se, jako by snad nechtěl rušit výjimečný okamžik vzpomínek.

_Gondolin!_  
Bílé zdi  
už ověnčily plameny.  
Vojsko jde z oceli,  
tvé fontány jsou zničeny. 

_Gondolin, Gondolin!_  
Ty věčně budeš kvést,  
zůstáváš v našich vzpomínkách!  
Ač tvoje zahrady  
se dávno obrátily v prach. 

Lindir dozpíval, beze slova se zvedl a odešel do deště. Ovšem Glorfindel zůstal. Erestor upřel zrak do prázdna, pak mírně naklonil hlavu a tichoučce zasténal. Den, noc a den v sedle udělaly své. Unavené svaly začínaly tuhnout, lezavá zima zalézala mezi kosti a vrážela do masa tisícky jehel.  
Erestor se zachvěl, neboť ucítil na šíji konečky cizích, horkých prstů. Pohnuly se zpoza ucha dolů a obratně masírovaly rozbolavělé místo.  
„Au,“ uniklo písaři.  
„Bolí to?“  
Přikývl.  
„Kde nejvíc?“  
Erestor pozvedl ruku k rameni. Jeho prokřehlé prsty objaly Glorfindelovu dlaň a vedly ji níž, do středu hrudního plátu, po nímž zběsile tlouklo zlomené srdce.  
„Nejvíc tady.“

 

**LI. Gil-galad**

Kocour Silmaros, již několikátý toho jména, se líně protáhl, vstal a se vztyčeným ocasem se jal se otírat Velekráli o holeně.  
„Zmiz,“ zamručel Gil-galad.  
Zvíře příkaz pochopilo dosti osobitě, neboť se odrazilo a vyskočilo ladně Ereinionovi na klín. Král si povzdychl, zabořil prsty do měkké kocourovy srsti a začal ho mechanicky hladit.   
„Jsi na tahu,“ upozornil Velekrále Círdan, jehož popelavé vlasy se v zamyšlení téměř dotýkaly šachovnice, nad níž byl elf pohodlně skloněný.  
Gil-galad bez zájmu pohlédl na figury. Měl několik možností a všechny nakonec vedly k šachu a matu. Nedokázal se na hru soustředit.  
„Nech mě přemýšlet,“ řekl nakonec.  
„Nechávám tě přemýšlet už půl druhé hodiny.“  
Gil-galad pokrčil rameny a dál hladil zvíře, které spokojeně předlo. Trapnou chvilku ticha nakonec přerušil až strážný, který zaklepal na dveře a rychle vešel do místnosti.  
„Co je?“ vyhrkli král a Teleri téměř současně. Byli nasáklí skrytou nervozitou tak, že jim málem odkapávala z plášťů.  
„Vaše veličenstvo, přál jste si, přál jste…“ zakoktal se strážný, „Chtěl jste…“  
„Co že jsem to chtěl? Připomeň mi,“ utrousil suše Gil-galad, shodil Silmarose z klína a vstávaje si opucoval róbu.  
„Přál jste si hovořit s tím Glorfindelovým chráněncem, Dínenem,“ odpověděl strážný již jistějším hlasem.  
„Ach ovšem,“ prohodil poněkud znuděně Velekrál, přistoupil k malému stolku s džbánem a naplnil si pohár, „Pošlete ho sem. Ať vstoupí.“  
Dínen se mrákotně opíral o studenou zeď. Jímala jej veliká hrůza, neboť si ani v tom nejdivočejším snu nedokázal představit, že by veliký Gil-galad, Zářivá hvězda, samotný Velekrál všech Noldor, kdy mohl projevit přání jej spatřit. Dínen měl velmi bujnou představivost, stejně jako všechny lidské děti jeho věku, a ta teď pracovala na plné obrátky. Marně se snažil rozpomenout, co zlého či nepřístojného provedl, že musí být přiveden před krále, ale i když nic takového v paměti nenašel, již docela živě viděl ten strašlivý trest, který ho jistojistě stihne.   
„Běž dál, král tě očekává.“  
Libý hlas elfa ve zbroji královské stráže jej vytrhl z úvah. Mlčky přikývl a vystrašeně vklouzl do místnosti. Přivítalo jej matné světlo a teplo; králova pracovna působila vlídně a útulně, děsivého tam nebylo vlastně vůbec nic. O nohy se mu otřela chlupatá kočka.  
„Posaď se, chlapče,“ řekl Gil-galad tichým, avšak sytým hlasem a pokynul směrem k jednomu z křesel.  
Dínen se zakopl o okraj koberce a trochu zavrávoral. Teleri v pozadí jen těžko potlačil smích.  
„Neměl bych sedět, když vaše veličenstvo stojí,“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec hoch a ostražitě si přeměřil všechny kouty místnosti, jako by instinktivně hledal únikovou cestu.  
„Jen se posaď. Vezmi si příklad tady z Círdana,“ zasmál se Velekrál, „Dáš si trochu vína, drahý Staviteli lodí? A ty, hochu?“  
Dínen zavrtěl hlavou. Círdan se napřímil v křesle a zbystřil. Nedokázal si vysvětlit náhlou změnu v Gil-galadově náladě a jeho chování jej nenechávalo klidným.  
„Něco oslavujeme?“ otázal se pak opatrně, aby snad nepodnítil náhlé vzplanutí Velekrálovy prchlivosti.  
„Máme tu dva důvody,“ řekl Gil-galad, nalil víno do prázdného poháru a podal jej Círdanovi, „Tím prvním je zde mladý pan Dínen, jehož mám tu čest přivítat u svého dvora, neboť mě lord Glorfindel požádal, abych se jeho syna ujal. A jelikož jsem chlapcově otci velmi zavázán, činí mi neskonalou radost, že mohu pana Dínena přijmout jako svého služebníka.“  
Mladík zalapal po dechu a hořce zalitoval, že odmítl pohár.  
„Ten druhý důvod je poněkud prozaičtější, ovšem neméně důležitý, ne-li důležitější,“ pokračoval Ereinion.  
„A to jest?“ zeptal se Círdan s neskrývaným zájmem.  
„Napijeme se prostě na to, že jsme stále ještě naživu,“ pronesl Velekrál s patřičným patosem, dopřál si doušek vína a přistoupil k oknu.  
„Na to se napiju docela rád,“ souhlasil Teleri.  
Král odhrnul závěs a zahleděl se ven. Světlo jeho očí proniklo dělenými okenními tabulkami a najednou se zdálo být jasnější, zářivější, jako by v něm zaplála nová veliká naděje.  
„Beru zpět. Máme _tři_ důvody,“ oznámil.  
Círdan se otočil a věnoval příteli tázavý pohled.  
Gil-galad vydechl: „Přestalo pršet.“

 

**LII. Glorfindel**

Mračna se rozplynula. Slunce, které se ještě ráno koupalo v krvavých červáncích, teď pomalu stoupalo po nebeské klenbě a jeho zlatavé paprsky žíznivě pily poslední kapičky vody, které uvízly v nejhustším větvoví stromů. Z lesnatých strání Cardolanu stoupaly chuchvalce bělostné páry. Vše se třpytilo, příroda dlouho sycená deštěm vítala radostně sluneční svit.  
Mithlondský oddíl mířil na východ. Teplý vítr vysoušel kaluže a cuchal vlasy ozbrojených jezdců, kteří se ubírali směrem k řece Bouřné, jejíž vody omývaly západní hranici Cesmínie. V čele vojska jel Elrond a po jeho boku Glorfindel. Čas od času bojovník pobídl koně do klusu a vyrazil kus cesty dopředu. Jeho nebesky modré zraky prozkoumávaly krajinu, uši se bedlivě napínaly. Glorfindel cítil vlny nebezpečí, které se nesly čerstvým podzimním povětřím a zdály se hustší a hustší, čím více se jezdci blížili k Eregionu. A byl to právě Glorfindel, kdo narazil na první skupinu uprchlíků.  
„Nejezdi na východ, můj pane!“ vykřikla mladá žena tisknouc si k ňadrům plačící dítě, „Ost-in-Edhil hoří, Eregion je ztracen!“  
„Nejedu sám,“ odvětil Glorfindel.  
A tu lindonští jezdci na čele s Peredhelem vystoupili na obzor. Slunce se zalesklo na jejich zbrojích a hrotech jejich břitkých kopí. A temně modré praporce s erbovním znamením Gil-galadovým radostně zavlály v poryvu větru.


	16. Čtrnáctá část

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdybyste si pak chtěli poslechnout písničku, kterou jsem si pro své účely sprostě ukradl od skupiny Fauns, naleznete ji [tady](http://pisnestredozeme.cz/song?songid=144#). Doporučuju, je vážně krásná.

**LIII. Elrond**

Když tudy Elrond naposled projížděl, byl kraj naplněn štěstím a klidem. V uších mu tenkrát zněla zvonivá hudba radostné práce a veselý smích dětí, vše se třpytilo v slunečním svitu a krajinu pokrýval bělostný sníh. Teď se jeho kůň brodil blátem; zem byla nasáklá krví, vzduch štípal v plicích a převracel žaludek, nasycen pachem spáleniny. Kamenné věže Ost-in-Edhilu byly pobořené, zdivo pukalo velikým žárem, v ulicích bylo prázdno, jen tu a tam nalezli mrtvé tělo a stopy marného boje. Jen větévky právě zrajících cesmín připomínaly někdejší blahobyt Eregionu, neboť v těchto dnech nezbylo z říše nic, nežli truchlivá ruina.  
„Přišli jsme pozdě,“ zašeptal Elrond a jeho slova nesena větrem se odrazila od zčernalých zdí sídliště řemeslného lidu Gwaith-i-Mírdain.  
Glorfindel seskočil z koně, odepjal od sedla valarský luk a jeho ostrý zrak prohlížel všechna temná zákoutí a skrytá místa přes hrot šípu, který bojovník vytáhl z toulce a založil. Něco se pohnulo na hradbách. Zprvu se zdálo, že je to pouze stín krkavce, protože hejna těchto ptáků se nyní slétala na místo neštěstí, ale Glorfindel se nenechal zmýlit. Tětiva zadrnčela a odporné tělo v černé zbroji Orqui ztěžka dopadlo na kamennou dlažbu.  
„Nikdy není tak úplně pozdě,“ řekl Glorfindel a tasil.  
Elrond přikývl.  
„Ost-in-Edhil je možná ztracen,“ zvolal, „ale zlo, které nespí, musí být poraženo!“  
V řadách vojáků souhlasně zahučelo.  
Peredhel otočil koně, přehlédl lesklé přilbice svých mužů a pokračoval mocným hlasem: „Nikdy jsem nevěřil Annatarovi a jeho sladkým řečem. Ti, kdo mu uvěřili, nyní trpí. A potřebují naši pomoc. Vyčistíme toto místo od všeho neřádu! Nesnesu, aby se špinavé pracky nestvůr a skřetů dál dotýkaly toho, co vytvořili Noldor!“  
V bouřkově šedých očích se zablesklo.  
„Sledujte stopy uprchlíků. Skřetové je už zcela jistě pronásledují. Buďte rychlejší, pozabíjejte Orkor a ošetřete raněné. Založte tábor na krytém místě, zdržíme se tak dlouho, jak bude třeba.“  
Tu vzduchem prosvištěl šíp, sklouzl po Elrondově zbroji zanechav lesklou rýhu v nárameníku a pokračuje v letu zapíchl se do zčernalé spáry mezi dlaždicemi. Peredhelovo jasné čelo rozčísla vráska velikého vzteku.  
„ _Dagor! Ú-dano i faelas!_ Do boje! Žádné slitování!“ vykřikl a seskočiv z koně vytasil meč.  
Rozběhl se mezi ruiny a jeho mužové ho následovali. A náhle Peredhel pocítil dotyk osudu, bylo nad slunce jasnější, že jeho cesta je správná a nikdy se nemohla ubírat jinudy. On, dědic Eärendila Mořeplavce, jemuž bylo dopřáno propojit svůj život s Eldar, byl nyní záchranou pro bědný lid Eregionu, jeho spásou a nadějí na budoucí život.  
Když se ostří jeho meče vnořilo do krku prvního skřeta a horká černá krev vyšplíchla do Elrondovy tváře, ucítil v srdci velikou pýchu. Neboť teď právem na něj mohli být hrdí: věčný Eärendil, rudovlasý Nelyafinwë, moudrý a laskavý Macalaurë i tolik milovaný Gil-galad.

 

**LIV. Gil-galad**

Velekrál Noldor se zhluboka nadechl. Byl oděný v honosný tmavomodrý kabátec vyšívaný stříbrnými nitěmi, ve složitě spletených vlasech vězela zdobená čelenka, na prsteníku se třpytil masivní pečetní prsten Fingolfinova rodu. Ereinion Gil-galad zavřel oči, dopřál si ještě jeden doušek vzduchu a podržel jej v plicích na dlouhou dobu, než učinil krok na visutý balkon. Položil dlaně na chladné, kamenné zábradlí a zahleděl se do přístavu.  
Slunce se kvapně blížilo na vrchol nebeské báně a jeho paprsky zlatily hřbety drobných vlnek klidných vod zálivu Luny. Štíty Modrých hor vrhaly stíny na severní věže, jinak vše bylo zalito hřejivým světlem a prosyceno slaným parfémem moře. Nastával nádherný den, ale přesto nebylo Gil-galadovi lehko u srdce.  
Pohlédl na své poddané shromážděné na širokém pásu nábřeží. Byli tu mužové královské stráže i vojáci, kteří zůstali k obraně Lindonu, jezdci na koních a lučištníci, ale i prostý lid – rybáři, dokaři a řemeslníci, služebné, pradleny a hospodyně. Nerodilo se mezi Eldar mnoho dětí v těchto dnech, ale i přesto tu byla drobotina – mladincí elfové šplhali vysoko po přístavních zdech, aby směli spatřit krále a poslechli si, co má jeho veličenstvo na srdci.  
Ereinion se ohlédl a jeho zrak nakrátko ustrnul, pomněnkově modré oči se střetly s Círdanovýma. Teler se konejšivě usmál a přikývl, aby dodal příteli ztracenou odvahu.  
Gil-galad promluvil: „Nastávají černé dny pro Středozemi. Eregion je zničen a přestože lord Elrond statečně bojuje v Cesmínii, zlo je na vzestupu a nebude snadné jej porazit. To vše se děje z vůle toho, jenž si dal jméno Annatar, ale raději bere, než dává. Jeho moc je velká, shromažďuje k sobě skřety a stvůry, které se dosud neodvážily k hranicím Lindonu, avšak máme oprávněné obavy, že pleněním Ost-in-Edhilu Annatarovo běsnění nekončí.  
Vyšleme tedy posly do všech koutů Středozemě, všude tam, kde žijí Eldar. Vyšleme posly s žádostí o pomoc.“  
Dav se rozvířil.  
„Forlindon!“ vykřikl plavovlasý jezdec zdvíhaje pravici.  
„Harlindon!“ ozvalo se jako odpověď.  
„Enedwaith!“ ohlásil další.  
„Belfalas!“  
„Lorien!“  
„Eryn Galen!“  
Velekrál pokýval hlavou. Ještě dnes vyjedou rychlí jezdci s poselstvím, ještě dnes se započne veliké dílo. Pozvedl ruku, aby utišil vřavu, a pokračoval ve své řeči.  
„Je nutné vytvořit veliké vojsko a čeká nás veliká spousta práce. Nechť kováři a platnéři začnou s výrobou zbrojí, nechť kalí meče a břitká kopí. Ženy ať tkají praporce Zářící hvězdy, protože srdce mi říká, že se schyluje k velkému boji.  
Až dosud jsme spali konejšeni hudbou Západního břehu, ale je čas se probudit! Dokud žijeme zde ve Středozemi a dokud já vládnu všemu lidu Noldor, budeme bojovat za svoji zem. Nedovolíme, aby zlo a špatnost a přetvářka zvítězily v tomto světě! Budeme bránit svůj domov!“  
„Gil-galad!“ ozvalo se z davu, „Ať žije Gil-galad!“  
Zraky všech elfů se teď upíraly k vládci. Velekrál cítil ten pohled, sveřepý pohled plný naděje a odhodlání. Věřili mu. Odevzdali se zcela do jeho rukou, provolávali mu slávu. Ucítil slabost a poklesl, avšak Círdanova pevná ruka mu nedovolila klopýtnout. Stál ještě chvíli opřený o chladivou balustrádu, pak se otočil a navrátil se do místnosti. Opřel se dlaní o studenou zeď a chvíli přerývaně dýchal zahleděný na špičky svých bot.  
„Jsi v pořádku, můj králi?“otázal se starostlivě Teler.  
Gil-galad přikývl. „Potřebuju se napít.“

 

**LV. Glorfindel**

Vypravili se na sever. Glorfindel a asi tucet lučištníků postupovali v soustředných polokruzích sledujíce cestu ve stínu Mlžných hor. Částečně dlážděná silnice se klikatila v kopcovitém terénu mezi stromy a křovinami a neskýtala mnoho prostoru pro otevřený boj. Pohybovali se tiše, téměř neslyšně, a jejich dobře mířené střely ukončily život nejedné z Annatarových zrůd.  
Nad krajinou se neslo krákání mrchožroutů, jejichž hejna se snášela dolů k veliké hostině. Glorfindelova družina nalézala množství padlých – čím více se vzdalovali od města, ubývalo těl ozbrojených mužů ve zbrojích a přibývalo zohavených mrtvol prostého lidu, žen a dětí.  
Byl to žalostný pohled. V Glorfindelově hrudi se vzedmula vlna velikého zoufalství, vehnala mu slzy do očí, ale brzy se tento žal přetavil v pocit hluboké nenávisti a vzteku. V duchu si přísahal, že se nezastaví, dokud v Eregionu bude jediný živý Annatarův skřet. Rozhlédl se po své družině a četl ve tvářích mužů tutéž přísahu, rozuměli si mlčky, domluvili se prostým přikývnutí. Postupovali neúnavně hnáni šílenou záští. Nejedli, nespali a pili jen v běhu, živeni spalující nenávistí k Annatarovi a jeho zkázonosné hordě.  
Následující den narazili na skupinu uprchlíků. Byli vyděšení, zoufalí a šílení žalem.  
„Kdo jste?!“ vykřikl na pozdrav světlovlasý muž, který se opíral o ratiště zlomeného kopí, když uviděl Glorfindela a jeho lučištníky, kteří se jako stíny povlovně zjevovali na okraji cesty.  
Byl to mladý elf, ovšem jeho tvář zračila veliké bědy. Zlomená ruka bezvládně spočívala v zkrvaveném šátku. Obrovské oči ženy, která se z posledních sil opírala o mužovo rameno, se k zlatovlasému bojovníku upřely se stejnou otázkou.  
„Jsme z Lindonu, poslal nás Velekrál Noldor,“ promluvil Glorfindel, „ Elrond Peredhel založil tábor na severním břehu Glanduiny. Jeho armáda vede hon na Annatarovy zrůdy, pečuje o raněné a shromažďuje uprchlíky. Zabili jsme již mnoho skřetů, doprovodíme vás do bezpečí.“  
„Lindir přivedl pomoc,“ vydechla žena a v hlase jí zazněla veliká úleva, „Je v pořádku? Je můj chlapec v pořádku?!“  
„Dlí v táboře s Erestorem Ilwionem a starají se o raněné,“ odvětil jeden z lučištníků.  
Žena se s úlevou rozplakala.  
Glorfindel určil polovinu svých mužů, aby se s uprchlíky po bezpečné cestě navrátila do tábora. Sám se rozhodl pokračovat směrem k Bouřné, kde podle stop tušil rozptýlené jednotky Annatarova vojska, a doufal zde narazit na jiný lindonský oddíl, který Elrond vyslal cestou podél řeky. Měl v plánu se k němu připojit a vrátit se na jih společně s ním.  
Na velké ležení skřetů narazili po dvou dnech. Orqui byli hluční a nedbali příliš na svoje bezpečí, přesvědčeni o své síle a neporazitelnosti. Byla jich značná přesila ovšem Glorfindelově družině hrály do karet moment překvapení a fakt, že zaútočili při polednách, kdy jsou skřetové nejvíce zranitelní, neboť nenesou dobře sluneční svit.  
Strhl se boj. Glorfindelova zbroj jasně zářila zrcadlíc zlaté paprsky slunce, ostří jeho meče hořelo jasným plamenem a oslepovalo zraky nepřátel přivyklé šeru. Zem žíznivě pila černou krev skřetů prýštící z mnoha ran, bláto klouzalo pod nohama, ale kroky elfů byly lehké a jisté.  
Když vřava utichla, navršili mrtvá těla na hromadu a tu zapálili. Glorfindelovy zlaté vlasy se rudě zaleskly ve světle ohně. Byl strašlivý, bojovník Prvního věku Ardy, znovuožilý zabiják balroga. I v srdcích svých mužů vyvolával bázeň, tak děsivý byl Glorfindel z Gondolinu ve svém hněvu.  
Pak k jeho uším dolehl vzdálený křik. Sálající plamen v jeho očích pohasl. Rozběhl se lesem nedbaje na ostatní, a když se po krátké chvíli opět zastavil, naskytl se jeho zraku pohled, který se nesmazatelně vtiskl do bojovníkovy paměti a budil jej ze sna po tisícky let, přicházející jako neodbytná noční můra.  
Nejprve spatřil obrovské oči, modrošedé, zarudlé pláčem a zvětšené strachem. Patřily tmavovlasému děcku. Chlapec byl polonahý, prokřehlý, na drobných ručkách leskla se dosud čerstvá, rudá krev. Volal matku.  
Její tělo, nebo spíš to, co z něho zbylo, uviděl bojovník vzápětí. Zakousl se do rtu, aby sám nevykřikl hrůzou. Rozběhl se k děcku a rychle mu zakryl oči. Obalil je svým pláštěm a prudce je přitiskl k sobě. Chlapec se rozkřičel. Glorfindel marně polykaje slzy přehodil vřeštící a kopající stvoření přes rameno a odnášel je odsud.  
Když se navrátil k družině, nepromluvil. Srdce mu krvácelo a nedokázal by popsat žal, který se zmocňoval jeho duše. Na okamžik ztratil naději, propadl zoufalství a uvěřil ve vítězství zla. Ale pak se rozpomněl na svá vlastní slova.  
„Nikdy není tak úplně pozdě,“ zašeptal svíraje v náručí plačící dítě.  
„Říkal jste něco, můj pane?“  
Glorfindel zavrtěl hlavou.  
Po chvíli řekl jen: „Vracíme se do tábora.“

 

**LVI. Erestor**

Erestor odložil zbroj. Byl unaven. Byl unaven natolik, že by dal nevím co za krátkou hodinku spánku. Oči pálily v šedavém dýmu čadících loučí, které skýtaly jen skromné množství světla, ale tím spíš nutily ke kašli. Nevěděl, jak dlouho už tráví mezi raněnými. Pohyboval se mechanicky, ale přesně, pracoval jako důmyslně zhotovený stroj. Roznášel obvazy a omýval rány, krmil a napájel ty, kteří nebyli schopni se sami napít a v horečce volali po vodě.  
Čas se přetavil v lepkavou hmotu sestávající z pláče a bolesti. Přicházeli další uprchlíci a mezi nimi byli Lindirova matka a bratr. Leč jediné radostné setkání nezdálo se být ničím oproti šílené záplavě strachu a zoufalství, oproti všudypřítomnému pocitu ztráty. Některé dívky dostaly horečku a zemřely, jejich duše se rozhodly opustit těla, neschopny dál je udržet při životě poté, co zažily děsivé útrapy války.  
Vrchní královský písař zbrocený potem, rukama špinavýma od krve, popela a hlíny, kterážto směs se zažrala pod nehty a nešlo ji vydrhnout prakticky ničím, spisoval truchlivé seznamy padlých a věcné zápisky o průběhu bojů, jak mu uložil Elrond. Až bude na cestách bezpečno, odešle je spolu s uprchlíky, kteří zatouží po klidu a míru Valinoru, do Gil-galadových Šedých přístavů.  
Vojáci v táboře nerozuměli tomu, kde mistr Erestor ještě bere sílu pokračovat dál. Byla to zodpovědnost vštípená hluboko v jeho povaze, která ho nutila k práci, ale ovšem také pocit jakési sounáležitosti s eregionskými elfy. On sám zažil podobné bědy po pádu Gondolinu. I tenkrát ošetřoval raněné a bděl u chorých, ač sám zlomený žalem a naplněn zoufalstvím. Ať už tomu chtěl nebo ne, byla to pro něho osobní záležitost.  
Opřel se o stanovou tyč a krátce zdříml, ovšem probudily jej kroky muže ve zbroji. Do přístřešku, v němž byl zřízen provizorní lazaret, vešel Glorfindel. Byl zmáčený krví, ovšem byla to černá krev Orqui. V náručí nesl spící dítě, snad desetileté. Pohlédl naléhavě na Erestora a na znamení ticha přiložil ukazovák na rty. Erestor přikývl, vstal a velmi opatrně, jak by byl přebíral nádobu ze skla, přivinul k sobě chlapečka. Dítě kratince zaplakalo ze sna, ale zcela se neprobralo.  
Bojovník opustil stan, unaveně doklopýtal k nejbližšímu ohni, kde se posadil mezi vojáky, kteří zahleděni do plamenů bloudili po stezkách vlastních myšlenek, aby si dopřáli alespoň jakýs takýs odpočinek. Zcela bdělý byl pouze Lindir. Upíral zraky na hvězdnou oblohu, kde se mezi ostatními světly mihotavě třpytil silmaril, klenot na přídi Vingilotu, nejmilovanější hvězda Noldor.  
Tu si Glorfindel povšiml, že mladý Elda svírá pero a pergamen na jeho koleni nese tengwy poskládané do veršů.  
„Co to píšeš?“ zeptal se šeptem.  
„Žalozpěv,“ odvětil Lindir, „Bude nám potřeba mnoho žalozpěvů, než se vyrovnáme s tak velikou ztrátou.  
Glorfindel přikývl a zadíval se do plamenů. Klid mu však nevydržel dlouho, neboť záhy se do ticha rozezněl pláč. Byl to tenký dětský hlásek volající matku, zvuk trhající srdce každému, kdo ho kdy mohl zaslechnout. Glorfindel sklonil hlavu a zacpal si uši, neschopen nadále snášet onen zoufalý nářek. A pak se ozvala píseň.

_Eleni oira lómisse sílar,_  
núra nú i luine nén,  
lumbuli sí ambartamen ahostar  
métima namárien. 

_Palla móre ar oira ló,_  
mónasse núra Endoro  
Menelcalar ú-ortier  
i Quendi cuitaner.  
Hrestasse Cuivienénion  
sí hosta núlinen,  
i ambar Lómiquendion  
halyaina mórinen. 

Hlas měkký a jemný jako černočerný hedváb nesl se pozvolna k hvězdnaté obloze. Byl naplněn žalem i smířením, dotýkal se srdcí truchlících a vkládal do nich velikou naději, plnil je docela bezbřehým mírem. Vedl je po cestách vzpomínek, vracel je daleko do dob bezstarostného dětství Eldar a vyvolával v nich touhu po skutečném domově, který leží daleko za mořem, ale kde budou vždycky vítání, když se nakonec rozhodnou navrátit domů.  
Pláč ustal. Glorfindel pozvedl zrak a s ním mnozí další, učarování nádherou zpěvu. Hvězdný třpyt se zrcadlil v očích elfů, jejich srdce byla najednou lehká a opět v nich rozkvetla odvaha žít.  
Lindir zmámeně vzdychl. Otočil se k bojovníkovi po svém boku a spatřil, že se v Glorfindelových očích zaleskly slzy.  
„Nikdy jsem neslyšel takovou krásu. Kdo to zpívá, můj pane?“  
Glorfindel zahleděn ke hvězdám zašeptal: „Erestor Ilwion.“


	17. Patnáctá část

**LVII. Gil-galad**

Dny se krátily, listí ze stromů opadalo a v horách se zabělal první sníh. Ochladilo se, od úst šla pára a ranní mrazíky nechávaly na oknech a dlažkách jinovatku, která se s příchodem dne proměňovala v mlhu. K polednímu bývalo jasno, ale smrákalo se brzy.  
Velekrál sedával hluboce zamyšlen, pohroužen v jakousi vleklou chmuru, a byl-li tázán, co jej trápí, docela jednoduše lhal. Činil si sice oprávněné obavy o posly, jež byl vyslal do vzdálených koutů Středozemě a mezi nimiž byl i Dínen, jemuž se nyní říkalo Eradan, to jest Samojediný člověk, mnohem více tížily Gil-galadovo srdce stesk a osamění. V myšlenkách se často obracel k Elrondovi a pak rozezlen sám na sebe, na svou vlastní prokletou slabost, podléhal náhle záchvatům prchlivosti, která se pak znovu obracela ve smutek.  
Stranil se Círdana, který by jako jediný mohl uhodnout pravou příčinu jeho rozpoložení, vyhledával samotu a vykonával jen to nejnutnější. Málo spal a téměř nejedl, pohyboval se jako v mrákotách, a pokud přece jen usnul, tížily ho zlé sny. Vycházel často k mořskému pobřeží, ale zpěv vln se jeho uším jevil jako nářek, a chechtání racků v přístavu mu připadalo jako výsměch. Nenalézal klid v samotě, rozptýlení ve veselé společnosti, ani zapomnění v doušku opojného vína.  
S velikou nadějí, ale i obavou očekával každou zprávu z Eregionu, a ačkoliv Erestorovy zápisky zvěstovaly zkázu, žal a velikou ztrátu, přesto na Gil-galadově tváři dokázaly vyvolat úsměv, to vždy, když se dočetl, že je Elrond Peredhel živ a zdráv. Svíral pak dlouho pergamen přitisknutý k hrudi a jen stěží potlačoval slzy úlevy.  
Nebylo tomu jinak ani dnes. V brzkých ranních hodinách přibyla do Mithlondu další skupina utečenců přinášející list z Erestorova pera. Ztráty byly strašlivé, mnoho Gil-galadových vojáků podlehlo svým zraněním, avšak Elrond byl naživu a to bylo to hlavní.  
Ereinion odložil dopis, s povzdechem zaklonil hlavu a opřel se temenem o měkkou podušku křesla. Na krátkou chvíli se mu v žilách rozlil pocit štěstí, ovšem nebyla to radost, spíš její krutá připomínka, bolestná vzpomínka na dny, které již minuly, a které se sotvakdy navrátí zpět.  
Ze zajetí mučivého okamžiku jej vysvobodilo tiché zaklepání na dveře.  
„Vstupte,“ řekl, rychle přeložil dopis a vzpřímil se v křesle, odhodlán nezjevit příchozímu ani tu nejmenší známečku slabosti.  
„Vaše veličenstvo, dorazil Dínen Eradan a přeje si naléhavě s vámi hovořit,“ oznámil strážný.  
„Ať přijde,“ vzdychl znaveně Gil-galad a skryl hlavu v dlaních, jakmile se zavřely dveře.  
Po chvíli, která se jevila jako věčnost, vešel Druhorozený a jako by vnášel světlo do pochmurného dne. Byl oblečen v prostý jezdecký oděv a na botách a nohavicích měl prach, plášť byl zvlhlý a potrhaný, a přesto se Eradan svým zjevem mohl vyrovnat knížatům Eldar – tolik byl podoben Glorfindelovi, ačkoliv nebyli pokrevně spřízněni.  
„Co přinášíš?“ otázal se prostě Velekrál.  
Dínen sevřel hlavici krátkého meče, jímž byl opásán, a pomalu promluvil: „Můj králi, putoval jsem s družinou na jih podél pobřeží Harlindonu, jak jsi mi uložil.“  
Ereinion přikývl a naklonil se mírně v křesle, neboť se jej zmocňovala zvědavost.  
„Druhého dne jsme narazili na několik lodí. Ukázalo se, že jsou to námořníci z Númenoru, kteří přistáli u našich břehů. Byli nedůvěřiví a chovali se ostražitě, avšak po čase se rozhodli nás vyslechnout.  
Velekrál nepatrně naklonil hlavu zoufale touže po pokračování, neboť jej Dínenova slova velmi zaujala.  
Mladík se napřímil, nadechl se a pravil: „Poznal jsem v Númenorejcích své příbuzné. Bylo to radostné setkání, neboť mě již dávno měli za mrtvého.“  
Gil-galad pootevřel ústa, jako by chtěl něco říci, ale v překvapení nenalézal vhodná slova. Vybídl tedy Eradana pokývnutím ruky, aby hovořil dále.  
„Vypravoval jsem jejich kapitánovi o všech událostech, vylíčil jsem mu plány a záměry tvého veličenstva, jak jsi přikázal, a vskutku jsem se neopomněl zmínit o tom, jak štědře a vlídně se mnou bylo zacházeno u tvého dvora.“  
Vladař s úsměvem přikývl.  
„Proto nyní přináším dobré zprávy. Númenorejci se zavázali pomoci tvému veličenstvu v boji proti Annatarovi, bude-li jejich pomoc potřeba.“  
„To jsou skutečně dobré zprávy,“ pronesl Gil-galad, „Kéž by se i ostatní poslové vrátili bezpečně domů a přinesli stejně příznivé zvěsti, jako jsi přinesl ty.“  
Dínen se uklonil maje se k odchodu, ovšem záhy se zarazil a pohlédl bázlivě na krále zpod dlouhých řas.  
„Ještě něco?“ zeptal se Ereinion.  
„Můj králi, neříká se mi to lehko, zvlášť po tom, co jste mě přijal ke dvoru a po všem, co jste pro mě učinil, ale muži z Númenoru mě žádali, abych se navrátil s nimi do Západní země.“  
„Jak ses rozhodl?“ otázal se Velekrál věcně a v jeho slovech zazněl nebezpečný chlad.  
„Vzal jsem si měsíc na rozmyšlenou. Tak dlouho se totiž námořníci chystají zdržet ve Středozemi. A skutečně se potřebuji rozmyslet, neboť ač velice toužím po návratu mezi Edain, kteří jsou mými pravými příbuznými, zároveň miluji Glorfindela jako otce a cítím velikou vděčnost k Eldar, které jsem si též velmi zamiloval.“  
Gil-galad pokýval hlavou.  
„Ať už se rozhodneš jakkoliv,“ řekl, „nebudu bránit tvému rozhodnutí. Jen dej, prosím, na mou radu a rozhodni se podle toho, co ti říká srdce. Máš totiž veliké štěstí oproti mnohým, kteří chtě nechtě museli poslechnout hlas rozumu.“  
Dínen docela nerozuměl tomu, co Velekrál říká, ale přesto v něm jeho slova vyvolala nebývalou lítost. Uklonil se a odešel, přesvědčen docela jistě jen o jedné jediné věci: že totiž nikdy, ale opravdu nikdy, nechce být králem. 

 

**LVIII. Elrond**

 

Zkalená voda Glanduiny ubíhala mírně, omývala kamenité břehy a v klidných tůních zrcadlila nebe. Slunce zapadalo v záplavě barev, klonilo se k obzoru a údolí se pomalu naplnilo šerem. Proud řeky se pozvolna ubíral k mokřinám, které Sindar nazývali Nín-in-Eilph, aby se spojil s vodou Mitheitel a Bruinen a vlil se do velkého moře jako řeka Gwaithló.  
Moře. Bylo tak vzdálené, a přece tak blízké. V srdcích všech Eldar dlela odnepaměti nevyslovená touha po moři; toužili naslouchat příboji a volání racků je vábilo jako zpěv Sirén.  
Lord Elrond postával na břehu řeky, mírný vítr si pohrával s prameny jeho vlasů a lemem jeho pláště, ale tůň v závětří zůstávala klidná a hladká jako zrcadlo. Svíral v hrsti několik plochých oblázků, které byl nasbíral po cestě sem, a čas od času jeden z nich odhodil do vody. Kámen se zatřpytil v hasnoucím světle, odrazil se několikrát od hladiny a pak zvolna klesl ke dnu, zanechávajíc po sobě tiše se prolínající kruhy. Zem pokrývalo tlející listí vrb, které shodily šat a jejichž holé větvoví se žalostně sklánělo nad hladinu řeky.  
Elrondovo srdce bylo těžké. Cítil velikou slabost a únavu a pocit samoty jej stravoval jako dlouhá, těžká nemoc. Víc než kdy jindy si teď uvědomoval, jak opuštěný je každý, komu byla osudem svěřena moc, se kterou jde ruku v ruce zodpovědnost. A samota. Tolik toužil promluvit si s někým o své slabosti, ale nikomu ze svých mužů nemohl odhalit, že je sláb, neboť v jejich očích musel zůstat silný. Tolik se toužil svěřit, že je unaven, ale pro své muže musel být tím, kdo únavu nezná. Tolik toužil po prostém objetí, neboť měl strach, byl vyděšený jako malé dítě, ale byli tu oni a pro ně musel být odvážným.  
Povzdychl si a odhodil prudce další kamínek. Oblázek poskočil jednou, dvakrát, třikrát, odrážel se znovu a znovu, až dopadl na protější břeh. Elrond se sklonil ve stínu vykotlané vrby, usedl na jeden z mohutných kořenů, které sahaly až do klidných vod řeky, ramenem se opřel o kmen a na okamžik zavřel oči. Šumění řeky jej uspávalo, ale zakazoval si spát, neboť ačkoliv se jim již zdařilo vyčistit okolí Ost-in-Edhilu od Annatarových vojů, přesto tu nebylo ještě docela bezpečno. Přesto na chvíli usnul a jeho mysl zastřel tíživý sen.  
Stanul na břehu moře. Blížila se bouře, vlny se mohutně vzdouvaly, bílá pěna se tříštila o zčernalé útesy a větrem se výhružně neslo hluboké dunění rohů Ulumúri. A náhle se z bouře rodila postava, muž veliké síly, jehož zjev byl krásný a děsivý jako moře samo. Jeho rty se nepohnuly a přece Elrond uslyšel jeho hlas, neboť mu zazněl přímo v srdci. Padl před jeho silou na kolena a vody moře mu zmáčely šat.  
„Vstaň, Elronde, synu Eärendilův,“ pravil Ulmo, „Vstaň a následuj mne.“  
A tu se zjevení proměnilo. Elrond se brodil vodou, ponořen po pás do bystrého proudu, tok mu strhával plášť a podrážel mu nohy, avšak necítil bolest ani chlad, jen konejšivé doteky Uinen. Úsměvy Paní moře jako by se třpytily v záblescích peřejí, které klokotaly na kamení proti proudu řeky, jež vytékala ze skalní rozsedliny.  
„Rozhlédni se, synu Eärendilův!“ uslyšel Elrond a uposlechl.  
Spatřil malebné údolí, kde vody nesčetných potůčků padaly v stříbřitých proudech a tříštily se o bělostné skály, aby splynuly s řekou. Půda tu byla úrodná a vzduch voněl sladce, připomínal vzdálenou vůni z dětství, kterou nedokážeme pojmenovat, a přesto je nám tak dobře známá.  
„Jsi mu podoben,“ zaslechl Elrond a otevřel široce oči, neboť se vznášel vprostřed hlubokých vod oceánu.  
Pruhy světla pronikaly hladinou, dotýkaly se svými prsty písčitého dna a zlatily zelený koberec mořské trávy. Barevné rybky proplouvaly kolem Půlelfova těla, leskly se ve všech barvách duhy, a on si uvědomil, že stále ještě sní, neboť nepotřebuje dýchat a dokáže snadno hovořit.  
„Komu jsem podoben, ó Pane vod?!“  
Ulmo odpověděl: „Tomu, jemuž jsem před dávnou dobou uložil, aby mne následoval a ve skrytém údolí postavil město, které se stane posledním královstvím Noldor ve Středozemi, než tvář světa bude proměněna. Jsi podoben svému praotci Turgonovi vzhledem i v myšlenkách, a proto mne nyní uposlechneš. Vydej se na sever a vyhledej místo, které jsem ti zjevil.“  
Hejno ryb zakrylo slunce, zalesklo se před Elrondovýma očima, a když odplulo, spatřil Peredhel znovu ukrytou roklinu, údolí v objetí bělostných skal, jehož středem poklidně protékala řeka.  
„Běž a usídli se tam, neboť to místo stane se sídlem veliké naděje, veliké radosti a velikého štěstí.“  
Elrond chtěl promluvit, ale potemnělo, vody oceánu zmizely a on procitnul ze spánku.  
„Lorde Elronde?!“ To byli mužové z hlídky. Zřejmě ho již postrádali. „Lorde Elronde?!“  
Trhl sebou a vstal příliš rychle. Houstnoucí tmou se blížila světla pochodní. Zmocnila se ho slabost, zavrávoral opíraje se o strom a promnul si spánky, neboť mu hlavu tížila závrať.  
„Ach, tady jste! Hledali jsme vás. Jste v pořádku, pane?“  
Peredhel přikývl, ačkoliv se vůbec necítil volně. Zjitřená mysl překypovala změtí vzpomínek a obrazů budoucnosti. Nebyl s to rozlišit, co je skutečnost a co pouhý sen. Jen obraz skrytého údolí se neodbytně vracel a byl natolik skutečný, že o něm Elrond nemohl pochybovat.  
„Ať mistr Erestor přijde do mého stanu,“ řekl bezvýrazným hlasem a povolil pěst, z níž vypadlo několik placatých kamínků, „Budu mít pro něho nějakou práci.“ 

 

**LIX. Erestor**

„Přál jste si se mnou hovořit, pane?“  
Štíhlá postava mistra Erestora zahalená v černém plášti se zjevila ve vchodu do stanu tiše jako duch. Elrond zdvihl zrak od mapy, do níž už nějakou dobu zachmuřeně hleděl. Erestorovy ebenově černé vlasy splývaly na ramena a byly delší, než je kdy Elrond pamatoval. Vypadalo to nezvykle, ale rozhodně ne nehezky.  
„Posaďte se,“ vybídl písaře.  
Erestor udělal krok a zpoza černého pláště se vynořil druhý stín – černovlasé děcko s obrovitýma očima. Drobné pěstičky se křečovitě zatínaly svírajíce lem Erestorova oděvu, modrošedé duhovky se upíraly vzhůru s téměř zbožným pohledem.  
„Co je to za dítě?“ optal se Elrond a v jeho hlase nezněla zloba, spíše zvědavost a snad i starost, „Měl jsme za to, že všechny sirotky jsme odeslali do Mithlondu.“  
„To ano,“ řekl Erestor.  
Elrond se vlídně usmál, odložil mapu a vstal, aby přistoupil blíž.  
„Takže se ptám znovu: Co je to za dítě?“  
„Říkáme mu Nallon, protože zatím nepromluvil, abychom zjistili jeho pravé jméno. Zachránil je lord Glorfindel. Chtěl jsem je poslat pryč, ale drží se mě jako klíště a nebylo dost dobře možné je odsud dostat,“ vysvětlil Erestor.  
Elrond přikývl a vrátil se ke stolu s úsměvem na rtech, neboť jej pobavila myšlenka na Glorfindela coby zachránce osiřelých dětí a následně Erestora v roli jejich chůvy. Vzápětí ale opět zvážněl, neboť měl na srdci věc velmi naléhavou.  
„Erestore,“ promluvil tiše, „Vím, že naše vztahy nikdy nebyly příliš vřelé, a nikdy bych nevěřil, že tohle řeknu, ale potřebuji vás. Potřebuji vaši pomoc.“  
Písař naklonil hlavu. Vlasy mu padly do očí a zalechtaly jej na nose. Odfrkl si, vytáhl z brašny kožený řemínek a svázal je do ohonu. Šlo to překvapivě snadno. Pak muži před sebou věnoval nedůvěřivý pohled.  
„Bude toho hodně. Máte s sebou něco na psaní?“ zeptal se Peredhel.  
„Budu si to pamatovat.“  
Elrond pokračoval: „Sežeňte mi stavitele. A řezbáře a tesaře. A kameníka. A nějaké řemeslníky, hlavně kováře…“  
„O co jde?“ zeptal se Erestor a přistoupil blíž. Nallon cupital v těsném závěsu ukrytý v záhybech pláště.  
„Nevrátíme se do Mithlondu.“  
Plameny loučí se s těmi slovy zachvěly a jejich světlo se mihotavě odrazilo v bouřkově šedých očích. Rysy Elrondovy tváře zhrubly a potemněly, čelo rozčísla hluboká vráska. Erestor vydechl a učinil několik bezcílných kroků. Spatřil Elronda a neviděl dítě, za něž jej doposud pokládal. Tohle byl dospělý muž, muž, na jehož bedrech spočíval osud Eldar, zmoudřelý vůdce, který nestraní svým zájmům před zájmy svého lidu. Uklonil se hluboce před Elrondovým majestátem, pak přijal nabízené místo a pln očekávání pohlédl na Půlelfa.  
„Čeká nás velký úkol,“ řekl Elrond.  
A Erestor odvětil: „Poslouchám.“

 

**LX. Glorfindel**

Mnoho dní uplynulo od chvíle, kdy opustili tábor. Glorfindel je přestal počítat. Zima přišla brzy, na holých větvích se bělela jinovatka, z nebe se snášely lehké sněhové vločky a zahalovaly zemi pokrývkou z mrazivých krajek. Vpravo šlo tušit mohutné štíty Mlžných hor, vlevo neúnavně klokotala řeka. Putovali na sever.  
Glorfindel pohlédl kupředu. Pár kroků v předstihu znaveně klopýtal Erestorův kůň. Písař byl zahalen v plášti, v sedle před ním pospávalo dítě omotané teplou přikrývkou. Glorfindel vzpomínal na mnohá putování, která kdy prožil, a všechna byla prosycena žalem, jakož i velikou nadějí. Ani toto nebylo jiné. Rmoutil se pro Dínena, jehož velice toužil spatřit a jehož zanechal v Šedých přístavech, kam už se dost dobře nikdy nevrátí. Ovšem s radostí v srdci pohlížel na muže před sebou; právě kvůli němu přijal Elrondovu nabídku a vypravil se s malou skupinou přeživších proti proudu Bruinen.   
„Všechno se opakuje,“ zašeptal sám k sobě a pobídl koně, aby dohonil druha.  
Erestorova klisna neklidně zafrkala. Z pod černé kápě se vylouply dvě velké hnědé zřítelnice nesoucí tázavý pohled. Nallon zívl a zakašlal, ale vzápětí opět usnul. Glorfindel otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale Erestor jej umlčel pokynuv hlavou k spícímu děcku. Jeli chvíli mlčky bok po boku.  
A tu se náhle rozezněla hudba. Některý z elfů sáhnul po flétně a její zvuk se nesl krajem. Melodie byla tak teskná, že se dotýkala srdce. Chvíli se vznášela v mrazovém vzduchu, proplétala se mezi vločkami, aby dolehla k uším putujících, aby po chvíli ustala tak znenadání, jak začala.  
„Kdo to hrál?“ zeptal se tiše Glorfindel.  
„Nevím,“ odvětil Erestor.  
„Každopádně to dlouho nevydržel,“ pousmál se Glorfindel, „Asi mu mrzly prsty.“  
Erestor pokrčil rameny.  
Bojovník byl chvíli tiše. Pak zamyšleně hlesl: „Vzpomínáš někdy na Ectheliona?“  
Erestor zavrtěl hlavou. A přesto se mu nyní docela jasně vybavil táhlý zvuk stříbrné flétny, který se večer co večer pomalu snášel na usínající Bílé město.  
„Ectheliona od Fontány?“ ujistil se. „Ne. Zakázal jsem si vzpomínat. Nikdy jsem nevzpomínal na Gondolin. Na nikoho z Gondolinu.“  
„Na nikoho?“ podivil se Glorfindel.  
„Na nikoho,“ odpověděl Erestor a pobídl koně.  
Moriel se dala do klusu, černý plášť zavlál na pozadí bělostného sněhu.  
„Na nikoho?!“ křikl Glorfindel.  
Erestor se ohlédl a zdálo se, že na krátký okamžik jeho rty protknul záblesk úsměvu.  
„Erestore! Na nikoho!?  
„Na nikoho!“ zavolal Erestor přes rameno, zasmál se a tryskem vyrazil vpřed.


	18. Třetí intermezzo: O Dnech útěku, pádu Númenoru a příchodu Věrných

Eregion byl zpustošen, Celebrimbor zabit a brány Morie se zavřely. V té době založil Elrond Půlelf pevnost a útočiště Imladris, kterému lidé říkali Roklinka. Stála dlouho. Sauron však dostal do rukou všechny ostatní Prsteny moci a rozdal je jiným plemenům Středozemě. Doufal, že si tak podmaní všechny, kdo toužili po tajné moci přesahující míru jejich plemene. Sedm prstenů dal trpaslíkům, ale lidem dal devět, protože lidé se i v této věci jako v jiných prokázali nejpohotovější plnit jeho vůli. A všechny prsteny, jež ovládal, zkazil, tím snáze, že měl podíl na jejich výrobě. Byly prokleté a nakonec zradily všechny, kteří je používali.

(Silmarillion, str. 247 - 248)

A Sauronova žádostivost a pýcha rostly, až neznal mezí a rozhodl se, že se učiní pánem všeho ve Středozemi, zničí elfy a pokud možno přivodí pád Númenoru. Nesnášel svobodu ani soupeře a říkal si Pán Země. Ještě stále mohl nosit masku, takže dokázal oklamat lidské oči, když si to přál, a zdát se jim moudrý a krásný. Ale panoval raději silou a strachem, pokud tak mohl dosáhnout svého, a ti, kdo postřehli, jak se nad světem prostírá jeho stín, jej nazvali Temným pánem a Nepřítelem, a on opět shromáždil pod svou vládu všechny zlé tvory z Morgothovy doby, kteří zůstali na zemi nebo pod zemí, velel skřetům a ti se množili jako mouchy. Tak začaly Černé roky, jimž elfové říkají Dny útěku. V té době prchalo mnoho elfů ze Středozemě do Lindonu a odtamtud přes moře do nenávratna, a mnoho jich zahubil Sauron a jeho služebníci. Ale v Lindonu si dál udržoval moc Gil-galad a Sauron se zatím neodvažoval překročit hory Ered Luin ani napadnout Přístavy, a Gil-galadovi pomáhali Númenorejci. Jinde panoval Sauron a ti, kdo chtěli být svobodní prchali do lesů a do hor pronásledováni strachem.

(Silmarillion, str. 248)

A přece se nakonec Sauronův nápor na západní země zbrzdil. Jak totiž vypráví _Akallabêth_ , postavila se mu moc Númenoru. Síla a nádhera Númenorejců na poledni jejich říše byla tak veliká, že jim Sauronovi služebníci neodolali, a tak v naději, že víc dosáhne chytrostí než silou, opustil Sauron na čas Středozem a odešel do Númenoru jako rukojmí krále Tar-Caliona. Tam pobýval, dokud svými úklady nezkazil srdce většiny toho lidu, nevehnal je do války s Valar a nezpůsobil tak jejich zkázu, po níž dlouho toužil. Ta zkáza však byla strašnější, než předpokládal, protože zapomněl, jako moc mají Pánové Západu ve svém hněvu. Svět byl rozbit, země pohlcena, moře ji zalilo a sám Sauron padl do propasti. Ale jeho duch vstal a na temném větru prchl do Středozemě, kde hledal domov. Tam zjistil, že za léta jeho nepřítomnosti vzrostla Gil-galadova moc, rozprostřela se přes širé kraje na severu a západě, překročila Mlžné hory i Velkou řeku až k hranicím Velkého zeleného hvozdu a blížila se k pevnostem, kde kdysi v bezpečí sídlil. Tehdy se Sauron stáhl do své pevnosti v Černé zemi a přemítal o válce.  
Tou dobou, jak vypráví _Akallabêth_ , prchali na východ ti Númenorejci, kteří byli zachráněni ze zkázy. Hlavním z nich byl Elendil Vysoký a jeho synové Isildur a Anárion. Byli královými příbuznými, potomky Elrosovými, ale nechtěli naslouchat Sauronovi a odmítli válčit s Pány Západu. Nalodili všechny, kdo zůstali věrní, a opustili zemi Númenor, než na ni přišla záhuba. Byli to mocní muži a jejich lodě byly silné, ale bouře je dohonila a byli neseni na horách vody až k mrakům a snesli se na Středozem jako ptáci bouřňáci.  
Elendila vyvrhly vlny v zemi Lindonu a ujal se ho Gil-galad. (…) Isildur a Anárion byli odneseni na jih.

(Silmarillion, str. 249)

Vyhnanci si přivezli z Númenoru mnoho pokladů a úžasná mocná dědictví. Nejznámnějším z nich bylo Sedm kamenů a Bílý strom. (…) Strom, památka na Eldar a světlo Valinoru, byl zasazen v Minas Ithilu před domem Isildurovým, protože ten zachránil plod před zničením, ale Kameny byly rozděleny. Tři si vzal Elendil a synové měli po dvou. Elendilovy byly uloženy ve věžích na Emyn Beraid, na Amon Sûlu a ve městě Annúminas. Kameny jeho synů byly v Minas Ithil a Minas Anor, v Orthanku a v Osgiliathu. (…)  
Říká se, že věže Emyn beraid vlastně nepostavili númenorejští vyhnanci, ale že je pro svého přítele Elendila postavil Gil-galad, a Vidoucí kámen z Emyn beraid byl uložen v nejvyšší věži Elostirionu.

(Silmarillion, str. 250)


	19. Šestnáctá část

**LXI. Gil-galad**

Nastalo parné léto. Zlatý plod Laurelinu hořel ve své vrcholné slávě a jeho paprsky se opíraly do šedavého mramoru mithlondských věží tak mocně, že některé kvádry pukly a prach a štěrk se sypaly do vlnícího se vzduchu jako vodopády stříbrné rosy. Slunce žhnulo a zrcadlilo se ve vodách přístavu oslepujíc každého, kdo nalezl odvahu přímo vzhlédnout k průzračně modré obloze, na níž nebyla jediná šmouha, jediný bělostný obláček. Bylo sucho, země praskala a tráva žloutla, proud Luny slábl a celá zem se tetelila v nedočkavosti na první pořádnou letní bouřku.  
I přesto v Lindonu panoval čilý ruch. Mnoho elfů sice odešlo ze Středozemě, ale s příchodem mužů z Númenoru se kdysi poklidný, dřímající Mithlond proměnil v středisko obchodu, v bzučící úl, do něhož po souši i po vodě proudily zástupy Eldar i Edain. Gil-galadova moc rostla a říše se rozšiřovala.  
Nyní stál Velekrál na vrcholném stupni schodiště vedoucího k nábřeží. Jeho oděv byl lehký, jemná látka splývavé tuniky, jež byla přepásána stříbřitou stuhou, dávala vyniknout jeho vznešené postavě; byl útlý v pase, ale ramena měl široká, tmavé vlasy spletené do tlustého copu padaly ztěžka mezi lopatky. Byl prostovlasý, prost ozdob či odznaků moci, jen světlo jeho očí a moudrost zrcadlící se v jeho tváři prozrazovala jeho původ. A ovšem také Vilya, jež se nenápadně modrala na Velekrálově prstu. Osobní stráž dlela opodál, ukrývající se před letním žárem ve stínu palácových zdí, takže se mohlo zdát, že tu Gil-galad stojí opuštěn všemi, sám jako ten nejprostší z elfů. Pozoroval zamyšleně hemžení v přístavu: lodníky nakládající bedny, Círdana mávajícího plány a pokřikujícího něco na své podřízené, mladé elfy odhazující košile, vrhající se s výskotem do chladivých vln. Na jeho rtech pohrával spokojený úsměv. Život. Tolik života…  
Zaslechl kroky a ohlédl se. Přicházel Elendil, podle svého zvyku v doprovodu několika mužů ve zbroji. Na čelech Druhorozených se perlil pot.  
„Vedro, co?“ pravil Dúnadan místo pozdravu a na jeho tváři se objevil vřelý, přátelský úsměv.  
„Vskutku,“ odvětil Gil-galad taktéž s úsměvem.  
Elendil stanul po boku Velekrále a pohlédl týmž směrem, kterým se předtím díval Noldo. Círdan, jehož stříbroplavá kštice zářila v slunečném dni jako roztavený kov, za zvuku četných nadávek zrovna přetáhl po hlavě jednoho z Teleri.  
„Stavitel lodí je dnes zjevně v dobré náladě,“ zasmál se Elendil.  
Gil-galad se rovněž zasmál a přikývl, poté se zahleděl na Númenorejce. Druhorozený byl urostlé postavy a i přes panující vedro byl oděný ve zbroji, takže elf stojící vedle něho působil velmi křehce a zranitelně. Rysy tváře Elendila Vysokého byly sveřepé, ale přesto se v nich ukrývala krása. Tmavé vlasy, zvlněné a splývající na ramena, byly na spáncích protkány šedinami. Rty byly smyslné a nos výrazný, pod hustým obočím svítily šedé oči, které nebyly nepodobné Elrondovým. Ale zde byla podobnost s Půlelfem u konce.  
„Přemýšlel jsem,“ začal větu Ereinion, narovnal se v ramenou a sepnul ruce za zády, „o opravě cest. A o výstavbě nových.“  
„Jakým směrem?“  
„Z Annúminas severním Arnorem k Imladris. Pokud s tím souhlasíš.“  
„Ovšem,“ přikývl Elendil, „Věřím, že v Elrondu Půlelfovi máme věrného spojence.“  
„O věrnosti lorda Elronda nelze pochybovat,“ řekl Gil-galad polohlasem, jako by spíše hovořil sám k sobě.  
Chvíli stáli tiše, Prvorozený bok po boku s Druhorozeným. Připlula další loď, Dúnadanská, přivážející zboží v sudech.  
„Jestli nezaprší, Lhûn nebude během pár dnů splavná,“ poznamenal Elendil.  
Gil-galad pokýval hlavou, ale sotva poslouchal. Jeho myšlenky se teď ubíraly docela jiným směrem. Směrem k Imladris. Uplynulo půl roku od chvíle, kdy naposledy viděl Elronda, a to setkání bylo krátké, oba spěchali obtíženi starostmi, vyřídili to nejnutnější a opět byli nuceni vrátit se ke svým lidem, ke svým povinnostem. Sotva se stihli políbit.  
„Nic už nebude jako dřív,“ povzdychl si Velekrál.  
„Cože?“  
„Říkal jsem, že už určitě brzy zaprší.“  
„Na vás elfech mě nikdy nepřestane udivovat jedna věc,“ řekl Elendil a založil si ruce na prsou, „Pokaždé z vás mám pocit, že říkáte něco, ale ve skutečnosti mluvíte o něčem úplně jiném.“  
Gil-galad pokrčil rameny a ve tváři se blýsknul krátký úsměv. Ostře rýsovaný stín jeho postavy se zavlnil, když začal pomalu sestupovat ze schodů. Tmavomodrá tunika se vzdálila Dúnadanově zraku a její obrysy se rozplynuly v horkém letním vzduchu.  
„Elfové,“ vzdychl pobaveně Elendil a s úsměvem na rtech zavrtěl hlavou.

 

**LXII. Elrond**

Pruh temné oblohy rozčísl blesk, po chvíli následoval další. Zlaté nitě se zlověstně klikatily nad obzorem a připomínaly drahocennou výšivku na róbě pána z Imladris. Elrondovy oči se upíraly k cípku nebe, který mohly vidět skrz průchod na terasu, a zrcadlily nejen jeho barvu, ale i napětí přicházející bouře. Půlelf seděl sám za stolem v knihovně nového sídla a jeho shrbená postava se nořila do houstnoucího šera. Jen mihotavé světlo svíčky vesele tančilo v Elrondově obličeji, prohlubovalo jeho rýhy a vrásky, jako by ve své zlomyslnosti chtělo odhalit jeho skutečné stáří.  
Muž se zhluboka nadechl. Vše ještě vonělo čerstvým lakem, police určené knihám dosud zely prázdnotou, jen tu a tam se v nich povalovaly stavební plány, štosy účtů a zapomenuté kousky nářadí. Vládl tu klid, až přílišný klid. Ve vzduchu houstlo napětí, které by Půlelf nejspíše nazval tichem před bouří. Vzhledem k tomu, že se k bouři právě schylovalo, těžký vzduch voněl vodou a na nové střechy Elrondova domu začaly dopadat první veliké kapky, nebyla ani řeč o žádných metaforách.  
Půlelf se pousmál vlastní myšlence, namočil brk, pečlivě otřel hrot a zkusmo udělal několik čar na vedlejší list, než úhledně nadepsal první řádek dopisu. _Můj nejdražší Ereinione…_  
Znovu pohlédl k nebi. Najednou netušil, jak pokračovat. Rozpršelo se, šumění deště sílilo a občasný poryv větru zanesl kapky až ku prahu místnosti. Plamen svíčky se zachvěl.  
 _Dům stojí, máme před sebou finální úpravy, napsal a pak řádek přeškrtl. Všechna slova mu najednou přišla prázdná a zbytečná. Co by měl vlastně psát? Po večerech chodívám k řece. Povídáme si. Učím se její jazyk, mám pocit, že mi začíná rozumět. Měli jsme tu už jednu svatbu, věřil bys tomu?Erestor mi moc pomáhá, bez něho bych to jen těžko zvládl._  
Vzdychl a položil hlavu do dlaní. Ozvaly se kroky, poté zdvořilostní odkašlání. Elrond ve spěchu hodil čistý list papíru na rozepsaný dopis a otočil hlavu ke vchodu. Lindir. Hezký úsměv, světle šedá tunika, zlaté vlasy volně splývající na ramena.  
„Podává se večeře, můj pane,“ oznámil.  
„Přijdu hned.“  
„A lord Glorfindel by s vámi rád probral něco ohledně strategických možností obrany Roklinky nebo tak něco,“ dodal Lindir a zjevně si nebyl zcela jist, jestli to řekl úplně správně.  
„Dobře,“ přikývl Elrond, „Hned tam budu.“  
Lindir se uklonil a opustil místnost. Blýsklo se. Knihovna se na chvíli rozsvítila, poté se ozvalo ohlušující zahřmění.  
 _Miluji tě, umírám bez tebe, potřebuji tě, mám chuť to tu vypálit do základů a vrátit se k tobě!_ naškrábal Peredhel šikmo přes okraj listu, pak vstal a podržel dopis nad svíčkou. Plamen olízl písmena, slova se ztratila v ohni. Napíše to zítra.  
Zahodil dohořívající papír do krbu a opustil místnost. V chodbách byl průvan, na terasách pleskaly dešťové kapky. Přitáhl si límec róby ještě blíže ke krku.  
V jídelně již vyčkávali ti, s nimiž si uvykl večeřívat. Byl tu Glorfindel, toho času kapitán stráže, zabředlý do družného hovoru s hnědovlasým Elendorem, jenž se ukázal být výtečným architektem a stavitelem a jemuž Elrond vděčil za současnou podobu Imladris. Na druhé straně stolu přerovnával ubrousky Lindir, který se sžil se svou rolí komorníka tak dokonale, jako by nikdy nedělal nic jiného. Černovlasý Celebrinel, který nedočkavě pohlížel na prázdný talíř, vedl Elrondovy řemeslníky, byl kovářem a výrobcem šperků. Šuškalo se, že byl Celebrimborovým žákem, a mohla to být docela dobře pravda, neboť vynikal nesmírnou zručností. Rovněž mistr Erestor tu byl přítomen. Seděl na samém okraji velkého stolu a jeho štíhlá postava v černé róbě se částečně skrývala ve stínu. Ebenové vlasy splývaly volně do půli zad, poutala je prostá stříbrná čelenka. Byl to prazvláštní pohled, neboť měl-li si Elrond vybavit Erestorovu podobu, vždy se mu jevil jako krátkovlasý.  
„Omlouvám se za zpoždění,“ pronesl Půlelf na pozdrav a usedl na své místo v čele, „Můžete nosit na stůl.“  
Ta slova patřila Lindirovi. Komorník pokynul sloužícím, kteří začali přinášet mísy s pokrmy. Večeře byla prostá, ale chutná, a všeho byla hojnost. U Elrondova stolu nikdo netrpěl hlady.  
Lord Glorfindel se omluvil Elendorovi a zaujal strategické místo po Elrondově pravici. Půlelf obrátil oči v sloup. Tak je to tady, pomyslel si.  
„Takže tohle je Imladris,“ pravil Glorfindel a pro názornost rozhrnul kopec bramborové kaše vidličkou na dvě poloviny, „A tady ta stružka omastku je Bruinen.“  
„Chápu,“ poznamenal Elrond a nabral si trochu dušené kapusty.  
„Tyhle fazolky budou brod přes řeku, dobře?“ pokračoval bojovník, „Teď bych potřeboval nějakou skřetí hordu.“  
„Zkus masové kuličky,“ zasmál se Celebrinel a podal Glorfindelovi mísu se zmíněnou pochoutkou.  
„A my budeme tenhle celer!“ zvolal vítězoslavně kapitán a zamával zeleninou.  
„Odmítám být celer,“ poznamenal suše mistr Erestor.  
Elrond se rozesmál, ale rychle si zakryl ústa dlaní a předstíral kašel. Ne, nemohl myslet vážně tu myšlenku s požárem. Miloval tohle místo, miloval je jako svoje dítě, bylo jeho dílem. Bylo společným výtvorem jeho a těchto mužů, na které pohlížel jako na své příbuzné, a nedovedl si představit, že by je opustil, zanechal je tu jejich osudu.  
„Posloucháte mě, lorde Elronde?“ zeptal se Glorfindel který nad přeplněným talířem již notnou chvilku vysvětloval neprůstřelnou strategii.  
„Ale ano, pokračujte,“ odvětil Peredhel a na jeho tváři vykvetl úsměv.

 

**LXIII. Erestor**

Bylo po dešti a v Roklince zavládlo svěží jitro. Velké kulaté kapky, průzračné jako sám křišťál, se třpytily na listech a stéblech trávy, vzduch voněl vlhkou hlínou a nad řekou se vznášel opar vodní tříště, který se v úsvitu barvil do modra a do růžova. Bouře omyla prach a napojila vyprahlou zemi, vše naráz ožilo, ptáci zpívali ve větvích stromů a jejich píseň naplňovala srdce radostí.  
Mistr Erestor vstával časně a nebo možná vůbec nespal, jak bývalo jeho zvykem. Stál zahalen v tmavošedém plášti nad rozkopanými záhony, v rukou svíral rozvinutý svitek a tvářil se velice ustaraně. Po chvíli udělal krok a poznamenal něco do seznamu.  
Podivoval se velmi spletitým cestám osudu, které jej přivedly až sem. Vzpomínal na svou nenávist k Elrondu Peredhelovi, na spory, jenž mezi nimi byly, na všechna nedorozumění a konflikty. A nyní byl zde, zařizoval podstatné maličkosti, dohlížel na chod Elrondova domu, on, Erestor Ilwinon, hlavní poradce v Imladris.  
„Živá neujdeš, pekelná zrůdoooo!“ odval se odkudsi pisklavý, dětský hlásek.  
Zahradou proběhl Glorfindel, zdupal záhony s řeřichou a zamířil si to zase zpátky. V patách mu cupital rozesmátý Nallon Melpomaen, na jehož hlavince seděla obrovská Glorfindelova přilbice, a mával dřevěným mečíkem.  
„Chacha! Taková elfská písklata si dávám k svačině!“ křikl zlatovlasý muž, nyní pravděpodobně v roli některého Morgothova démona, a vyrazil opět na druhou stranu.  
Melpomaen mu zastoupil cestu a bodl ho svým mečem, načež pekelná zrůda padla naznak přímo pod Erestorovy nohy a chroptěla v smrtelné křeči. Dítě vítězoslavně zamávalo zbraní a položilo nožku na Glorfindelovu hruď.  
„Zabil jsem balroga, ada,“ oznámil Erestorovi s triumfálním úsměvem.  
„Já taky asi někoho zabiju,“ procedil Erestor mezi zuby, „To byly ředkvičky!“  
Glorfindel zvedl paže a strhl si děcko do náruče.  
„My ředkvičky stejně neradi,“ řekl se smíchem a zvedl Nallona do výšky.  
„Neradi,“ přizvukoval rozjívený Melpomaen a třepotal nožkama.  
„Tady se jednoho dne stane vražda!“ zavrčel Erestor, křečovitě zatnul pěsti a zmuchlal tak pečlivě zhotovený seznam.  
„Ty se zlobíš, ada?“ zeptal se udiveně Nallon, vymanil se z Glorfindelovy náruče a neohrabaně se vyškrábal na nohy. Přilba se svezla a padla mu do očí.  
„Na tebe ne,“ odvětil chladně Erestor, trhnul pláštěm a důstojně odkráčel do domu.

 

**LXIV. Glorfindel**

Glorfindel otevřel oči a chvilku mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, kdeže se to zrovna probudil. Byl na cestě několik dní, nocoval pod hvězdami, v Elendilově pevnosti na Amon Sûlu a na dalších místech, takže se musel maličko rozhlédnout, aby si, opustiv zrovna sladkou náruč spánku, připomněl, ve které posteli se nalézá. Bylo to tvrdé lůžko v jedné z věží Emyn beraid, jež stály na dohled Šedým přístavům.  
Protáhl se a vstal, pak přistoupil k oknu. Svítalo, západní pobřeží dosud tonulo ve tmě a věže Mithlondu mohl jen tušit. Blížil se k cíli. Nabídl se Elrondovi jako posel pro jeho listy Velekráli, neboť velice toužil opět spatřit Dínena. Čekal totiž, že syna zastihne v Mithlondu.  
„Adar!“ Dveře se rozrazily s výkřikem a do světnice vpadnul urostlý muž, který se jal elfa vroucně objímat, nedbaje na to, že jej nalézá jen v noční košili.  
„Uh, vyrostl jsi,“ řekl Glorfindel a jakmile se vymanil z pevného sevření, které mu málem vyrazilo dech, dodal: „a zmužněl. Dovol, ať si tě prohlédnu.“  
Dínen Eradan učinil krok zpět. Glorfindel čekal dlouho na toto shledání a představoval si je nesčetněkrát, ovšem ve všech jeho představách byl Dínen ještě chlapcem. Teď ale nalezl muže mohutné postavy, jehož tvář zdobil pěstěný plnovous. Okolo očí se tvořily první drobné vrásky, které Glorfindel přisuzoval spíše smíchu než starostem.  
„Je z tebe chlap,“ konstatoval elf s úsměvem.  
„Zato ty vypadáš pořád stejně, ada,“ zasmál se Dúnadan.  
Když se náležitě přivítali a sdělili si nejžhavější novinky z Lindonu, Arnoru i Imladris, usedli ve velké síni Elostirionu ke džbánu vína, tiše pili a hleděli do vyhaslého krbu, jako by se obávali mluvit o čemkoliv dalším.  
„Jak se ti vede?“ zeptal se nakonec Glorfindel.  
„Stalo se toho tolik. Ani nevím, kde začít,“ povzdychl si Dínen, ale pak pokračoval, „Jako Gil-galadův posel jsem narazil na Númenorejskou výpravu. Byli to mí rodní příbuzní z Eldalondë. Nabídli mi, abych se s nimi vrátil, ale já odmítl, i když jsem se dlouho rozhodoval. Nakonec se to ukázalo jako dobré rozhodnutí, protože Númenor, jak jistě víš, byl zničen a unikl pouze Elendil Vysoký se svými syny.“  
„Proč ses rozhodl zůstat?“  
„Mluvil jsem s Velekrálem a on mi řekl, ať se rozhodnu srdcem,“ řekl tiše Dínen a výmluvně pokrčil rameny, „A moje srdce je doma v Mithlondu.“  
Glorfindel se napil vína, zahleděl se krátce do modrých očí Druhorozeného a poté pravil: „A jak si stojíš teď?“  
„Tak trochu sedím jedním zadkem na dvou židlích,“ zasmál se hlasitě Dínen a dopřál si velký doušek nápoje, „Sloužím teď králi Elendilovi, ale formálně náležím ke dvoru Velekrále Gil-galada, prostě jsem něco jako spojovací článek mezi Lindonem a Arnorem, jsem pořád na cestách a kolikrát ani nevím, kde mi hlava stojí.“  
„Nebudeš se ženit?“ zeptal se Glorfindel a zvídavě povytáhl obočí.  
Dínen málem vyprskl víno. Když dokašlal, řekl: „Zatím teda ne. Holky jsou hezké a není špatné mít zahřátou postel, ale zatím jsem nepotkal žádnou, která by stála za něco víc.“  
„To není zrovna zodpovědný přístup,“ pokáral ho elf.  
„Jsem člověk, Glorfindeli,“ pronesl Eradan, „Mám jen malou chvíli na tomhle světě, můj celý život je pro tebe jako okamžik. Ani se nenaděješ a bude ze mě stařec. Tak mi tu nemoralizuj a nevyčítej, že si tu svou chvilku chci trochu užít.“  
„Promiň, omlouvám se,“ hlesl Elda plačtivě, neboť nyní si poprvé uvědomil Dínenovu smrtelnost.  
„A jak se má mistr Erestor?“ optal se Dúnadan ve snaze rychle změnit téma, „Pořád se tváří jako bubák?“  
„Pořád,“ konstatoval s povzdechem Glorfindel a hořce se pousmál.  
„Nikdy jsem se tě na to neptal, ale…“ začal Dínen větu.  
„Ale?“  
„Proč je takový? Co se mu stalo?“  
Glorfindel sevřel pěst a pevně stisknul víčka, než pomalu vydechl řka: „Někdo mu umřel. Truchlil pro tu osobu přes tisíc let. Proto si ostříhal vlasy a proto se obléká do černé. Drží smutek.“  
Pak bylo ticho. Dínenovy líce, zrudlé množstvím vína, zbledly. Glorfindel sklopil zrak a nepatrně se chvěl. Velké tajemství, které doposud leželo mezi otcem a synem, mělo být odkryto.  
„Kdo to byl? Kdo zemřel?“ vyslovil Dínen osudnou otázku.  
A Glorfindel hlesl: „Byl jsem to já.“


	20. Sedmnáctá část

**LXV. Erestor**

Roky plynuly a knihovna v Imladris se pomalu plnila svazky. Mnohé z nich napsal Erestor, některé Lindir, další byly dílem Elrondovým, jiné sem dovezli poslové z Lindonu.  
Pro jeden z nich se zrovinka natáhla bledá ruka patřící hubenému mladíkovi. Opustivši brokátový rukáv róby zasvítila v pruhu světla jako alabastrový klenot. Sevřela v kůži vázaný hřbet opatřený zlatými písmeny a nejistě povytáhla knihu z police. Chlapcovy pohyby byly hrdé a ladné. Vzhledem i postavou byl hoch velmi podoben mistru Erestorovi, i ebenově černé vlasy, které rozpuštěné volně splývaly přes ramena, připomínaly účes Elrondova poradce. Pouze v očích byl rozdíl a nebyla to jen odlišnost barvy. Chlapcovy modrošedé byly plny naděje a radosti, zvídavě těkaly ze strany na stranu ve snaze poznat co nejvíc a urvat si ze světa pořádný kus, kdežto hnědé duhovky Erestorovy nezračily nic. Byly smutné a prázdné jako vyhaslé ohniště.  
Mistr Erestor sedě vzpřímeně za psacím stolem pozoroval Melpomaena, jemuž dal před léty jméno Nallon, což v elfském jazyce znamená _pláči_. Sledoval jej, a aniž by si to sám připouštěl, srdce se mu plnilo pýchou. Přilnul velmi k tomuto dítěti a mnohokrát o něm uvažoval jako o svém synovi. Vždyť jej od útlého věku vychovával a pečoval o něj nepřetržitě od chvíle, kdy mu jej Glorfindel podal do náruče.  
Nyní se střetl s chlapcovým tázavým pohledem. Rychle souhlasně přikývl a dodal: „Ano, to je ona.“  
Nallon pohlédl na knihu a v duchu přečetl její název: _O Silmarilech a o neklidu Noldor_.  
„Ale tu už jsem četl, ada,“ oznámil rozpačitě, neboť netušil, jaké jsou záměry jeho otce a učitele.  
„Tak mi pověz, proč byl Fëanor vyhnán do Formenosu,“ řekl Erestor ledově klidným, tichým hlasem, ve kterém ale zaznělo cosi zlověstného, co Melpomaena přimělo nervózně přešlápnout a přitisknout si onu knihu k hrudi.  
„Protože vyhrožoval Fingolfinovi mečem?“ odvětil váhavě.  
„Kým byl vyhnán a na jak dlouho?“  
„Mandosem! Na dvanáct let!“vyhrkl Melpomaen, protože zrovna tohle si pamatoval docela dobře.  
„Kolik bylo silmarilů, z čeho byly vyrobeny a kde je Fëanor ukrýval?“ kontroval Erestor další otázkou.  
„Byly tři a…“ Mladík se zarazil marně v paměti pátraje po správné odpovědi.  
„Přečti to znovu. A dělej si poznámky. Tohle bys měl vědět,“ řekl pomalu Erestor. Jeho tvář byla stejně chladná a neměnná, jako bývala vždy, jen krátký záblesk v hnědých očích prozrazoval nespokojenost.  
Nallon vzdychl a kajícně svěsil hlavu. Ruce s knihou se svěsily podél těla, ramena poklesla. Špičky lehkých bot zmizely pod dolním lemem róby.  
Erestor vztáhl ruku k synkovi a jeho rty se mírně pohnuly v náznaku úsměvu.  
„Posaď se, Melpo,“ řekl vlídně, „O čem jsme to předtím mluvili?“  
„O Maedhrosovi,“ špitl Melpomaen, „A pak jsi mě poslal pro tu knížku. Protože jsem nechápal, proč Maedhros skočil do propasti, když konečně s Maglorem získali klenoty zpátky.“  
Starší elf sáhl po knize, chvíli v ní listoval a pak přečetl: „A Varda silmarily posvětila, takže se jich od té doby nemohlo dotknout žádné smrtelné tělo, nečisté ruce ani nic zlého, aniž by to bylo spáleno a sežehnuto, a Mandos předpověděl, že jsou v nich uzamčeny osudy Ardy, země, moře i vzduchu.“  
„Aha,“ řekl Nallon, „Takže Maedhros byl zlý a silmaril ho proto pálil a nemohl ho už mít?“  
„Přesně tak,“ přitakal Erestor.  
„Ale předtím zlý nebyl, ne? Když pomáhal Fingolfinovi v Dagor Aglareb? Nebo když žil ještě v Tirionu?“ zeptalo se dítě, „Já to nechápu.“  
Mistr Erestor se smutně pousmál. „Víš, Melpo, každý z nás je dobrý i zlý. Každý den, každičký den od svého narození až do chvíle smrti svádíme boj mezi dobrem a zlem. A chceme-li bojovat se zlem okolo nás, musíme nejdřív porazit to zlo, co máme v sobě. A Maedhros svůj boj nevyhrál.“  
Nallon se zamyslel: „Ty jsi znal Maedhrose?“  
Erestor zavrtěl hlavou. „Já ne. Ale zeptej se lorda Elronda.“  
„To se stydím,“ oznámil rezolutně Melpo.  
„Přestaň to dítě týrat a pošli ho na čerstvý vzduch!“ ozval se odkudsi sytý hlas lorda Glorfindela a dlouhý stín, který dopadal do místnosti, se nepatrně pohnul.  
Erestor i Nallon naráz otočili hlavy, takže vypadali jako zrcadlový odraz jeden druhého. Jen v Melpomaenově očích bylo daleko více nadšení.  
„Učíme se,“ odvětil poradce a pohledem vyhledal Glorfindela, „Již několikrát jsem tě žádal, abys nás nerušil.“  
„Melpo je chlapec a jako takový potřebuje hodně jíst, hodně spát a hodně chodit ven. A když už jsme u toho tak taky šermovat a jezdit na koni,“ řekl Glorfindel, udělal pár kroků do místnosti a vyzývavě zasunul palce za opasek.  
„To mu bude platné, když nebude znát historii svého lidu,“ zvýšil hlas Erestor a vstal.  
„Tak to do něj husti v zimě, až napadne sníh. Venku kvetou kytky, Erestore. _Kytky!_ Víš vůbec, co to je?“  
„Odejdi, naposledy tě žádám…“  
Zlatovlasý muž pokrčil rameny, soucitně pohlédl na dítě a opustil místnost. Nallon se zmateně rozhlédl.  
„Ada?“ hlesl nakonec.  
Starší elf na něho pohlédl úkosem.  
„Ada, ty nemáš Glorfindela rád, viď?“  
Erestor zbledl. Pocítil obrovskou bolest. Bylo mu, jako by mu někdo pěstí udeřil přímo do hrudi, kde pokojně spalo ledové srdce, a to se roztříštilo na tisíce zraňujících střepů. Vztáhl ruku na prsa a zalapal po dechu.  
„Ada?“  
„To nic, chlapče, to nic…“ odvětil ztěžka Erestor, který zacítil v ústech pachuť vlastní krve, „Běž. Běž si hrát ven.“

 

**LXVI. Elrond**

Smrákalo se, vzduch nasákl těžkou vůní jasmínů, řeka tiše šuměla a slavíci v korunách stromů líbezně pěli v souzvuku s harfou a flétnou, jejichž melodie se nesla údolím. Vypadalo to, že se blíží další z poklidných vlahých večerů, kterých v Roklince bylo tak mnoho. Někdy se zdálo, jako by Imladris stála docela mimo prostor a čas, jako by se jí netýkaly starosti a hrozby okolního světa.  
Elrond seděl ve své pracovně nad knihou s verši, pil čaj, naslouchal hudbě a průhledem ven pozoroval první hvězdy, z nichž nejkrásnější byla Undómiel. Náhle však hudba ustala, ozval se hluk, a zvuk koňských kopyt narážejících na dláždění se smísil s mnoha vzrušenými hlasy.  
„Posel!“ vykřikl kdosi, „Posel z Lindonu!“  
Půlelf vstal a spěchal přivítat hosty. Již cestou ven se jej ale zmocnil podivný pocit úzkosti a strachu, který stékal dolů po páteři jako slizká kapka. Jakmile spatřil tváře mužů v královských barvách, jeho obavy se potvrdily. Přihodilo se něco zlého.  
„Špatné zprávy?“ zeptal se posla namísto pozdravu.  
Listonoš vystoupil ze sedla, unaven ztěžka doskočil na zem a podal otěže sluhům. Pak vytáhl ze záňadří svitek.  
„Zlé, můj pane,“ pravil podávaje dopis Elrondovi.  
Peredhel mu nervózně vytrhl list z ruky, odspěchal zpět do svých pokojů, usedl ke stolu a chvíli upřeně hleděl na Gil-galadovu pečeť. Pak ji chvějícíma se rukama rozlomil vedví a rozvinul svitek. Jeho šedé oči se zběsile míhaly po řádcích psaných roztřeseným rukopisem, jenž patřil Ereinionovi.

_Drahý Elronde,_  
píši Ti opanován velikým zármutkem. Mrzí mě, že Ti musím oznámit, že Dínen Eradan je mrtev. A též velmi lituji toho, že to musíš být Ty, kdo tuto tragickou zprávu sdělí Glorfindelovi.   
Stalo se neštěstí. Dínen se nepohodl s jedním ze svých druhů. V opilosti došlo k hádce, dokonce tasili zbraně, ale nakonec se mu stal osudným jeden chybný krok. Zřítil se ze schodů věže tak nešťastně, že si roztříštil lebku a na místě skonal.   
Nedokážeš si představit, jak hořce mé srdce pláče nad touto ztrátou. Chtěl bych Ti napsat i něco dobrého, ale obávám se, že dobrých zpráv bude v tomto čase ubývat, neboť Sauronova moc roste, jeho zrůdy se množí a Elendilovi synové… 

Dál již Elrond nedokázal číst. Jeho oči se plnily slzami a písmo se slilo do pouhých mlhavých skvrn. Chvíli tiše plakal s dopisem v rukou, potom ho přeložil, pak znovu a potom ještě jednou. Pozoroval papír na svém stole a chvíli se pokoušel sám sobě namluvit, že se nic nestalo, že Eradan žije a že všecko je jenom zlý sen. Zavřel oči a doufal, že až je znovu otevře, na stole nebude nic, ovšem doufal marně. Zlé zprávy tu pořád byly, šklebily se naň ze stránky, která se sama opět otevřela a neodbytně připomínala to, co teď Elrond musí jít udělat.  
Vytáhnul kapesník a otřel si tvář, uchopil dopis, vstal a dopřál si několik hlubokých nádechů. Vyšel z místnosti, ale mezi dveřmi se zarazil. Jeho rysy ztvrdly a rty se změnily v bílou linku. Vrátil se ke stolu, vzal pero a čistý list papíru. Namočil brk a napodobuje věrně Gil-galadovo písmo psal:

_Vážěný lorde Elronde, pane z Imladris,_  
píši Vám opanován velikým zármutkem. Mrzí mě, že Vám musím oznámit, že Dínen Eradan je mrtev. Útěchou nám budiž to, že zahynul hrdinně v boji se Sauronovými skřety, když ochraňoval životy bezbranných, a mnoho stvůr bylo sprovozeno ze světa jeho břitkým mečem, než zrádný šíp Orqui ukončil jeho mladý život.   
Mé srdce hořce pláče nad touto ztrátou, ovšem cítím též velikou hrdost nad udatným činem odvážného Eradana… 

Dopsal i zbytek dopisu, opatrně sňal pečeť a obě její poloviny nahřál nad svíčkou, aby je připevnil k falešnému listu. Snad si Glorfindel nevšimne. Odešel ke krbu a původní dopis zahodil do plamenů.  
„Ať mi Valar odpustí,“ řekl tiše, když upíral zraky na dohořívající pravdu.  
Srdce měl těžké a nohy jej sotva nesly, když mířil v ústrety Glorfindelovi. A toho večera Imladris poprvé slyšela zoufalý pláč.

 

**LXVII. Glorfindel**

Glorfindel upustil pohár s vínem a ten se roztříštil na tisíc kusů. Pak otevřel ústa v němém výkřiku a do očí vyhrkly slzy. Chvíli stál nehnutě spoután nepopsatelnou bolestí, pak padl na kolena nedbaje na střepy pod svýma nohama a vykřikl nahlas. Elronda, jenž se ho snažil utěšit, od sebe odstrčil prudkým, odmítavým gestem. Chvíli zoufale plakal a ta chvíle mu připadala jako samotná věčnost, nedokázal zastavit neutuchající příliv žalu, jaký nikdy předtím nepoznal. Pak jeho mysl zastřel temný oblak šílenství a on se vyřítil z místnosti, utíkal neznámo kam zanechávaje za sebou šlápoty z krve a vína. Utíkal zběsile, jako by toužil uniknout před strašnou bolestí, která se ho zmocňovala a zatínala své dravčí spáry hluboko do jeho útrob.  
Kůň se vyřítil z Imladris poháněn šíleným jezdcem, zlaté vlasy se zbarvily červánky a vlály v soumraku rudě, jako zkázu a zmar přinášející oheň.  
Když se lord Glorfindel navrátil, jeho líce byly bledé a světlo očí pohaslo. Ve vlasech vězela hlína a úlomky větví, oděv byl potrhán, levou tvář přetínal hluboký šrám. Elf nemluvil a pohled na něj byl děsivý, ostatní se ho stranili a uhýbali mu z cesty.  
Jen jediný neuhnul a to byl Erestor. Přistoupil pomalu k dávnému druhovi a soucitně položil ruku na jeho rameno. Glorfindel vzhlédl a v očích napuchlých pláčem se usídlil tázavý pohled.  
„Co chceš?!“ vyštěkl, „Co mi po tom všem ještě chceš?!“  
„Je mi to líto,“ špitl Erestor a hlas se mu zachvěl, „Vím, co teď cítíš. Vím, jaké to je…“  
Glorfindel se hystericky rozesmál a jeho zlověstný, zoufalý smích se nesl chodbami Imladris. Každému, kdo ho zaslechl, přeběhl mráz po zádech, neboť byl předzvěstí něčeho zlého.  
„Ty že víš, jaké to je?!“ smál se šílený Glorfindel, „Mistr Erestor! Mistr Erestor ví, jaké to je!“  
„Já…“  
„Ty nevíš nic!“ zařval zlatovlasý a v očích mu zahořel oheň. Rána na tváři se znovu otevřela a ze šrámu vytryskla krev. „Byl to můj syn! Moje dítě! Jak se opovažuješ tvrdit, že víš, jaké to je?!“  
Glorfindel, hnán šílenstvím, vztekem a náhlou nenávistí, si hřbetem ruky otřel tvář a krvavá šmouha ještě víc zhyzdila zoufalý obličej. Pak se znovu rozběhl pryč.  
Erestor se ve zmatku zprvu nemohl pohnout. Teprve po chvíli byl schopen vyběhnout za ním. Dohnal jej ve chvíli, kdy Glorfindel vrazil do Nallonovy ložnice a surově vytáhl rozespalého chlapce z pokrývek. Než si dítě mohlo uvědomit, co se s ním děje, tasil Glorfindel dýku a přiložil ji Melpomaenovi ke krku.  
„Teď uvidíš, jaké to je!“ řval a tisknul k sobě Erestorova chráněnce. Hoch se roztřásl, ale nevydal ze sebe jedinou hlásku. „Teď teprve budeš vědět, o co jsem přišel a co jsem ztratil!“  
Mistr Erestor zkameněl hrůzou. Stál nehybně mezi veřejemi a v jeho očích se zrcadlil obrovský strach.  
„Co tomu říkáš, Erestore?! Co?! To zní přece fér, ne?! Třeba se dočkáme nějaké slzy, když umře i tohle dítě! Ale ne! Mistr Erestor přece nikdy nepláče! Mistr Erestor je totiž hnusný kus hnusného ledu!“ ječel Glorfindel a tiskl hrot dýky k Melpomaenově bledé kůži.  
To už se začali sbíhat elfové, ale Erestor je zadržel, nabyv konečně trochu jasného vědomí.  
„Glorfindeli, prosím,“ řekl tiše a udělal opatrný krok blíž, „Uvědomi si, co děláš. Podívej se na sebe! Ten chlapec přece za nic nemůže. Nemůžeš zavraždit nevinné dítě, pro lásku Valar!“  
Lord Glorfindel zvrátil hlavu a na dlouhý okamžik se zahleděl vzhůru. Pak pootevřel ústa a čepel jeho dýky zazvonila o podlahu. Melpomaen se vyprostil z jeho sevření a rozběhl se k Erestorovi, jehož křečovitě objal, zabořil tvář do jemné látky jeho róby a chvíli se zdálo, že ho už nikdy nehodlá pustit. Nakonec vzhlédl a setkal se pohledem s Erestorovýma očima. Domluvili se beze slov. Erestor něžně vystrčil chlapce ze dveří, kde jej pohotové Lindirovy ruce zahalily do pláště.  
„Cos to chtěl udělat?“ hlesl Erestor směrem ke Glorfindelovi, hlas se mu zlomil a on se rozplakal. Veliké slzy úlevy kanuly dolů po bledých lících a ztrácely se v tmavé látce róby.  
Také Glorfindel se rozplakal a mezi vzlyky ze sebe vydal: „Nechtěl. Odpusť mi.“  
A pak se objali. Bylo to objetí naplněné žalem, smutkem a zoufalstvím. A toto objetí je spojilo, byly v něm odpuštěny všechny křivdy. Krví pokryté Glorfindelovy rty nalezly v slzách Erestorova ústa a vděčně přijaly jejich chladivý klid. V tom jediném polibku byla vyřčena všechna slova, která si měli říci už dávno, ale ani jeden z nich k tomu dosud nenašel odvahu.

 

**LXVIII. Gil-galad**

Velekrál Noldor zasedl k prostému obědu v hodovní síni. S povzdechem přivoněl k polévce, rozlomil chleba a chystal se pustit do jídla, když k němu z nábřeží dolehl povyk.  
„Proklet buď Elendil,“ zamumlal si sám pro sebe a přistoupil k balkonu, aby se podíval, co se zas děje.  
Druhorození byli hluční, uspěchaní a zbrklí v Gil-galadových očích a on již dlouho postrádal klid.  
Přistoupil k zábradlí a pohlédl dolů. Čekal, že zahlédne obvyklý výjev, pár mužů ve zbroji nesoucí standartu Arnoru, ale jezdec byl jeden. Sedě na schváceném koni vypadal rozrušeně a zjevně se dožadoval Velekrálovy přítomnosti. Něco se dělo.  
Gil-galad se vrátil ke stolu, spěšně zhltl několik lžic polévky a vydal se zjistit, o co se jedná. Než došel k poslovi, muž sesedl z koně a dostal pohár vína, ale nevypadal klidněji, spíše naopak.  
„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Gil-galad namísto pozdravu a ve snaze zakrýt nervozitu uchopil prsten se safírem, stáhl ho z prstu a opět jej nasadil zpět.  
„Běda, můj pane!“ zvolal voják z Elostirionu, „Veliké neštěstí postihlo náš lid! Nepřítel vytáhl z Mordoru a dobyl Minas Ithil. Město je ztraceno. Isildur vyvázl a Anárion drží Osgiliath, ale jestli nezasáhneme, bude Gondor ztracen!“  
Gil-galad mlčel. V jeho mysli teď vířily tisíce slov, ale na jazyk nepřišlo žádné. Až po chvíli promluvil a vyslovil jediné: „Pak tedy nás čeká válka.“


	21. Osmnáctá část

**LXIX. Gil-galad**

 

„Jsi bledý, jedl jsi něco?“ otázal se starostlivě Círdan, když spatřil Velekrále.

„Ovšem,“ zalhal Gil-galad a opláchl si tvář ve stříbrném umývadle. Kapky vody se zaleskly ve vlasech, jiné stékaly po pohublých lících a vpíjely se do hedvábí světlé noční košile. Círdan hodil po elfovi ručník.

„Elendilovo vojsko je připravené v Annúminas,“ řekl Teler.

„Dobře,“ zamumlal Gil-galad do ručníku osušuje si zrovna obličej, „Jednotky z Forlondu dorazily včera, harlondské očekáváme během dneška, takže nejpozději zítra můžeme vyrazit. Připojíme se k Elendilovi a Isildurovi v Arnoru, potáhneme k Imladris a následně na jih.“

„Kolik mužů má Elendil?“ zeptal se Círdan.

„Doufejme, že dost,“ poznamenal suše Gil-galad, otřel si ruce prst po prstu a teprve poté nasadil prsten. V tom gestu bylo možno zahlédnout cosi zoufalého.

„Tvoje rozpoložení se mi zamlouvá čím dál tím méně, veličenstvo,“ pravil Stavitel lodí, přistoupil k oknu a rozhrnul závěsy. Bledé slunce se skrývalo za mraky, kraj ležel v mlze a v povětří bylo cítit déšť. „Vzdáváš se a to boj ještě ani nezačal.“

„Poslední věc, po které toužím, drahý Círdane, jsou tvoje přednášky před snídaní.“

„Tvrdil jsi, že jsi už jedl,“ přisadil si Teleri s přehrávaným údivem.

„Já táhnu do války, ty stavíš lodě,“ zavrčel Ereinion, který si sedě na posteli zrovna natahoval kalhoty a jeho královská důstojnost se v ten moment kamsi nadobro ztratila, „A já se ti nepletu do tvých lodí. Tak mě tu nepoučuj o tom, co mám dělat, jak se mám tvářit, jak mám přemýšlet a jak mám snídat!“

„Výborně. Rozhořčení je rozhodně lepší než ta tvoje nekonečná melancholie. S tím už můžeme trochu pracovat,“ zasmál se Teler.

„Zmlkni!“ vyštěkl Gil-galad a hodil po Círdanovi botu.

„Ó, dokonce hněv! Že bys byl přece jen nakonec Noldo?“

Velekrál vstal a hvězdné světlo zazářilo v jeho očích jako stříbrný záblesk silmarilu.

„Až se oblékneš, najíš a necháš se učesat, přijď za mnou dolů,“ řekl Stavitel lodí, „Něco chci s tebou ještě probrat.“

Prásknutí dveří otřáslo místností, Gil-galad osaměl. Pohlédl z okna, kde pomalu těžkla dešťová mračna, a s povzdechem si pomyslel: _Proč pokaždé prší?_ Pak krátce ulpěl pohledem na zlatém brnění, které se skvělo ve vší své nádheře na stojanu u okna a naléhavě připomínalo nelítostnou realitu. Přikročil k němu, dotknul se modrého sametu, konečky prstů pohladil výšivky, položil dlaň na chladivý kov. Bylo to dílo Angoelových rukou a snoubila se v něm lehkost, pevnost i krása. Gil-galad pocházel z Noldor a jeho srdce mělo blízko k bohatství, které vzniklo rukodělnou prací, ale přesto cítil spíše úzkost než hrdost, když si prohlížel novou královskou zbroj.

Meč, štít a kopí, které neslo jméno Aeglos, byly opřeny hned vedle. Gil-galadův Sněžný hrot působil křehce ve svých subtilních liniích, ale v rukou svého pána se stával smrtící zbraní, která pronikala masem stejně snadno jako horký nůž máslem. Velekrál uchopil Aeglos, a sotva sevřel prsty na ratišti, krev v žilách se vzbouřila a do těla vstoupil bojovný duch všech dávných noldorských králů.

„Porazím tě, ty zrůdo, i kdyby to byla poslední věc, co v životě udělám,“ řekl polohlasem.

Odložil kopí, dopřál si pomalý, hluboký nádech a pak nechal zavolat služebnou.

Dívka zručnými prsty splétala kadeře do drobných copánků, zatímco Velekrál seděl v křesle a upřeně hleděl do jednoho místa na protější stěně. Nevnímal příliš, na co se dívá. Jeho myšlenky byly vzdáleny této komnatě, bloudily po klikatých stezkách ztrápené mysli, která plánovala a zas a znovu probírala, co vše se může v budoucnu přihodit. Králova tvář se jevila klidná, ovšem hlavu ovládal šílený vír. Ereinion zavřel oči, aby potlačil náhlou závrať a prsty křečovitě sevřel opěrky křesla.

„Je to hotové, vaše veličenstvo,“ oznámila dívka ostýchavě, neboť si nemohla nevšimnout, že Gil-galad ustrnul, „Mám vám přinést něco k jídlu?“

„Nebudu jíst,“ řekl Velekrál, zhluboka se nadechl a opatrně vstal, „Musím za Stavitelem lodí.“

„Dobře,“ hlesla dívka a oblékla králi zdobený kabátec.

Vladař se měl k odchodu, ale mezi dveřmi se zarazil, ohlédl se přes rameno a zadíval se na služebnou.

„Ještě něco si přejete, vaše veličenstvo?“ odtušilo děvče.

„Ne,“ řekl Gil-galad. „Nebo vlastně ano. Ano. Rád bych ti něco řekl. Ale musíš přísahat, že to nikdy nikomu nevyzradíš.“

Služebná ztuhla a vyděšeně zamrkala. Po chvíli však nalezla odvahu, stoupla si zpříma a odhodlaně vyslovila: „Přísahám na svůj život, že nic z toho, co mi řeknete, nikdy nikomu nevyzradím, vaše veličenstvo.“

Velekrál se spokojeně pousmál. Přistoupil k dívce a mírně se sklonil. Jeho tvář se málem dotýkala její, takže mohl cítit, jak se služebná chvěje.

Přiblížil se rty k jejímu uchu, zhluboka se nadechl a pak pomalu zašeptal: „Strašně, strašně moc se bojím.“

 

**LXX. Glorfindel**

Déšť vytrvale bubnoval na střechy Imladris a jeho šumění splývalo se zpěvem řeky. Zvuk sám o sobě byl uklidňující, ale v srdcích elfů klid nesídlil. Chodbami Elrondova domu se šířila nervozita jako sotva znatelný šepot, neboť obyvatelé Roklinky nenalézali pokoj od chvíle, kdy obdrželi zprávy o Sauronově útoku a o odvetě chystané Spojenectvím. A neklid nejvíce ovládal Glorfindela, který toužil pomstít Dínenovu smrt, z níž vinil Sauronovy skřety.

Elrond Peredhel seděl hluboce zamyšlen ve své pracovně, pročítal Gil-galadovy listy i dopisy z Arnoru a čelo mu rozrývaly hluboké vrásky. Vlasy, které volně splývaly podél tváře, dopadaly na desku stolu a zlehka se dotýkaly rozložených listin. Nastával soumrak a plameny svící prohlubovaly stíny v Půlelfově tváři. Světlo a temnota sváděly odvěký boj, v němž nikdo nemůže vyhrát.

Glorfindel vstoupil bez zaklepání. Elrond zdvihl zrak od dopisu a pohlédl na statnou postavu bojovníka, jehož vlasy zazářily ve světle voskovic jako rozžhavená láva.

„Volal jste mě, můj pane?“

Elrond přikývl a pokynul k jednomu z křesel. Glorfindel však zůstal stát.

„Gil-Galad a Elendil táhnou s vojsky k Imladris,“ řekl Půlelf.

„Žádám o povolení připojit se k nim,“ pronesl Glorfindel pevným hlasem.

„To bohužel musím zamítnout,“ odvětil Elrond.

„Cože?!“ vzkřikl Glorfindel, přiřítil se ke stolu, opřel se rukama o jeho desku a naklonil se vpřed. „A to jako z jakého důvodu?!“

Elrond docela klidně odložil dopis, který doposud držel v ruce, a řekl: „Ereinion Gil-galad si mě žádá jako svého herolda. A v Imladris musí zůstat někdo schopný vojenského velení. Pro všechny případy.“

„Upřímně, pane, jsou tu i jiní, kteří ovládají válečné řemeslo,“ vychrlil ze sebe Glorfindel, „A já jsem svobodný muž. Nemám tu rodinu.“

Z chodby se ozval dupot, pak následovaly spěšné kroky, jejichž rytmus prozrazoval rozhořčení. Dupání zaznělo znovu, tentokrát hlasitěji. Dveře do pracovny vrzly a ve štěrbině se objevila Nallonova hlava s očima zvětšenýma nepokrytým strachem.

„Můžu dál?“ špitl a nečekaje na odpověď ladně proklouzl do místnosti. Tiše za sebou zavřel dveře a s úlevou se o ně opřel zády.

Elrond i Glorfindel se udiveně podívali na chlapce a poté si vyměnili pobavené pohledy.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Půlelf.

„Vylil jsem inkoust,“ hlesl Melpomaen a vyplašeně se rozhlédl.

„To přece není důvod k žádosti o azyl,“ řekl se smíchem Glorfindel.

„Vylil jsem inkoust taťkovi do rukopisu,“ upřesnil Nallon.

„Rychle, schovej se pod stůl!“ vyhrkl Glorfindel a teprve poté se ohlédl na Elronda. Půlelf souhlasně přikývl a udělal mládenci místo.

Sotva se poslední cípek Nallonovy róby ukryl pod nábytkem, vešel Erestor. Jeho pobledlá tvář neprozrazovala jedinou známku neklidu, ovšem oči planuly hněvem.

„Prosím za prominutí, ale není tu náhodou Melpomaen?“ zeptal se poradce a mírně naklonil hlavu, „Nikde ho nemůžu najít.“

„Tady není,“ odvětili Glorfindel s Elrondem jako jeden muž.

„Děkuji a omlouvám se, že jsem vás vyrušil,“ řekl Erestor, otočil se na podpatku a bez okolků odešel.

Na nepatrnou chvíli nastalo ticho. Melpomaen vykoukl zpod stolu a obezřetně se rozhlédl. Elrond se zakousl do rtu, ale dlouho smích potlačit nedokázal.

„Pardon,“ špitl Nallon, který se při vylézání nechtěně opřel o Elrondovo koleno.

Glorfindel se rozesmál nahlas a strhl Půlelfa s sebou. Chlapec se tvářil zmateně a jeho líce hořely studem, ale vzápětí i jeho ovládlo veselí.

„Děkuju, zachránili jste mi život,“ řekl s širokým úsměvem, padl Glorfindelovi kolem krku a naplněn bezbřehou vděčností políbil elfa na tvář.

„Glorfindeli?“ ozval se Elrond.

„Ano?“

„Vy si opravdu myslíte, že tu nemáte rodinu?“

 

**LXXI. Elrond**

Bledé paprsky úsvitu nesměle nahlédly do oken Půlelfovy ložnice. Elrond poklidně spal s vlasy rozhozenými v polštářích a jeho tvář zdobil spokojený úsměv sladce snících. Pravá líc spočívala na Gil-galadově hrudi, která se pomalu zdvíhala v pravidelném rytmu dechu. Velekrál nespal. Od včerejšího příjezdu sotva zahmouřil oka. Probíral v prstech tmavohnědé pramínky Elrondových vlasů, nepřítomně hleděl vstříc rannímu slunci a jeho srdce svíraly ledové pařáty obav. Hlava mu těžkla starostmi, a přestože v náručí lásky nalezl útěchu i rozptýlení, s novým dnem vstoupily do jeho mysli nové pochybnosti.

Peredhel otevřel oči, zhluboka vdechl vůni společného lože a přivinul se blíže ke Gil-galadově boku.

„Dobré ráno,“ zamručel rozespale.

„Dobré,“ odvětil Ereinion, jehož zrak stále mířil k východním stráním Imladris. Nepodíval se na procitajícího druha, jako by měl pocit, že sní ošidný sen a Elrondova přítomnost se kouzlem vytratí, když se na něho ohlédne.

Elrond zívl, protáhl se, vzepřel se na předloktí a pohlédl tázavě Gil-galadovi do očí.

„Co je s tebou?“ zeptal se starostlivě a pohladil druha po rameni.

„Mám strach. A víc než kdy jindy o sobě pochybuji,“ přiznal Velekrál a jeho hlas zněl dutě, nepřítomně.

„Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal s mým Ereinionem?“ řekl Elrond, rozhořčeně se vymanil z přikrývek, vstal z postele a zastoupil Gil-galadovi výhled. Chvíli stál mlčky vyhlížeje z okna, pozoruje vojenské ležení v údolí, poté se otočil směrem k Velekráli.

Gil-galad pokrčil rameny.

Peredhel promluvil: „Už od chvíle, co jsem tě poprvé spatřil, jsem k tobě vzhlížel jako k hrdinovi. Viděl jsem v tobě odvážného muže a bojovníka. Obdivoval jsem tvou moudrost, tvou dobrotu a tvůj smysl pro spravedlnost. Nalezl jsem v tobě velikou sílu a vůli po každém pádu zase vstát na nohy. To jsem si na tobě zamiloval, to jsem na tobě obdivoval a v hloubi duše jsem si přál, abych směl být jednou taky takový. A ty mi tu teď fňukáš jako malá holka!“

„Ty nevíš, jaké to je…“ řekl zlomeně Gil-galad.

„Promiň, cože to nevím?!“

„Nevíš, jaké to je, když celý život děláš jenom to, co se od tebe čeká!“

„Tak tohle vykládej někomu jinému!“ vykřikl Eärendilův dědic, přiklekl k lůžku a uchopil Ereinionovu tvář do dlaní hledě mu zpříma do očí.

„Odpusť, neuvědomil jsem si…“ vzlykl Gil-galad.

„Ereinione, byl jsem dítě, když jsem tě poznal,“ hovořil Elrond a pohled bouřkových očí byl nesmlouvavý, „Zprvu jsi byl pro mě jako otec. To po tvém boku jsem dospěl a snad i zmoudřel a stal jsem se mužem. Jen díky tobě jsem dokázal bojovat s nepřízní osudu.“

„Vidíš mě očima lásky a já jsem zatím obyčejný muž plný pochyb a slabosti,“ oponoval Gil-galad.

„Nenuť mě, abych ti nafackoval,“ zavrčel Elrond, nasupeně vstal a založil ruce na prsou, „Protože uhodit krále je velezrada.“

Gil-galad neřekl nic, jen uhnul pohledem a začal si pohrávat s prstenem.

„Vzpomínáš si na to, jak jsi mě poprvé políbil?“ zeptal se Elrond a nečekaje odpověď pokračoval, „Tehdy jsi řekl, že bys pro mě šel. Že kdybych měl trpět a všichni ostatní mi odmítli pomoc, že ty jediný bys pro mě šel. A já jdu teď do války, Ereinione. Jdu do války ne proto, že jsi mě o to požádal. Jdu tam, protože věřím, že je to správná věc. A jestli ty o tom pochybuješ, jestli se bojíš, že selžeš nebo čertvíčeho, tak tam běž kvůli mně. Pojď se mnou, lásko moje, protože já to tam bez tebe nezvládnu!“

Bouřkové oči se zalily slzami. Gil-galad zatnul zuby, mlčky přikývl a vztáhl k Elrondovi paže. Půlelf ho objal. A v ten okamžik najednou oba věděli, že společně dokážou cokoliv.

 

**LXXII. Erestor**

Erestor dopnul přezku na Elrondově plášti, uhladil prsty řasenou látku a uctivě ustoupil o pár kroků zpět. Pohled na pána Imladris v nablýskané zbroji v něm vzbuzoval posvátnou hrůzu a Erestor se zarazil přemýšleje o tom, kamže se poděl ten chlapec, kterého před lety znával.

„Vraťte se v pořádku, můj pane,“ řekl poradce klidně, mírně se uklonil a otevřel dveře Elrondových komnat.

Půlelf udělal krok, ale ihned se opět zastavil a otočil se na Erestora.

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se písař.

Elrond sklonil hlavu, zhluboka se nadechl, pak příteli položil ruce na ramena a zahleděl se mu do očí.

„Erestore, vy jste bojoval v Nirnaeth Arnoediad…“

„Ano, jako Glorfindelův herold. Odkud o tom víte?“

„Právě od Glorfindela, ale na tom teď nesejde. Já…“ Peredhel se zarazil nenalézaje vhodná slova. „Já potřebuji vědět, jaké to je… Jaké je stát tváří v tvář Nepříteli.“

„Rád bych vám pomohl, ale mám obavu, že v žádném jazyce, který znám, nejsem s to ani částečně popsat, jaký je to pocit.“

Elrond si povzdychl a zklamaně pohlédl na špičky svých vojenských bot.

„Nevadí,“ řekl pak a přinutil se k úsměvu, „Stejně vám děkuji. Děkuji vám za všechno. Děkuji vám za to, že se postaráte o můj dům, když tady teď chvíli nebudu.“

„Už teď se rádo stalo,“ odvětil Erestor a vyprovodil svého pána ze dveří.

Gil-galad s nejbližší družinou vyčkával na dlážděném nádvoří a jeho kůň neklidně pofrkával v tušení blížící se cesty. Elendil s Isildurem dleli opodál, na zbrojích a praporcích leskl se obraz Bílého stromu. Velekrál se usmál, když zahlédl Elronda a pozvedl pravici na pozdrav.

Půlelf se vyhoupl do sedla, chopil se Gil-galadovy zástavy a modrý praporec s dvanácti hvězdami radostně zavlál v poryvu větru.

Erestor stál s rukama sepjatýma v klíně a mlčel ve snaze uložit si do paměti nastalý okamžik, neboť nesvedl zapudit myšlenku, že s mnohými z mužů na koních se tento den vidí naposled. Nehnul se z místa ani tehdy, když jezdci již byli dávno opustili údolí. Meškal zde nevěda proč, byl uvězněn v minulé chvíli a srdce mu svíralo tušení žalu.

„O čem přemýšlíš?“ zeptal se Glorfindel, který přistoupil tiše a nepozorován.

„O všem a o ničem,“ odvětil Erestor a konečně se pohnul. Došel k okraji srázu a položil ruce na nízké zábradlí. Zahleděl se krátce na plynoucí řeku a lesnaté stráně vyzdobené v barvách podzimu, poté se ohlédl k druhovi a vyzval jej mlčky, aby se připojil.

„O čem třeba?“ nadhodil Glorfindel, který usedl na kamennou balustrádu a pohlédl Erestorovi přímo do tváře.

„Třeba o tom, jak je láska sobecká.“

„To nějak nechápu. O čem teď mluvíš?“ optal se bojovník udiveně.

„O lordu Elrondovi,“ řekl tiše Erestor, „A o sobě. A o tobě. A o všech, co kdy někoho milovali…“

„Když miluješ, není to sobecké,“ odporoval Glorfindel.

„Ale je. Protože nemyslíš na ostatní.“

„Tebe jen žere, že odjel do války a nás tady nechal trčet!“ zasmál se Glorfindel.

„A tebe to nežere?!“ zvýšil Erestor hlas, ale rychle se ovládl zaskočen vlastní prchlivostí.

Kapitán stráže se zářivě usmál, seskočil ze zábradlí a postavil se Erestorovi po boku. Objal jej kolem pasu, váhavě položil horkou dlaň na jeho studenou ruku. Pohlédl zasněně na protější kopce, kde zlátlo listí, které se třpytilo v dopoledním slunci.

„Jenom trochu,“ řekl pak něžně, „Protože jsem sobec. A ten, koho miluji, zůstává se mnou v Imladris.“


	22. Devatenáctá část

**LXXIII. Glorfindel**

Po mírné zimě přišlo kouzelné jaro. Zelené pupeny praskaly překypující svěžestí, vše bylo plničké vláhy a radosti, včely tančily po prvních kvítečcích podbělu a ptáci radostně švitořili vítajíce nastalý čas procitání. Údolí omamně vonělo mízou, paprsky slunce zlatily první odvážná stébélka trávy, která vykukovala z šedavé prsti, mihotaly se na lepkavých lístečcích bříz a vesele skotačily na vlnkách Bruinen, jejíž vody ještě nesly poslední úlomky horského ledu.

Imladris tonula v nádheře jarního dne, jako by příroda chtěla dát najevo, že válečná vřava je daleko, předaleko odtud. Ale nebyla to tak docela pravda. Ačkoliv se Sauronovy síly stahovaly do země Mordor na východě, kam nyní po proudu Anduiny mířila vojska Spojenectví, i zde na severu se zdržovaly jednotlivé skupinky skřetů a další havěti a na cestách nebylo docela bezpečno.

Glorfindel vysílal pravidelné hlídky a často i sám vyjížděl z bezpečí Roklinky, aby potíral zlo, které se množilo ve skrytých doupatech Mlžných hor a vylézalo z děr čím dál tím drzejší, jak Sauronova moc rostla. Dnešního dne však setrval doma.

Lindir, který sháněl panstvo kvůli odpolední svačině, nalezl kapitána na travnatém břehu Bouřné, kterak se dovedně ohání dřevěným mečem. Zlaté vlasy se třpytily v sílícím slunci. Muž působil svěže, uvolněně a vesele jako samo jaro. Naopak Nallon Melpomaen, který byl pro tuto chvíli Glorfindelovým soupeřem, nikterak šťastně nevypadal. Bylo to zoufalé stvoření se sedřenými klouby, obalené blátem, plné modřin a šrámů, které napadalo na pravou nohu s výrazem čirého zoufalství a té nejčernější beznaděje.

„Do střehu!“ křikl Glorfindel a naznačil výpad.

Nallon se nebránil. S očima zalitýma slzami zahodil zbraň, zatnul zuby a odevzdaně očekával další ránu. Glorfindel se zamračil, když v poslední chvíli zadržel sek vedený na rameno.

„Co má tohle být?“ otázal se nasupeně.

„Já už na to kašlu!“ vykřikl Nallon a otřel si kapku u nosu do rukávu, „Nejde mi to! Nemám na to prostě buňky!“

„Skřeti se tě nebudou ptát, jestli na to máš buňky,“ odvětil Glorfindel, „prostě tě zabijou.“

Melpomaen zaryl špičku boty do měkké hlíny říčního břehu.

„Tak aťsi, mně je to jedno. Už nevím, který z vás dvou je horší, jestli ty nebo ada,“ procedil Nallon mezi zuby zpola sám pro sebe, ale dost hlasitě na to, aby jej Glorfindel mohl slyšet.

„Lorde Glorfindeli, lorde Glorfindeli!“ vložil se do hovoru právě včas přiběhnuvší Lindir, který se snažil zachránit situaci, „Mistr Erestor si přeje s vámi neodkladně hovořit.“

„Jestli mi něco chce,“ zavrčel kapitán, „tak ať přijde sem. Trocha čerstvého vzduchu ho nezabije.“

Lindir se obezřetně odpoklonkoval, aniž by se byl zmínil o chystané svačině, protože době věděl, že přít se s Glorfindelem v tomto jeho rozpoložení znamenalo koledovat si přinejmenším o ránu tyčí.

Bojovník přišlápl Melpomaenův meč, nadhodil si jej na nártu, zdvihl jej a s úsměvem jej podal chlapci.

„Braň se, holčičko!“

„Nejsem holčička!“ vykřikl vztekle Nallon a vší silou udeřil na Glorfindelův bok.

„A kdo to má poznat, když věčně chodíš v sukních?!“ provokoval bojovník a s neomylnou jistotou odrážel precizně vedené seky.

„To nejsou…“ Nádech. „…sukně!“ Výpad, kryt, nádech, „To jsou…“ Úhyb. „…róby! A ada…“ Krok, krok, nádech. „…je taky nosí!“

Zásah! Glorfindel překvapeně vykřikl a udělal krok zpět.

„Tak dobře, dobře,“ uklidňoval hocha s přehnaným respektem a mnul si přitom zasažené předloktí.

V zápalu boje si nestačil povšimnout Erestora, který se jako stín přiblížil cvičišti, našlapuje v rozměklé hlíně velmi obezřetně, snad aby si příliš neušpinil škorně z lesklé černé hověziny. V náručí nesl poradce stoh stočených svitků, které mu málem zakrývaly obličej.

„Rozhodl ses mi zmrzačit syna?“ optal se, když přes nános dokumentů spatřil zuboženého Nallona. V jeho hlase nebyl patrný ani náznak emoce.

„On se rozhodl zmrzačit mě!“ opáčil výmluvně Glorfindel a nastavil příteli bolestí pulzující paži.

„Než se vzájemně zabijete, potřeboval bych několik tvých podpisů,“ oznámil Erestor.

„K čemu zase podpisy?!“ zaúpěl zoufale Glorfindel a teatrálně zaklonil hlavu.

Erestor neodpověděl, jen se poněkud více rozkročil, aby nalezl rovnováhu na rozměklém břehu.

„Tak co že to mám podepsat?“

Erestor ladným gestem vytáhl jeden ze svitků a podal jej bojovníkovi vzdálenému od něj právě na délku paže.

„Tohle?“

„Ano, tohle.“

Glorfindel pevně uchopil svitek, vytrhl jej z natažené ruky, rychle se napřáhl a zahodil dokument do řeky. Pergamen dopadl s hlasitým žblunknutím.

„A tohle?“ zeptal se jízlivě, vytáhl další a znovu se ozvalo hluboké žbluňk. „A tohle taky?“

Erestor se konečně vzpamatoval z šoku a přitiskl papíry pevně k hrudi.

„Co to děláš?!“ vykřikl zděšeně, ale namísto odpovědi se dočkal jen dalšího výstřiku vody. „Okamžitě toho nech!“ zvolal zoufale, bezradně upustil lejstra na zem a rozběhl se k řece.

Rychle si podkasal róbu a jal se přeskakovat mezi kameny ve snaze zachránit alespoň něco ze svých pokladů. Glorfindel se rozesmál nahlas. Kdyby pohled hnědých očí dokázal zabíjet, padl by bojovník na místě mrtev. Erestor doskočil na velký placák, bota sjela po vlhkém povrchu a poradce došlápl do malé tůňky. Ledová voda dosáhla po koleno, proud strhl okraje róby.

„Já tě nenávidím! Nenávidím tě, Glorfindeli z Gondolinu! Slyšíš mě?! Nenávidím tě!“ ječel zmáčený Erestor, marně brodící ve vodách Bruinen.

Teď už se smál i Melpomaen.

„Proč jsi to udělal?“ zeptal se spiklenecky.

„Protože tvůj otec si musí uvědomit, že na světě jsou i důležitější věci, než je jeho práce,“ odvětil Glorfindel, jehož tvář najednou zvážněla.

Nallon vědoucně pokýval hlavou. Dva páry modrých očí se setkaly, dví úsměvů mluvilo za tisíc slov. A všechny křivdy byly zapomenuty.

 

**LXXIV. Elrond**

Půlelf rozhrnul plachtu stanu a zamžoural do jeho přítmí. Ve skrovném svitu louče zahlédl postavu Velekrále. Gil-galad spal, polosedě-pololeže opřený o středový sloupek, ale procitl ze sna, jakmile zaslechl kroky. Promnul si oči a pokusil se vzpřímit.

„Usnul jsem?“ ujišťoval se udiveně.

„Jen na chvilku,“ zalhal Elrond a shodil z hlavy promočenou kápi, „Byl jsem obejít hlídky.“

„Prší tam?“

„Trochu poprchává,“ utrousil Peredhel, usadil se Velekráli po boku a začal si upravovat zabahněnou botu.

Gil-galad pohlédl do Elrondovy tváře. Byla sveřepá, ba zarputilá. Bezstarostnost mládí se z ní teď docela ztratila. Byla to válečná škraboška pokrytá prachem, rysy jí ztvrdly, tmavé obočí sklenulo výhružnou linku a brada čněla odhodlaně vpřed, jako by celý Půlelfův zjev znamenal jediné: Jdu bojovat a jdu zvítězit. Jen a pouze Ereinion dokázal prohlédnout netečnou masku, když se zadíval do bouřkových očí a spatřil v nich lehký stín strachu.

„Bude svítat, musíme se připravit,“ podotkl Elrond a stín z očí zmizel.

Gil-galad kývl, vstal a napil se vody z měchu. Na chvíli zaváhal, než vykročil k východu. Právem se domníval, že odchází tam, odkud již není návratu.

„Počkej,“ hlesl Elrond a zachytil krále za okraj pláště. Již předtím mu v prstech utkvěla tmavomodrá látka, ale sám si toho nebyl všiml, jako by ruka o vlastní vůli jednala za něj. Pevně sevřel lem šatu a přitáhl druha k sobě.

„Na něco jsem zapomněl?“ optal se Gil-galad.

„Polib mě,“ vyslovil Půlelf dutým hlasem, „Je to dost možná naposled.“

„Neříkej hlouposti, _mellon nín_ ,“ zasmál se Velekrál, ale ve smíchu zazněla hořkost.

Potom se políbili, zprvu opatrně a bázlivě, pak se vší vášní a úzkostí, kterou překypovala jejich srdce. A byl to slaný polibek, chutnající po potu, krvi a po slzách. Chvíli nehnutě stáli, jako by si přáli, aby tato chvíle trvala na věky. Ovšem oba věděli, že je jim dopřán jen okamžik, že nastává čas, v němž není čas na lásku.

Vojsko vytáhlo z ležení a v jeho čele jel Ereinion Gil-galad, Velekrál Noldor, bok po boku se svým heroldem a následníkem Elrondem z Imladris. Zástupy lidí vedli Elendil Vysoký a jeho synové Isildur a Anárion, odvážní mužové Númenoru. Dešťová mračna se na chvíli roztrhla a paprsky jitřního slunce pozlatily cizelované zbroje, zaleskly se na hrotech kopí a mečů, zablýskly na hvězdách Gil-galadova štítu i erbovních znameních domu Elendilova. Bylo to vojsko krásnější a skvěleji vyzbrojené než všechna, která od té doby viděla Středozem, a žádné větší se nesešlo od útoku Valar na Thangorodrim. Mířilo na rozlehlou pláň před branami Mordoru, která se později bude nazývat Dagorlad, tedy bitevní pole.

 

**LXXV. Gil-galad**

Obzor halila temná bouřková mračna, Amon Amarth chrlila oheň a dým. Vzduch byl prosycen popelem, pachem krve a nádechem strachu. Brána do země Mordor hrozivě čněla mezi skalními štíty Ephel Dúath. Odporné zástupy orqui z ní proudily jako černý hlen, který opouští ústa chorobného. Řady Sauronových vojsk se zdály nekonečné, valily se jako povodeň vstříc lesklým šikům elfů a lidí.

A přesto vojsko Spojenectví vítězilo, proráželo si cestu do hlubin Černé země, protože moc elfů byla v oněch dnech velká a Númenorejci byli silní, urostlí a strašní ve svém hněvu. Proti Gil-galadově Aeglosu nikdo neobstál a Elendilův meč Narsil plnil skřety i muže bojující na straně zla strachem, protože svítil světlem slunce i měsíce.

Vítězství bylo slavné, ovšem Nepřítel se opevnil ve své věži, jíž, jak se zdálo, nebylo možno dobýt, dokud Sauron vládl mocí Jednoho prstenu.

Začalo obléhání. Země Mordor ležela v přítmí a nebylo možno rozeznat, zda je noc či den. Obloha byla neměnná, černá a bouřlivá, vločky popela se snášely neúnavně na zbrázděnou zem jako churavé chomáčky sněhu. Čas se vlekl pomalu a bezútěšně a srdce se plnila tísní. Nuda a hnus požíraly odvahu vojáků Spojenectví a jen občasné výpady skřetů, které Sauron vysílal z Barad-dûr, udržovaly muže bdělé. Utrpěli mnohé ztráty ohněm, Nepřítelovými střelami a šípy.

Ereinion Gil-galad setřel z tváře krev. Kůže byla pokryta špínou a potem, mastné saze ulpívaly v pórech, prameny vlasů uvolněné z copu se vlnily po skráních jako pletence slizkých černých hádků. Zbroj dávno ztratila lesk, zválený plášť vlál odevzdaně v cárech. Velekrál si svlažil ústa a vyplivl vodu do prachu bojiště.

„Vaše veličenstvo…“ Jeden z Númenorejských vojáků přispěchal s poselstvím.

„Co se děje?“ zamručel Gil-galad opíraje se o kopí jako o hůl, protože napadal na pravou nohu následkem nedávného zranění šípem.

„Jeho výsost princ Anárion zaútočil z jihu. Obrana je zde slabá, máme naději na postup.“

„Blázen,“ zachraptěl Gil-galad.

„Co prosím?“

„Nic,“ řekl Elda a dopřál si doušek zteplalé vody, „Ať můj herold vyhlásí rozkazy. Hneme se na Gorgoroth.“

Voják se vypravil vyhledat Elronda. Gil-galad udělal krok překonávaje bolest, která vystřelovala z kolene k pánvi. Znovu se napil, omylem vdechl pár kapek a mocně se rozkašlal. Nadšení z prvního vítězství bylo již dávno to tam. Vůle slábla a zbabělé smíření s osudem přicházelo kradmo, plížilo se nenápadně popelišti Mordoru, přiblížilo se po špičkách a zaťalo spáry do Gil-galadova srdce. Přestával věřit, že Nepřítel může být poražen.

„ _Tolo! Gwaen, mina harad!_ “ ozval se jasný Elrondův hlas.

Mužové se zvedli a hotovili se k boji. Přece tu byla naděje. Dokud Elrond Peredhel nesl Gil-galadův prapor, byla tu naděje.

„ _Mina harad_ ,“ zopakoval šeptem Velekrál, „Míříme na jih.“

 

**LXXVI. Erestor**

Měsíc stál v úplňku, plul oblohou nízko nad střechami Imladris a hvězdy bledly zastíněny jeho jasnou, namodralou září. Jejich vzdálený třpyt jen těžko mohl obstát proti jasnému světlu Tilionova člunu, které zalilo údolí a proměnilo noc v den. Štíhlá silueta Elrondova hlavního poradce se sveřepě rýsovala proti temné modři oblohy. Erestor stál na malé terase a jeho dlaně spočívaly na kamenném zábradlí, jehož sloupky pozvolna obrážel břečťan. Pozoroval nebe. Nepohnul se, i jeho tvář byla klidná, jen prameny havraních vlasů tu a tam uchopil vánek. Splývaly volně, klouzaly po černé látce róby a halily ramena jako kratinký pláštík.

Hnědé oči se upíraly k nebi. Erestor vzdychl. Přemýšlel o symbolice nočního výjevu. Jako měsíc zastínil hvězdy, tak i sláva Eldar postupně bledla, jejich čas ubíhal ke konci a na řadu přicházeli Edain. Elfské plemeno slábne, rodí se stále méně dětí, Noldor i Sindar odplouvají vstříc vzdáleným břehům a nyní umírají v boji proti Sauronovi. A za chvíli nezbude nikdo, kdo by bydlil ve věžích Mithlondu.

Zmocnila se jej úzkost při té myšlence a náhle ho zasáhl pocit, že až sem dolehly ozvěny války, jako by východní vítr zanesl k uším nářek umírajících. Břemeno věků ztěžklo na Erestorových bedrech. Cítil, jak mu jeho tíha znemožňuje svobodně se nadechnout. Připadal si starý a bezcenný jako zažloutlá stránka vytržená z knihy.

Hlavou plul bezpočet vzpomínek. Vznášely se a proplétaly, pářily se v bolestivé změti úzkosti a splývaly jedna s druhou ve zběsilém víru nesourodých obrazů. Erestor viděl krev, oheň a hned zase šeptající rty, jež byly měkké jako okvětní plátky růže. Pak se zjevila dlaň, která hladí vlasy, dlaň matky, něžná a pečující. Dlaň přítele plná krve. Déšť a brodění bahnem, smích dítěte, vítr, srdcervoucí ržání raněného koně. Kouř, kapky stékající po tabulce skla. Štít puklý vedví, zpěv, záplava kosatců.

Elda se zachvěl a naprázdno polkl. Ústa měl vyprahlá, rty popraskané, v hrdle ho pálilo, jako by polykal oheň. Bledá ruka se blýskla v měsíčním světle a zdvihla se k tváři. Čelo bylo chladné jako mramor, zbrocené ledovým potem. Zle bylo mistru Erestorovi, cítil se jako v horečkách, zdálo se mu, že blouzní.

„Chytáš se omdlít?“ ozval se odkudsi Glorfindelův hlas podbarvený smíchem, „Já že bych tě chytil.“

Erestor sebou trhl a učinil vratký krok stranou. Tohle mu tady chybělo.

„Není mi volno,“ řekl tiše.

„To je tím úplňkem, taky nemůžu spát,“ prohodil nenuceně Glorfindel a vystoupil ze stínu klenby. Byl oděný jen v úzkých kalhotách a lehké hedvábné košili.

„Ty to nechápeš…“ začal Erestor větu, ovšem nedokončil ji.

Glorfindel přistoupil blíž a ovinul paži okolo druhova pasu.

„Ano, já byl z nás dvou vždycky ten nechápavý,“ pousmál se.

Erestor zavrtěl skloněnou hlavou. „Ty jsi ten lepší z nás dvou, Glorfindeli. Vždycky jsi byl,“ zašeptal a hlas se mu zlomil, do očí vstoupily nechtěné slzy. „Dokázals bojovat, za to, cos miloval. Zemřel jsi kvůli - “

„Pšt, tiše,“ snažil se bojovník zadržet plačtivý výlev, leč marně.

„Ty jsi umřel a i přesto jsi nalezl odvahu žít. A já… já namísto toho…“

Glorfindel umlčel přítele polibkem. Když se rty odpoutaly, setřel Erestorovy slzy. Zahleděl se do hnědých očí, které tonuly v žalu, a jeho pohled byl naplněn láskou, něhou a hlubokým pochopením. Usmál se a pak řekl jediné: „A ty jsi tu odvahu nalezl teď, _arimelda nín_.“


	23. Dvacátá část

**LXXVII. Erestor**

Byl vlahý večer. Vál mírný vítr, který čechral vlasy, a ve vzduchu voněly květy jasmínů. Erestor scházel schodištěm do zahrad. Štíhlé bledé prsty hladily zábradlí, cítily jeho klouzavý povrch a jeho příjemný chlad. Slavík pěl v růžovém keři a tu se k jeho zpěvu přidala hudba; to Lindir naladil harfu a jal se slavíka doprovázet, a byla to píseň teskná a sladká jako smích zamilovaných.

Erestor ucítil vánek ve vlasech a nebyl s to říci, zda se kdy cítil tolik moc živý. Uši opět slyšely zpěv a oči zase viděly krásu. Elf se dotýkal růžových květů a konečky prstů obezřetně hladil trny, zhluboka vdechoval nasládlý vzduch a jeho srdce bylo lehké, lehounké jako pírko, až se zdálo, že může uletět do širých krajů. Avšak přálo si zůstat zde, protože nyní patřilo sem.

Pomalu dospěl až k altánu, z kterého prýštila hudba. Lindir jej přivítal kývnutím hlavy, ale hned zase přivřel oči a odevzdal svou duši strunám. Melpomaen, který se zády opíral o Lindirovo rameno, zvedl na pozdrav ruku, v níž držel růžový květ. I tmavé vlasy zdobily růže a mladíkova tvář zářila úsměvem.

V Elrondových zahradách vybujel malý ostrůvek štěstí, vzdálený na hony velkému světu, válce a smrti. Byl vzácný a křehký; zdál se být vzpomínkou na dávnou dobu, živoucím obrazem blaženosti Valinoru.

„Kdy se vrátí lord Elrond, otče?“ zeptal se Nallon, když dozněla píseň, a zbořil tak iluzi, v níž není bolesti ani slz, „Chybí nám. Dům je bez něho prázdný a řeka nezpívá jako dřív.“

„Jistě již brzy,“ pronesl Erestor přesvědčivě, ale bylo to pouze zbožné přání.

Již sedmkrát vítali slunce v Branách léta bez svého pána. A nebylo jistoty, zda Imladris Elronda ještě kdy spatří.

 

**LXXVIII. Elrond**

Válečná vřava byla v plném proudu. Elrond stál v první řadě a z plných plic hulákal rozkazy. Jeho hlas unášel vítr, zanikal ve zvuku svištících šípů. Byli už blízko, ale přesto urputně bojovali o každičký metr postupu. Nářek a výkřiky bolesti splývaly s řinčením mečů, mísily se v žalozpěv války a doléhaly až do královského stanu, kde se v rychlosti radili Gil-galad a Elendil.

Velekrál Noldor zasmušile postával nad mapou rozprostřenou na provizorním stole sestaveném ze sudu a podlouhlého štítu. Vypadal zamyšleně, ve skutečnosti se však spíše pokoušel neomdlít únavou. Pořádně nespal už několik dní a zastavil-li se, oči se začaly zavírat. Elendil nervózně přecházel sem a tam s rukou křečovitě sevřenou na hlavici meče.

„Musíme Saurona vylákat z pevnosti,“ konstatoval Gil-galad.

„Jak asi?“ zavrčel Druhorozený, „Mám složit posměšnou básničku na jeho matku?“

„Maiar nemají matky,“ řekl chladně Ereinion a Elendil se suše zasmál.

V ten moment kdosi rozhrnul plachtu a oba mužové pohlédli ke vchodu. Do stanu těžce vklopýtal Elrond.

„Co je? Co je ti?!“ vykřikl zděšeně Gil-galad, když si povšiml, že zbroj jeho herolda je zbrocená krví.

Půlelf si utřel z tváře mazlavou směs krve, popela a slz.

„Nic mi není!“ vyrazil ze sebe a vyplivl černou slinu.

„Jsi celý od krve!“

„To není moje krev!“ zaječel Elrond a upřel své šedé oči na Elendila s výrazem veliké bolesti. Númenorejec zbledl.

„Princ Anárion je smrtelně raněn, veličenstvo. Utrpěli jsme velké ztráty. Pospěšte…“

Elendil nakrátko docela ztuhl. Pak vyběhl ze stanu odstrčiv Elronda tak prudce, že to Půlelf málem neustál. Zoufalý nářek otce, který ztratil syna, zaslechli jen malou chvíli poté.

Elrond se rozplakal a potoky slz v jeho tváři omyly dva světlé pruhy. Ereinion ho objal. Křečovitě jej držel a cítil, jak se ramena zachvívají nářkem.

„Pro lásku Valar, jak dlouho ještě tohle potrvá?!“ vzlykal Půlelf, „Tolik smrti, Ereinione! I ti nejodvážnější nakonec v bolestech volají matku… Kolik jich ještě uvidím umírat?!“

„Jsme blízko vítězství. Našli jsme slabé místo. Brzy prolomíme obranu,“ řekl Gil-galad dutě, ale hlas se mu chvěl a bylo snadné si domyslet, že ani on sám svým slovům příliš nevěří.

Elrond se nadechl, odtáhl se a napřímil. Otřel si slzy, hrdě vztyčil hlavu a hotovil se k odchodu.

„Musíme jít, Ereinione. Pokud nezvítězíme teď, pak už nikdy.“

Gil-galad ho zachytil za předloktí a otočil ho čelem k sobě.

„Elronde…“ zašeptal a hlas se mu zlomil. V ústech měl sucho a několikrát musel polknout, aby dokázal znovu promluvit. „Elronde, já… já vím, že mám mnoho chyb a častokrát jsem se k tobě nechoval tak, jak by sis býval zasloužil a…“

„Mlč, proboha!“ vydechl ztrápeně Elrond a zatnul zuby, aby ulevil bolesti, která obtáčela jeho srdce jako jedovatý had.

„Elronde, poslouchej mě!“

„Ne!“ vykřikl Elrond, odstrčil Ereiniona od sebe a zakryl si uši dlaněmi, „Odmítám poslouchat, jak se mi snažíš říct sbohem!“

„Dobrotivý Manwë!“ vykřikl Gil-galad, „Nesnažím se říct sbohem! Nehodlám tady umřít, Elronde! Takže, můžeš mě teď laskavě vyslechnout?!“

Elrond svěsil paže a tázavě pohlédl do očí milovaného. Na malý okamžik se utopil v jejich pomněnkové modři, v jejich světle zapomněl na slzy a utrpení, nechal se unášet proudem jejich laskavosti. Ale byla to jen vteřina. Další výkřiky zvenčí ho vrátily na krví nasáklou zem.

„Je to asi dost nevhodná chvíle, ale vhodnější už asi nebude,“ řekl Gil-galad, lapnul po doušku vzduchu a pak prudce vydechl.

Uchopil Elronda za ruku, pozdvihl si ji k ústům nedbaje na to, že je oděná v rukavici potřísněné černou skřetí krví, a sklopil pohled k Půlelfovým prstům.

„Už od chvíle, co jsem tě poprvé spatřil, jsem tě miloval, Elronde. A sám sobě jsem přísahal, že moje srdce už nikdy nebude patřit nikomu jinému.“ Krátce se odmlčel, jako by hledal vhodná slova. „A teď… teď chci tu přísahu stvrdit i před tebou.“

Zvedl zrak a pohleděl do bouřkově šedých očí, které plačtivě zářily z nánosu špíny.

„Při svitu hvězd a při všem, co je mi svaté, Elronde, synu Eärendilův, přísahám, že ti budu stát po boku a že tě budu milovat a ctít a ani smrt…“ zarazil se, „…a ani smrt nezničí to, co k tobě cítím.“

Pak stáhl prsten z ruky a vložil jej do Elrondovy dlaně.

„Ale, ale…“ zakoktal se Půlelf, „Ale to je Vilya!“

„Sakra, já teď prostě jiný nemám!“ vykřikl Gil-galad.

„Ty jsi blázen, Ereinione! Zešílel‘s nebo co?!“ zvolal Elrond, hystericky se rozesmál a vrhl se do Gil-galadovy náruče.

Velekrál ho pevně objal.

„Možná jsem zešílel, ale milovat jsem tě nepřestal,“ vzlykl a chvíli Elronda majetnicky držel. „Řekni ano,“ zašeptal pak.

Půlelf neřekl nic. Jen mlčky pokýval hlavou a předtím, než odešel, navlékl prsten na prostředník.

 

**LXXIX. Glorfindel**

Kopyta koní zazvonila o dlažbu. Zapadající slunce dloužilo stíny, které se míhaly na hladkých kamenech. Postavy jezdců v lehkých zbrojích tonuly v záplavě rudého světla. Glorfindelův bělouš zaržál a vzepjal se na zadní, když mu kapitán přitáhl uzdu. Elf se rozhlédl a když spatřil Erestora, pozvedl pravici na pozdrav. Ve tváři se rozlil úsměv. Vyhoupl se ze sedla a podrážky jeho bot měkce dopadly na zem. Poplácal zvíře po krku a předal jej do péče podkoních.

„Hlášení?“ zeptal se věcně Erestor, jakmile přistoupil blíž.

Glorfindel kráčeje mu v ústrety úlevně pohodil hlavou. Zlaté vlasy zavířily v oslepující záplavě okolo sličné tváře, kterou však nyní hyzdila šmouha zasychající krve.

„Cestou jsme narazili na menší skupinu Orqui. S těmi už potíže nebudou. Větší starost mi dělají obři ze severu…“

„Máš tady…“ nedořekl Erestor. Namísto toho nesměle natáhl ruku ke Glorfindelově čelu.

Bojovník byl rychlejší. Dotkl se rány a rozmazal si krev po skráni. Chvíli si skepticky prohlížel prsty a pak utrousil: „Jenom škrábnutí.“

Erestorovou tváří se mihl drobný náznak úsměvu, ale v očích se zablýskla starost.

„Z Mordou zatím nic,“ dodal pro úplnost Erestor.

Glorfindel vzdychl a pokrčil rameny. To už vycházeli nahoru po schodech. Černá róba z těžkého brokátu tichounce šustila po stupních schodiště, splývala volně po Erestorových útlých bocích; látka kopírovala každý pohyb a vlnila se ladně jako tenká, hedvábná stuha. Glorfindelova zbroj se leskla v soumraku jako roztavené zlato. Plášť byl modrý, ale zdálo se, jako by v jeho záhybech sídlily červánky. Procházeli terasami Imladris a byli jako den a noc. Zdánlivě nebylo nic, co by je spojovalo; tolik byli odlišní. A přece nemohli existovat jeden bez druhého.

Dospěli na malé nádvoří ve stínu domu. Bylo to stejné místo, na kterém stáli spolu naposled. Stíny se plazivě zmocňovaly barev na protější stráni a nad obzorem procitaly první hvězdy.

„Co když se nevrátí?“ vyslovil Erestor otázku, která tížila oba již dlouho.

„Vrátí se,“ řekl tiše Glorfindel a Erestor uvěřil.

Pak Glorfindel sevřel v dlaních Erestorovu bledou tvář a vřele jej políbil na čelo. Splynuli v objetí. Noc se vpila do dne. Pro tento okamžik nebylo nic, co by mohlo zmařit jejich malou chvilku štěstí. Nebylo nic, co by je teď mohlo rozdělit.

Lindir a Nallon procházeli skrytým loubím na vyšší terase a snad jenom náhodou zahlédli zlatý záblesk Glorfindelových vlasů. Vyměnili si pohledy. Tiše jako myšky se proplížili ke kamenné balustrádě a nahnuli se přes zábradlí.

„Přemýšlel jsem o tom,“ zašeptal Lindir, když se zaklonil zpět.

„O čem?“ optal se Melpomaen stejně potichu.

„Tvůj otec… Musel prožít tolik bolesti, že si to ani neumím představit, a přesto teď vypadá tak strašně moc šťastně.“

„Který z nich?“ odvětil se smíchem Nallon a uchopil přítele za štíhlou ruku.

A Lindir se rozesmál.

**LXXX. Gil-galad**

Ereinion uchopil štít a pohledem vyhledal kopí. Jeho hrot se zaleskl jako zasněžený vrcholek nejvyšších hor. Sotva se prsty sevřely na ratišti, cítil, jak celým jeho tělem otřásla nenávist. Jak jen nenáviděl tohle místo. Nenáviděl je stejně hluboce jako Nepřítele. Byla to strašlivá nenávist, ale přesto láska, která sídlila v Gil-galadově srdci, byla silnější.

Nasadil si přilbici a na chviličku zavřel oči. Musel jít. Musel bojovat. Bojovat za to, co miloval. V duchu spatřil zelená pole mladé pšenice vlnící se v letním vánku, zaslechl vzdálený křik racků, ucítil slanou tříšť vody ulpívající na tváři. Slyšel smích dětí a radostnou hudbu, zpěv větru ve větvích. Gil-galad miloval život. Miloval jej ve všech jeho podobách. Tenká stébla prorážející hlínou mu byla stejně drahá jako jeho vlastní dech. Jen jedinou bytost miloval víc než svůj život.

„Ereinione!“

Elrond.

Velekrál vyběhl ze stanu. Přílba neseděla dobře. Neviděl. Zcuchané vlasy tlačily pod vycpávkou. Sejmul ji a pochybovačně na ni pohlédl.

„Ereinione!“

Upustil přilbici do prachu. Razil si cestu a v běhu odhodil štít, který ho tížil. Všude okolo zuřil boj. Elronda neviděl. Proud těl jej unášel po bok Elendilovi, jehož meč Narsil se zuřivě blyštěl zatínaje se do černého masa Orqui. Ani Aeglos nezahálel. Služebníci Nepřítele padali jeden po druhém do náruče smrti. Velekrál Noldor byl smrtící ve svém hněvu. Byl smrtící a krásný jako požár. Tak jasně hořel plamen Zářící hvězdy.

„Ereinione!“

Ohlédl se. Obloha se zatměla a obzor rozčísl blesk. Řadami mužů zazněly výkřiky. A se zvukem hromu vystoupil Nepřítel ze své pevnosti. Vojsko elfů a lidí oněmělo hrůzou.

Vysoká postava Temného pána čněla hrozivě nad hlavami znetvořených služebníků. Byla oděna ve zbroji černé jako samotné peklo a zdálo se, že je celá zahalena ve stínech. Jen zlatá zář žhnoucího Jednoho prstenu pronikala temnotou a svazovala vojáky strachem.

„ _Lacho calad!_ “ zvolal Elendil, který v bolestí zlomeném srdci nalezl poslední zbytečky odvahy.

„ _Drego morn_ ,“ dořekl Gil-galad polohlasem.

Vedli své muže k branám Barad-dûr. Vítězství bylo na dosah. Stanuli naproti Nepříteli.

Velekrál pohlédl do tváře Saurona a jeho srdce se zachvělo. V mysli se odkudsi vynořil zářící obrázek Annatara. Znovu směl spatřit křehkou krásu Pána darů. Zdálo se, že opět slyší jeho sladký hlas.

„Ereinione, ach můj drahý Ereinione. Nabízel jsem ti přece tolik…“ zaslechl někde hluboko uvnitř své hlavy.

Vykřikl, aby v sobě přehlušil Sauronova slova. Vykřikl a hrot jeho kopí se zaleskl v záblesku světla. Vykřikl a rozběhl se vstříc svému poslednímu boji. Černé vlasy zavlály ve větru, hvězdná zář očí zasvítila plamenem odhodlání. A pak přišla bolest. Všecko se rozpustilo v mlze bolesti.

Jen matně zaslechl Isildurův křik a pak poslední výdech Elendilův. Zvonění úlomků Narsilu znělo mu v uších jako vzdálená hudba. Padal hluboko. Padal. Vše se nořilo do tmy. _Zvítězili jsme?_ ptal se, ale slova se někam ztratila. Najednou, jakoby ve snách, zahlédl nad sebou dva jasné body. Byly to bouřkové oči tonoucí v slzách.

_Musím jít_ , snažil se říct, ale v ústech byla krev. _Musím jít, arimelda nín._

Znovu se ozvala veliká bolest. To Elrond se zhroutil v pláči na jeho hruď. A pak už nebylo nic. Jen neurčitý pocit, že tam, na druhé straně, zanechal něco, co strašně potřebuje…

 

_Gil-Galad, to byl elfů král,_

_harfeník o něm smutně hrál:_

_poslední svobodnou měl zem_

_za Horami a před Mořem._

_Meč dlouhý, kopí břitké měl,_

_zář přilby zdáli´s uviděl;_

_nesčetné hvězdy ve svém třpytu_

_se zrcadlily v jeho štítu._

_Dávno ho do dáli kůň nes_

_a nikdo neví, kde dlí dnes;_

_do tmy zapadla hvězda jeho:_

_do tmy Mordoru stínového._

 

Konec


End file.
